Yu-Gi-Oh! enGAGE!
by HereICome
Summary: In a rundown City in America, a once famous dueling City is now a non dueling zone. However a band of duelists known only as "The Fightback" are ready to take back their City from the reigns of the mysterious president, Derek Sampson. The group's leader Malik however also holds deep dark secrets from him own team including a new summon, never seen before.
1. Welcome To The Outside

In a dark street, two cloaked figures were running down a narrow alleyway.

"Damn it Hannah we have to move!" yelled a male voice.

The male figure ran down the alleyway first, but just behind him was the cloaked female, taking part in a duel, while running though the dark streets.

Hannah controls no cards, Duel Police Officer controls a random monster with 1500 ATK points.

 **Hannah LP: 800 Duel Police: 2000**

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming," said Hannah as she continued to duel.

"From my hand, I summon to the field Outlaw Jesse (500/200 2*). When this card is summoned, By paying 500 life points, I can summon a LVL 5 or 6 monster from my deck, **(800LP - 300LP )** I tribute my Outlaw Jesse to summon my Outlaw Ace to the field. (2000/1400 6*).

 **Hannah LP: 800 Duel Police: 2000**

Next I play the spell card, Damage Torment; any damage I have taken this turn is now doubled and is then given to my Outlaw Ace as attack points, so it gains 1000 more points. (ATK 3000). Now go Outlaw Ace take out his monster!"

The duelists continued to run through the empty streets, with the hooded male figure leading the way, Outlaw Ace took out its guns and shot at the monster. **(2000- 500)**

"Damn you kid" shouted the officer in pursuit.

"Finally when Outlaw Ace inflicts damage to an opponent, I gain the amount of amount damage you took as life points **. (300LP - 1400).** Finally I play my quick play spell card, Hell Fire, by paying half of my life points, I can attack one more turn this battle phase. **(1400 - 700)**

"A second attack no way." said the officer as he stopped chasing.

Hannah stopped as well and put out her hand. "Finish this off Outlaw Ace, Super Shootout!" Outlaw Ace once again pulled out his gun and this time fired blue like bullets at the police officer, sending him flying into a brick wall. **(500 - 0)** Hannah Wins.

"Nice duel officer, but I'm needed elsewhere, goodbye!" said Hannah with a sarcastic tone, as she ran to catch up with the other hooded figure.

"Now can we go?" said the hooded male.

"Yes, but may I remind you this run was your idea."

"Fine, let's just get back to base."

 **At The Base**

Hannah and the hooded figure walked towards a medium sized wired fence. The male and Hannah climbed over it, jumping down on the other side when they reached the top. There they landed on soil as they begun to walk towards a run down, damaged set of buildings.

The buildings were small and had various damage to each one, it was a very run down town. As Hannah and her partner walked their way through the town, they saw other members of the town walking around. Each was battered clothing, like they had just come out of a warzone.

"Hi guys, welcome back. Was it hard?" said one town's member, to Hannah.

"No harder than normal." replied Hannah with a confident tone.

The two continued to walk and found some cellar doors. They opened them, making sure when they entered they locked it when they went inside. They then walked down the stairs, leading downwards to a dark room.

"Finally back home" said Hannah, who threw her hooded outfit to the floor, revealing a blond girl, with a green tank top, blue jeans and red trainers.

"Yes, but we nearly got caught no thanks to you. I guess you still need to work on your stealth." said the hooded figure, who as well removed his hooded outfit. The male had purple hair with a long bit sticking up at the front with a blue streak going through it. He wore a short sleeve purple jacket with a yellow shirt, with black jeans and sliver boots.

"But we got what we wanted, didn't we?" Hannah pulled out a medium sized envelope from jean pocket.

"Yes, but next times don't rush it. If we had got caught, all our work would go down the pan, now let's see what is in here." said Malik, who took the envelope.

They undid the top and out slipped a black and white photo, one male and one female in a prison mugshot picture.

"So they did get caught then."

"Yes, those Duel Police are determined to stop us at all costs, every time we go over that fence we run that risk and they clearly were not the right people for this job." replied Malik.

"So you blame yourself?" questioned Hannah.

"Well I'm in charge around here. I sent those two to obtain information regarding Sampson's position, I don't blame myself, but we need to get them back."

"Though how will we? From what our intelligence says within the City, the prison is guarded by Duel Police all day, all night."

"Which is why, this job will be our toughest yet."

Hannah and Malik exited the basement and then came back onto the streets of the run down town.

The pair made their way back towards the fence; Malik looked up to the sky.

"We will have to go tomorrow; it is to late in the night now and the Duel Police will be on higher guard then normal tonight. Get in contact with our spies in the City Hannah; make sure their ready to assault the place."

"Roger that" said Hannah, as she made her way back to the town. "Oh and Malik, don't stay out here too long. I know what over thinking can do to you."

"I won't."

Malik continued to stare, this time he looked over the fence and there stood two huge towers in the distance. It was the city, separated by the wired fence.

"One day, one day's things will go back to normal." thought Malik to himself.

As Malik was thinking, the sound of motorcycles could be heard in the distance. Malik looked around. He could see three figures driving straight towards him. "Here we go again." Malik said sarcastically.

The three cyclists, stopped right in front of Malik, causing his clothes to flap in the wind. He stood there with confidence. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

They were all dressed in black leather. The middle biker got off his bike and removed his helmet, showing a short haired male. "Yes you can, my name is Hank and were here to take everything."

"Which is what exactly?"

"This land, you see me and my friends here, we need a place to call our own, and this place suits us."

"Where did you come from?"

"We go place to place, searching for a better life."

"Hang on; you're that gang aren't you. The one's who destroy other people's home's just for food? You're Hank?"

"It's nice to see were noticed, we too were sent away from the City, making us outsiders. We only do this stuff to survive."

"Destroying homes and robbing people may be surviving but there is better way's to make do."

"Oh yes there is, which is why we want your little town. Here we can build a better life."

"Well, I always welcome people into our town, but I certainly won't be letting you thugs in."

"Fine, looks like I will squash you the same way as I squashed all the others."

Hank took out a black and white duel disk, with a touch screen computer in the centre of it. Malik also took a similar duel disk but his one was orange.

"If you want a duel fine, I will send you running though." said a confident Malik.

"We will see about that."

"DUEL" both shouted as there duel disks activated and they placed their deck's inside, which then shuffled.

"Go take him down Boss." yelled the other two bikers.

 **Turn 1**

 **Hank LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I will start things off." said Hank.

"I summon from my hand, my PowerBeast-Ogre to the field."

 **PowerBeast-Ogre ATK:1500 DEF:0000 LVL 4 Earth/Warrior**

"When this card is summoned I can special summon another PowerBeast from my hand, come forth PowerBeast-Cyclops."

 **PowerBeast-Cyclops ATK:1500 DEF:0000 LVL 4 Earth/Warrior**

"Now when this card is on the field, all PowerBeast's increase their ATK by 400, this effect remains even if Cyclops is destroyed."

 **Cyclops ATK: 1900 Ogre ATK: 1900**

I set one card and end my turn.

 **Turn 2**

 **Hank LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"My move, I draw!"

First of all, I summon my Ragtag Pirate to the field. A monster dressed in a blue like pirate outfit with a black hat and a sword which had the letter R on the handle, came to the field.

 **Ragtag Pirate ATK: 1000 DEF: 200 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

Once per turn this card can take away 800 ATK points from one of your monster's and give it to my Pirate it instead. I target your Cyclops and boost my Pirate by 800 points.

 **Cyclops ATK: 1100 Pirate ATK: 1800**

"Battle, I attack your Cyclops with my Pirate, Fury Sword!" Pirate jumped in the air and slashed Cyclops into two pieces.

 **Hank LP: 4000 - 3300**

"Hmm, lucky shot."

Three orange lights lit up on Malik's duel disk.

 **Gage: 0 Counters - 3 Counters**

"Ha, those lights? I have seen that type of Duel Disk before. From what I can remember, only those who Sampson trusted had them."

"Well you heard wrong." Malik's voice seemed to slip into a regretful tone.

"But since you want to know, every time I use a effect, or I destroy a spell or trap, I gain a Gage Counter. I gain two, if I destroy a monster by battle or effect, or If i attack directly and inflict battle damage.

"Whatever it is, it does not scare me." replied Hank.

"Good this should be even more fun then, Ragtag Pirate's ATK returns to normal at the end of my turn. I set a card and end my turn."

 **Ragtag Pirate ATK: 1000**

 **Turn 3**

 **Hank LP: 3300 Hand: 2**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 3 Gage: 3**

"I draw!"

"I summon PowerBeast-Centuar to the field." A powerful Centuar galloped onto the field.

 **PowerBeast-Centuar ATK: 1800 DEF:0000 LVL 4 Earth/Warrior**

"Next I play my equip spell, Power Push and I equip it to my Centuar." Centuar gained a golden sword. "Now my monster gains 300 more ATK and my opponent can't activate any cards this turn."

 **Centuar ATK: 2100**

"Damn that leaves me wide open." thought Mailk.

"Now go Centaur, take out his Pirate."

Centaur galloped over to Malik's monster slashing him in half.

 **Mailk LP: 4000 - 2900**

"GA!" thought Milk as he felt the pain from the Power Beast monster destroying his monster.

"Now attack him directly my Ogre! Power Club!"

Ogre slammed Mailk into the ground with a heavy hit from his club, causing Malik to fall to the ground.

 **Mailk LP: 2900 - 1000**

"If you want to give up now, I don't blame you. All we want is your land and your belongings."

"Not in a million years" said Malik as struggled his way back up.

"Have it your way, I end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Hank LP: 3200 Hand: 1**

 **Malik LP:1000 Hand: 3 Gage: 3**

"I draw!"

"First of all I play my Ragtag Explosion spell card, I can send one Ragtag monster from my hand or deck to the graveyard, to destroy one LVL four or below monster, then you take half that monster's ATK as damage."

"I discard Ragtag Turtle from my hand to target your Centuar! Hitting you with 1050 points of damage."

 **Hank LP: 3200 - 2150**

"No, I just summoned it? Gah."

"And since your monster was equipped with a spell and that monster got destroyed, your spell also gets sent to the graveyard and because of that I gain a extra gage counter. Next I summon Ragtag Alien to the field."

 **Gage: 3 Counters - 4 Counters**

 **Ragtag Alien ATK: 1700 DEF:1200 LVL 4. Dark/Reptile**

"When this card is summoned, I can switch one monster on the field into defence mode and of course I choose your Ogre. Next I banish my Ragtag Turtle from my graveyard and play its effect, when its banished I can select one monster I have on the field and that monster can cause piercing damage."

"So that's why you discarded, that card. Smart." replied Hank.

"Indeed, battle; I attack your Ogre with my Alien!"

"It was a smart move, but I was thinking ahead. I play my trap card, Power Surge, if a PowerBeast is attacked while in defense mode, I can switch that monster to attack mode."

"What, no way?!"

"Yes and now your Alien will be destroyed instead!" Ragtag Alien jumped up to attack PowerBeast-Ogre who was crouched down in defense mode, but then the Ogre stood up and slammed Ragtag Alien in mid air with his club, thus destroying it.

 **Mailk LP: 1000 - 800**

"Damn it" thought Malik. "But since I played two monster effects this turn, I gain two more counters on my gage."

 **Gage: 4 Counters - 6 Counters**

"I end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Hank LP: 2150 Hand: 1**

 **Malik LP: 1000 Hand: 1 Gage: 6**

"Time to end this, I draw!"

"Ha, it's here" thought Hank, looking at his newly drawn card.

"I play my spell card Power Charge, If I control a monster with 1500 or more ATK points, by halving my monster's ATK points, I can special summon a PowerBeast from my grave, however this card cant attack the turn it is summoned.

 **Ogre ATK: 1500 - 750 ATK.**

"I special summon my Centuar back to the field and now then I tribute my two PowerBeast's to bring forth my strongest monster, come forth PowerBeast-Griffin!"

"This can't be good." thought Malik. The two PowerBeast's disappeared and a massive hole on the field appeared, then a black Griffin with long wings flew straight from the hole into the sky. It released a deafening screech.

 **PowerBeast-Griffin ATK: 3000 DEF:2500 LVL 8 Earth/Winged Beast**

"Once per turn, during any player's turn, I can banish a PowerBeast my grave and then target one card of your cards and destroy it!" replied Hank." I banish my Centuar to destroy your set card! "A trap card was destroyed from Malik's field."Oh look at that, looks like you're out of luck, and so is this land when we take control of it. Go my Griffin, finish this off with Nightmare Burst!"

PowerBeast-Griffin flew up high and unleashed a massive flap of his wings, creating a dark thunderbolt which was now heading straight for Malik.

The attack struck, creating a dust cloud blocking Hank's view of Malik. "Game over kid."

But when the cloud cleared, Malik was stood there with confidence. "What, how on earth can you survive with no traps or spells?!"

"It's simple, I played the effect of my Ragtag Alien in the grave, when I am about to take damage from a ATK, by banishing this monster I can make that damage become zero. Sorry but your Griffin has had his wings clipped, since I used another effect my gage gains another counter."

 **Gage: 6 Counters - 7 Counters**

"Ha, delaying the inevitable, there's nothing you can do.

 **Turn 6**

 **Hank LP: 2150 Hand: 0**

 **Malik LP:800 Hand: 1 Gage: 7**

"Yeah well your wrong, I draw!"

"First of all I play my Foundation Finder Spell card, this card allows me to add one Foundation monster from my deck to the hand and I choose Ragtag Private, next I normal summon him."

 **Ragtag Private ATK: 500 DEF:200 LVL 1/Foundation Dark/Warrior**

The Foundation card was a light white colour, with the usual monster card design.

"A Foundation monster, what on earth does that do?"

"It's the base to build something bigger and better. When I have a Foundation monster, by paying the amount of counters from my gage, I can grow this monster into a stronger beast, let me show you."

Four of the orange gage counters disappeared from Malik's duel disk, and then the orange lights shot from his duel disk creating a circle effect around Ragtag Private.

 **Gage 7 Counters - 3 Counters**

Ragtag Private descended into the bright orange circle. "Circling the sky with power beyond the normal, I evolve my monster into something beyond comprehension. Come forth Ragtag Phoenix!"

 **Ragtag Phoenix ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Gage LVL: 4 /Growth Monster/Light/Winged Beast**

The Growth monsters card design was black with blue swirls in the background of the card. The gage LVL was represented by sliver stars.

"What on earth is that." stuttered Hank, in awe of this summon.

"It's called a Growth monster, it's a summon which has been kept from the public. I play my Ragtag Private's effect from the graveyard, when it is used as a Foundation monster; my Growth monster gains an additional 500 ATK."

 **Phoenix ATK: 3000**

"Next since I used another monster effect, my gage gains one more counter."

 **3 Counters - 4 Counters**

"Now time to show you something special, Growth monster's have a effect like every other monster, but they also have other effects."

"Other effects?!"

"By paying more Gage Counters, I can activate one of those effects, like this. By paying 2 counters, I can slash one of your monster's ATK points in half. Such as your Griffin!"

 **4 Counters - 2 Counter**

"Not so fast, I use my PowerBeast-Griffin's effect; I can banish one PowerBeast and destroy that card!"

"Yeah I don't think so. My Phoenix's normal effect activates, I can negate one card effect on the field, once per turn, and I negate your Griffin's."

Ragtag Phoenix flew up high and showed off its wings, as it glowed in a deep purple aura, at the same time PowerBeast-Griffin was weakened by the same colour aura.

 **PowerBeast-Griffin ATK: 1500**

"I use my Phoenix's effect again, by paying two counters', I can slash your ATK in half once again."

 **2 Counters - 0 Counters**

 **Power Beast-Griffin ARK:750**

"But no, this can't be. I have lost?!"

"This is what you get for challenging me. Finish him off my Phoenix, Striking Thunder!"

Malik's monster unleashed its wings again as thunder clouds begun to form. It flapped its wings and a bolt of thunder flew directly at Hank, shocking him to the ground.

 **Hank: 2150 - 0000 Malik Wins**

Malik begun to walk over towards Hank as the duel field vanished. Hank was still on the ground, he was stunned with the defeat. The other two cyclists were also shocked by Hank's defeat."Let's get out of here!" they both said to each other, and quickly got back onto their bikes and drove off.

Malik stood over Hank with a deadly stare, he then placed his boot over Hank's duel disk and then stepped on it with heavy force. The duel disk's touchscreen was now broken,showing green and red wires inside, with it sparking. Hank looked on, more scared as Malik continued to step on the disk.

"Get up!" demanded Malik

"But er... er er." stuttered Hank.

"I said get up!" Malik then forced Hank to his feet by grabbing onto his leather jacket. He then slammed Hank against the wired fence, making the fence vibrate.

"If you tell anyone I used a gage, a Growth monster, or I have previous with Sampson, then I will make your days hell. Is that understood?" Malik whispered.

"Yes sure... I won't tell."

Malik slammed Hank back into the fence one more time. "And no more stealing, ok?!"

"Yes...sure I won't!" said Hank who was getting more scared as seconds past by.

Malik threw Hank to the ground and told him "Get out. Now." Hank quickly ran to his bike, breathing heavily, scared and hurt. He quickly drove off, not looking back. Malik observed the biker drive off.

A while later Malik walked back into the town, watching other members walk around in the late evening. He had his hands in his pockets, as cool as you like. It was like nothing had happened.

He reached the centre of the town which was marked by a tall flag pole with a purple flag on which read "THE FIGHTBACK". As Malik was looking up at the sky, he could hear his name being called by Hannah, as she came from a building towards him.

"Took a while to come back?" questioned Hannah.

"I was busy observing the night sky. I don't get a lot of time to do that these days." Malik spoke with clear confidence, knowing he is hiding secrets from Hannah.

"You sure?" Hannah this time responded with more concern in her voice.

"Absolutely, anyway what's the status of our insiders?"

"They're ready to attack the prison when you give the word."

"Good, tomorrow Sampson will feel our force for the first time. The fight back begins." said Malik as he looked towards the City overlooking their base.

 **Inside a Office**

A tall man wearing a suit, he had short blonde hair. This man was holding a wine glass, which was half full. He was in a office with a wooden desk, he was overlooking the City through his office window. Then a knock was heard at his door.

"Come in."

A man wearing glasses and a suit entered. "Mr President, we have had word from the DP (Duel Police) that one of the outsider's was able to gain intelligence about two prisoners.

The male crushed his wine glass with his bare hand, with no sign of injury. He turned around at the informant.

"Get every free unit to that Prison. Also get the interrogation underway tonight. If an attack is due then I want to know everything about this group. Use anything you can to get the information."

"Yes Mr Sampson." said the man, as exited the room.

Sampson turned around again to face the window. "So Malik, looks like you're about to start then, let's see if I taught you well enough." Sampson smirked.

 **Malik**

 **Ragtag Pirate ATK: 1000 DEF: 200 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

1) Once per turn, target one monster on your opponents side of the field, take away 800 ATK points from that monster, and add them onto to this monster instead.

2) Banish this card from your graveyard, speical summon one LVL 3 or below Ragtag monster from your grave, its effects are negated and its destroyed during the end phase.  
 **  
** **Ragtag Alien ATK: 1700 DEF:1200 LVL 4. Dark/Reptile** **  
**  
1) When this card is summoned, you can switch one monster on your opponents side of the field to defense mode.

2)You can banish this card from your grave and reduce any damage you would take to 0. This is a quick effect  
 **  
** **Ragtag Turtle ATK: 200 DEF: 100 LVL 1/Foundation Aqua/Reptile** **  
**  
1) When this card is used for a Growth summon, that Growth monster can not be target by effects this turn.

2) Banish this card from your graveyard and target one monster on your side of the field, that card can cause Piercing damage for this turn.  
 **  
** **Ragtag Private ATK:500 DEF:200 LVL 1/Foundation Dark/Warrior**

1) When this card is used for a Growth summon, that Growth monster gains 500 more ATK points.

2) Banish this card from your grave, you can add one Foundation Monster from your grave, to your hand, expect Ragtag Private.  
 **  
** **Ragtag Phoenix ATK: 2500 DEF:2000 Gage LVL: 4 /Growth Monster/Light/Winged Beast**

(One Foundation Monster and 4 Gage Counters.)

Once per turn you can negate a card effect on the field. (This does not count towards your Gage Counter's")

You can pay any amount of Gage Counter's to activate these effects during your turn.

4- Target a monster on your field apart from this card, double it's ATK points.

3- This monster cant be destroyed this turn.

2- Half the ATK of one monster on the field.

1- Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent. (You may only use this two times during the entire duel. You cant activate this effect if your opponents life points are below 2000)

 **Ragtag Explosion/Spell**

Send one Ragtag monster to the graveyard from your hand, then destroy one face up LVL 4 or below monster that your opponent controls, your opponent then takes half of that monster's ATK points as damage.

 **Foundation Finder/Spell**

Add one Foundation Monster from your deck to your hand.

 **Hank**

 **PowerBeast-Ogre ATK:1500 DEF:0000 LVL 4 Earth/Warrior**

When this card is summoned, speical summon one Powerbeast from your hand.

 **PowerBeast-Cyclops ATK:1500 DEF:0000 LVL 4 Earth/Warrior**

When this card is summoned, increase the ATK of all face up PowerBeast's on the field by 400, if this card is destroyed, all ATK increase's remain.  
 **  
** **PowerBeast-Centuar ATK:1800 DEF:0000 LVL 4 Earth/Warrior**

No effect.

 **PowerBeast-Griffin ATK:3000 DEF:2500 LVL 8 Earth/Warrior**

Once per turn, during any player's turn, banish a PowerBeast from your grave and then target one card your opponenet controls, destroy that card.

 **PowerPush/Equip** **  
**  
Increase the ATK points of one PowerBeast monster on your field, that card gains 300 ATK, also your opponent cant activate effects.

 **Power Surge/Trap**

If a PowerBeast is in defense mode, switch it to ATK mode.

 **Hannah**

 **Outlaw Jesse 500 ATK 200 DEF LVL 2 Earth/Warrior**

When this card is summoned, if your lifepoints are under 2000, you can pay 500 life points to tribute this monster and then tribute summon one LVL 5 or 6 Outlaw monster from your deck.

 **Outlaw Ace ATK:2000 DEF: 1400 LVL 6 Earth/Warrior**

When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent, your life points increase by the amount your opponent lost.

 **Damage Torment/Spell** **  
**  
Target one monster you control, any damage you took this turn is doubled and then added to that monster's ATK points.  
 **  
** **Hell Fire/ Quick Play Spell** **  
**  
Pay half your life points then target one monster, that monster can attack twice during this turn's battle phase.


	2. The Break Out

The following night, the town was quiet, with some people talking to each other and some were dueling. Malik and Hannah were walking down the town street.

"OK, we move out in twenty minutes Hannah."

"Sure, our first prison break out. Are you sure we don't need more people?"

"No we have Alex and our spies in the City to help."

Hannah nodded, they both walked to the point where they could see the tall towers overlooking their small town base.

"You sort of forget its been two years." Malik nodded.

"Two years since that explosion, the explosion which then led Sampson to banning dueling from the City."

 **Flashback - 2 Years Ago**

Sampson is stood on a podium outside his office, with bodyguards infront of him. "People of Duel City, last night's events at the Duel Stadium shocked us all. The devastating evemts of last night which somehow caused the monster attacks to become real will stay with us forever."

Sampson was tearful as he slammed his hand onto his podium. "As your elected leader, I Herby am introducing a ban on all dueling anywhere within the City's limits, until the culprit is found. Until this menace is off our streets, dueling is Herby banned. Anyone found dueling will be sent for questioning."

The whole crowd started to murmur and people were starting to yell out

"How could you do this to us?"

"Where is the fairness?"

"You can't take away what this City stands for!"

Sampson's bodyguards started to move closer to the crowd. "People, I know your angry and so am I, I am determined to bring dueling back to our street's soon. I ask for you to trust me and let us find this vile evil person, and bring him to justice."

The crowd was still angry but the threat of Sampson's bodyguards made the crowd reduce their anger.

"We are now activating a system called the ADN, the Anti Dueling Network. This stops all duel disk's and cards from activating. This system is wireless and undetectable, so no one can hack into it. However our police will still be able to duel, in case of any hiccups with the system."

"What we can't defend ourselves." Someone yelled out.

"Please Sir, our police are the top of the line duelists, we will be holding interviews and test's for more people to join our force, so feel free to apply."

Sampson left the podium and entered his white house shaped building. The crowds were still murmuring with Sampson's bodyguards blocking the entrance.

 **Flashback End**

Twenty minutes later, Malik and Hannah were by the fence. Malik made a bird noise and waited in response. Another bird noise came from the other side of the fence.

A ginger headed boy with very short hair appeared from the shadows. He was wearing a white shirt with a blue star on it. "Malik Hannah, hello!" he said cheerfully.

"Alex, good to see you." said Malilk, they shook hands in between the gaps of the fence.

"Right climb over and my team are ready to take you guys to the helicopter."

"Roger that." Hannah and Malik climbed over one by one.

On the other side all three of them were now hidden in the shadows.

"Follow me to the van." said Alex. They walked around a corner onto a small street, The van was a SWAT like vehicle, it was black.

 **Inside the Van**

"It will be about twenty minutes to the helicopter station." said the driver to Alex.

"Ok thank you. Right we have done a deal with the delivery company who take food to the prison everyday, you two will pretend to be workers for the company and sneak into the prison. A company pilot will drive you there." said Alex

"How do we know the pilot wont rat us out?" replied Hannah.

"We don't, which is why I have made these two parcels for you two, inside are all the gadgets you need to complete this mission."

Hannah opened hers up, and pulled out a CD. "Er what is this?"

"Oh that, that is a device which releases a burst of electric charge, rendering all nearby equipment powerless and anyone holding a piece of electrical equipment as well, will be knocked out. Which is why you need to keep your duel disks in your pocket and remember they take at least ten minutes to recharge."

"You make the best things Alex." said Hannah, putting it back.

"So Malik Hannah, how is everyone back home?"

"Not bad, we've been running low on food but your parcels are helping everyone get by." replied Hannah.

"Good, what about Malik, I see your being your usual quite self." Malik looked very focused, but in fact was still thinking about yesterday's duel with Hank.

"Yes fine, your intel about the photo was spot on yesterday."

"Its fine, keeping communication has been tough, the DP monitor all stations but I am a genius so y'know it isn't to hard for me. "

 **At the Helicopter pad**

Hannah and Malik were now wearing delivery uniforms. The worker for the company had a brown mustache. Alex was passing him the money agreed to deliver Malik and Hannah to the top of the prison.

Hannah entered the helicopter while doing up her seat belt, Malik was talking to Alex on the pad.

"Do you have it?" said Malik.

"Well it wasn't easy to get, but yes ." Alex passed Malik a brown folder, it had "Operation N.W" on it. Malik quickly tucked it away.

"May I ask what that is about."

"Its nothing Alex. Just something which might help us, make sure you two take the van and park it in case we need to use plan B. "

The two shook hands as Malik made his way into the helicopter, the blades begun to rotate as it slowly lifted into the air. Alex and the driver drove off in the van.

Hannah and Malik were sitting down, the pilot was wearing a headset. He was typing in a number on his control board and lifted a phone.

Hannah and Malik nodded to each other, as Hannah pulled out a pepper spray can from the parcel she got from Alex. She slowly walked up to the pilot.

"Hello Mr Pilot!" shouted Hannah. The pilot quickly turned around to see Hannah holding the spray can in his face. She quickly squirted it down, releasing a green gas to his face.

The pilot then fell unconscious. Hannah then sat on the other seat and switched on the auto pilot button. " Sorry Mr Pilot, but we can't have anything go wrong." Hannah placed the phone back on its hook.

Malik then moved the pilot's body to the back of the helicopter, out of sight.

"Good job Hannah. Part one sorted,now comes the tough bit." Malik was getting his duel disk and deck ready. He placed it into his pocket.

"Tough? We have sneaked past at least a dozen guards before."

"Yes but that was just information gathering, this is our first job tonight. Were going right into the heart of Sampson's paradise." Hannah nodded her head.

 **On Top Of The Prison**

The auto piloted helicopter landed on the top of the prison, with Hannah pretending to land it , who was now sitting in the pilot's seat. They could see six guards on the roof. Each wore standard police uniforms, but with a big blue DP logo on their shoulders.

The two got out of the helicopter, Hannah went over to one of the DP officers who was guarding the door and showed them their fake I.D's. The guard looked over the two . He looked back up to Hannah and said "one moment." He got on the phone to someone. The other DP members slowly surrounded Hannah and Malik.

"Hello this is the City Prison calling, we have two of your delivery members here and we have never seen them before, can you confirm that you have two new workers?"

"Great, busted." whisper Hannah.

"Plan B it is then." Malik reached into his pocket and dropped the small CD on the floor.

"What the?" questioned one of the guards. Suddenly all the DP guards machines started to spark, an electric current was coming from the disk. As the guards were looking at their equipment frying, one by one they all started to fall unconscious, dropping to the floor.

The only security camera was also affected, the red light showing it was on, was colorless. All of the guards were now unconscious. Malik picked up the disk and put it into his pocket. "Thank you Alex."

" They wont be out for long. Come on let's go." said Hannah

Malik and Hannah quickly entered the door which the guards were blocking and made their way down a narrow hallway. They came across a empty room and entered it.

"Right, We have at most twenty minutes."

"What about the other guards." said Hannah.

"Each floor has a guard, but when a delivery comes they all come up here. So they have left one on duty in the prison. All new prisoners go to floor five or ten, so I'm guessing he will be on one of them floors."

"How do you know?" questioned Hannah.

"I er... Alex was able to find that out." stuttered Malik.

"But how could..." Hannah was stopped mid sentence by Malik.

"Look we don't have time for this, get out your Duel Disk and lets go."

"Fine." said a annoyed Hannah.

"I will take floor ten, you take five, anything happens, you know what to do."

"Roger that Malik."

The two each went a different way, Malik went up some stairs, as Hannah went down some stairs.

Hannah found her self walking down the stairs and then saw above the staircase a massive sign saying "5 -".

She turned left and saw a dark corridor, it was a old dungeon in a castle. She took out a small torch and turned it on, looking around the corridor while walking quietly.

There was no one in each of the cells. They were all empty. " No one here, looks like Malik struck the lucky ticket today."

Just as Hannah turned around a guard was behind her. He was wearing the same police uniform as the others.

He was smirking, he slowly came up to Hannah, step by step. Hannah was frozen stiff.

"Well little Miss, what do we have here?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was a lost takeaway delivery person."

The guard looked at her, with a stiff face and silence.

"Thats a no then." Hannah pulled out her duel disk from her pocket, it was black but different from Milk's disk, there was no gage lights.

"Don't even think about calling anyone, this prison blocks any form of communication."

"Well if I can't call for help, then I guess I will do this." She clicked a button on her touchscreen. The guard could see lights coming from under his sleeve, he lifted it up to reveal his duel disk. It was activating and on its screen it read

"AUTOMATIC DUEL ENGAGED, THIS CAN NOT BE REJECTED."

"An automatic duel? How do you outsiders have that sort of duel disk? We took away all your fancy little toys."

"Well you boys didn't take away all our toys."

"Fine, Mr Sampson may have banned all dueling from the City, but we have special permission to stop kids like you poisoning our City.

"Shut up and duel!"

"Fine, Duel!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Hannah:4000 Hand: 5**

 **Duel Guard: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I will go first, I normal summon my Outlaw Kid to the field." said Hannah. A small kid wearing cowboy clothes appeared, he had two small guns attached to his belt.

 **Outlaw Kid ATK:500 DEF:200 LVL 2** **Dark/Fiend  
**

I set two cards face down and end my turn.

 **Turn 2**

 **Hannah:4000 Hand: 2**

 **Duel Guard: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Now you will suffer for bring your dueling habit into the City. I draw!"

"From my hand I summon Enforcement Blue."

 **Enforcement Blue ATK:800 DEF:200 LVL 3** **Dark/Fiend**

A police officer wearing a blue uniform appeared.

"Once per turn, by sending a monster from my hand to the grave, I can banish one of your cards from your hand."

"What?"

"I send to the grave my Enforcement Red and I banish the card on your left."

Hannah place the card into her banished zone "That was my Outlaw Ace card. There goes one strategy" thought Hannah.

"Now then because I sent my Enforcement Red to the grave, I can special summon it to the field. Appear now!"

 **Enforcement Red ATK:800 DEF:200 LVL 3** **Dark/Fiend**

"When this card is special summoned, I can send all your traps/spells back to your hand!"" The guard waved his hand as a massive wing blasted the cards away.

"Battle, I take out our card with my Enforcement Red, go!"

 **Hannah LP: 4000 - 3700**

"I play Outlaw Kid's effect, I can pay 500 lifepoints to special summon it back to the field, and for the rest of the turn it cant be destroyed, nor do I take anymore damage."

 **Hannah LP: 3700 - 3200**

"Fine then I end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Hannah:3200 Hand: 3**

 **Duel Guard: 4000 Hand: 3**

"I draw!"

I play the spell card Gamble. If I have 3 or less cards in my hand and control a Outlaw card, I can pay 2000 lifepoints to draw 3 more cards.

 **Hannah LP: 3500 - 1500**

Hannah then drew 3 more cards. "Thats better."

"I play the spell Negative/Positive. I can destroy any amount of monster's on the field who has less ATK points then the amount of damage I took this turn and then I gain half of their ATK points as lifepoints. "

Hannah's card shot two fireballs at the two Enforcement monster's destroying them.

 **Hannah LP: 1500 - 2400**

Now I summon Outlaw Billy to the field. A outlaw on a brown horse appeared.

 **Outlaw Billy ATK:1200 DEF:800 LVL 3** **Earth/Warrior**

Next I play Damage Torment, this card allows me to increase the ATK points of one monster on my field, by the amount of lifepoints I lost this turn. Which is a extra 2000 for my Billy!

 **Outlaw Billy ATK:3200**

"Ok Billy take out his Enforcement Blue!

Hannah's monster rode on its horse, leaping over the guard and then shooting its gun at Enforcement Blue.

Duel Police LP: 4000 - 1600

"I switch my Outlaw Kid to defense mode, and I end my turn with two face downs. My Billy's ATK points return to normal now. If your all Sampson has as defense, he isn't very smart."

 **Turn 4**

 **Hannah:2400 Hand: 1**

 **Duel Guard: 1600 Hand: 3**

"How dare you insult us, I will teach you! I draw!"

I summon my Enforcement Yellow to the field.

 **Enforcement Yellow ATK:800 DEF:200 LVL 3** **Dark/Fiend**

"When this card is normal summoned I can send one card from my hand to my graveyard, to special summon one Enforcement card from my grave. I send Enforcement Purple to the grave. Come back Enforcement Blue"

"I play Enforcement Blue's second effect, when this card is special summoned I can banish all spells and traps my opponent has set face down. Go Enforcement Lock down!"

"Gah,Your such a spoilsport."

"We only do, what is right. Dueling ended this City, and Mr Sampson is trying to rebuild it. When the day comes, all our work will be rewarded."

"What day?"

"Thats no business for scum like you. Next I play Enforcement Purple's effect, if this card is sent to the grave from my hand, I can special summon it.

 **Enforcement Purple ATK:800 DEF:200 LVL 3** **Dark/Fiend**

"When this card is special summoned, I can banish up to two cards from your hand, so say goodbye to your only card."

Hannah gritted her teeth and banished her card.

"Not laughing now are you wont be after seeing this, I overlay my four LVL 3 monster's!"

"Great, of course you can do a XYZ summon."

The three monsters jumped in the air before turning into different colors of energy, they then flew into a massive circle of light which appeared on the floor.

"Come forth Rank 3, Enforcement Multi!"

 **Enforcement Multi ATK: 2500 DEF:1600 RANK:3** **Dark/Fiend**

A policeman wearing different colors of uniform appeared.

"Now then, I detach one overlay unit to play its effect, I can choose a type of card, and then you cant activate that card on the field next turn."

"You can what?!"

"Ha, I choose a monster card. Now you cant summon a monster for the next turn. Now then my Enforcement Multi, take out her Outlaw Billy!" The Guard was smiling with delight at Hannah's downfall.

 **Hannah LP: 2400 - 1100**

"I end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Hannah: 1100 Hand: 0**

 **Duel Guard: 1600 Hand: 2**

"I draw" said a deflated Hannah.

"A monster, of course that is what I draw." thought Hannah. "I end my turn."

 **On Floor Ten**

Malik meanwhile was searching an empty jail floor. "No Guard here, he must have found Hannah."

He continued looking through the jail cells, but right at the end he found the two captured group members. Both were young men, wearing torn clothes.

"Malik, you found us!"

"Oh my, am I glad to see you."

Malik took out a lock pick from the pack he got from Alex, he opened the door, freeing the two prisoners.

"Are you two hurt?"

"No we good, but Malik were sorry, but they..."

"They what?"

"They were able to extract all our memories of everything we know." said the other male.

"Ok, we will deal with that later, get to the top floor and wait for Hannah."

"Aren't you coming with us?"

"I need to find her"

"Good luck Malik." The two men ran up the stairs, as Malik went down the stairs in the opposite direction.

"Hold on Hannah." Malik thought.

 **Turn 6**

 **Hannah:1000 Hand: 1**

 **Duel Guard: 1600 Hand: 2**

"Do you see now little girl, you have no chance, no hope, no future with this game and nor do you for this duel! I draw."

"I once again detach one overlay unit and this time, I choose spell cards."

"Spell cards are a key part of my deck, without them I am doomed" thought Hannah looking at her duel disk.

"Now go my Enforcement Multi, attack that Kid!" Enforcement Multi pulled out a truncheon as he sent Outlaw Kid flying into a wall.

I play my Kid's effect again, by paying 500 life points I can return it to the field.

 **Hannah LP: 1100 - 600**

"In one more turn it wont matter, I set a card, I end my turn."

 **Turn 7**

 **Hannah:600 Hand: 1**

 **Duel Guard: 1600 Hand: 1**

"Yeah, well it wont get to that stage. I draw!"

Hannah looked at her hand. "I have one last chance, and if not im heading to the jail house" she thought.

"I tribute my Outlaw Kid, to summon a stronger monster."

Outlaw Kid disappeared as a Outlaw appeared on a sliver horse.

"I summon LVL 6 Outlaw Butch."

 **Outlaw Butch ATK: 2200 DEF:1500 LVL 6** **Earth/Warrior**

"When this card is tribute summoned, If my lifepoints are lower then my opponent I can increase the ATK of my monster by the difference in our lifepoints. So it gains a 900 point bonus!"

 **Butch ATK: 3100**

"Now go take out his weirdly colored monster! Super Shooter!" Hannah's monster rode its mighty horse over the Guards monster, there he jumped off the horse in mid air, cutting a dagger through the monster.

 **Duel Guard LP: 1000**

"Not so fast, I can play XYZ Reborn, this card allows me to bring back a XYZ monster and I can attach this card to it,so I have one more overlay unit to use."

"My Butch returns back to 2000 ATK. I end my turn."

 **Turn 8**

 **Hannah:600 Hand: 1**

 **Duel Guard: 1000 Hand: 1**

"Time to put you behind bars. I draw!"

"Well since you haven't set a card, and I presume the card in your hand is a quick play spell. I detach my last overlay unit to stop all spell cards on the field next turn."

Hannah tried to keep a smirk from her face. "What's so funny? Well you wont be laughing when I am the one who throws you into a cell. Finish this off Multi, make her feel the power of the law!"

Enforcement Multi pulled out a gun and shoots it right towards Butch. But Outlaw Butch leap into the air and landed behind the guard.

"What is this, why didn't my attack connect?" He looked at the touch pad on his disk to see Hannah's lifepoints had been reduced.

 **Hannah LP: 600 - 300**

"Well while you was blabbing, I played a trap card."

"But you cant, You didn't set it!"

"Yes, but if I have less then 600 or less lifepoints, I can play this from my hand!"

"What no?"

"Oh Yes, its called Half and Double, by paying half of my lifepoints, I can negate one attack, then I can inflict damage equal to the amount of lifepoints I had at the start of this turn, but in this case, it doubles."

"You had 600, which means that doubled... is 1200!"

"Looks like you are good with maths after all." A bolt of electricity, came from Hannah's card on the field, electrifying the Duel Guard."

"This cant be!"

 **Duel Guard LP: 1000 - 0 Hannah Wins.**

The duel field disappeared, the guard was on the floor. "You might have won, but your not beating me." He hit a button on his duel disk, then red lights and a loud siren could be seen and heard.

"INTRUDER ON FLOOR FIVE, INTRUDER ON FLOOR FIVE"

Hannah put her duel disk back into her pocket and ran around the corner, only one wall was blocking her from the guards who were now on the stairway.

"All communication may be blocked, but what about this." Hannah quickly took out the CD from her pocket, the same gadget as Malik and threw it onto the open jail floor.

"Ok men, be on the look out." said one of the guards, as a group of five guards slowly entered the room.

"Er Sir, what is this?" said another guard picking up the CD.

Then the same shock which knocked out the men from before happened again. Hannah quickly ran up the jail floor,jumped over their unconscious body's and sprinted up the stairs.

Running up the stairs, Hannah found Malik running down the stairs. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes" said Hannah.

"I freed the two, they are on the top floor. Since the helicopter is now out of business, there is a ladder on the side of the prison which you can use to perform plan B."

"What about you Malik?"

"I need to do something?"

"Like what?!"

"We have no time, just go, I will be back."

Hannah nodded at Malik, knowing she couldn't stop him. "Good luck Malik. Try not to cause to much trouble." Malik gave a confident smile to Hannah.

Hannah ran up the stairs, while Malik was running down them.

 **Top of the Prison**

Hannah quickly reunited with her captured team mates on the top of prison.

"Wheres Malik?" one questioned.

"Hes doing something, we need to leave without him. He will be OK."

"But Han-"

"We don't have time, we have to go down that ladder" Hannah pointed to a ladder which led of the roof and down onto the side of the prison."

Hannah looked over and saw no guards. "Right lets go one by one."

The two males went first with Hannah climbing down last. Just as they were all halfway down the ladder, they could hear cars parking beneath them. The trio had been spotted.

More guards then appeared from the roof, they were now trapped. "Do not move, you are surrounded." said a DP officer on a loud speaker.

"Were trapped" yelled one of the males.

Hannah though heard another car, it sounded different from the rest of the cars. She turned her head around and it was the van they had been in before.

The van crashed through the prison fences, the fence fell onto the group floor DP officers, trapping them.

The back of the van opened, it was Alex holding what looked a bazooka made from junk. "I hope my aim is good." He pulled the trigger and another CD flew out from it. It hit the top of the prison and knocked out the top floor guards.

Alex quickly got out of the van, "Guys quick, we need to go now."

The trio quickly climbed close enough to the bottom so that they could jump off the ladder. The two males jumped first and got into the back of the van. Just as Hannah was about to jump, a DP guard from the top of the floor, slowly made his way to the edge, he was feeling the effects of the CD but was not knocked out. He was about fire his arrest gun.

Just as he was about to press it, Malik appeared from behind him and punched him in the back, knocking him out.

Hannah looked up and saw Malik, "Took your time!" She jumped off the ladder and place a foot into the van, while looking back up to Malik.

"Hannah, you all need to go, I still have something I have to do."

"What, I cant just leave you."

Malik and Alex nodded to each other, Alex quickly pulled Hannah into the van as it drove off.

Malik stood on top the of the wrecked prison. a destroyed fence with numerous guards trapped beneath it. The van then made its way through the streets, as it drove off into the distance. Malik stood and thought about what just happened.

 **Flashback**

Malik is running down the stairway, shortly after leaving Hannah. On the stairway numerous Duel Police officers have been knocked out.

Malik then turns left, and walks down a white corridor. In a vast contrast to the other floors of this prison, this one had plants, seats and portraits. At the end of the corridor was a golden door, with "S" on it. There was two guards defending it.

The guards see Malik coming and pull out their arrest guns out. "Stop right there" one said.

Malik stood there and shouted,"Come out Sampson its me."

Shortly after, Sampson appeared wearing a suit and blue tie this time. The two guards turned around and saluted him. "Mr Sampson sir, this intruder-"

"Its fine gentlemen, leave me to him."

"But Sir."

"I can handle it." The two guards then left the corridor, leaving just Sampson and Malik.

"I have to say, breaking into my prison is something not even I thought you could do."

"Stop the police from arresting my friends." replied Malik in a desperate tone.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I have your file, all of it."

"You bring me things Malik, and I don't destroy your little town thats our deal. Im going to need a bigger carrot to stop the DP."

"Fine, you stop the DP and I will remove my spies from this City."

"Thats better." Sampson went to a microphone on his desk. "All DP officers do not fire at the criminals, repeat do not fire."

"I left the file back upstairs for safe keeping, come to me on the roof in five minutes." said Malik.

 **Flashback End**

Malik turned back around and saw Sampson standing there behind him, on the prison roof.

"Ok Malik, I did what you asked. I told them not to fire. Now your turn to hold up your end of the bargain."

"One of your officers nearly fired!"

"I cant stop all of them, now what you promised me."

Malik threw the brown file Alex gave to him, to Sampson. "There's your stupid file."

"Good, now then I guess you want me to tell the police to avoid going down that street of yours, so you can get home safe."

"I don't think so." Malik pulled out his duel disk and did the same thing Hannah did and entered a automatic duel, with Sampson.

Sampson pulled out his duel disk from his pocket, it was the same color as Milk's and it also ran a gage.

"A duel Malik really? You know what I feel over this." said Samson as he clenched his fist.

"I'm ending this here Sampson, my days of helping you are over."

"You know, I could have invaded your little town at any time, but I didn't."

"Because I kept brining you little goodies, yes I know. But that ends here, because im going to beat you and seal you away for good."

"Ha, OK Malik. But if I win, you will need to do double work for me."

"Wont be happening you freak."

"Fine, if you really want a duel, then I will Malik. But not here, lets go to my office."

 **Sampson's Office**

"Don't let anyone disturb me, is that clear?" Sampson spoke on his microphone to someone.

"Yes Sir" replied the voice

Sampson pushed a button on his desk and a bookcase lifted up. It revealed a small duel area.

The two entered and the bookcase closed.

"A duel area hidden in your office, not to bad for someone who banned dueling."

Sampson clenched his fist, "This isn't my choice Malik, this is yours and you will regret it."

"Lets duel" both shouted.

 **Next Time: Malik goes head to head with Samspon, revealing just what sort of past these two have had.**

 **Cards**

 **Hannah**

 **Outlaw Kid ATK:500 DEF:200 LVL 2** **Earth/Warrior**

When this card is destroyed, you can pay 500 lifepoints to special summon this card from your graveyard.

 **Gamble/ Spell**

If you control an Outlaw card and have less then 3 cards in your hand,pay half of your life points to draw 3 more cards

 **Negative/Positive/ Spell**

Destroy any number of monsters your opponent controls with ATK points less the amount of damage you took this turn, increase your life points by half of their ATK.

 **Outlaw Billy ATK:1200 DEF:800 LVL 3** **Earth/Warrior**

Effect not shown

 **Outlaw Butch ATK: 2000 DEF:1500 LVL 6 Earth/Warrior  
**

When this card is tribute summoned, increase the ATK of this monster by the different in your lifepoints with your opponent.

 **Half and Double/ Trap**

You can only play this card if you have 1000 or less lifepoints. Pay half your life points and negate one ATK, then inflict damage to your opponent double the amount of life points you had at the start of this turn.

If you have 600 LP or less you can play this card from your hand.

 **Duel Guard**

 **Enforcement Blue ATK:1200 DEF:200 LVL 3 Dark/Fiend  
**

Once per turn you can send one monster card from your hand and banish one card from your opponents hand. If this card is sent to the grave, special summoned.

If special summoned it gains this effect, banish all spells and traps your opponent has set.

 **Enforcement Red ATK:800 DEF:200 LVL 3 Dark/Fiend  
**

Oncer per turn you can send one spell card from your hand and banish one card from your opponents graveyard. If this card is sent to the grave, special summoned.

If special summoned it gains this effect send all spells and traps your opponent controls back to their hand.

 **Enforcement Yellow ATK:800 DEF:200 LVL 3 Dark/Fiend  
**

When this card is summoned, send one card from your hand to graveyard to special summon one Enforcement card from your graveyard to the field.

If this card is sent to the grave, special summoned. If special summoned it gains this effect, Send all monsters on the field to your opponent's hand

 **Enforcement Purple ATK:800 DEF:200 LVL 3 Dark/Fiend  
**

When this card is summoned, you can banish one card from your opponents deck, If this card is sent to the grave, special summoned.

If special summoned it gains this effect, banish up to two cards from your opponents hand.

 **Enforcement Multi ATK: 2500 DEF:1600 RANK:3 Dark/Fiend  
**

Once per turn, detach one XYZ material from this card and name a type of card, your opponent cant activate that card on the field next turn.


	3. Teacher V Student

Gage Counter rulings.

Growth monsters normals effects don't count towards the gage counter.

Growth monsters gage effects don't count towards the gage counter.

You can gage effects more then once, as long as you have enough counters

1 Counter - Monster Effect, Destroy opponents spell or trap.

2 Counters - Battle damage with direct attack, Destroy a monster by battle.

"Its been a long year Malik, good to see you again."

"Just shut up and duel."

 **Turn 1**

 **Malik: 4000 Hand 5**

 **Sampson: 4000 Hand 5**

"I will go first. I summon Ragtag Alien in ATK mode.

 **Ragtag Alien ATK:1700 DEF:1200 LVL 4**

"I set two cards face down and I end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Malik: 4000 Hand 2**

 **Sampson: 4000 Hand 5**

"Still running that deck I see, I draw"

"First of all I play the field spell, Nothingness." The duel area turned into a pure white field. "This card turns the ATK and DEF points of all monsters on the field to 0 ATK/0 DEF."

 **Ragtag Alien ATK: 0**

"Next I play the continuous spell card, Blank Reversal, this card prevents any monsters whose ATK points were originally 0 from being destroyed by battle or taking any damage."

" I summon, Blank Sphere to the field". A colorless sphere appeared.

 **Blank Sphere: ATK: 0 DEF:0 LVL 1**

"I play my Spheres effect, this card gains ATK equal to the original ATK of one monster on the field, I chose your Alien!"

 **Blank Sphere: ATK: 1700**

"Now Sphere attack Malik's Alien!" Blank Sphere released small blades from its base and flew straight towards Ragtag Alien slicing it into half.

 **Malik LP: 4000 - 2300**

"Also, another effect of my Blank Reversal. Any card I destroy gets banished."

"Fine but I play my trap, Ragtag Force, this card allows me to special summon one Ragtag monster with ATK equal or less then the amount of damage I took, from my deck, I special summon Ragtag Goose to the field." A goose with the letter "R" on its wings appeared.

 **Ragtag Goose ATK:1200 DEF: 600 LVL 4**

 **Ragtag Goose ATK:0**

"Since I played a player monster effect (1) and I destroyed a monster (2). I gain three gage counters.

 **Sampson Gage: 0 Counters - 3 Counters**

"I end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Malik: 2400 Hand 2**

 **Sampson: 4000 Hand 3**

"I draw."

Malik looked at his card. "I play my Ragtag Goose's effect, this card can destroy one spell/trap each turn and inflict 500 points of damage to you if it is destroyed. I take out your field spell!"

Malik pointed towards the continuous spell card, but the card did not disappear. "What- what have you rigged up this time you snake?"

"Oh its not me cheating Malik, its the effect of all my spell cards, as long as I control a Blank monster, no Blank spell or trap can be destroyed."

"So I cant destroy his spells without destroying a monster, and I cant destroy his monster with that field spell in play by battle. What a combo." thought Malik.

"Fine I play Ragtag Explosion from my hand, by sending a Ragtag monster to my graveyard, this card destroys one LVL 4 or below monster you control, and you take half of that monster's ATK as damage. I send my Ragtag King to the grave."

 **Sampson LP: 4000 - 3150**

Blank Sphere disappeared, as Sampson felt the pain from the damage. "Since I sent Ragtag King to the grave, I can gain gage counters from using a spell card this turn."

 **Malik Gage: 0 Counters - 2 Counters**

"Next I play my Ragtag Privates effect in my grave, I can banish this card and add one Foundation monster to my hand from my deck, and I choose Ragtag Turtle and I gain a counter for my Privates effect."

 **Malik Gage: 2 Counters - 3 Counters**

"I normal summon my Turtle to the field. A green turtle wearing a purple shirt with the letter "R" in yellow on it appeared."

 **Ragtag Turtle ATK: 200 DEF: 100 LVL 1/Foundation**

 **Ragtag Turtle ATK:0**

"Since I control a Ragtag monster, I can special summon Ragtag Witch to the field." A purple witch flew into the field on a broom, with the letter "R" embroidered on her broom.

 **Ragtag Witch ATK: 500 DEF: 200 LVL 1 / Foundation**

 **Ragtag Witch ATK: 0**

 **Malik Gage: 3 Counters - 4 Counters**

"I play her second effect, this card makes you lose 400 lifepoints when summoned but I cant attack the turn I play this effect."

 **Sampson LP: 3150 - 2750**

 **Malik Gage: 4 Counters - 5 Counters**

"I now pay 4 gage counters and I grow my Foundation monster Ragtag Turtle into something stronger!"

Four of Malik's gage disappeared as the orange lights shot out of his duel disk surrounding Ragtag Turtle.

"Mighty wings of purple, I call upon you, Come forth Ragtag Phoenix!"

 **Malik Gage: 5 Counters - 1 Counters**

 **Ragtag Phoenix ATK: 2500 DEF:2000 Gage LVL: 4 /Growth Monster/Light/Winged Beast**

 **Ragtag Phoenix ATK: 2500**

"Why hasn't your monster reduce its ATK to 0?!"

"Because the effect of my Ragtag Turtle, since that card was used as the Foundation Monster, it cant be targeted by your card effects this turn."

 **Malik Gage: 1 Counters - 2 Counters**

I pay one gage counter to activate its one counter effect, I can reduce your life points by 500."

 **Malik G age: 2 Counter - 1 Counters**

 **Sampson LP: 2750 - 2250**

"And since that worked so well, I will do it again!"

 **Malik Gage: 1 Counter - 0 Counter**

 **Sampson LP: 2250 - 1750**

"Next I play my Phoenix's normal effect, once per turn I can a negate a card effect on the field until the end of this turn , I negate your field spell. Meaning my Witch's ATK returns to normal."

 **Ragtag Witch ATK: 500**

Sampson stood still, smirking. "I taught you well."

"And now its time to end this, I play my trap, Not Forgotten, this card increases the ATK of one Ragtag monster by the amount of banished Ragtag monster's I have X 500, since I have two that is 1000 ATK more points. Now go my monster, Phoenix Flare!"

 **Ragtag Phoenix ATK: 3500 ATK**

Ragtag Phoenix flew into the sky and flapped its mighty wings, launching a fire attack at Sampson.

"I taught you well, but not enough. When i have no monsters on my field, I can special summon this card in ATK mode. Blank Pyramid. And when this card is special summoned, each monster you control loses all their ATK/DEF!"

 **Sampson Gage: 3 Counters - 5 Counters**

 **Blank Pyramid ATK 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1**

 **Phoenix ATK: 0 Witch ATK: 0**

Malik stood there, in shock that his chance had gone.

"I end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Malik: 2400 Hand 1**

 **Sampson: 1750 Hand 1**

"Malik I respect you, you was a great Duel Police Sergeant. Helped me save this City, but then dueling corrupted your heart, turned you into a revengeful person. I draw."

"I'm not revengeful because of dueling, but once you started to ban dueling, then I knew we couldn't be friends anymore."

"One day Malik, you will see I am right about this evil game, and time to show you. I summon Blank Cuboid."

 **Blank Cuboid ATK:0 DEF:0 LVL 1 / Foundation**

"I play his effect, When this card is summoned, I can special summon one more Blank monster to the field from my deck. I special summon Blank Cone."

 **Sampson Gage: 5 Counters - 6 Counters**

 **Blank Cone ATK:0 DEF:0 LVL 1**

"I play Blank Cones effect, if any monster on the field had 0 ATK while it was on the field, I can destroy them. Goodbye to your Phoenix and Witch!"

The two monsters dissolved, with Malik gritting his teeth.

"And since I play a effect, and destroyed two monsters, that is another 5 counters."

 **Sampson Gage: 6 Counters - 11 Counters**

"Eleven counters, wow."

"Maybe if you had stayed with me Malik rather then join that Fightback group a year ago, you would have learnt how to use a gage properly. I pay four counters to grow my Blank Cuboid!" Orange lights surrounded the Cuboid as it disappeared with a new monster taking its place.

"I summon Blank Prism!" A glass like Prism appeared from the ground, as the orange lights faded.

 **Blank Prism ATK: 0 DEF:0 Gage LVL: 3 /Growth Monster**

 **Sampson Gage: 11 Counters - 7 Counters**

"I didn't want to do this Malik, but you left me no other choice. I pay five counters to increase the ATK points of this monster, the amount of monsters you have controlled and will control this duel X 400 ATK. You controlled five monsters this duel so far, so it gets a nice 2000 point boost."

 **Blank Prism ATK: 2000 Sampson Gage: 7 Counters - 2 Counters**

"Next I can pay two counters , this effect allows me to destroy any number of face up spells on my field and increase its ATK points X 500 for this turn."

 **Blank Prism ATK: 3000 Sampson Gage: 2 Counters - 0 Counters**

The two spells were destroyed as the duel stadium returned to normal.

"No way." Malik was stood there, looking more nervous.

"Oh and if your thinking about playing any spells or traps from your hand like your friend did, my Prism's normal effect prevents it being targeted by spells/traps."

Malik stood there, eyes wide open realizing what he has done by rashly taking on Sampson.

" Time to finish finish you off Malik. Reflective Charge!"

Blank Prism floated into the sky, it glowed a yellow aura inside, the two glass panels on each side lifted up and then fired two yellow laser lines, directly towards Malik.

As the shots hit, Malik was sent flying into the stadium wall. Malik then rebounded face down onto the floor.

 **Malik: 2400 - 0000 Sampson Wins**

Sampson walked over to Malik, who was on floor.

"Malik, five years ago, I set up a police force, to stop criminals within the City. Two years later I took you out of the shelter, and youquickly became my best. I raised you from the Shelter. I helped you learn. I gave you importance, while you was stuck doing nothing."

"Yeah, but then you went all nuts and banned dueling."

"I didn't want to, but that explosion happened. Three years after I took you out of the Shelter, that explosion happened. That same year I banned dueling and made all of my police force into the Duel Police."

"Yeah, and I worked a year for you in the elite squad, I never agreed with your anti dueling stance, but I continued to help you. You helped me become who I am."

"So why did you betray me and leave?!"

"Because I couldn't take it anymore, this City loved dueling and after a few weeks the ban wasn't lifted as you promised. At the start anyone caught dueling was warned, but then months later you started throwing them in jail, with no fair trial, also you gave us high ranking officers, a new type of duel disk, with a new summon and a way to seal people. I saw people losing in duels and disappearing. I was sending people away and I didnt know where, I was to scared to leave but I couldnt take it anymore. Where did they go Derek?!"

Malik was still on the floor injured.

"That isn't of your concern now Malik. Since your lot learnt how to bypass the Anti Dueling Network system, this town has got alot more worse, the sealing process is even more needed then ever before."

Sampson put away his duel disk and deck into a storage cupboard in the duel stadium.

" I still watch out for you, I would never do a deal with anyone else. But I could have taken down your town within seconds and I will if you don't do as we agreed. Double the amount of work."

"Over the last year, the year I have been with my team. I have given you several documents to protect them from you, I have taken these documents from people you could ask yourself. Why do you need me to keep stealing them and then giving them to you? What is in them anyway?"

"As I said, none of your concern, and yes Malik you are the best at getting information, but I have other ways to obtain it. So final chance, do you agree to do double."

"Over my dead body, I said no more dirty work for you."

"Fine then, your town will now pay." Sampson walked away from Malik, who was still on the floor. "I will always respect you Malik, and there is always a space for you by my side when you finally realize dueling is wrong. But until then I shall treat you as another enemy."

"Never." groaned Malik

"Fine. I have other business to attend to, you should get back to your Town, and prepare for the invasion."

Sampson picked Malik up and pushed him back into his office. He pushed a button on his desk, closing the duel stadium door.

"I will let you get back to your town without interference from the DP."

"Why not arrest me?"

"Because I want you to be there when your team find out the news. Now I think you should get going. It will be at least fifteen minutes before the DP arrive."

Malik faced Sampson "This isn't over Derek." Malik then turned and begun running his way up the jail tower stairs.

After Malik had left, Sampson was sat in his office chair, he was reading the document Malik gave to him. The words "Operation N.W" were written on it.

"It will be soon Malik, it will be over soon. "

He put the file down on the desk. A picture of a planet could be seen, with the words "Operation N.W - New World" just below the image.

 **Malik**

 **Ragtag Goose ATK:1200 DEF: 600 LVL 4**

When this card is normal summoned, you can destroy one spell or trap each turn, and inflict 500 life points to your opponent if you destroy a spell or trap.

 **Ragtag King ATK: 200 DEF: 100 LVL 1/Foundation**

If this card is sent to the graveyard this turn, you can increase your gage counter if you use a spell card X 2

 **Ragtag Witch ATK: 500 DEF: 200 LVL 1/Foundation**

When this card is normal/special summoned you can inflict 400 points of damage It cant attack the turn you use its effect.

2) If you control a Ragtag monster, you can special summon this card.

 **Gone But Not Forgotten/Trap**

Increase the ATK points of one Ragtag monster you control X by the amount of monsters in your banished zone x 500.

 **Ragtag Force/Trap**

When you take damage, special summon one Ragtag monster from your grave with ATK less or equal to that ATK.

 **Derek Sampson  
**

 **Blank Sphere: ATK: 0 DEF:0 LVL 1** **Light/ Fairy**

Target one monster when this turn is summoned, gain ATK points equal to that monster's oringal ATK.

 **Blank Cuboid ATK:0 DEF:0 LVL 1 / Foundation** **Light/ Fairy**

When this card is summoned, Speical summon one Blank monster from you deck with 0 ATK/DEF

 **Blank Pyramid ATK 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1** **Light/ Fairy**

If your targeted for a direct ATK, speical summon this card from your hand in ATK mode, then reduce all monsters your ATK/DEF opponents controls to 0.

 **Blank Cone ATK:0 DEF:0 LVL 1** **Light/ Fairy**

If this card is speical summoned, destroy all monster's whose ATK points anytime during this turn was 0.

 **Blank Prisim ATK:0 DEF:0 Gage LVL 4/Growth Monster/ Light/ Fairy**

(One Foundation Monster and 4 Gage Counters.)

This card can not be targeted by card effects. (This does not count towards your Gage Counter's")

You can pay any amount of Gage Counter's to activate these effects.

5 - increase the ATK of this card x 400 for each monster your opponent has controlled up until this card summoning. Increase the ATK of this card by another 400 for each monster your opponent controls after this summon.

2- Destroy any amount of face up spells on your side of the field, increase the ATK of one Blank monster by 500 x the amount of spells you destroyed.

1- Target one LVL 1 or below monster in your grave, add it to your hand.

 **Nothingness/Field Spell**

All monsters on the field have their ATK/DEF reduced to 0.

If you control a Blank monster this card cant be destroyed, by your opponent.

 **Blank Reverse/Continuous Spell Card**

All monsters who had 0 ATK/DEF as its oringal ATK/DEF, those monsters cant be destroyed by battle nor do you take damage.

Any monster you destroy is banished. If you control a Blank monster this card cant be destroyed by your opponent.


	4. Defend

**Thank you to those who have favourited and followed this story. I really appreciate it.**

 **To darklighttails - Absolutely if you want to post a idea or something, feel free to do so. I appreciate all ideas, and you idea is a good one, I will take on board. Thank you for the review.**

Malik was running, as fast as he could, up the stairs, down the ladder of the prison, passing the still unconscious officers . He was still wearing the delivery uniform, his face showed nothing but pure regret, that he couldn't put down Sampson, and knowing his village is bound for a attack.

Malik made his way over the fence separating his teams Village base and the City. The short distance between the fence and the Village felt like a eternity. Malik fearing his dark past would come to light.

 **Inside the Village**

Hannah who was back in her normal clothes along with Alex were waiting for Malik to return. Alex was looking out via binoculars. Hannah was pacing up and down.

"Why on earth did you not let me go back to help him Alex?"

"Malik knows what he is doing, he gave me the signal to take you back to safety."

"Safety? I can look after myself!"

Alex ignored the outburst and continued to scout the area, looking through the binoculars, he could see Malik jogging back to the village.

"Hannah, hes there!"

Hannah grabbed the binoculars from Alex, still tied around his neck and she started to look through them. The binoculars tugged Alex to the left. "Ah that hurts."

Hannah ignored this and threw the binoculars to the floor, as she did that Malik entered.

"So what do you call this then?" questioned Hannah. Malik walked on, ignoring Hannah.

Malik walked down the Village, Hannah stood there thinking what had happened. He entered the basement, walking down the stairs with a despair look.

 **In the Basement**

In the corner was a locker, Malik opened it and inside was his normal clothes. The purple jacket,with yellow undershirt.

Hannah decided to enter a few minutes later. There Malik had just finished changing into his normal outfit.

"So want to tell me what happened? I know when you ignore me, its not a good sign."

"No Hannah its not good, I took on Sampson and lost."

"You did what?"

"Cant you hear me? I said I took on Sampson and lost." Malik then kicked the delivery uniform on floor into the wall.

"Why? How, how did you know were he was?"

"I was able to find my way to his office, I know that Sampson was there because I heard some guards talking." Malik said, even though he knew he was lying. "Anyway, he said to me, he was sending the DP here."

"What, how did they know our location?"

"The two people we rescued, the DP were able to access their memories somehow."

"We have at most ten minutes. Get the duel team ready and everyone else evacuated."

"OK, what about-"

"I will be fine, just go Hannah. Also, lets keep my loss a secret for now. I don't want the others to know."

"Sure Malik. You will get him next." Hannah ran up the stairs.

Malik got out his duel disk from his pocket, and turned it on. On the touchscreen, he clicked a button saying "Gage Off."

The gage lights on Maliks duel disk came inside the disk and the empty holes were then covered by the same color metal as the rest of the duel disk. "I just need to hold my secrets off a bit longer." thought Malik. He then removed his only extra deck card, Ragtag Phoenix and put it into his pocket.

He then took out his deck from inside the duel disk, Malik then fanned out the deck and removed all the white foundation monster cards and placed them in his pocket, finally he took out some new cards from another pocket and place them into his deck.

" I might not have my gage, but thankfully during my time with the elite squad, we were taught how to duel without using gages and these cards will help me with that." he thought.

 **Back Outside**

As Malik slowly came out of the stairs, he could see at least a dozen people readying their duel disks. The duel team were talking to each other, meanwhile Hannah was helping the non dueling people pack their bags.

A line was formed, as two males were pointing the direction across the plain wasteland for the people to walk to.

"OK guys, meet up at the second location. Follow the designated leader." shouted Hannah to the line of people waiting to be evacuated.

One by one the other members of Team Fightback were walking out, Alex came up to Malik with his duel disk and deck ready to go.

"My first duel for a while, pretty exciting."

Hannah joined Malik and Alex. "The town has all been evacuated now. Duel team in place, what do we have to expect?"

"The DP so far have all battled us one v one. However there sending a whole squad. I just hope we have enough people."

"You have me, what could go wrong?" said Hannah, saying it to lighten the mood.

"Alot." replied Alex sarcastically.

"Shh you." said a slightly angered Hannah.

"Stop joking around and get into position." Malik said in a aggravated tone.

"Malik we were only joke-"

"I don't care, just get into position." Malik walked off.

Alex and Hannah then faced each other. "What on earth is wrong with Malik lately?" questioned Alex.

"I have no clue, its like hes been a different person since we went to the jail." replied a bemused Hannah.

From a distance, the slender sound of helicopter blades could be heard. Everyone expect Malik looked up.

"There here." said Hannah in a firm tone.

As the helicopters appeared, they were colored black with "DP" printed on the side. There was a total of six helicopters heading towards the Village.

"OK, everyone get ready. Time to save our base." shouted Hannah.

The remaining members of Fightback all got out their duel disks, waiting for the DP to arrive.

One by one the helicopters landed around the town, surrounding all the exits. Out stepped the Duel Police, with their duel disks already in action.

All the exits were now blocked. Around twenty Duel Police surrounded the small Village. Team Fightback were outnumbered by a vast majority. The duel team lined up their duel disks around the village ready to take on the DP. Malik Hannah and Alex were stood near the front of the Village, duel disks not yet activated, one officer was wearing a black uniform and two normal Duel Police guards were next to him, appeared before them and was blocking their way out.

"Hello there Malik. Lets make this simple, we will duel your entire village and win." said the black uniformed guard.

. "Black Uniform. That means hes one of Sampson's elite guards. But why hasn't he leaked my secret already?" thought Malik. "Were not going to lose, so run back to your boss and leave our town alone."replied Malik.

"You two took out our men in the jail. When were through with you, you will get the most severe punishment."

Hannah turned around and saw the DP officers were taking the remaining members in the village in a three v one duel.

"Thats not fair, three V one!" shouted Alex.

"So breaking into our jail, breaking out prisoner's. Criminals don't play fair, so nor do we. But since you three are standing here. I guess we have no other choice but to take each one of you on, one by one."

Alex Malik and Hannah nodded to each other, and activated their disks.

"Hold nothing back men, a promotion will be in it for you if you can beat these scum." said the black uniformed guard to his two officers beside him.

The man dropped a small cube on the floor which created a huge flash bang like effect.

 **Seconds Later**

As the bang cleared Malik opened his eyes to see, he was now in a small cube room with just him and the black uniform male.

"What is this?"

"You see Malik you have your gadgets so do we. Mr Sampson asked me to beat you with a Growth summon thus revealing it to everyone and then spill your past to your whole team while arresting them."

"So why didn't you?"

" I have no interest in revealing your secret, not yet. I want to destroy you first. Though you wont be here to see that, since well...who ever loses the duel will be sealed away."

"Sealed away? Are Hannah and Alex in these cubes aswell. What about our duel team?"

" No there not. You see only elite squad members can seal people away. The DP just think there going to arrest them. They get taken to the seal room, once the time is right."

"So why me? Why not just seal me away with your duel disk?"

."I wanted to have a private conversation with you, which is why I have put you into this cube room. Plus I dont want scum like you being sealed via my duel disk."

"Just who are you?"

" You really don't remember me do you? My name is Clark, a member of your ex team. The elite squad."

"Clark? Er... nope does not ring a bell. You cant have been a good duelist. Why do you want to talk to me privately?"

Clark clenched his fist, "Because, you got in the way of everything I ever tried to do. I worked so hard to get noticed by Sampson. But I never got one inch of his attention. Only you ever got praise from him."

"All of this is jealousy? What would you want him to notice you?"

"I was there, that night, when the monsters became real. I saw innocent people disappear and when Sampson made that speech. I knew he was right about everything, I believed in everything he said. Dueling was ruining our City and only he could see that. I wanted to be right by his side, helping him clean up this City as his right hand man. But no, that job was yours. I kept trying to get noticed but every single time I would get ignored. Even this last year without you on the elite squad, he still hasnt noticed me."

"Believe me, he is not the person you are making him out to be? Don't you see that? That man is planning something, I wished I had noticed that earlier, the only reason I stuck around is because he was a great friend to me, he raised me. I had no other friends to turn to. But once I saw he had changed, I couldn't stick around and thankfully I met Hannah and it all changed."

"No Malik, your the one who cant see the big picture. I will beat you, seal you away, then reveal your secret to everyone. I will return back to Sampson, tell him I sealed the famous Malik and I will finally get his attention."

"Now lets duel!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Clark LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Hes part of the Elite Squad, which means he has a gage. Without my extra deck this could be tough." thought Malik. " I'm sorry that you still believe Sampson, but we will get our City back and no one will stop us." he then shouted.

I summon Ragtag Pirate to the field and set two cards.

 **Ragtag Pirate ATK:1000 DEF:200 LVL 3**

 **Turn 2**

 **Clark LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Malik LP:4000 Hand: 2**

"I see your not using your gage then? Wow, you must really be ashamed. Sorry to disappoint you with this cube, you could have used it after all. I draw."

I set one monster card face down. I end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Clark LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

 **Malik LP:4000 Hand: 2**

"A face down, interesting. I draw."

"Come Forth Ragtag Tiger." A orange tiger with a R shaped tail appeared on the field.

 **Ragtag Tiger ATK: 1700 DEF: 800 LVL 4**

"This card gains 100 extra ATK points X the amount of cards my opponent has in his hand until the end of this turn. Now attack!" Malik said pointing.

 **Ragtag Tiger ATK: 2100**

Ragtag Tiger jumped up and slashed its claws over the face down card which revealed a Turtle.

 **Reptilianne Gardna ATK: 0 DEF:2000**

"Thank you, now since my monster got destroyed I can add one Reptilianne monster to my hand and I add Reptilianne Viper."

 **Clark Gage Counters 0 - 1**

"Fine but Ragtag Pirate can still attack, go Sword Slash!"

 **Clark LP: 4000 - 3000**

"I end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Clark LP: 3000 Hand: 5**

 **Malik LP:4000 Hand: 2**

"Good my turn, I draw."

I play the spell Reptilianne Poison, by banishing one Reptilianne monster from my hand, I can make one of your monsters ATK points become 0. I choose your Tiger. I banish Reptilianne Gorgon."

Green slime was thrown at Ragtag Tiger from the face up spell card, making the Tiger collapse.

 **Ragtag Tiger ATK: 0**

"Great more 0 ATK/DEF." thought Malik.

"Next I summon Reptilianne Viper to the field."

 **Reptilianne Viper ATK: 0 DEF: 0/Tuner LVL 2**

"When this card is summoned I can take control of one monster with 0 ATK on my opponents field. I choose your Tiger."

Ragtag Tiger disappeared from Malik's field to Clark's.

 **Clark Gage Counters 1 - 2**

"Now then I tune my LVL 2 Viper with your LVL 4 Tiger!"

The monsters flew into the air as Viper turned into green rings with Ragtag Tigergoing through it, then turning into a white orb. **4+2 = 6**

"Come forth, Reptilianne Nue!" The monster had a face of a monkey, with legs of a tiger and a snake tail.

 **Reptilianne Nue ATK: 2300 DEF: 1500 LVL 6**

"When this card is Synchro summoned, all monsters on the field which are LVL 4 or below lose all their ATK points."

 **Ragtag Pirate ATK: 0 Clark Gage Counters 2 - 3**

"Now then Nue, take out his Pirate! Evil Claw!"

 **Malik LP:4000 - 1700 Clark Gage Counters 3 - 5**

"I play the trap Ragtag Force" replied Malik. "This allows me to special summon one Ragtag monster with ATK equal or less then amount of damage I took from my deck. I special summon Ragtag Alien."

 **Ragtag Alien ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200**

"When this card is summoned I can switch one monster into defense mode and of course I choose your Nue." Nue bent down to signal he was now in defense mode.

 **Turn 5**

 **Clark LP: 3000 Hand: 3 Gage: 5**

 **Malik LP:1700 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Malik looked at his hand.

"First of all I summon Elite Warrior to the field." The monster was small green robot with white and green plates.

 **Elite Warrior ATK:200 DEF:400 LVL 2**

"A elite card? Those card were given to us if we could never use our gage. Smart Malik but why do you still have those?"

"I have them just in case."

"Next up I use its effect, If my opponent controls a monster with more ATK points then any of my monsters, I can tribute this card and another monster card I control to summon a Elite LVL 7 monster from my deck . I tribute my Alien and Warrior to summon Elite Shooter."

 **Elite Shooter ATK: 2000 DEF:1200 LVL 7**

"Yes, but the effect of Elite Warrior means that the card tribute summoned is destroyed at the end of the turn and its effects negated." replied Clark.

"Not if I have this, I reveal my face down continuous trap, Elite Shield."

"No way, you have that card?"

"So you know what this does, this card negates the effect of Elite Elite Shooter is safe."

Clark stood there with gritted teeth.

"Next I play Shooters effect, I can target one special summoned monster you control and that monster is then returned to your hand/extra deck. "

Clarks monster disappared as he sent the card back to his extra deck.

"Then you cant summon any monster whose has less or a equal LVL to the LVL of the monster I sent backfor two turns. So in this case no monsters below LVL 7 for you.

Malik pointed towards Clark. "Take him out Shooter."

 **Clark LP: 3000 - 1000**

"I end my turn."

 **Turn 6**

 **Clark LP: 1000 Hand: 3 Gage: 5**

 **Malik LP:1700 Hand: 1**

"Still using cards from your elite squad days Malik. Its like you never left. I draw."

Clark smirked. "Oh Malik, you might have some cards from your days of the elite squad but since you left we have had some new ones."

"Whatever. Whatever you have wont make a difference." boasted Malik.

"Your so confident aren't you, you just assume your going to win. Let me prove you different, I play the spell card Reptilianne Evolution, I target a Reptilian monster with 0 ATK points in my graveyard then I can change that card into a Foundation monster."

"Foundation monsters only work when there on the field. I guess you missed that lesson."

"Oh no Malik, the opposite, this card has one more effect. The monster I targeted then grows from the graveyard by banishing it!"

Malik stood there stunned and speechless. "You see Malik, this is the power of the elite squad! I target my Gardna in the grave and by paying two gage counters I can grow this into something stronger!"

Gardna appeared on the field as the orange gage lights disappeared, then orange lights shot from Clark's disk and surrounded the Turtle. Clarks monster disappeared as the a new monster took its place.

"I growth summon Reptilianne Python."

 **Clarks Gage Counter: 5 Counters - 3 Counters.**

 **Reptilianne Python ATK: 0 DEF:0 Gage LVL 2**

"Pretty isn't it and since Growth monsters dont have normal LVLs, it remains unaffected by your Shooter. First of all use its main effect, when this card is Growth summoned, all monsters in the grave's ATK points become 0!"

"Whats the point in that?"

"You see the lower the gage needed to pay, the less the monster effect is but this one is pretty good, I pay all three remaining gage counters to use its only gage effect, I can equip one monster from your graveyard to my Python with 0 ATK. Then my monster gains that cards oringal ATK, I choose your Ragtag Alien."

 **Clarks Gage Counter: 3 Counters - 0 Counters.**

Ragtag Alien appeared behind the Python, which then consumed Malik's monster, making it grow in size.

 **Reptilianne Python ATK: 1700**

"I remember your last duel for us, and you used that card. By banishing it you reduce all damage to 0. You remember your last duel for us Malik, the duel you sealed-"

"Shut up and duel!"

"Ashamed are we? You should be proud it was a great result."

"Just duel." Malik screamed.

"Fine, Now Python, finish of Malik for good, and seal him away!"

The Python launched a dark toxic like attack from its mouth at Malik.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but I play the second effect of my Ragtag Tiger, by banishing this card, any battle damage I take is reduced by the amount of Ragtag monsters I have controlled this duel X 200. I have played three so, I take 1100 instead."

The attack hit Malik, as he shield his eyes from the sludge.

 **Malik LP: 600**

"Nice move. Wont save you for next turn though, face it your overconfidence let you down. You really thought you could stop us? Thats all you are Malik, all talk and no action. Sampson deserves someone better to be his right hand man and thats me. I end my turn."

 **Turn 7**

 **Clark LP: 1000 Hand: 3**

 **Malik LP:600 Hand: 1**

"I might have been over confident and screwed up, but thats the price you pay for being confident. Sometimes it backfires on you, I don't let small bumps knock me down and I have confidence over this draw!"

Malik smirked at his card. " I play the spell card Elite Reborn!" This card allows me to special summon one Elite card from my graveyard which is LVL 4 or below. Come back Elite Warrior."

Next I summon Elite Guard.

 **Elite Guard ATK: 200 DEF:100 LVL 2**

"I use my Warriors effect again, I can tribute this card and another providing you control a stronger monster, I tribute these two to summon Elite Chainer!" A knight with chains and a lock around his chest holding a sword made an appearance.

 **Elite Chainer ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200 LVL 7**

"What is that. I have never seen that Elite card before?"

"Oh, Sampson made this card just for me. You know I was his favorite." said Malik, rubbing in Clark's wounds. When Elite Guard is used to tribute summon, the monster which was summoned increases its ATK by 1000."

 **Elite Chainer ATK: 2800**

"Finally I use Chainers effect, when this card is tribute summoned, I can target a special summoned monster you control, and banish it."

Chains from the ground wrapped its way around the Python and crushed it to death.

"Malik please, I'm sorry. You can arrest me, or anything. Please don't beat me. I don't want to be sealed." Clark begged.

"You came here with your buddy's and tried to seal my friends away. I'm not in a forgiving mood. Finish him off Chainer!"

Chainer grabbed the chain from around his body and threw it at Clark, knocking him backwards into the cube wall.

 **Clark LP: 1000 - 0000**

 **Malik Wins.**

The cube room then shrunk into a small cube on the floor. Both Malik and Clark were now back outside.

"Do you not have any mercy?!" said Clark about to cry.

"Yes only to those who deserve it. I sealed many people away who didn't deserve it. But you do." Malik said with a sadistic tone.

Clark then turned into a purple aura,the aura then flew into the cube as he was sucked up. Malik stood over the cube and crushed it with his boot. "Goodbye." he said.

Malik heard helicopter sounds, he looked up into the sky and saw all the helicopters the DP were flying, heading back to the City. He looked down and saw the duel team had disappeared.  
"No, cant be, they all lost, there being taken to the City." said a worried Malik.

"Malik? What have you done" said a familiar female voice.

Malik turned around to see Hannah and Alex.

 **Next time: Malik must face his darkest time yet. His friends.**

 **Malik**

 **Ragtag Tiger ATK: 1700 DEF: 800 LVL 4**

1) Oncer per turn, you can increase this cards ATK X 100, per the amount of cards in your opponents hand.

2) Banish this card from your graveyard, reduce any attack damage you would take by 200 X the amount of Ragtag Monsters you controlled this duel. (You may only use this effect if the damage is over 1500)

 **Elite Warrior ATK:200 DEF:400 LVL 2**

You can tribute this card and another card if your opponent controls a stronger monster then the monsters you control, tribute summon a LVL 7 or 8 Elite monster your deck. The monster you tribute summoned effects are negated and is destroyed at the end of this turn.

 **Elite Shooter ATK: 2000 DEF:1200 LVL 7**

When this card is summoned, return one speical summoned monster your opponent controls to his hand and then for the next two turns, your opponent can not summon monsters equal to that monsters LVL or below.

 **Elite Guard ATK: 200 DEF:100 LVL 2**

If this card is used as a tribute summon, increase the tributed monster's ATK points by 1000.

 **Elite Chainer ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200 LVL 7**

When this card is tribute summoned, banish one speical summon monster your opponent controls.

 **Elite Shield/Trap**

Negate the effects of one Elite Warrior you tributed.

 **Clark - All cards not here, are real life cards.**

 **Reptilianne Poison/Spell**

Banish one Reptilliane monster from your grave, make one monster's ATK points 0.

 **Reptilianne Nue ATK: 2300 DEF: 1500 LVL 6/Synchro**

When this card is Synchro summoned, all monsters on the field which are LVL 4 or below lose all their ATK points.

 **Reptilianne Evolution**

Target one Reptilianne monster with 0 ATK points in your grave then turn that card into a Foundation monster, Then Growth summon one monster using the that monster, after that, banish the targeted monster from your grave.

 **Reptilianne Python ATK: 0 DEF:0 Gage LVL 2**

When this card is Growth summoned, you can make all monster cards in your opponents grave have 0 ATK.

Pay any amount of counters to use these effect during either player's turn.

3 - Target one monster with 0 ATK in your opponents grave and equip it to this card. This card gains that cards oringal ATK points.


	5. Reveal

**Thank you to D3lph0xL0v3r, also thanks for the error spot. I will fix that. Thanks again.**

Malik was facing Alex and Hannah. The pair's faces showed nothing but horror having seen Malik seal Clark away.

"Ok, where do you want me to start?" said Malik who knew his secrets were now blown.

Hannah was gobsmacked. "Where to start? Where to start?" Hannah walked over to Malik and pushed him to the ground. "Maybe tell us why you lied to us?"

Hannah was about to go over to Malik, still on the floor. Just as she got over him, Alex pulled her back by her green tank top. "I think we owe it to him to explain himself." said Alex.

Malik depressed got back up, he then rubbed his face with his hand while walking around in a circle, trying to think of a explantion.

"Ok, five years ago Sampson became president of the City, at the same time five years ago I was leading a gang. We stole cards and sold them back for the highest profit. I always lived on the streets or in the Shelter, so its the way I grew up."

Malik turned to face Alex and Hannah. "I was never caught by the police, for two years I was one of the most wanted youth criminals in the City. But one day the police saw my face after a job went wrong, they were able to quickly track me at the Shelter. But when they did, Sampson was the one who turned up, not the police."

"So he was there to arrest you?"

"No, the opposite. Sampson came to the shelter looking for me because he needed my help."

"Why would he need help from the most wanted?" said a sarcastic Hannah.

" The police force was struggling, Sampson decided what better way to improve it, then hire one of the best criminals."

"So you stole cards from people, what lowlife scum are you Malik?" once again questioned Hannah.

"Like I said, its the way I grew up, in order to survive, but Derek was able to fix that. After I was on the police force, me and him started to get along. It turned out we both had dark pasts, he was bullied as a child and eventually he built his way up to be President. I think he saw me as someone who he could help as well. As a kid I wasn't evil, I never wanted to hurt anyone but I thought what I was doing was right. But Derek taught me that life isn't all dark and gloomy. After working with him and being friends with him, I was able to realize what I was doing was wrong."

"Then what?" replied Alex.

"Well from that moment on, me and Derek got along as best friends and we did clean up the City. It was great, I finally had a good purpose, but exactly three years on, from where he picked me up, that explosion happened and he banned all dueling from the City. All police officers were made into the DP, and us high ranking officers were made into the elite squad."

Malik started to sigh as he was about to talk about his darkest moments. "It all started OK, people were given fair trials but for some reason a month later, Sampson changed his tone. He ordered all DP officers to arrest anyone, and they were thrown into jail with no trial. And us elite squad, we were given new duel disks with a way to seal people."

Malik then closed his eyes with regret. "For the remainder of that year, I... dueled numerous people and sealed them away. I didn't lose once."

"How many Malik?" question Hannah.

"I er..."

"Answer the question, how many!"

"Twenty, twenty people I sealed away. The last people I sealed away were..." Malik then started to shed a tear.

"Who Malik? Who?"

"I sealed away two young children. They were not even dueling but they had a ton of cards on them. The elite squad was only used for dueling the toughest duelists, while the DP was used to gather up the rest. But Sampson asked me to seal these kids away, he knew I detested the anti dueling rules, but he wanted to know I would still be loyal to him and I was. I sealed away two innocent kids, along with eighteen other innocent people."

"Why did you do it Malik? Why?" said Alex.

"I did it because I was scared to leave someone who helped me realize who I was, I was never a true criminal, I was just misguided by bad people. For once in my life I had a good friend, even when I knew he had lost his mind I was still hoping one day he would change. "

Malik was able to hold back the tears. "After seeing the horror of those kids getting sealed, I had a thought, why would my best friend make me do this? After that I knew he was never going to go back to how he was."

 **Flashback- Two Years Ago**

Sampson is in his office, Malik slams the door open with the most determined angry face a person could ever see.

"Why?"

"Why what Malik?"

"Why would you make me seal those kids away?"

"I know Malik you don't like my dueling rules, but I needed to make sure you was still able to do what needs to be done. I know you have been slipping for weeks now."

Malik slams his hands on his desk, "Why does this need to be done? Its been a year since that explosion and not once have you lifted the ban? When will this madness end?"

"I don't know Malik, I wanted to lift the ban but the more we sealed, the more evil I saw in the City. Someone inflicted all that pain during that explosion, I will make sure that never happens again."

"You was never like this, a month after the explosion you changed."

"My leadership wasn't working within the first month, I needed to change, why are you finally come up with this Malik?"

"Because I cant take it no more, those kids faces are giving me... giving me the worst feeling in the world. That was the last straw, I was giving you a chance but your not going to change."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Malik, your free to leave the force, if you want there is a small run down village on the outskirts of this City, we cleared that place a few months ago. Stay there for a while and clear your head."

"Your the one who needs to clear his head." Malik then slammed his badge on the desk and left the room.

 **Flashback End**

"After that night, I was back on the streets, I slowly begun to wonder if Sampson was up to something, something more then just banning dueling. Then of course I met you Hannah. Then we started this whole fightback with the same belief. Stop Sampson at all costs."

"Anything else we should know." said Hannah, still very angry.

"Me and Sampson have been doing deals for the last year, he found out about this group and he could have attacked it anytime. The deal was, he doesn't attack this place, and I keep giving him information about some project hes doing. I don't know what the project is, but it was the only way I could keep you guys safe. He threatened to come over here if I didn't listen to him, and today I didn't, I dueled him and lost. Now all our team mates have been taken."

"Wait, Malik you... you did deals to stop him taking us?"

"Yes, I never wanted it to be this way. This whole year we have been doing this, its been great finally have proper friends. This time last year I had quit the elite squad, one year on I have these great friends and teammates, I didn't want to lose that. So whatever you need to do to me, fine. I don't deserve forgiveness."

Malik sat down on a nearby rock. Hannah and Alex looked at each other, then sat down next to him.

"When we built this team Malik, we made a slogan. Everyone deserves a second chance. What you did was terrible, utterly terrible. But everything you did, wasn't because you wanted to, Sampson knew you was weak and he used you. I saw you seal that guard away, I thought... I thought you was evil inside." said Hannah in a soft tone.

"But I am? I did all that stuff."

"Yes, and you cant change the past. I thought you enjoyed sealing people away and you was doing this to get revenge on Sampson and you didn't care about us. But your not, your actually doing this because you care, you care about your City and your friends."

Malik turned his head to Hannah. "I'm not saying I forgive you fully, forgiving someone takes time. But I know your heart is in the right place and now you know you want to do for this for the right reasons."

"Malik what you did was wrong, yes. But you did all that stuff to protect us, that doesn't sound like a evil person." said Alex.

"I don't know what to say. Sorry doesn't even cut it."

"Then don't say anything. Malik, your our leader, and one of my best friends. You did something bad, but now your making up for it."

Hannah and Alex helped Malik of the rock, they then all did a team hug.

"Thank you guys, thank you." Malik now was teary. "Now lets get back our team."

"Not in this state your not. I don't think we can break them out of jail thanks to a few tears." said Alex. "Me and you Malik, and a duel."

"What, how..how would that help?"

"Well, we cant just let you walk over there like this, we need someone strong, which is why I'm taking you on you, in a duel for the leadership."

"What?" said Malik.

"To lead, you need to be strong and crying is for the weak. So its time to see if you still have it."

"Hannah tell him please."

"No I agree with Alex, we need a proven leader, time to step up Malik."

"Guys.. I don't think."

Suddenly Alex got his disk out and hit the touchscreen, then Malik's disk made a familiar noise.

"AUTOMATIC DUEL ENGAGED, THIS CAN NOT BE REJECTED."

"Fine then Alex, you want some tough. Duel accepted." Malik pulled out the elite cards from his card and put in his proper deck back in, along with his extra deck card."

"We never have once faced a elite squad member. Time to see what you got. "

"Oh, I take it you never heard of this." Malik pushed a button on his disk. The gage counter appeared.

"What.. what is that."

"Its a new summon us elite squad had. You guys never took on a elite squad member because Sampson felt you weren't a real threat, but he was wrong. Its called a Growth summon, and your about to feel its full force."

"Bring it." said a motivated Alex.

"Lets duel!"

 **Next Time: Alex and Malik go head to head for the leadership of Team Fightback**

 **Timeline of events.**

 **2009 -Sampson becomes president**

 **2011 - Malik joins the police force**

 **Start of 2014 The explosion happens and Malik is made elite squad**

 **End of 2014 Malik leaves the elite squad**

 **Start of 2015 Malik starts Team Fightback**

 **Start of 2016 - 1 year after setting up the team, this is the current date.**


	6. Lets Battle

**Turn 1**

 **Malik LP:4000 Hand: 5**

 **Alex LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"OK Alex here we go, I summon Ragtag Tiger to the field and set one card.

 **Ragtag Tiger ATK: 1700 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Earth/Beast**

"Your move."

 **Turn 2**

 **Malik LP:4000 Hand: 3**

 **Alex LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I draw."

"I summon Virus Trojan" A white Trojan with digital lines on its side took to the field.

 **Virus Trojan ATK:1200 DEF:700 LVL 3 Light/Machine**

"Next I play the field spell. Digital Network!" A green background appeared with white digital lines engraved on it.

"Now I attack your Tiger with my Trojan. Go!"

"Er Alex, I know your good tech. But your maths skills need work." said Hannah.

Virus Trojan attacked Ragtag Tiger, but the Tiger jumped on Alex's monster and unleashed a massive slash off its claws, destroying the monster.

 **GC: 2 (Destroyed monster)**

Malik stood there with a smirk on his face. "Your not confused why I didn't lose life points Malik?" said Alex.

"No, I'm guessing your field spell has some sort of effect?"

"Good guess. Yes when a Virus monster would be destroyed by battle I take no damage. Next I play Virus Trojans effect, the monster which destroyed it, loses 1000 ATK points." Malik gritted his teeth.

 **Ragtag Tiger ATK: 700**

"Next since a Virus monster was destroyed during battle, I can speical summon this card to the field during the battle phase. Virus Worm!"

 **Virus Worm ATK:1500 DEF:800 LVL 3 Light/Machine**

"Now go Virus Worm. Take out his Tiger!" The worm buried its way into the ground and jumped right in front of Ragtag Tiger, the worm then pounced onto Malik's monster.

 **Malik LP: 4000 - 3200**

"I play the trap card, Ragtag Team Up. By sending one Ragtag Foundation monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can bring back Ragtag Tiger. I send Ragtag Camel to my grave. Appear once again my Tiger."

"Fine, I set two cards and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Malik LP:3200Hand: 3**

 **Alex LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"OK my draw"

"First off all I normal summon Ragtag Gravedigger to the field." The monster was a blue skin humanoid, wearing dungaree's and a yellow R on them.

 **Ragtag Gravedigger ATK:1200 DEF:800 LVL 3 Dark/Spellcaster**

"Next his effect,if my opponent controls a special summoned monster on their field, I can special summon one foundation card from my grave, I bring back Ragtag Camel. " The camel had the letter R shaved into its fur.

 **GC: 3(Monster Effect)**

 **Ragtag Camel ATK: 800 DEF: 200 LVL 1/Foundation Light/Beast**

"A white monster card, what on earth is that. And why is your duel disk flashing?" asked Hannah from the sidelines.

"Just you wait." said Malik. "Next if I control a Ragtag monster, I can special summon Ragtag Witch to the field."

 **Ragtag Witch ATK: 500 DEF: 200 LVL 1/Foundation**

 **GC:4 (Monster Effect)**

"I play her second effect, I can inflict 400 points of damage for up to three cards in your grave, it cant attack the turn it uses this effect though."

 **Alex:4000- 3600**

 **GC:5 (Monster Effect)**

"Now I play the spell card, Ragtag Trust. I can send one Ragtag foundation monster from my field to the graveyard, then I can target one Ragtag monster I control and increase its ATK points by the foundation monster's ATK and DEF points combined, also it cant be destroyed until the end of the turn. I tribute my witch and that means 700 more ATK, I choose Ragtag GraveDigger."

 **Ragtag GraveDigger ATK: 2000**

"Now go, GraveDigger take out his Worm!"

Alex's monster was destroyed as GraveDigger slashed it into bits. "When my Worm is destroyed, you cant use any cards during my next turn. Also, since a Virus monster was destroyed, I can special summon this little beauty from my hand. Virus Bot!" The monster was a small tin robot with the digital lines on it.

 **GC:7 (Destroyed Monster)**

 **Virus Bot ATK:1600 DEF:800 Light/Machine GC:6 (Destroyed Monster)**

"Fine, go Tiger take him out his Bot!"

"Sorry Malik, I play my trap Digital Download. This card special summons one Virus monster from my grave in ATK mode with 0 ATK/DEF and forces your monster to attack this target! I bring back my Trojan!"

Ragtag Tiger jumped onto the Trojan, destroying it once more.

 **GC:9 (Destroyed Monster)**

"His effect once again, your Tigers loses 1000 ATK points.

 **Ragtag Gravedigger ATK: 700**

"Fine then, I attack directly with Ragtag Camel."

 **Alex:3600 - 2800 GC: 11 (Attacked Directly)**

"Now then, time to show you my new summon I pay-"

"Not so fast Malik, I play my other trap the continous,Bad Firewall. Neither player can special summon monsters that have more ATK points then my highest Virus monster ATK points. Which at the moment is 1100"

"Damn it, My gage counter is adding up, but I cant use them. Having only one extra deck monster is a right pain." thought Malik looking at his gage. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Malik LP:3200 Hand: 1**

 **Alex LP: 2800 Hand: 0**

"My draw!"

"I play the spell card, Digital Reload. As long as I control a Virus monster, by paying 500 lifepoints per card. I can draw the amount I have paid. I pay 1000 lifepoints to draw two cards."

 **Alex LP: 1800**

"I normal summon Virus Macro" The monster was a dark black orb.

 **Virus Macro ATK: 1600 DEF:200 LVL 3 Dark/Machine**

"I play my spell card, System Shutdown. By banishing any amount of Virus monsters from my graveyard, I can destroy that many monsters on your field. I banish my Trojan and Worm to destroy your Camel and GraveDigger."

Both Ragtag Monster's got destroyed. "OK my Bot destroy his Tiger!"

 **Malik LP:3200 - 2300**

"Next go Macro!"

 **Malik LP: 1400 - 700**

"Looks like the leadership will soon be mine Malik. I end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Malik LP: 700 Hand: 1**

 **Alex LP: 1800 Hand: 0**

"Not if I have anything to do with it. I draw!"

"First I normal summon Ragtag Private."

 **Ragtag Private ATK:500 DEF:200 LVL 1/Foundation Dark/Warrior**

"Next I play the spell card, Reveal Return. Now I can reveal my next two cards from the top of my deck, and then my opponent chooses one of those card's. Then I banish that card, next my opponent must choose a card of the same type on his field then destroy it. The other card is then reshuffled back into my deck. If you dont control that type of card, I destroy my entire hand."

"What?!" cried Alex.

"Come on deck, time to shine." Malik thought.

Malik drew the cards and smirked. Malik showed his two cards to Alex. One was Foundation Finder, the other was Ragtag Explosion. "Two spells?! Damn it, I banish your Foundation Finder."

"Works for me, since you destroyed a spell/trap, I dont gain a gage counter. Now your only face up spell is destroyed, goodbye Digital Network."

The field returned back to normal. "Yes, but I still have my trap card on the field, next turn its over."

"Not so fast Alex, I banish Ragtag Camel from my grave to play its effect, if my lifepoints are under 1000 I can banish this card and destroy one face up spell or trap from my opponents field. I take out your Firewall!"

 **GC: 12 (Destroyed Spell)**

Malik's duel disk flashed the words. "Gage counter is full."

The trap card was now destroyed, Alex was looking nervous.

"Now Alex, your lock down strategy worked, but my counters kept increasing. Time to show you what a Growth monster is. I gain counters for numerous effects, then I can grow a Foundation monster. Now then I pay four gage counters to grow my Ragtag Private into something bigger and better."

 **GC: 12 - 8**

The four orange lights disappeared, as Ragtag Private was surrounded by the light on the field. He disappeared into the ground, and a giant bird shadow made a apperance on the field, as the orange light dispersed, Ragtag Phoenix appeared.

"Alex, Hannah. Say Hello to Ragtag Phoenix."

 **Ragtag Phoenix ATK: 2500 DEF:2000 Gage LVL: 4 /Growth Monster/Light/Winged Beast**

"First of all, When I use Private as a Foundationm,That means my Phoenix increases its ATK points by another 500."

 **Ragtag Phoenix ATK: 3000 GC: 9 (Monster Effect)**

"Now, I play one of his gage effects, by paying one gage counter I can inflict 500 points of damage to you. I pay the maxium two."

 **GC: 7**

 **Alex LP: 1800 - 800**

Alex felt the burn of his life points disappearing. "Next I pay two more gage counters, this slashes one of your monsters ATK points half. I half your Marco's ATK.

 **Marco ATK: 800 GC: 5**

" I pay two more counters to slash your Marco's ATK even more!"

 **Marco ATK: 400 GC: 3**

"Oh and I guess I will pay two more counters to slash your Marco's ATK one last time!"

 **Marco ATK: 200 GC: 1**

Alex stood there, smiling concealing defeat. "Now go my Phoenix, finish off Alex! Phoenix fire!"

Ragtag Phoenix lighted up in purple aura and flew into the sky. He then divebomed, peak first, straight towards Alex. Alex stood there as the Phoenix hit the ground, knocking Alex back.

 **Alex LP:800 - 0 Malik Wins.**

Malik ran over to Alex, he then put out his hand and helped him up to the ground.

"So I guess, I stay on as leader?"

"Malik I never wanted to replace you as leader." said Alex.

"No, we wanted to make sure your head and mind was clear of distraction. The only way you could do that, is to duel for something you care about." said Hannah as she ran over.

Malik smirked. "Thanks guys."

"So thats a Growth summon." replied Hannah.

"Yes, sorry for not showing it."

"You should be sorry. Sorry that you never told us, you had this power." said Alex.

"With this, we might stand a better chance in beating Sampson."

"Sorry to say but Sampson has a Growth monster to. Plus anyone who worked for Sampson can only have twelve gage counters at one time."

"So? Now your using your deck to its full potential, we can work out different strategies." said Hannah.

"Yeah." Malik smirked. "Now lets get back our team!"

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Malik heard ringing from his duel disk. He touched the button which answered the call. On the touchscreen Sampson appeared.

Malik stood there frozen.

"Hi there Malik, I see you and your two friends was able to beat my guards and seal them away. Shame the rest of your team couldn't."

"Before you say anything, they know. My friends know about me and they accept what I did was wrong."

"Oh no Malik, I wasn't phoning about that. I had a feeling you friends wouldn't mind. I phoned to show you this."

Sampson stepped back, on the screen now was a workshop like room. In the middle was a giant blue orb, it had flowing blue energy going around it. There was scientists standing around it with notepads.

"It cant be. Thats-"

"Yes Malik, this is the seal room. The room where I send some prisoners. You see I got you to seal people away using your duel disk, because those people were unable to be saved. There would never stop dueling. However we arrest people who I think have a chance to be saved and give them a chance, either stop dueling, or get sealed. Your team chose the second option."

Sampson turned the camera around to show the duel team which lost, chained to the floor and with handcuffs. The DP were around them.

"Derek, please I beg you don't-"

"To late. Turn it on boys." said Sampson off screen.

Sampson adjusted the camera so they could see the duel team and the blue orb.

The blue orb begun to slowly spin around, one by one each member of the duel team were feeling out of breath. Then one by one, they turned into dust and begun to float into the blue orb.

Malik Hannah and Alex couldn't move, there friends, were getting sealed away.

Seconds later, they had all disappeared. Sampson spun the camera to him again. "Malik thats why you get for disobeying me."

Hannah had to turn her back and hold her hand over her mouth. She looked like she was going to be sick.

"Sampson, you utter utter snake. I will get my revenge."

"I don't think so Malik, the day will soon be here, you and your friends will join them. Unless you wish to return to my squad."

"Never in a trillion years. We will get them back."

"Who says you can? Maybe there gone forever." said Sampson with a smile.

"Please." Malik begged.

"Sorry Malik, I have to go, I have other jobs to attend to."

"Sampson no-" The screen went blank as Sampson hung up.

Malik feel to the ground on his knees. Alex was stunned, Hannah looked dead.

"Now what?" said Alex.

Malik closed his eyes and got back up. He opened them determinately, "I'm sick of not knowing anything, we go to where the others are hiding out, make sure there OK."

"Then what" said Hannah.

"Its time we found out everything, and I know someone who could help."

 **Inside The Seal Room**

Sampson was looking over the Seal room, he was the only person left in the room. Behind him was a massive TV screen.

As Sampson walked down towards the orb, a darkened figure appeared on the screen.

"Sampson, how much longer must I wait?" said the mysterious male in a low deep voice.

Sampson turned to the screen. "It is in progress, don't worry I will have it sorted."

"Sorted? It has been one year. One year waiting for the package."

"And like I have said, I will get it to you. But we cant find it. You gave us no information as to what energy patterns this thing lets off. Were trying to find a haystack, yet alone a needle."

"We had a deal, we give you everything you wanted. In return you sort us out with the package. Can you truly say you will complete this mission or must we come down there and expose you for what your really doing?

Sampson look terrified. "No, my team are close. I promise. "

"Close isn't good enough, with the power of the Gage summon we gave you. You should have sorted it by now!"

"And we are close, give me one more month. I promise."

"Fine one more month, if not... then you know what happens." The figure disappeared from the screen.

Sampson sat on a chair, breathing out a massive sigh. "I will get you. I wont let my plans fail."

 **Next Time: Malik Hannah and Alex must find Malik's man in the know, while Sampson prepares his plan.**

 **Cards**

 **Malik**

 **Ragtag Camel ATK: 800 DEF: 200 LVL 1/Foundation Light/Beast**

Banish this card from your graveyard to activate one of these effects.

1) If your lifepoints are under 1000, You can banish this card from your grave and destroy one face up trap or spell

2) If this card was used for a growth summon, banish this card, until the end of the turn, increase the Growth monsters ATK points by 600.

 **Ragtag Gravedigger ATK:1200 DEF:800 LVL 3 Dark/Spellcaster**

Oncer per turn, if your opponent controls a speical summoned monster. You can speical summon one LVL 3 or below Foundation monster from your grave.

 **Reveal Return/Spell**

Show your opponent your next two cards from the top of your deck, your opponent then choses one of them cards, banish that card. Next your opponent must pick a card which is the same type, then destroy it. If your opponent does not have a card of the same type, destroy your hand.

 **Ragtag Trust/Quickplay Spell**

Send one Foundation monster from your field to the graveyard, then target one non Foundation monster you control, increase its ATK points by the sent Foundation monster's ATK points. That card cant be destroyed this turn.

 **Ragtag Team Up/Trap**

Send one Foundation Ragtag monster from your hand to the graveyard, speical summon one LVL 4 or below Ragtag monster from your grave in ATK mode.

 **Alex**

Virus Deck - This archetype focuses on your monsters getting destroyed and when they do inflicting lock down effects on your opponent. Most Virus monsters have effects allowing them to be speical summoned during the battle phase, so they can take advangtage.

 **Virus Trojan ATK:1200 DEF:700 LVL 3 Light/Machine**

When this card is detroyed, reduce the ATK points of the monster which destroyed it by 1000

 **Virus Bot ATK:1600 DEF:800 Light/Machine**

If exactly one Virus monster was destroyed during the battle phase, you can speical summon this card during the battle phase.

 **Virus Macro ATK: 1000 DEF:200 LVL 3 Dark/Machine**

If exactly one Virus monster was destroyed during the battle phase, you can speical summon this card during the battle phase.

If this card is speical summon, you can banish one card from your opponents grave.

 **Virus Worm ATK:1500 DEF:800 LVL 3 Light/Machine**

If exactly one Virus monster was destroyed during the battle phase, you can speical summon this card during the battle phase.

If this card is destroyed, your opponent cant activate any cards during your next turn.

 **Digital Network/Field**

All damage you would take from battles is reduced to 0. You must have a face up Virus monster for this card's effect to activate.

 **System Shutdown/Spell**

Banish any amount of Virus monster's from your grave, destroy that many face up monster cards your opponent controls.

 **Digital Reload/Spell**

Pay any amount of lifepoints (Min 500) then draw a card for each 500 lifepoints you paid.

 **Bad Firewall/Trap**

Neither player can special summon monsters that have more ATK points then the highest oringal ATK points of a monster on the field.

 **Digital Download/Trap**

Special summons one Virus monster from your grave in ATK mode with 0 ATK/DEF during the battle phase, then force the attacking monster to attack the card speical summoned via this effect.


	7. Remembrance

Two days later, Hananh Alex and Malik are now at their second base, where the remaining members of Team Fightback were taken to. The remaining members of Team Fightback were all in the background doing there own thing.

The base was a run down factory about five miles from the small village.

Malik was sitting down packing a backpack, Hannah and Alex were already wearing their backpacks.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"Well, we have tried taking back our City, it didn't work. So the only way is to get help from another City."

"After the explosion, all members of our City were banned from entering any other City, in fear of that, they were the ones behind the explosion and the disappearing people." said Alex.

"I know, which is why were not going to any other Cities, one thing we were told in the Elite Squad, is that Sampson had influence in other Cities, he had his council members spying on them from the inside. One in each City. He said it was to protect our City from attack but it was clear once I found Sampson was corrupt, that wasn't the case."

"So what are they doing?" said Hannah.

"If I had to guess, Sampson wants these other Cites under his control as well. I still have no idea what that snake is up to. Which is why we are going to take one of these council members and ask him a few questions. One time I overheard a meeting in Sampson's office, that one of the members had been exposed in one of the Cities and was on the run, Sampson had a safe house, about a day from here. I'm guessing thats where he is hiding."

"OK that makes sense, but how will we get there?" question Alex.

"Well, we are all in the middle of the surrounding eight Cities, the Outside as people call it, the place where people come if they have had enough of living in these Cities, the only way to get to the safe house is via foot. Sampson has top notch security around the safehouse and the slightest movement would alert him. We need to talk to this guy without Sampson's goons knowing."

Malik put on his backpack and looked at the remaining members. "Guys, I thank you so much for understanding and forgiving what I did. I promise you we will get back our City. Yes we have taken a blow with our duel team getting sealed away, but we will come out of this stronger and that starts TODAY!"

The crowd cheered, some appeared to be discouraged by Malik. Malik then turned his back and walked with Alex and Hannah outside of the new base.

"There are still some in there which have not forgiven me."

"There was always going to be some people who were not going to forgive you, but the majority have, lets focus on that." said Hannah.

"Yeah, Alex anymore updates from our spies inside the City?"

"Nope, ever since our team got sealed, Sampson hasn't made a appearance, though one did say they saw a delivery go into the prison."

"Sampson's office is in the prison, I bet it is for him."

 **Two Hours Later**

Malik Alex and Hannah were now in the middle of the desert wasteland, there was none of the other Cities in sight, nor was there any signs of any life. Hannah and Malik were sitting on a tree log.

"Well this is one weird way to celebrate one year of Team Fightback." said Hannah.

"A year ago already, wow." said Alex.

"A year ago, the day we all met, the day we started our fightback. It was a month from when I left the Elite Squad. Sampson was looking for me all over the City." Malik replied.

 **Flashback - One Year Ago**

Alex is in a run down workshop, the door is locked. He is tweaking his duel disk. Then a heavy knock on the door happens.

"Open up. We know your in there."

Alex looked up and quickly grabbed his duel disk and deck, along with a backpack and quickly made his way out of a window, he was escaping via the back window of his run down workshop.

Back on the outside, the DP were the ones knocking, there was three officers. "OK, this kid is the one who is hacking the anti duel network, we cant let him escape." said one of the officers.

Alex is running but then is spotted by one of the DP. He is chased down a alleyway, he tries to escape the other way, but the second DP officer blocks his way. He tries the last route out, he is blocked that way to by a third DP officer.

"Hello there kid, we know, you have been hacking the network so you can duel. Mr Sampson wont like that."

"Of course he wont, he banned all dueling." Alex activated his duel disk and started up a automated duel."

The DP's disks read the automated duel message.

"So its true, you are the one who gave everyone the power to duel again."

"Thats right, I gave everyones duel disks an update. We want our City back."

"Kid give it up, no one has beaten us. Ever. Anyone who tries to resist is arrested."

"Well I might be alone but I wont give up. You had all those people who submitted line up, give away their decks, their freedom. Well not me."

"What makes you think you can stop us, all those who have resisted so far don't have an extra deck, your poor and you think you can beat us?!"

"All those who had an extra deck, they were the ones who were rich enough to afford it. They were the ones who gave up their decks because they wanted a easy life. They don't know what its like to fightback."

"Fine, OK boys lets teach this scum a lesson."

"A 3V1 duel hardly fair." said Alex. "Anyway lets duel!"

 **Minutes Later**

 **Turn 5 - Alex's turn - DP: 4000 Hand: 3 DP: 4000 Hand: 4 DP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Alex LP: 500**

Each DP member controls one **Enforcement Multi ATK: 2500 DEF:1600 RANK:3 Dark/Fiend**

Alex controls one Virus Worm **ATK:1500 DEF:800 LVL 3 Light/Machine**

Alex is out of breath. "Give it up kid."

Alex looked at his hand, he appeared angry.

"What is it kid? Not got the card you wanted?!"

As Alex was looking on, Malik appeared behind one of the DP members in the alleyway, with his duel disk out.

"Who are you?" shouted out Alex and the DP guards at the same time.

"I'm Malik, I'm going to save your behind. I live in the building above this alleyway, I thought you was just dueling one person, but then I saw you was out matched so I came running down."

"Thanks, but these guys are tough?!"

"So am I,By reducing my life points to my partners life points, I can enter a tag team. I draw!"

 **Malik Turn LP: 500 Hand: 6**

"From my hand I summon Ragtag Alien." **Ragtag Alien ATK: 1700 DEF:1200 LVL 4 Dark/Reptile**

When this card is normal summoned, I can switch all monsters on my opponents side of the field into DEF mode. Since there are 3 opponents, you all switch!"

All three Enforcement Multis changed into DEF mode. "Damn you kid."

"Next up I play Ragtag Double Up, by negating the effects of one Ragtag monster on the field, I can special summon one more Ragtag on my field as long as it has less ATK points, I negate Alien's effects and then special summon Ragtag Bear. **Ragtag Bear ATK: 1300 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Dark/Beast**

"He thinks he can beat us with a Bear?" laughed the DP guards.

"We will see, I play the spell card Ragtag Explosion, by sending to the graveyard one LVL 4 or below Ragtag monster, I can destroy one monster card on each of my opponent's side of the field, then you take half of that monster's ATK points as damage!"

"What!" said the DP.

"I send to the graveyard Ragtag Pirate, now I destroy all three of your monsters!

 **DP X 3 LP: 4000 - 2500**

"No way." said a DP

"Yes way, I attack all three of you, directly with my Bear!"

"You cant, you can only attack one of us directly!"

"My bears' effect, this card allows me to attack you X the amount of destroyed monsters this turn, which was three!"

 **DP X 3 LP: 2500 - 1200**

The DP were knocked backwards by the attack."Dammit, Nice move, but your going down with your friend here, now your turn is over."

"Didn't no one tell you not to interrupt. I play the spell Tribute Call. By tributing one LVL 4 or below monster on my field, who didn't attack this turn, you take his ATK points as damage."

"No way..." said Alex.

"Yes way... again. I tribute my Alien to inflict 1700 points of damage on all you guys!"

The Alien was destroyed, as fireballs sent the DP backwards, knocking them out.

 **DP X 3 LP: 1200 - 0000 Malik and Alex Win**

"Come on, We have to run." said Malik to Alex.

"Where are we going?"

"I know a place."

 **Flashback End**

As Hannah Malik and Alex were sitting on the log, three men dressed in simple T-shirts and jeans were looking at them via binoculars.

"Lets pay them a visit."

 **Minutes Later**

The gang members approached Hannah,Malik and Alex from the side. The three got up from the log and stood up.

"Hello there. Haven't seen you guys from these parts. My name is Volt, this is Bash and that is Blaze."

"Volt Bash and Blaze,what sort of names are they?" said Hannah

"There names which give our opponents a warning. Surrender your belongings or feel our force."

"Another duel gang, great." said Malik.

"Another duel gang?" Hannah questioned.

"Yes, when you weren't looking I took out a duel gang member called Hank, I sent him packing."

"Hank, Ha. He is nothing compared to us. He does not have any extra deck cards, I mean who uses tribute summoning these days!" said Volt.

"I do." said Hannah.

"Well lucky for you, we don't want your decks, we just want your belongings. So how about this, you give them over now."

"No way." replied Alex.

"Fine, how about this, duel, best two out of three."

"Why should we? We have other places to be" said Malik.

"Because if you don't, we will give your location away to Sampson."

"How do you know were from that City?"

"Well, we overheard you remembering from that hill."

"Dammit. Fine. Guess our destination will have to wait." said Malik.

"OK, I will go first. I will choose the girl. "

"Fine by me. Plus the name is Hannah. Not the girl!" Hannah activated her duel disk.

"OK Hannah, lets hope you can duel. Girls aren't the best at dueling from what I have heard."

"How dare you!" Hannah said clenching her fist. "Lets duel!"

 **Next Time: Hannah and Volt go head to head in the first of the three way duels.**

 **Cards:**  
 **Malik**

 **Ragtag Bear ATK: 1300 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Dark/Beast**

This can attack your opponent X the amount of monsters destroyed during your turn. This card can not attack unless at least one monster has been destroyed during your turn.

 **Ragtag Double Up/Spell**

Negate the effects of one Ragtag monster on the field, speical summon one Ragtag monster with ATK less then that monster.

 **Tribute Call/Spell**

You can only activate this card during your Main Phase 2, tribute one monster who didnt attack this turn. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.


	8. A Shocking Duel

**Turn 1**

 **Hannah LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Volt LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I will go first, I normal summon Outlaw Billy to the field."

 **Outlaw Billy ATK:1200 DEF:800 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

"When this card is normal summoned, I can add one Outlaw LVL 5 or 6 to my hand. I add Outlaw Ace "

"I set one card and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Hannah LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Volt LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I draw and I normal summon my Wattcobra!"

 **Wattcobra ATK:1000 DEF:500 LVL 4 Light/Thunder**

"What Cobra?"

"No Wattcobra, as in Watt, the electrical name." Hannah looked confused. "Never mind, Wattcobra attack!"

"Well then you lose 200 lifepo-" Wattcobra jumped over Outlaw Billy and electrocuted Hannah.

 **Hannah LP: 4000 - 3000**

"How on earth did you do that?" said Hannah who was winded after the attack.

"Wattcorba's little effect, this card can attack directly!"

"No way." Hannah said getting back up.

"Oh yes, now I can add one Watt monster from my deck to my hand, I choose Watthopper"

"I set two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Hannah LP: 3000 Hand: 3**

 **Volt LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

"That was sneaky, I draw!"

"I tribute my Billy to summon LVL 6 Outlaw Ace!" The monster was a human dressed in brown cowboy clothes, he was on a brown horse.

 **Outlaw Ace ATK:2000 DEF: 1400 LVL 6 Earth/Warrior**

"Next I play the spell Outlaw Shootout, if I control a LVL 5 or above Outlaw, by paying 1000 lifpoints, I can destroy one monster you control. I take out your Cobra!"

 **Hannah LP: 3000 - 2000**

The snake was scattered into differnet pieces as it was destroyed.

 **"** Next I play the spell card, Damage Torment. This card increases the ATK points of one Outlaw monster by any damage I took this turn, until the end of this turn. So in other words 1000 more ATK!"

 **Outlaw Ace ATK: 3000**

"Now go Ace, take out him directly!"

Outlaw Ace rode his brown horse, it jumped over Volt, firing his guns at the gang member.

"AHHHHH" he screamed.

 **Volt LP: 4000 - 1000**

"I play Outlaw Ace's effect, I gain life points equal to the amount you lost."

 **Hannah LP: 2000 - 5000**

"Your not so tough, I end my turn."

"Hannah don't get over confident, these guys arent going to be walk overs." said Malik from the sidelines.

"I don't think so. This one is weak."

 **Turn 4**

 **Hannah LP: 5000 Hand: 1**

 **Volt LP: 1000 Hand: 3**

"Ha, looks like I was wrong, you can duel. But you cant out duel me. I draw"

"I play the spell Double Summon, the clue is in the name. I normal summon two Watthoopers to the field."

"Next I play the trap Wattkeeper, this allows me to special summon one Watt monster from my grave, it is destroyed at the end of this turn, appear again Wattcobra!"

"Wont make a difference." said a confident Hannah.

"Just shut up, seriously your annoying. Finally I play the continuous spell card Wattcine, now I attack you directly again!"

The same thing happened with Hannah getting shocked.

 **Hannah LP: 5000 - 4000**

 **Volt LP: 1000 - 2000**

"Why did you life points go up?"

"The effect of Wattcine, this card increases my life points by the amount of battle damage, I inflicted to you. "

"What?" cried Hannah.

"Interesting" said Alex to Malik on the sidelines. "There decks are very similar but with differences, both there decks are about their life points but Hannah's is about gambling her life points while Volt is about direct damage and restoring his."

"I just hope Hannah gets her head in this duel, she is the most over confident person I have met." said Mailk

"I end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Hannah LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Volt LP: 2000 Hand: 0**

"My turn then."

"I normal summon Outlaw Doc!" He was a similar looking Outlaw expect he wore a red cape and his face was covered by a hankerchief.

 **Outlaw Doc ATK:700 DEF:300 LVL 4 Earth/Warrior**

"Next, I play my spell Hell Fire. By paying half of my life points, I can target one monster on my side of the field, then that monster can attack you twice this turn. Enough to take out your Hoppers."

Outlaw Ace started to glow in a golden color.

 **Hannah LP: 4000 - 2000**

"Now then Outlaw Ace, take out his Hooper, Gun Blast!" The Outlaw jumped in the air and fired his two pistols which he grabbed from his holsters.

After the strikes had hit, a dust cloud was created. As it cleared Volt was there with both his hoppers intact.

"What?! How did you survive that?! Volt just laughed. "Fine, I attack again with my Ace!"

The same happened again, Hannah was getting annoyed. "I attack you with my Doc!"

Once again after the smoke cloud cleared the monsters were not destroyed. Hannah was out of breath from shouting.

"How, how are your monsters still alive?!"

"Ha, you see you don't know the advanced techniques. I don't blame you. Its called a Wattlock, as long as I control a Watthopper, you cant attack a Watt monster nor target it with a effect. Since I have two, its impossible to get through."

"What no way." said Hannah. "I end my turn."

"Hannah just focus, stop wasting your life points." shouted Malik, but Hannah elected to ignore it.

 **Turn 5**

 **Hannah LP:2000 Hand: 0**

 **Volt LP: 2000 Hand: 0**

"I draw!"

Volt smirked. " I normal summon Wattgiraffe."

 **Wattgiraffe ATK:1200 DEF:100 Light/Thunder**

"Now then, I attack directly with my Giraffe, take her life points out. Thunder Charge!"

The Giraffe created a electrical current around its body and shooted it out via its horn.

"Not so fast, I activate-"

"I don't think so when my monster attacks, you cant activate any spells or traps."

"What?!" Hannah was then hit and sent backwards.

 **Hannah LP:2000 - 800**

"Hannah, you OK? Yelled Alex"

"Hannah just got back up, she ignored Alex this time." She was now looking angry and annoyed.

"And because of Wattcine, I gain 1200 more life points."

 **Volt LP: 2000 - 3200**

"I end my turn." Volt smirked.

"Malik, we need to do something."

"What can we do? shes ignoring us for help. Plus I dont think she wants our help." Malik said annoyed.

"We cant just give it up."

"I know." said Malik to Alex. "Hannah you need to focus, you can still win this" shouted Malik to Hannah.

"I don't need any support Malik, I have never needed support before."

 **Turn 6**

 **Hannah LP: 800 Hand: 0**

 **Volt LP: 3200 Hand: 0**

"I draw!"

"I play the spell, Ultimate Tribute. I tribute two Outlaw Monster on the field, then reduce my life points by the ATK of the lowest Outlaw monster. Then I can special summon one LVL 7 or above monster from my deck. I tribute both my monsters to tribute summon my strongest card!"

 **Hannah LP: 800 - 100**

Outlaw Doc disappeared as Hannah's deck popped out the new monster card. "I summon LVL 8 John!" The monster was once again wearing a cowboy style outfit, but he had golden guns and had gold eyes.

 **Outlaw John ATK: 2800 DEF:2000 LVL 8 Earth/Warrior**

"When this card is tribute summoned, all monsters you control are destroyed.."

Outlaw John spinned his guns in his hands and shot golden bullets at the three monsters Volt controlled.

"Now there is nothing in my way, Outlaw John, attack him directly."

"I don't think so, I play the trap Watt Recovery. This card allows me to special summon two tokens and-" Outlaw Johns bullets were stopped in midair.

"I don't care I play my trap, Outlaw Reach." Hannah butted in, "if my lifepoints are less then 500, I can half my lifepoints and attack again" Hannah was now very angry and running out of energy. "

 **Hannah LP:100 - 50**

"Hannah no, what are you doing?!" screamed Malik.

Outlaw John fired his bullets at the tokens but they were destroyed in mid air.

Hannah collapsed onto her knees, now out of breath after taking shock after shock from her life point gambling. "But how?" she gasped.

"You really are a impatience one aren't you, if you hadn't had stopped me, I would have said this. I special summon two tokens and as long as I have two Watt monsters with the same name and then banish them, The two tokens take their effects. I chose Watthopper. So my lock is back again."

 **Watt Tokens ATK:0 DEF:0 LVL 1**

Malik and Alex were stunned and speechless, now they knew Hannah had lost.

"Since your not in a position to play anymore cards, its my turn."

 **Turn 7**

 **Hannah LP:50 Hand: 0**

 **Volt LP: 2200 Hand: 0**

"I draw. "

"I normal summon the tuner monster Wattbadger"

 **Wattbadger ATK: 500 DEF:3000 LVL 4 Light/Thunder/Tuner**

"I tune my Badger with my two tokens.

 **4 + 1 + 1 = 6**

"I Synchro summon Wattchimera!" A mighty lion with a blue and red man appeared.

 **Wattchimera ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200 Light/Thunder/Synchro**

"This card has other effects, but only this one matters. I can attack directly with this beast. Go Voltage Discharge!"

The monster unleashed a massive electrial current at Hannah. Sending her backwards with her eyes open and making her roll into the ground, knocking her out.

 **Hannah LP: 50 - 0 Volt Wins.**

 **"** No Hannah." Malik shouted.

Malik and Alex ran over to her body, as Volt went back to his gang and high fived the two.

"Hannah come on, wake up." said Malik.

The next duel gang member stepped forward, he was wearing a grey T-Shirt."OK who's my opponent then? Remember, we have two more duels to go" said the new duelist

"Malik get Hannah out of here, I will take this one."

Malik nodded and carried Hannah's body to the side.

Volt was stood with the other duelist. "Make it two out of two, Bash." he said. The third duelist was quiet.

"Alex, destroy them." said Malik with a firm tone.

"Don't worry, I will." he responded, nodding his head.

"After the performances of your friend, I doubt it. You will follow suit, prehaps even worse." Bash smirked.

"Worse? " Alex said was a tone of Fear.

"Lets duel" both shouted.

 **Sampson's Office**

Sampson was in his office, the door was closed. He was sitting at his desk with a giant brown box.

He stood up and opened it by sliding the lid. Inside was a small box with a black button on it.

"This is my last chance, and this will be the item which finds me that package. The item which gets him off my back and a chance to go ahead with what I have wanted to do all along. Clean up this City for good."

 **Cards**

 **Hannah**

 **Outlaw Shotout/Spell**

If you control a Outlaw monster which is LVL 5 or above, pay 1000 lifepoints and destroy one monster card your opponent controls

 **Outlaw Doc ATK:700 DEF:300 LVL 4 Earth/Warrior**

No effect shown

 **Outlaw John ATK: 2800 DEF:2000 LVL 8 Earth/Warrior**

When this card is triubute summoned, destroy all monsters your opponent controls.

 **Ultimate Tribute/Spell**

Tribute two Outlaw monsters from field, the take damage equal to the lowest ATK. Then speical summon one LVL 7 or above Outlaw from your deck.

 **Volt**

 **Wattbadger ATK: 500 DEF:3000 LVL 4 Light/Thunder/Tuner**

This card can attack your opponent directly.

 **Watt Recovery/Trap**

If you have exactly two Watt monsters with the same name in your graveyard, banish them then speical summon two Watt tokens, these tokens gain those two cards effects.


	9. Round Two - Bash V Alex

Bash and Alex were now in the middle of area, Malik was on the sidelines with a still knocked out Hannah near him. Volt and Blitz were stood up.

"Make sure you make it two Bash." said Volt.

"Don't you worry, this chump wont take long." Bash smirked. "Your stuff will be ours."

"You knocked out my friend, I'm hardly in the mood to lose." said Alex activating his duel disk.

"As I said, you might suffer worse."

 **Turn 1**

 **Bash LP:4000 Hand:5**

 **Alex LP:4000 Hand:5**

"I will start this, I summon Koa'ki Meiru Bergazak."

 **Koa'ki Meiru Bergazak LVL 4 ATK:2000 DEF:1500 Earth/Warrior**

"Next up in order to keep this monster on the field, I have to send one Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru to my grave, so I will do that, and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Bash LP:4000 Hand:3**

 **Alex LP:4000 Hand:5**

"Fine, my turn, and I draw."

"I summon Virus Logger to the field." The monster was a square looking robot, it had keys like a keyboard on it.

 **Virus Logger ATK:1600 DEF:800 LVL 4 Light/Machine**

"Next up, I play the equip spell, Virus Boost. This card equips onto one monster on the field and reduces that cards ATK points to one Virus monster I control, I equip it onto your Bergazak.

 **Koa'ki Meiru Bergazak LVL 4 ATK:1600**

"Now then, I battle. Attack his monster Logger."

"Making our monsters ATK the same, thats not how you win?!"

Logger attacked the monster but was destroyed, however Bergazak ramined.

"My equip spell has another effect, the monster equipped to it cant be destroyed. But it has one final effect, I can then add one Virus monster from deck to my hand. And I add Virus Delta to my hand, and since one Virus monster was destroyed during this turn, I can special summon it!"

 **Virus Delta LVL 5 ATK:2000 DEF:1600 Light/Machine**

"Also If Logger is destroyed, you take 400 points of damage."

 **Bash LP: 4000 - 3600**

The monster was a thin shaped robot holding a sword and shield with digital lines running down its legs.

"Now then, I cant take out your monster, but I can still do damage. Attack Virus Delta."

 **Bash LP:3600- 3200**

"My equip spell ends after this turn, so your monster's ATK is back to normal, I set a card and end my turn.

 **Koa'ki Meiru Bergazak LVL 4 ATK:2000**

 **Turn 3**

 **Bash LP:3200 Hand:3**

 **Alex LP:4000 Hand:2**

"My turn. Ha!" Bash drawed.

"I summon, Koa'ki Meiru Sandman"

 **Koa'ki Meiru Sandman LVL ATK:1900 DEF:1200**

"I play the spell Urgent Synthesis, this powerful card allows me to return a Iron Core spell card from my graveyard, then I can special summon one LVL 4 or below Koa'ki Meiru from my hand or grave."

Bash took the returned spell card and added it back to his hand. " I now special summon Koa'ki Powerhand! Bash's new monster was a yellow robot with massive drills attached to it.

 **Koa'ki Powerhand LVL 4 ATK:2100/1600 Earth/Machine**

"Now then, I attack your Delta with my Powerhand!"

"Not so fast, I play my trap, Redownload, this card allows me to destroy one Virus monster and end the battle phase, then I can special summon one Virus monster with less ATK from my graveyard back to the field."

Bash laughed. "You can do that, but I can do this. I play my Sandman's effect, by tributing this card your trap is negated and destroyed."

"No way." Sandman was thentributed and Alex's card was destroyed.

"Now then, Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand, take out his Delta." The monster shot out its drills and they slammed into Virus Delta.

 **Alex LP: 4000 - 3900**

"Now then, Bergazak. Attack him directly!" The black knight with two swords swiped his swords into Alex, knocking him backwards.

 **Alex LP: 3900 - 1900**

Alex got back up, but he felt a massive pain rush through his head. Alex had to go down on one knee because of the pain.

"What on earth am I feeling?"

"Alex, your head is badly bruised." said Malik.

Alex looked into his duel disk, and saw his reflection. Alex's head had a big purple patches on his forehead. "How did you do that." Alex got back up.

"Its not magic, hacking a duel disk is easier then you think. I made mine increase damage on a person, just a little bit more."

"I know about hacking, why would you increase that?"

"We don't get allot of entertainment here in outskirts, but screwing with people and taking their stuff. That is fun."

Alex had a angry look now on his bruised face.

"I send one Iron Core back to my graveyard, this will keep my Powerhand on the field. However since I have no more Iron Core spells in my hand, my Bergazak is destroyed. I end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Bash LP:3200 Hand:1**

 **Alex LP:1900 Hand:2**

"So he must keep sending that card to the graveyard in order to keep his monsters on the field. I draw!"

"I play my spell, Digital Reload. By paying 500 life points, I can add that many cards to my hand X 500. I pay 1500.

Alex drew three cards from his deck.

 **Alex LP:400**

"I play my field spell, Digital Network. Now when a Virus monster attacks a monster, I take no damage. Next I summon Virus Trojan!"

 **Virus Trojan ATK:1200 DEF:700 LVL 3 Light/Machine**

"Now then I attack your Begazak! Trojan flew at Bergazak with Alex's monster getting destroyed.

"Since I have my field spell, I take no damage, also when Trojan is destroyed, your monster loses 1000 ATK points.

 **Begazak: 1000**

"Since a Virus monster was destroyed this turn, I can special summon this card from my hand. I special summon a second Virus Delta.

"Now go Delta, destroy his monster!"

 **Bash LP:3200 - 2200**

"I set a card and end my turn." Alex then held his head again in pain.

 **Turn 5**

 **Bash LP:2200 Hand:1**

 **Alex LP:400 Hand:0**

"400 life points, looks like we win. Right instead of conducting my normal draw, I can instead opt to bring back Iron Core from my graveyard."

"Next, I play the spell Meiru Merge, now this spell allows me to fuse together two monsters to form a stronger one. Or in this case, I can fuse one Iron Core spell card with a monster on my field."

Alex stood there still in pain. "Fusing a spell card?"

"Indeed, you see why were so successful, we have tricks which you losers will never be able to do. I fuse my Iron Core with my on the field, Powerhead.

The two cards entered a whirlpool of blue and orange swirls.

"Fusion Summon! Come Forth Koa'ki Mieru Overlord."

 **Koa'ki Mieru Overlord ATK:2000 DEF:1800 LVL 7 Fiend/Dark**

A giant purple demon with yellow horns appeared.

"Now then, this monster does not need a Iron Core to remain on the field, next up, when this card is summoned I can destroy one monster card on the field which does not have the same type as this card. And I will destroy your last remaining monster."

"Damn." Alex sent his Delta to the grave as his monster was destroyed.

"Now attack Overload! Win us this battle!"

"I don't think so, I activate my trap. False File. This card can act as a monster with 0 ATK and 0 DEF. Plus when it is destroyed, as long as I have a Digital Network on the field, I draw two cards.

"What?!"

Alex drew his next two cards.

The trap card appeared on the monster field, Overload slashed it into half with a sword. He then jumped back to Bash.

 **Turn 6**

 **Bash LP:1200 Hand:0**

 **Alex LP:400 Hand:2**

"This is for you Hannah." Alex drew his last chance card.

"I play the spell Emerge, this card allows me to special summon one Virus monster from my grave, reappear my Trojan."

Virus Trojan took back to the field, swinging its spear.

"Now go Trojan take out his Overload!"

Trojan jumped up and stabbed his spear into Overload, Trojan was destroyed.

"Since Trojan was destroyed, your monster loses 1000 ATK."

 **Overlord ATK: 1000**

"Next I play the quick play spell card, Rewire. This spell card allows me to reuse the effect of a spell card from my grave. I reuse Emerge to bring back my Trojan and once again I attack you!"

The same thing happened again, Trojan once again was destroyed.

"Give it up. All your doing is full circle." said Bash.

 **Overlord ATK: 0**

"OK, well how about this, since a Virus monster was destroyed, I can special summon this, Virus Worm!"

 **Virus Worm ATK:1500 DEF:800 LVL 3 Light/Machine**

"No way, thats not fair." said Bash.

"Time for payback, Worm take out his monster. Virus Burst!"

Virus Worm buried its way underground and jumped on top of a scared looking Overlord. The Worm crushed the monster, destroying it.

 **Bash LP:1200 - 0 Alex Wins**

As the cards disappeared, Alex fell to the ground, exhausted after taking blows from Bash's enhanced duel disk.

"No way, I lost?" "This cant be?!" Bash looked very angry, he looked up at the injured Alex, he then started to run towards him. "I will teach you to beat me."

He was about to land a blow on Alex when Malik stepped in and grabbed Bash's fist. Both were the same size with the equal strength. Alex looked up at the two.

Malik then pushed him into the ground. "Don't you even dare." Malik now had his duel disk on, the duel disk was emitting a blue light from inside. "If you don't want to know what this does, back off now."

"A little light, doesn't scare me."

Suddenly Bash's hand was started to turn to dust.

"What, what is it? Stop it, stop it now."

"Not until you go away."

Bash was breathing heavily, "OK OK, I'm sorry please make it stop."

Malik then disabled his duel disk, Bash's hand returned to normal, Bash then looked at Malik then ran back over to Volt. Trembling.

"How could you lose?" Volt said angrily to Bash.

"Does that matter, that freak turned my hand into dust."

"Yes it does, you know I don't tolerate defeats. We do not lose to these non extra deck scum. "

Volt punched Bash in the stomach, knocking him out. "OK Blaze, your turn. Don't let me down." Blaze was still standing in silence,

Back over where Malik was, Alex could not believe he saw Malik nearly seal someone away.

"I thought you said you didn't do that anymore?"

Malik sighed, "I don't, I lied Alex sorry, I still have the seal mode on my duel disk. I'm sorry, I cant stand seeing people get hurt. I don't think sometimes."

"Fine, but promise me you will let me remove that feature when this is done."

"Agreed."

"Just be thankful Hannah didn't hear you. I won for her, now you do the same." said Alex who was now sitting down on the log, still holding his bruised head.

"Don't you worry, I wont." Malik walked into the area, he saw Blaze wearing a purple shirt, he had short brown hair.

Blaze looked at Malik, Malik suddenly had a cold feeling in his body. He could feel something he never felt before.

"What, what is feeling?" thought Malik frozen.

 **Next Time: Malik and Blaze go head to head in the final battle, what is Malik feeling?**

 **Cards:**

 **Alex**

 **Virus Delta LVL 5 ATK:2000 DEF:1600 Light/Machine**

You can speical summon this card if exactly one Virus monster is destroyed during the battle phase.

This card can only attack if there is no other Virus monster on the field.

 **Virus Logger ATK:1600 DEF:800 LVL 4 Light/Machine**

When this card is destroyed, inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent.

 **Virus Boost/Equip**

Equip this card to one monster your opponent controls, reduce that monster's ATK points to the same as one Virus monster you control. That monster cant be destroyed this turn.

When one Virus monster you control attacks a monster with this card and it is destroyed, add one Virus monster to hand.

 **Emerge/Spell**

Speical summon one Virus monster from your deck, you cant speical summon monsters from your extra deck the turn you use this card.

 **Rewire/Quickplay Spell**

This card gains the effect of one normal spell card in your graveyard, this still counts as a quick play spell.

 **False File/Trap**

This card becomes a monster card (This still counts as a trap card.) With 0 ATK/DEF.

If you have a on the field Digital Network, when this card is destroyed, draw two cards.

 **Bash**

 **Meiru Merge/Spell**

Fusion a Ko'aki Meiru monster by using this card using monsters from your hand and/or on the field. One of the materials must be a Iron Core spell card.

 **Koa'ki Mieru Overlord ATK:2000 DEF:1800 LVL 7 Fiend/Dark/Fusion**

1 Koa'ki Mieru monster + 1 Iron Core Spell card.

When this card is fusion summoned, destroy one monster on your opponents field that is not the same type as this cards type.

When this card is destroyed add one Iron Core spell card to your hand from your grave.


	10. A Fiery Surprise

**Thank you once again to D3lph0xL0v3r and ShadowFire10 for the kind reviews.**

Malik was still frozen, he had this cold feeling in his body.

"What, what on earth is this?"

Blaze was stood there quiet. He had then looked up at Malik, then turned back round to Volt and Bash, he then took out a card in his pocket and showed it, in the direction of the two.

A bright purple light emitted from the card, towards the two gang members, one by one they fell unconscious on the floor. Blaze then turned around back to Malik.

"Finally, were alone Malik."

"OK, who are you?"

"That does not matter, I have my orders."

"Orders for what?"

"My orders to take you out. Full time."

"You work for Sampson then?"

"Who? No surely you know why I'm here?"

"I have no clue, what did you do to them two over there?"

"Them two? Not much, just knocked them out."

"Why did you do that then?"

"So many questions surly you know why? Fine, I knew you was going to come by here, so I grabbed these two idiots and implanted false memories in their brain. They thought I was a member of their gang. I know the famous Malik never traveled alone, so I got these two to take you on a best 2 out of 3 battle."

"So you could knock one out and heavily injure the other?"

"Yes, I wanted this to be just between you and me, no interference. I gave one the power advanced duel disk, and well your friend took herself out."

"I'm giving you one last chance, who are you?"

"The famous Malik, they told me you would be this upfront. Enough questions." Blaze activated his duel disk, it had a gage counter.

"A gage counter, so you do work for Sampson."

"I don't know who that is."

Malik started to feel even more cold.

Malik's duel disk activated, he then placed his deck into it from his pocket. Maliks gage activated.

"Lets duel and see if you remember." said Blaze

 **Turn: 1**

 **Blaze LP: 4000 Hand:5**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"As I'm the away team, I will go first. I play the spell Molten Conduction Field. This allows me to send two Laval monsters from my deck to the grave, I send one Laval Coital and one Laval Forest Sprite. Next I normal summon Flame Fire dog to the field.

 **Flame Fire dog ARK:1900 DEF:200 Fire/Beast**

"I end my turn."

 **Turn: 2**

 **Blaze LP: 4000 Hand:3**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Memories? Am I supposed to know this guy? Is this why I'm feeling like this." Malik thought. I draw!"

"Come forth Ragtag Pirate."

 **Ragtag Pirate ATK: 1000 DEF: 200 LL 3 Earth/Warrior**

"I play his effect, I can take away 800 ARK points from your monster and add them to this card, until the end of this turn."

 **Ragtag Pirate ATK 1800 Fire dog ATK: 1100 Malik**

 **GC: 1 (Monster Effect)**

"Now go, Sword Slash." Ragtag Pirate leaped in the air and slashed the dog to bits.

 **Blaze LP: 4000 - 3200 Malik CG: 3 (Destroyed monster)**

"Very well, since I lost Fire dog, I can special summon one monster with 200 DEF points from my grave, I summon Laval Coital."

 **Blaze CG: 1 (Effect)**

 **Laval Coital ARK: 1300 DEF:700 Fire/Pyro/Tuner LVL 2**

"I end my turn with two face downs."

 **Ragtag Pirate ARK: 1000**

 **Turn: 3**

 **Blaze LP: 3200 Hand:3**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"I draw."

First of all I summon Laval Magma."

 **Laval Magma ARK:1700 DEF:200 Fire/Pyro LVL 4**

"Now then this card allows me to send two cards to the grave, then you take 500 points of damage, I send two. Two Laval Lakeside Ladies."

 **Blaze GC: 2 (Effect)**

Magma shot two fireballs at Malik, knocking him backwards.

 **Malik LP: 4000 - 3000**

"Now then I tune my two monsters together."

"A Sychro summon?"

Laval Coital flew into the sky with Magma jumping up. Coital became green rings and Magma transformed into four orbs.

 **4+2=6**

"Be hold the power of the fire. Come forth Laval the Greater."

The monster was a strong monster with abs, it had blue skin and had his right hand on fire.

 **Laval the Greater ARK:2400 DEF:800 LVL 6 Fire/Warrior/Synchro**

"When this card is Synchro summoned, I send one card from my hand to the grave. I send Laval Warrior."

 **GC: 3 (Effect)**

"Next I banish my two Lakeside Ladies, this allows me to destroy two set cards on the field. Say goodbye to your cards."

 **Blaze GC: 7 (Effect X 2 Destroyed S/T X2)**

Malik's cards were destroyed. "Now I play my Laval Warrior's effect, if I have three different fire monsters in my grave, I can special summon it."

 **Blaze GC: 8 (Effect)**

A monster made of fire with Armour appeared with a sword.

 **Laval Warrior ARK: 500 DEF:200 LVL 1 Fire/Pyro/Foundation**

"A foundation monster, this soon?" Malik then crouched in pain, he felt the feeling again.

"Malik you OK?" cried out Alex.

"Yeah nothing I cant handle."

"You know what comes next, I grow my Warrior into something bigger! I pay Three counters!

 **Blaze GC: 8 - 5**

Laval Warrior was surrounded by the orange lights as he disappeared and a new monster came forth.

"I summon Gage LVL 3, Fire Swordsman!"

 **Fire Swordsman G LVL: 3 ATK: 2000 DEF:1000 Fire/Warrior/Growth**

The monster was a fiery swordsman holding a brown sword.

Malik looked on. "A Synchro and a Growth monster, wow."

"Now go, Greater attack his Pirate."

Laval The Greater jumped in the air and slammed his fiery first onto Ragtag Pirate.

 **Malik: LP: 4000 - 2600**

"Attack directly Swordsman!"

 **Malik LP: 2600 - 600**

 **Blaze GC: 5 - 9 ( 2- Destroyed monster, 2- Inflicted direct damage)**

"Now I pay five gage counters, to play one of his effects. Each time you normal summon a monster while this monster is on the field, you take 1000 points of damage, Plus don't think about destroying my monster via card effects, this card cant be destroyed by them!"

 **Blaze GC: 8 - 4**

"No way." Malik gritted his teeth.

"I end my turn."

 **Turn: 4**

 **Blaze LP: 3200 Hand:1**

 **Malik LP: 600 Hand: 2**

"OK, I draw!"

Malik looked at his hand. "I play the spell Ragtag Return. I can banish one Ragtag monster from my grave, its effects upon banishing are negated, and I gain life points equal to its ATK. I banish my Pirate."

Blaze looked annoyed. "Fine then. But one monster and back to where you was."

 **Malik LP: 1600**

"Hes right, I have to get Phoenix out. But the only way I can at the moment is to take the damage. But its a risk I need to take."

"I normal summon Ragtag Witch to the field!"

 **Ragtag Witch ATK: 500 DEF: 200 Dark/Spellcaster LVL 1/Foundation**

 **Malik LP: 1600 - 600**

Malik felt a burning pain as his life points dropped.

"I play her effect,this allows me to inflict 400 points when this is summoned.

 **Blaze LP: 3200 - 2800  
**

 **Malik GC: 4 (Effect)**

"I wont have any Gage Counters, but I have to do this, I pay all four of my counters to grow my Witch!"

 **Malik GC: 0**

"Mighty wings of Purple, shine upon this duel. Come forth Ragtag Phoenix."

 **Ragtag Phoenix ATK: 2500 DEF:2000 Gage LVL: 4 /Growth Monster/Light/Winged Beast**

Ragtag Phoenix soared into the sky with a purple sparkle.

"So thats the growth monster I was told about. Not so impressive, who has a monster in purple?"

"Quit joking around, who told you?"

"Malik, if you don't remember anything, then me telling you, would shock you. I don't need to do that, I'm just here to take you out."

"Fine. I attack your Growth monster, Phoenix Flare."

"Fine, but I can play another one of his gage effects."

"You can play a gage effect during my turn?"

"Of course, I pay three counters to negate your attack and deal you with 400 points of damage."

 **Blaze GC: 4 - 1**

"I don't think so, my Phoenixs's main effect activates once per turn, I can negate a card effect on the field."

"Very resourceful."

"Now continue your attack!"

Phoenix launched a mighty flare of purple fireballs destroying Swordsman. However as two Growth monsters battled, Malik had another surge of cold in his body."

 **Blaze LP: 2800 - 2300  
**

 **Malik GC: 2 (Destroyed Monster)**

"What is this pain?!" he called out.

"Malik hold it together." said Alex.

Blaze just grinned."What ever this is, it wont beat me, I set one card."

 **Turn: 5**

 **Blaze LP: 2300 Hand:1**

 **Malik LP: 600 Hand: 0**

"My move and I draw!"

"I summon Laval Volcano Handmaiden."

 **Laval Volcano Handmaiden LVL 1 ATK:100 DEF:100 Fire/Pyro/Tuner**

"Another tuner, not again."

"Yes again! I tune my Greater with my Handmaiden to Synchro summon again!"

 **6+1=7**

"I Synchro summon Ancient Flamvell Deity!"

 **Ancient Flamevell Deity LVL 7 ATK: 2500 DEF:2000/Synchro**

"But thats not the end of it, if I have three or more Laval's in my graveyard, I can special summon this. I summon another Laval Coital!"

"No. Not again."

"I tune LVL 7 Deity with Level 2 Coital!"

"Fire blazing from under the core. Come to the surface and fly high, I Synchro summon Blazing Hawk!"

 **7+2=9**

 **Fire Blazing Hawk LVL 9 ATK 3500 DEF: 2000 Fire/Pyro/Synchro**

"As long as I only have fire monsters in my grave, this card can not be destroyed and I take no damage from battles involving it. Plus if I have more then 5 fire monsters in my grave, by banishing them, this card's ARK points double until the end of the turn! Blazing Hawk wipe out his Phoenix! Flaming Blaze!"

 **Fire Blazing Hawk ATK: 7000**

The Hawk flew higher then Phoenix in the sky and dive bombed creating a massive fire missile like effect.

"Malik NO!" screamed Alex.

"Whoever you are, your a good duelist but your not winning this. I play the trap Emergency Growth Back Up. Sampson gave us this card, for last ditch emergency's, by banishing my Growth monster from the field, you take equal damage!"

"No way!" screamed Blaze as the fire blasted both Malik and Blaze backwards and onto the floor.

 **Malik LP: 600 - 0 Blaze LP: 1500 - 0 DRAW**

Alex ran over to Malik, still holding his head. "You OK?"

"Yeah, that was to close." Malik went over to Blaze and held him up by his shirt.

"Who are you?"

"Your a good duelist, my boss wont like this."

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"I'm surprised you don't remember. King."

As Blaze finished his sentence, he clicked a button on his duel disk and teleported away.

However as he disappeared his Growth monster was left behind on the floor, Malik picked it up.

"What, King? what, what did he mean?" said Malik.

As he finished his sentence Malik had another huge cold spell, forcing him to the floor. T his time Malik went unconscious.

 **An Hour Later**

Malik was back conscious, he was sitting with Alex. Volt and Bash had disappeared.

"Thank goodness you dealt with them two."

"As soon as Blaze disappeared, they forgot why they were here. i pointed them in the direction of one of the Cities."

"Good, but what on earth happened."

"Well you got knocked out and-"

"I meant what was all that about. "

"I have no idea, he said he didn't work for Sampson. Then who was he?"

"He called me King?"

"I wouldn't worry about that, its probably a nickname."

"I hope so, those cold rushes though." Malik stood up, he picked out the new Growth monster. "We cant tell Hannah Alex. OK?"

"Agreed. At least you got a new Growth monster."

"Yes, but why leave it?"

"Malik that guy was bad, plus who knows, we can study this card when we return back to base."

"OK, agreed."

Hannah woke up as Malik finished his sentence.

"Welcome back Hannah." said Malik.

"What- Why do I feel like I got hit by a plank."

"You wore your body out. But we won at least."

"Malik Alex I'm sorry for -"

"Don't its OK, we won thats all that matters."

Hannah looked on in silent.

"OK guys, we were heading to this council member's safe house." Alex said.

"Yes, time to know the truth." said Hannah walking on.

Malik and Alex looked at each other with a worrying glare.

 **Sampson's Office**

Sampson slammed his hand onto his desk.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" he said looking at his computer. "How could he have sent one of them here. His energy patterns match that of the person who sent me the Growth summon. They must have sent him as a warning to me."

Sampson looked out his office. "Thankfully hes gone, I wonder who defeated him."

Malik's face appeared on his screen. "Malik, why would he duel Malik? Unless. Unless Malik is the parcel? No way. But wait, what is Malik doing all the way out there? Hes after the council member. Hmm. Very smart move."

Sampson pushed a button on his desk. "I want elite squad members going to the safe house now!"

"Yes Sir." replied a voice.

Sampson pushed another button." Science team, I want the Duel Dome working NOW!"

 **Next Time: Malik and the team make it to the safe house, but the Elite Squad is close by.**

 **So yes, 10 chapters in finally Malik has a new growth card. He will be pleased.**

 **Blaze:**

 **Fire Blazing Hawk LVL 9 ARK: 3500 DEF: 2000 Fire/Pyro/Synchro**

1 Tuner + 1 Pyro or more monster(s)

If you have only fire monsters in your grave, this card cant be destoyed by battle, and you take no damage from battles involing this monster.

Banish 5 fire monsters from your grave and double this cards ATK points until the end phase.

 **Laval Warrior ARK: 500 DEF:200 LVL 1 Fire/Pyro/Foundation**

No effect given

 **Fire Swordsman G LVL: 3 ATK: 2000 DEF:1000 Fire/Warrior/Growth**

This cant cant be destoyed by card effects. (This does not count towards your gage.)

You can pay any amount of Gage Counter's to activate these effects during your turn, unless stated.

5 Counters - As long as this card is on the field, each time your opponent normal summons, your opponent takes 1000 points of damage.

3 - Counters - Negate a attack, then inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent. (This can be used during either players turn)

 **Malik**

 **Ragtag Return/Quickplay Spell**

Banish one Ragtag monster from your graves, negate its banish effects and gain lifepoints equal to its ATK.

 **Emergency Growth Back Up/Trap**

Banish one Growth monster, any damage you take this turn, your opponent takes aswell.


	11. Questions Or Answers?

Malik Hannah and Alex were now behind a bush, looking at the safe house.

The house had metal walls and a metal door. It had a security Camera near the front door.

"OK Alex, do you thing." said Malik.

Alex typed away at his laptop, he was hacking into the security software.

"Invisible trip wires. Who would have thought. How are we exactly hacking them?" said Hannah

"By using the same software I used to breach the Anti Duel Network. Sampson needs better protection."And done. Disabled."

"OK lets go."

Malik Hannah and Alex went by the window.

"How are we getting in?" said Hannah.

"I can hack the door?" replied Alex.

"No, leave this to me."

 **Inside The House**

Inside was a normal living room, it had a sofa and a TV. It also had a desk with a book on it.

On the left hand side, the window suddenly smashed. Malik had thrown Alex's computer through the window.

Once inside, the three looked around the room.

"I hope your paying for a new laptop Malik. Why did you smash the window with my laptop?!"

"I'm not a waiting person OK, Plus you spend to much time on that thing." Malik said back with a funny tone.

"Ha. Ha." replied Alex with a sarcastic tone.

Hannah was looking around. She looked at a red light flashing. "Guys is this meant to be flashing?"

"No, no it shouldn't!" said Malik.

A door opened up near the sofa, a man in a black suit and red tie appeared. He had black long hair.

"Hello Team Fightback, my name is Mr Roland. And your breaking in my house."

He pushed a button on the his table, a forcefield appeared between Hannah;Alex and Malik.

"What, what is this." said Malik who was pushing the wall.

"Oh don't try Malik, Mr Sampson knew you was coming here, he warned me in advance. He is coming here in roughly twenty minutes with the Elite Squad."

Malik gritted his teeth. Hannah and Alex looked gutted.

"So your the council member, who was caught spying in a City and now hiding."

"Yes that is me. I serve alongside Mr Sampson, hoping to end dueling once and for all."

"What is this force field?"

"This little area is similar to what you dueled in against the Elite Squad. If you lose I will seal you away."

"Why do you want to duel?"

"I have been stuck in this house for a long time. I was spying on one of the other City's, but my cover was blown. Since then I have been here, Mr Sampson wont let me back until I prove my self, sealing you away would let me come back home straight away."

"So you was spying on other City's. I knew it. What for?"

"Lets agree to this, If I win, I seal you and your friends away. You win, which wont happen. I will talk."

"So if I win you wont be sealed?"

"No, why would I duel like that?" Roland laughed.

Hannah bashed on the force field. "Malik don't, its not fair."

"I know Hannah, but I need me."

Hannah nodded to Malik. "Go get him, said Alex."

"Mr Sampson said you reminded me for him."

"I'm nothing like him. Tell me one thing though. What is Sampson planning? Will it hurt people?"

"No it wont. Infact when the day arrives, everyone will be where they deserve to. But I will tell you this, when duelists get sealed. There gone forever."

"Im getting really sick of these riddles, twenty minutes to win this duel.

"Lets duel!"

Both duelists activated their disks, Maliks gage popped out.

 **Turn 1**

 **Malik LP:4000 Hand: 5**

 **Mr Roland LP:4000 Hand: 5**

"I will go first, and I summon Ragtag Bear and set two face downs. (ATK: 1300 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Dark/Beast)

 **Turn 2**

 **Malik LP:4000 Hand: 2**

 **Mr Roland LP:4000 Hand: 5**

"Time to show you kids that you should not mess around with us. I draw!"

"You see us council members, we go above the DP, the elite squad. We get the good cards."

"Good cards?" question Hannah.

"I summon The Black Stone Of Legend." (ATK:0 DEF:0 LVL:1 Dark/Dragon)

The monster was a brown rock with a red part in the middle.

"Now then by tributing this card I can special summon one Red Eyes from my deck. I choose the main one. Come forth Red Eyes Black Dragon! (ATK:2400 DEF:2000 LVL 7 Dark/Dragon)

"A level 7 straight away, damn." thought Malik.

"Next I play the spell, Inferno Fire Blast, this inflicts damage to you equal to one Red Eyes Black Dragon on my field!"

The card appeared on the field and shot out dark red fireballs, Malik shielded his eyes from the blast.

 **Malik LP:4000 - 1600**

"I cant attack the turn I use this card. I set two cards and call it quits for this round."

 **Turn 3**

 **Malik LP:1600 Hand: 2**

 **Mr Roland LP:4000 Hand: 2**

"So you and the council members get the best cards, I'm not surprised, since Sampson got the power to print his own cards when he was elected. I draw!"

"I normal summon Effect Picker!" (ATK:500 DEF:200 LVL 2 Dark/Machine)

The monster was a small tin robot with a red siren light on his head.

"By sending one card LVL 4 card or below from my deck, this card gains that card's effect. I send Ragtag Snake to my grave. "

 **Gage: 1 (Effect)**

"This card gains 1000 ATK points if my opponent controls more cards in his hand then mine!"

Effect Picker ATK: 1500 **Gage: 2(Effect)**

"Next I banish my Snake to play his banish effect, when this card is banished I can reduce the ATK of one monster on the field by 1000."

Red Eyes Black Dragon ATK: 1400 **Gage: 3 (Effect)**

"Now go Effect Picker, wipe out his Dragon!"

The robot's red light spun faster and faster creating a red energy beam and destroying the dragon.

 **MR Roland ATK: 4000 - 3900 Gage: 5 (Destroyed Monster)**

"Now Ragtag Bear can only attack if a monster was destroyed this turn, so attack!"

 **3900 - 2600 (Gage 8 - Effect X 1 Destroyed Monster X 2")**

"Such a cheat, your Bear isn't really a effect, its more of a restriction."

"But it still counts. I end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Malik LP:1600 Hand: 1**

 **Mr Roland LP:2600 Hand: 2**

"You say your nothing like Mr Sampson, yet you use the cards he gave you?"

"I had my Ragtag deck long before Sampson, Derek only gave me the Foundation and Growth cards."

"So why do you stick with them if you despise him."

"Because regardless of where I got them from, the Gage, the Foundation monsters, they have been there for me. I feel connected with them."

"How poetic I draw!"

"I play my trap Red Eyes Spirit, this allows me to special summon my Dragon back!"

Red Eyes reappeared on the field, flapping its mighty wings and roaring.

"Next I normal summon Black Flare Dragon!" (ATK:600 DEF:600 LVL 1 Dark/Dragon)

"Now then I banish my Black Flare for a much better card, Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. This card can be summoned by banishing one dragon on my field. " (ATK:2800 DEF:2400 LVL 10 Dark/Dragon"

"Two strong Dragons in one turn, no wonder Sampson destroyed any persons powerful cards. So that their corrupt government can avoid losing to them." said Alex.

"Thats where your wrong, Mr Sampson did destroy the weak decks, but he didn't print us new cards,he only did that for the DP and Elite Squad. The man wanted to stop dueling not encourage it. He gave us council members the best decks which were taken."

"You mean this deck belonged to someone else?" cried Hannah.

"Oh yeah, I think it was some kid. "

Malik looked on. "Some kid? Your meant to be helping the City, not stealing and taking peoples fun."

"Before the explosion I would have agreed, but after that terrible night, how could anyone want to keep dueling. Our City has seen sense, and so will the other seven City's."

"So thats why you and the others have been in the City's so you can activate whatever plan Sampson is doing."

"That is correct, yes. There was way more of us, but the others didn't agree. So they were tossed aside."

"You mean they were sealed away?"

"Correct again young Sir."

"Where do they go to?"

"I don't know, does it matter, there filth, they want to destroy our City."

"Destroy, your the ones who were destroying it!"

"Well were the ones in charge, what we say goes. Now go Red Eyes take out his Effect Picker!"

Malik looked on focused. **Maliks LP: 1600 - 800**

"Now then I attack your Bear with Metal Flare! Flaming Justice!" The dragon flew in the air and unleashed a massive dark fireball.

"Say goodbye to your very existence, your going bye bye!"

"Only person saying bye bye is your monster, I play my trap. Ragtag Shield. I can equip this card onto Ragtag Bear, now I take no damage from this card being destroyed, and the monster who attacked it is also destroyed." (Gage: 10 Destroyed Monster)

"What?!"

A white bubble appeared around Bear with the dragon continuously clawing at it, before it eventually got destroyed.

"Good job Malik." said Alex.

"More like a delayed job. I set one card."

 **Turn 5**

 **Malik LP:800 Hand: 1**

 **Mr Roland LP:2600 Hand: 0**

"I draw!"

"I play Foundation Finder, this card allows me to add one Foundation monster to my hand from my deck, I choose Ragtag Witch and I summon her!" Ragtag Witch appeared flying on her broom with a R shape at the end. (ATK: 500 DEF: 200 LVL /Dark/Spell caster/Foundation)

"When this card is summoned, you take 400 points of damage. **Mr Roland LP:2600 - 2200 Gage: 11 (Effect)**

"Now Malik can grow his monster and end this." said Hannah.

"I pay four counters to grow my Witch into something bigger!"

 **Malik Gage: 11 - 7**

"Come forth Ragtag Phoenix!" (ATK: 2500 DEF:2000 Gage LVL: 4 /Growth Monster/Light/Winged Beast)

"So you Growth summon, just like Mr Sampson. I have to say, for someone who disagrees with him, why do you use his same weapon."

Malik ignored him. "I pay one counter to -"

"Your paying nothing, I play my trap Red Eyes -!"

"I don't think so either, my Phoenix's main effect once per turn can negate a card effect, so I cancel your trap!"

"Very well then, I play my second trap, Seal Chain." Red chains from the floor appeared and chained around Ragtag Phoenix. "This trap negates your effects and it loses 500 ATK points.

 **Phoenix: 2000**

"You played your first trap so I could use up my monster's effect."

"Oh yeah, forgot to say Mr Sampson also told me about your Growth monster's effect. So I knew what to expect."

"I end my turn." Malik said with displeasure..

 **Turn 6**

 **Malik LP:800 Hand: 1**

 **Mr Roland LP:2200 Hand: 0**

"Very well I draw!"

"I summon Red-Eyes Retro Dragon! (ATK:1700 DEF:1600 LVL 4 Dark/Dragon)

"Another strong dragon, and with Ragtag Phoenix locked up. Malik needs to do something soon." said Hannah.

"First off all I attack your weak Phoenix with my Might Dragon, go my beast!" Red Eyes Black Dragon flew into the air and shot out a dark red fireball, destroying Malik's monster."

 **Malik LP:800 - 400**

"Now go Retro Dragon, destroy him!" Retro Dragon this time flew in the air, and flapped its wings, creating a huge gust, heading right towards Malik.

"I play my quick play spell Ragtag Return. I can banish one LVL 4 or below Ragtag monster from my grave and increase my life points by that monsters LVL X 500 ! I banish my Bear."

Malik's body glowed a purple aura as he banished his monster.

 **Malik LP: 400 - 2400**

"Fine but my attack still goes through!"

 **Malik LP: 2400 - 700**

Hannah and Alex signed with relief. "Mr Sampson said you was stubborn, I give you credit for that. But you cant keep clawing your way out."

"Me and my team will keep fighting to stop you and your boss. No matter what."

"You and your team? The same team which Mr Sampson sealed half of them away."

Malik gritted his teeth with anger.

 **Turn 7**

 **Malik LP:700 Hand: 1**

 **Mr Roland LP:2200 Hand: 0**

"Yes and we will get them back I draw!"

"You have no more Growth monsters, you have lost."

Malik looked at Alex. Alex nodded back. Malik knew he needed to summon the card Hannah didn't know about.

"I summon Ragtag Private to the field." (ATK:500 DEF:200 LVL 1/Foundation Dark/Warrior)

"Another Foundation monster? Mr Sampson said you only had one Growth monster, why summon another Foundation?"

"Well its not the only time hes been wrong. " Malik looked at H annah. "Hannah, before you ask. Yes I kept this secret, but I didn't know how to tell you. I will tell you later."

"Tell me what?" replied Hannah.

"When you was knocked out after your loss to Volt, the third member Blaze. He used a Growth summon, he also had no idea who Sampson was. So he was able to Growth summon without getting it from Sampson, It was like he came from somewhere different." said Alex

"What else?"

"Malik had a odd feeling inside of him, he kept feeling it. He also refereed to Malik as King."

"Do we know what that means?"

"Not a clue."

"Enough with the talking, make your move Malik." said Roland.

"I pay three gage counters to grow my Ragtag Private!"

The three orange gage lights disappeared as the lights shot out of Maliks duel disk and surrounded around his monster.

"I summon Gage LVL 3 Fire Swordsman!" (G LVL: 3 ATK: 2000 DEF:1000 Fire/Warrior/Growth)

 **Malik Gage: 7 - 4**

The muscled warrior appeared with his body on fire, with a brown sword.

Mr Roland had his mouth open. "How on earth did you get that card? No generic Growth monsters exist, all Growth monsters the Elite Squad use are costumed to their decks."

"I have no idea either. But I know this, take out his Retro Dragon! Also since I used Ragtag Private for a Growth summon, it increases by 500 ATK points."

 **Swordsman ATK:2500 Gage 4 - 5 (Effect)**

Fire Swordsman pulled out his brown sword and somersaulted in the air, slashing the dragon in half.

 **Mr Roland LP:2200 - 1400 Gage 5 - 7 (Destroyed Monster)**

"I pay five gage counters, now each time you normal summon a monster, you take 1000 points of damage!"

 **Gage 7 - 2**

Hannah looked on at the Swordsman. "Wow." she thought.

 **Turn 8**

 **Malik LP:700 Hand: 1**

 **Mr Roland LP:1400 Hand: 0**

"Another Growth summon, Mr Sampson sure will be interested in this. , I draw!"

Roland smirked at his card. " I will take the 1000 points of damage buts its worth it. I normal summon another The Black Stone Of Legend."

 **Mr Roland LP:1400 - 400**

"I can now tribute this card and special summon Black Flare Dragon. (LVL 1 ATK:600 DEF:600 Dark/Dragon)

Roland looked very smug. "Now then I equip this card onto my Red Eyes, now it gains a 600 point boost!"

Black Flare Dragon turned into dark energy and in then floated onto Red Eyes, whose eyes glowed brighter.

 **Red Eyes: 3000**

"Now then, I attack your Swordsman!" Red Eyes blasted a even stronger fireball at Fire Swordsman, he put his sword up to block the attack but was still destroyed. Maliks Purple jacket blew in the aftermath.

 **Malik LP:700 - 200**

"I end my turn."

Hannah and Alex looked worried. "200 life points, whatever Malik needs to do. He has to do it now." said Alex.

 **Turn 9**

 **Malik LP:200 Hand: 1**

 **Mr Roland LP: 400 Hand: 0**

"You came here looking for answers, well I'm afraid the only answer you will get is, where do people who get sealed, go to?! You have no more Growth monsters left, there is nothing you can do. Your deck is rubbish without them."

"Not if I have anything to say about it. I draw!"

"I play the spell Pot Of Foundation, I send two foundation monsters from my grave back to my deck, then I can draw two new cards. Though I cant special summon this turn."

Malik sent back Witch and Private and drew two new cards.

"But I wont need to special summon this turn anyway. First of all I summon Ragtag Pirate. (ATK: 1000 DEF: 200 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior)

"Now I play his effect, it can take away 800 ATK points from your monster and add them onto my Pirate.

 **Red Eyes: 2200 Pirate: 1800**

"Next I play Growth Conversion, with this card I can increase the ATK of one monster I control by 300 X The gage LVL of one Growth monster in my grave, my monster is destroyed at the end of this turn though. I choose my Phoenix and that means Pirate goes up to 3000."

 **Pirate: 3000**

"Nice move, but it still isn't enough!"

"No it isn't. If I destroy your Red Eyes, you will still have 600 life points and my monster will be destroyed. So I wont bother, I skip my battle phase."

"NO MALIK!" Alex and Hannah cried.

"Oh my god. I knew. I knew your team was weak but this is even more weaker then I thougt. I dra-"

"Not so fast. I didn't say I end my turn. I'm now in my main phase two."

"Yes but you didn't attack or do anything. Game over!"

"No I have one card left. I play Tribute Call!"

Alex was gob smacked and laughed. "Yes, that was the card which he used to save me."

"If one monster didn't attack this turn. I can play this, by tributing that monster, you take its ATK points as damage!"

"No way. No. It cant be."

"You had a go at my Ragtag monsters, my deck is more then just Growth monsters!"

Ragtag Pirate disappeared as a white energy took his place. The White energy flew straight towards Roland. Knocking him against the wall.

 **Mr Roland LP: 400 - 0 Malik Wins.**

The force field faded as Hannah and Alex ran over to Malik.

Malik went over to Roland."OK time to spill, what do you know. We had a deal."

"Yes we did, but I wont ever talk to scum like you."

Alex ran over to Roland's desk. He found a book on the table.

"No leave that alone!" he said. Roland tried to stop Alex but Hannah blocked his path.

Malik pushed Roland against the wall. "Looks like we have our answers then. Lets go guys, before Sampson and the Elite Squad get here."

Malik punched Roland in the stomach before exiting with Hannah and Alex via the door.

Minutes Later

Sampson was now in the safe house. He was helping Roland up. The Elite Squad were guarding the house.

"Thank you Sir."

"No worries Mr Roland. But I have a question to ask. Did you lose to him?"

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry it wont happen again."

"I don't care about you losing, but did you give him any information?"

"Er, er er."

"You did. You gave him information?!"

"He took my book. I'm sorry!"

"No Mr Roland I'm sorry." Sampson went to push a button on his belt.

"Please don't seal me Sir."

"I don't tolerate failures."

Roland quickly got back up and activated his duel disk. He pushed the automated duel button. Sampson's duel disk in his pocket activated.

"I'm not going anywhere. I will defeat you, and take over the City."

"Very brave of you Mr Roland. Very well I take your changelle." said Sampson who was impressed.

 **Turn 1**

 **Mr Roland LP:4000 Hand: 5**

 **Sampson LP:4000 Hand: 5**

"I play The Black Stone Of Legend! I tribute this card to special summon Red Eyes Black Dragon! I set three cards."

 **Turn 2**

 **Mr Roland LP:4000 Hand: 1**

 **Sampson LP:4000 Hand: 5**

"Very well. I draw." Sampson was very steady, despite knowing he could be sealed.

"I play my field spell, Nothingness. This reduces all ATK points of all monsters to zero this turn."

Red Eyes: 0

"I normal summon Blank Sphere"

 **Blank Sphere: ATK: 0 DEF:0 LVL 1 Light/ Fairy**

"This card allows me to take the original ATK points of one monster, and give them to this monster."

 **Blank Sphere: ATK: 2400 Sampson Gage: 1**

"Next up I play the continuous spell, Let Me Help. If I controlled one monster whose original ATK points was 0. I can special summon one LVL 1 monster from my deck. I special summon Blank Cuboid.

 **Blank Cuboid ATK:0 DEF:0 LVL 1 / Foundation Light/Fairy Sampson Gage: 2**

"When this card is special summoned, I can special summon one Blank monster from my deck. I special summon Blank Rectangle."

 **Blank Rectangle ATK:0 DEF:0 LVL 1 /Foundation Light/Fairy Gage: 3**

"When this card is summoned, I can tribute this card, then I gain gage counters equal to one monster on the field with 0 ATK points X its LVL. I choose your Red Eyes"

"No way, thats impossible."

"Is it?"

Blank Rectangle disappeared as Sampson's gage increased by seven.

 **Gage: 3 - 10**

"I grow my Cuboid! I pay seven counters to Growth summon! Come forth Blank Triangle!"

 **Gage: 10 - 3**

 **Blank Triangle ATK:0 DEF:0 G LVL 7 / Foundation Light/Fairy**

"You see, with Growth monsters, the higher the gage level, the lower the cost of its effects. Its a reward for summoning a big monster. And this is your reward, I pay two counters, this card destroys one monster with 0 ATK points, then you lose its original ATK in life points."

"No it cant be." Roland cried as Red Eyes was destroyed.

 **Gage: 3 - 1**

Blank Triangle shot out white lasers into Roland.

 **Mr Roland LP:4000 - 1600**

"Finally, I pay one counter, you cant activate any cards during this turn. **Gage: 1 - 0**

"Now go Blank Sphere, end this."

Roland looked on in terror as Blank Sphere approached him.

 **Mr Roland LP:1600 - 0 Sampson Wins.**

Outside The Safe House

The Elite Squad was outside patrolling. They heard aloud scream as a blue light came from the house. Roland had been sealed.

Sampson stepped outside. A Elite Squad member approached him.

"Sir, the Duel Dome is now ready. We are ready to deploy."

"Good, trace Malik then activate it."

"Yes Sir."

 **Back At Base**

Malik Hannah and Alex were now inside the warehouse. They were looking through the book.

"Good find Alex, this is important information. Who knew a adult would keep this in a diary." said Malik.

"So according to this. Project N.W - New World is the real name of people getting sealed away. Whoever gets sealed, is taken to a new world. " said Alex reading.

Malik's eyes opened. "Project N.W, I gave Sampson a file on that. To protect you guys."

"So you know where we should go next?" said Hannah.

"Yes, I took it from someone, in the City."

"So Sampson was sealing people away, but he didn't know where." said Alex.

"I guess so, I guess Sampson wants to know all about this world, the person who gave him the power to do this, must have not told him. Maybe he wants this world for another purpose."

"Fine, so we go to the City. They will be waiting for us."

"I know, but were ready aren't we."

Alex and Hannah both clenched their fists. "Yeah" they both said.

 **Cards**

 **Malik**

 **Ragtag Shield/Trap**

Target one Ragtag monster you control, you take no damage from battles with the targeted monster, and the monster attacking it is destroyed instead.

 **Sampson**

 **Let Me Help/Continuous Spell Card**

If you controled one monster who had 0 ATK/DEF this turn, speical summon one LVL 1 monster with 0 ATK/DEF from your deck.

 **Blank Triangle ATK:0 DEF:0 G LVL 7 / Foundation Light/Fairy**

 **2 Counters** \- Destroy one monster with 0 ATK, then inflict damge equal to its ATK

 **1** \- Your opponent cant activate cards this turn


	12. Old Face, New Surprises

Overlooking the City was Sampson back in his office. He was looking at a picture, it was him with the other council members in a picture. They were all wearing suits, sitting at a table, smiling at the camera.

"Im sorry Roger, sorry I had to seal you away. But my job is more important then my friends."

Sampson pushed a button on his desk. "Have we found Malik yet?"

"Yes Sir, but hes not in the City's area. We cant deploy unless its within the City's limits."

"Very well. Looks like we need to bait our fish. "

"Sir that will not be a problem. According to the dome scanners... there heading this way ."

Sampson paused for a second. " Do we know why?"

"No Sir."

"Fine, as soon as there in range deploy the dome. The sooner I can transport Malik, the sooner this City's cleaning can begin."

"Also, one thing Sir. The Professor is moving, hes being taken by some youths into a house?"

"Malik must be after that Professor, thats what was in Rolands book. Send the DP down there now."

 **Just Outside The City**

Hannah Malik and Alex were now walking to the City's fence.

"So were after this guy." Alex was looking at his picture on a tablet. "Professor Ivan?"

"Thats him, When Derek asked me to get something from him, I was lucky. He only locked it in a basic safe. I had to break into his office and take it."

"What do you know about him." asked Hannah turning around.

"Before Sampson went nuts with power, he was the City's leading expert in Planets. He never dueled hence why he was never arrested or anything. One day Sampson gave Ivan a job. To research this Project N.W, but Ivan said the results were to dangerous, even in the hands of the President of the City. He locked it away and hid it. I was only able to find it thanks to my knowledge of, well y'know being a ex criminal."

"So Sampson took the file from you."

"Yes, I never guessed it was part of his plan. Sampson asked me to give him files all the time. At the start, I was looking in them, before I handed them over and nothing was in them. All they were was basic City history or some art. Eventually I thought anything he asked me to get for him, was for his enjoyment, not for what he was planning."

"He got you to hand you files all the time, he knew eventually you would stop being paranoid." said Alex.

"Yes, he played me for the 1000th time."

"But what I don't understand is, why didn't he just get the files himself?" asked Hannah.

"Its reputation, if Sampson had gone and got the file, he would have been exposed. The people in the City either cant join us because the guards now block the fence or there all believing his ideas."

A while later the trio arrived at the fence, just by their old Village.

"So, how are we going to avoid detection?" said Hannah to Alex.

"Were not, I might be able to hack the Anti Duel Network, but hacking into the entire City's security is another job."

"So what then?" said Malik.

"We cant talk to people within the City using normal contact methods, the only way we can talk to them is via the secret tunnel. I have asked them to bring him here via the tunnel."

"But wont that expose it to the DP?" replied Hannah

"Yes it will, after the break in yesterday at the safe house, the DP will be all over the City. Taking someone onto the streets and down the tunnel will expose it. However our spies wont be followed, so it will take the DP sometime to see where they went.

Malik nodded. "OK lets head back to the Village.

 **In The Village**

Malik Hannah and Alex were now in a old run down building sitting. There was a big circle door next to them, it was the tunnels entrance.

Hannah got up and looked out the window. "I do miss this place."

"I know, thankfully Derek does not know about our back up base."

"What actually happened here Malik? You never actually told us why Sampson got rid of this small village."

"In between the Eight City's, long before Sampson came to power, there was smaller Villages . Sampson had no interest in these small villages. So he, well he sealed the people living in them away."

"Im not surprised, so he wants the other seven City's for something."

"Yes, which is why he has someone in each, spying."

A while later, time was passing by slowly. Alex looked at his tablet for the time. "Its been to long, they should have been here by now."

Malik and Hannah looked back at Alex. "Fine. We will need to head down their ourselves. Get your disks just in case."

Alex turned the lock on the circle door and opened it. He grabbed a torch from his pocket and led the way.

The tunnel was dark and damp. It was made of old bricks.

Hannah looked around, with concern as they were walking, Alex looked back. "Scared are we?" he said with a sarcastic tone.

"Me, no, not me."

"OK." said Alex. He then turned off his torch, making it go all dark.

Hannah started to panic. "Malik, Alex where... where are you!"

Alex then turned on his torch again. "Yeah not scared." Alex giggled.

"Damnit Alex." Hannah went over to him and started to flap her arms around. "Sometimes I could punch you."

Malik remained quite, he raised a small smile."You two and your arguments. Never gets old." Malik continued to walk down the tunnel, ahead of Alex and Hannah.

The two looked at each other. "Did Malik just smile?" said Alex.

"Yeah... its weird. But then I'm not surprised he is more happy. He finally got his secrets out and he no longer needs to hide who he is."

Malik overheard the conversation. "Yes, but who am I. Why did I feel those feelings with Blaze, and why did he call me King?" he thought

A while later down the tunnel, Alex was now in front. Malik and Hannah were talking.

"So... your scared of the dark? I never knew that."

"Yeah. I have these memories of this dark place. I can never seem to remember where it was. But since then I have been scared of dark places."

"You never speak about your past Hannah." questioned Malik.

"Ha. I cant remember much of it, the earliest I can remember, is well... the day you found me with Alex. I have memory issues."

 **Flashback One Year Ago**

Hannah, still wearing her blue jeans and green tank top is running down the streets of the City, her duel disk deactivated. She is being chased by the Duel Police.

"Command were in pursuit of a runaway, shes not giving up he deck or disk. We shall be taking her down." said one officer.

Hannah kept running and stopped. "I hear people can now duel thanks to someone who hacked it. Guess I need to duel these guys."

"Give yourself in young girl."

"Im not a young girl, I'm seventeen!" Hannah shouted. She activated her duel disk. "Lets go."

However in the background. Malik who had just saved Alex, saw Hannah.

"We can save that girl as well." said Alex.

"Yes, but how. Shes about to duel?" replied Malik

"Before I escaped my workshop, I built this." Alex showed Malik a small little computer chip. "When this is activated and you summon a monster, you will have thrity seconds. All monsters become real."

"What? Just like the night of the explosion?"

"Yes, I was trying to see what caused it to happen. Monsters coming real, and then attacking people. The people disappearing. I needed to find out more."

"So do I." Malik clicked the button on the chip and threw it near Hannah.

"Girl with blond hair, come with us quick!"

Hannah turned around. "No why should I?"

"We can help, we can get you somewhere!"

"I can battle my own battles!"

"Damnit, said Malik. "I play Ragtag Explosion!"

"Thats a spell not a monster!" said Alex.

"Surely it works the same?" As Malik said that, mini explosions started to happen near them. One happened right in between Hannah and the DP.

Malik quickly grabbed Hannah and ran with Alex.

"Let me go, dammit." she shouted.

Alex was right behind. "Well shes a moaner."

The three had made their way near the fence.

"OK, climb over. We need to get over there."

"Yeah, climbing isn't my thing." said Alex.

"Just go!" Malik shouted to him.

"OK OK." Alex begun to climb. Malik turned to Hannah, who was still being held by Malik.

" GO!"

Malik let go of her, "I have a place you can come to, where we can fightback against Sampson. I have been building a team, this is my last run into this City to recruit more fighers, Do you want to stay here and obey his rules?"

"No but why should I trust you?!"

"Because." Malik looked down. "Because in life you need to take a chance, let me be that chance." Malik held out his hand. Hannah was thinking, she then clenched Malik's hand.

"Fine. One chance. I dont know why, but I feel like I owe that to you."

 **End Of Flashback**

Alex was far ahead now. He could be heard as a echo. "Er guys. Come down here."

Hannah and Malik ran down to the tunnel. There they saw three DP officers, holding onto three white males with torn clothes with handcuffs on. The DP had arrested Team FightBacks spies.

However just behind the men, was a man in a tweed jacket and black trousers. He had grey hair He was also handcuffed.

"Hello you three. Looks like your little plan wasnt such a success." said one of the officers.

"Damnit. Guys you OK?" said Alex.

"Were fine boss. Don't worry about us." one spy said.

"Profesor Ivan, how about you?"

"Im fine, im sorry im not as fast as I used to be."

"Ok dont worry, I will get you out of here. How did you get access to this tunnel?" said Alex.

"You see, since yesterday when you broke into our safe house. We have increased the security. Thanks to Mr Sampson's new dome, he can see all energy patterns. We saw the Professor being move and we followed."

"New dome. So that was the parcel. I wonder what thats for." thought Malik.

"If you want the Professor and your three spies back, then you will need to take us out." said the second DP officer.

"Fine, bring it on." said Alex thinking it would b duel.

Malik stepped forward, "No way Alex." Alex looked up.

Hannah stepped forward as well. "Were a team Alex. We will take them on, as a team."

"A 3 v 3? Thanks guys."

"No worries Alex, you hear that DP, we will take you down as a team, then your City!" said Hannah pointing.

"Oh that wont happen. Especially when we deliver the package to Mr Sampson" said the third DP.

"Package, who's that?" said Malik.

"You." said the first guard.

 **Next time - Alex, Malik and Hannah go head to head in a three way duel with the DP for their spies and the Professor.**


	13. Another Side

**Turn 1**

 **DP1 DP2 DP3 LP 4000 X3**

 **Alex Malik Hannah LP 4000 X3**

"I shall start" said DP 1, first off all I play continuous spell card, Behind Bars, now for each Enforcement card special summoned to the field, you take 500 points of damage. Next, I summon to the field Enforcement Green!" The monster was a police officer with a green uniform.

 **Enforcement Green ATK:800 DEF:200 LVL 3 Dark/Fiend**

"When this card is speical summoned I can send one card from my hand, then I can add one Enforcement spell to my hand. I send my Enforcement Purple to the grave, next I add the spell,Enforcement Patrol to my hand, and as you know when I send a Enforcement card to the grave, I can special summon it. Appear Enforcement Purple!"

 **Enforcement Purple ATK:800 DEF:200 LVL 3 Dark/Fiend**

 **Alex Malik Hannah LP 3500 x 3**

"Now, since this card was special summoned, I can banish two cards from my opponents hand, or in this case ALL of your hands. I choose the two cards on the left hand side of your hands."

"Banish two cards from our hands, what a bore." said Alex.

Malik Hannah and Alex banished two cards from their hands.

"Finally I play the continuous spell Enforcement Patrol. Now for each Enforcement monster on our field. You cant use that amount of monster zones. So since we control two monsters, you can now only use three zones. I end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **DP1 DP2 DP3 LP 4000 X3**

 **Alex Malik Hannah LP 4000 X3**

"These guys play a lock down deck anyway, with three of them this will be hard." said Malik.

"Indeed, but I draw!" said Alex who was first for Team Fightback.

"I normal summon Virus Marco!"

 **Virus Macro ATK: 1000 DEF:200 LVL 3 Dark/Machine**

"Next I play the equip spell Power down, if my opponent controls a weaker monster then I do, I target that monster, then I can equip this card onto my monster and reduce my monsters ATK, to the targeted monster, I target Enforcement Purple."

 **Virus Macro ATK: 800**

"Why on earth would you lower your own monsters ATK?" said DP 2

"Oh you will see, I attack Enforcement Purple with my Marco!"

"Because of the effect of Power down the targeted monster is not destroyed, but my monster is!"

Marco attacked Purple, with Marco destroying it self.

"Now then I can special summon one Virus monster from my hand if one Virus monster was destroyed this battle phase, I special summon Virus Bot!"

 **Virus Bot ATK:1600 DEF:800 Light/Machine LVL 3**

"A summon during a battle phase, thats what you was planning!" said DP 2

"Now time for a true attack, Bot take out his Purple!" The Bot spun its head as it created a thunderbolt, which destroyed Enforcement Purple.

 **DP 1 LP 4000 - 3200**

"I set one card and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **DP1 DP2 DP3 LP 3200 4000 4000**

 **Alex Malik Hannah 4000 X 3**

"Time to feel the wrath of the law, I draw!

"I summon Enforcement Gold."

 **Enforcement Gold ATK:800 DEF:200 LVL 3 Dark/Fiend**

"Next I can send one card from my hand to the grave, to special summon one Enforcement card from my hand. I send Enforcement Blue to the grave, this allows me to special summon Enforcement Brown!"

 **Enforcement Brown ATK:800 DEF:200 LVL 3 Dark/Fiend**

"Now when Enforcement Brown is special summoned, you cant summon monsters over 800 ATK until the end of the next turn."

 **Alex Malik Hannah LP 3000 X 3**

"No way. These guys are using the same deck, this is quite unfair" said Alex

"Sampson will do anything to be on top. We just need to ride this out" replied Malik

"At this rate our life points are going to be burnt out. I'm not sure if we can ride this out" said Hannah.

"Oh did you forget, if Enforcement Blue is sent to the grave, he appears as well."

 **Enforcement Blue ATK:1200 DEF:200 LVL 3 Dark/Fiend**

 **Alex Malik Hannah LP 2500 x 3**

"I now overlay our Blue and Green and Gold, to form a new type of law punisher!"

"Here it comes." said Hannah.

"I summon Rank 3 Enforcement Director" The monster was a tall police officer, he had gold medals and a belt with a pistol on it.

 **Rank 3 Enforcement Director ATK:2300 DEF:1200 RNK 3 Dark/Fiend"**

"OK. I didn't mean that monster." Said Hannah stunned, who was expecting Enforcement Multi.

"Mr Sampson gave us a new toy. But first you take 500 more points of damage thanks to Behind Bars!"

 **Alex Malik Hannah LP 2000**

"Grr" moaned the three.

"Now then, I can attack. I attack the boy with a star on his shirt!" As he pointed towards Alex. "Go Enforcement Charge!" Director jumped in the air and slammed his gun on Alex's head.

 **Alex LP: 2000 - 0**

Alex was sent flying onto the floor. He slowly got back up.

"Alex you OK?" said Malik.

"Fine." he replied holding his head

"Well you wont be for long." DP 2 pushed a button on his duel disk, a net shot out from the bottom of his disk. It landed over Alex, it then forced him to the floor. The net then attached itself to the floor.

"ALEX!" both shouted.

As Alex tried to get back up, it electrocuted him, knocking him back down to the floor.

The three DP offices begun to snigger. "One down, two to go. I end my turn."

Malik and Hannah looked on serious.

 **Turn 4**

 **DP1 DP2 DP3 LP 3200 4000 4000**

 **Malik Hannah 2000 X 2**

"My turn I draw!" said Malik

"Before you begin, I play my Director's effect. I detach one XYZ material,I declare a card type, now I can look at my opponents hand. Then for every card in your hand which is the type I chose. Those cards are then banished and you 400 points of damage per card. I choose Monsters!"

Malik gritted his teeth. Maliks hand was three monsters and a trap."Now banish them now!" said DP 2, laughing after wards.

Malik sent the three cards to his banished zone. Next he felt the burning pain of the 1200 life points deduction.

 **Malik LP: 2000 - 800**

"There's nothing I can do but set this card."

 **Turn 5**

 **DP1 DP2 DP3 LP 3200 4000 4000**

 **Malik LP: 800 Hannah LP: 2000**

"Time to end this, I draw!" said DP 3

"I summon Enforcement Yellow."

 **Enforcement Yellow ATK:800 DEF:200 LVL 3 Dark/Fiend**

"I can send one card from my hand, to special summon one Enforcement card from my grave. I send Enforcement Green so I can special summon one Enforcement Green from my grave!"

"Now take the damage!"

 **Malik LP: 800 - 200 Hannah: 2000 - 1500**

"I now overlay Brown, Green and Yellow to form Enforcement Multi!"

 **Enforcement Multi ATK: 2500 DEF:1600 RANK:3 Dark/Fiend**

"Now then, time to end you Malik! You take damage one last time!"

"I play my trap, No Show -" said Malik.

"No I don't think so, I play my quick play spell, Lockout. If I control a XYZ Enforcement card, I can destoy one spell or trap card, then you 500 points of damage!"

"No Malik!"

"The spell card shooted blue crystals towards Malik. Sending him flying backwards."

 **Malik LP: 200 - 0**

The third DP officer clicked a button on his disk. It shot out a black chip. It landed on Malik's purple jacket.

"What, what is this?"

Malik then turned into blue aura, making his disappear.

"NO MALIK!" shouted Hannah.

"Don't worry kid, hes not been sealed. Hes just been teleported to time you took your damage from Enforcement Multi's special summon."

 **Hannah: 1000 - 500**

"Now time to finish this. You have nothing protecting your life points! Attack Director!"

Alex looked on, helpless. Hannah looked down and then shouted. "I play the trap card Half and Double from my hand, If I have less then 600 lifepoints remaining this can be used from my hand. By paying half my life points, I negate the attack, then you take damage equal to what I had at the start of the turn, which was 2000!"

 **Hannah LP: 500 - 250**

"No way." said DP 3

"Thats not all, I play another trap from my hand, Double Damage. By paying another half of my life points, I can play this straight from my hand. Any damage you take is doubled.

 **Hannah LP 250 - 125**

The effect which would have hit Hannah instead hit DP 3, sending him to the floor.

 **DP 3 LP: 4000 - 0**

"No way." said the other DP officers.

"Since he lost, its my turn." replied Hannah

 **Turn 6**

 **DP1 DP2 LP: 3200 4000**

 **Hannah LP: 125**

"I draw!"

"Give it up girl, you cant beat us."

Hannah ignored them. She looked at her hand with a depressed body language. "What can I do with 125 LP?" she thought. "If Malik or Alex cant beat them, how can I?"

Alex shouted from the net. "Hannah, you cant give up. You have beaten one these guys before you can do it again."

"Shh you." DP 2 slid his finger up his duel disk touchpad, increasing the power of the net's electriic current, the net then electrocuted Alex at a high voltage, Alex was now barley conscious.

"STOP IT." Hannah shouted.

"What are you going to do about it? Kid."

" . . .IT. I'M NOT A KID!" Hannah screamed.

As Hannah screamed, she begun to be surrounded by dark aura. She stood there, her face was now looking towards the floor.

Her attire changed color, it was still the same but was now black. Finally her hair changed, it went from her blond look, to longer dark hair, with red streaks in it.

"What the hell is this?" said a DP officer.

Hannah's duel disk then changed. It went from her standard model, to a black and red make. Her hand and her deck disappeared, they were replaced by new cards.

Hannah looked up, with her eyes closed, she had a evil smirk on face. When Hannah opened her eyes, to the shock of the DP, her blue pupils had changed into red. Her looks pierced the eyes of the officers.

"Oh you don't know how long I have waited to get out of that stupid body." she said shaking her head.

"Who... What are you?" said DP 1

The spies and Ivan looked up. "This.. is impossible." Ivan said.

"The name is, its does not matter because I will just erase your minds after this. But for now I want a little bit of fun, for now boys you can call me Rachel, and now its my turn."

"Han...Hannah." said Alex weakly.

"I don't need those weak pathetic cards, my good two shoes self uses."

"Regardless of whatever your powers are.. I play Director's effect, by detaching one XYZ material. I can choose a type of card, then you show me your hand, and for each card in your hand, you banish it. Then you take 400 points of damage. I choose...!"

"Let me guess. Monsters?" she said sarcastically. Rachel showed her full hand, there was four monster cards and a trap.

"Now send them away."

"I don't think so." Rachel giggled to herself. "These monsters are pretty cool, you know they cant be affected by card effects, not on the field, nor in my hand."

"Thats impossible."

"Get used to it boys, I normal summon Vampiress Belle to the field." She wore a typical Vampire outfit, with red hair.

 **Vampiress Belle ATK: 500 DEF:400 LVL 3 Dark/Zombie.**

"Now then since I control a Vampiress monster, I can special summon Vampiress Assistant Elisabeth, Selene and Monica."

 **Vampiress Assistant Elisabeth, Selene, Monica ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1 Dark/Zombie**

"Now then, my Belle is a bit weak at the moment. What should I do? Hmmm. Rachel put her finger on her lip, thinking. "I know boys, I play her effect, I can tribute all three of my Assistant's to give her a bit more kick. Go my assistant's, make your master stronger!"

All three Vampiress flew into the sky and turned into small orbs, the orbs floated down to Belle who crushed them with her hand.

 **Vampiress Belle ATK: 2000**

"I gain 500 ATK points more for each Assistant I tributed."

"Yes, buts its still not enough to beat us!"

"God. I can see why my good side got angry enough to reveal me. You are rude. My Assistant's have one more effect each. If I tributed Monica, Belle gets a added 500 more points.

 **Vampiress Belle ATK: 2500**

"If I tributed Selene, one monster on the field is destroyed. I choose your Enforcement Director."

The Enforcement monster was destroyed before the DP's eyes. "Why you."

Next if I tributed Elisabeth, I can add one Vampiress spell or trap to my hand. I add Vampiress Offerings, and I play it. This cards effect depends on the amount of assistants I tributed this turn. Since I tributed one, one monster on the field is banished until the end of the turn. I choose your Multi. The monster disappared from the field.

"So what, you still cant beat both of us!"

Rachel focused her red eyes on both the guards, they froze in place. "Don't interrupt a lady when shes speaking. If I tributed two, one Vampiress can attack twice this turn. And finally if I tributed three, well my monster's ATK doubles."

 **Vampiress Belle ATK: 5000**

The guards could not move, they were frozen stiff. "Now Go Belle. Finish them."

Belle jumped in the air, she showed her teeth and she grew some claws on her hands. Rachel turned away as she heard screams from the guards.

 **DP 1 and 2 LP: 3200 and 4000 - 0 and 0**

The duel field faded, the guards were still on the floor. the net around Alex also faded. He was still barley conscious.

Rachel walked over to the spies and Ivan. "Please don't hurt us." said one of the spies.

"You will remember nothing." Rachel's eyes glowed, as all the DP guards, Ivan and the spies fell unconscious. Rachel then walked over to Alex.

Alex saw Rachel coming, he pretended to be unconscious aswell.

Rachel looked over Alex, checking to see if he was conscious and if he saw anything. Rachel then tapped Alex with her foot. He remained still.

Rachel then walked in the middle of the room. Alex opened his eye again, Rachel had her back towards him.

"Well that was a nice workout. Now then, lets hope my good side gets angry again before the job is complete, I like doing this. " Rachel then started to change back in Hannah. Bit by bit the old Hannah returned.

Seconds later, Hannah was back. She opened her eyes, confused."What.. what happened?"

Alex was able to get back up. Hannah turned around and ran up to him.

"Alex what happened?"

Alex had no idea what to say. He thought about it for a minute. "The DP retreated Hannah, Sampson told them to retreat."

"That does not make sense?"

"Does anything make sense anymore" said Alex concerned about what had happened.

Hannah remained silent. Alex walked over to Ivan and the spies, who were now conscious he got a small paper clip from his pocket and un did their chains.

"OK guys, Ivan. Lets get back to our base, then we can talk about project N.W"

"Good idea, young man." said Ivan

As the guys begun to walk out of the tunnel, Hannah turned. " What about Malik?"

"Hannah, Malik will be fine. He can handle himself, we don't know where he is, lets get back to base and plan from there."

 **Somewhere Else**

Malik was a in a white box. He had been there for a while.

"So I was teleported here. How could I have lost to the DP?"

As he finished his sentence, the box disappeared. Malik looked around, he was under a white dome, in a duel area.

"Who's behind this? Derek where are you?!" he shouted.

Sampson appeared before Malik. "Hello there Malik."

"What do you want Derek?"

"This is my Duel Dome. This great thing can absorb an entire being, of the highest order."

"You meaning sealing someone?"

"No, this thing can physically transport someone to another world. Sealing is taking a person's energy and storing it."

"So you want to transport me? Where?"

"That Malik I don't know. But your the package, and your going to be gone after this duel."

Sampson activated his duel disk. Malik activated his.

"Round two Malik."

"I'm not going anyway Derek, Game On!"

As Malik finished his sentence, Malik begun to feel his cold feeling again. He had a flashback in his head. It was Blaze. One word rung through Maliks head. "King."

 **Cards**

 **DP:**

 **Rank 3 Enforcement Director ATK:2300 DEF:1200 RNK 3 Dark/Fiend!"**

3 LVL 3 monster's

Detach one XYZ card from this card, then declare a card type, then look at your opponents hand, then for every type of card you declared, Banish that card and inflict 400 points of damage for each card in their hand.

 **Enforcement Gold ATK:800 DEF:200 LVL 3 Dark/Fiend**

Send one card from your hand, to speical summon one Enforcement card from your hand.

If this card is sent to the grave, special summon this card.

 **Enforcement Brown ATK:800 DEF:200 LVL 3 Dark/Fiend**

If this card is sent to the grave, special summon it. If special summoned it gains this effect, your opponent cant speical summon monsters over 800 ATK until the end of the next turn.

 **Enforcement Green ATK:800 DEF:200 LVL 3 Dark/Fiend**

When this card is normal summoned, send one card from your hand to the grave, then add one Enforcement spell from your deck to your hand.

If this card is sent to the grave, special summon it. If special summoned it gains this effect, you take no damage this turn.

 **Lockout/Quickplay Spell**

If you control a XYZ Enforcement card, negate a card effect on the field, then inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.

 **Behind Bars/Continuous Spell**

When a Enforcement card is special summoned to the field, your opponent, take 500 points of damage.

 **Enforcement Patrol/Continuous Spell**

 **Your opponent cant use X amount of monster zones X the amount of Enforcement cards you control.**

 **Alex**

 **Power down/ Equip Spell**

Equip this card onto one monster card you control, then target one monster your opponent controls, reduce the equipped monster's ATK to the targeted monster's ATK.

 **Malik**

 **No Show/Trap**

Unknown

 **Hannah**

Double Damage/Trap

Pay half your lifepoints, you can activate this from your hand. For this turn, any damage your opponent would take, is doubled.

 **Rachel**

 **Vampiress Belle ATK: 500 DEF:400 LVL 3 Dark/Zombie.**

Can not be targeted or destroyed by card effects from your opponent, anywhere on the field, including your hand.

As many times per turn, you can tribute Vampiress Assistants, and increase this cards ATK by 500.

 **Vampiress Assistant Elisabeth Selene and Monica ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1 Dark/Zombie**

Can not be targeted or destroyed by card effects anywhere on the field from your opponent, including your hand. If you control a Vampiress monster. Not a Vampiress Assistant, you can speical summon this card.

Elisabeth - If this card is tributed, add one Vampiress spell/trap card from your deck to your hand.

Selene, If this card is tributed, target one monster on the field and destroy it.

Monica, If this card is tributed, increase the ATK of one Vampiress monster on the field.

 **Vampiress Offerings/Quickplay Spell**

Depening on the amount of Vampiress ASssistant's you tributed this turn you gain one of each of these effects.

1- Banish one monster on the field, return it at the end phase of this turn.

2- One Vampiress monster can attack twice this turn

3- One Vampiress's ATK doubles for this turn only.


	14. Under The (Duel) Dome

Malik stood still, facing Sampson in the duel arena like a cowboy shootout. Both their disks were activated.

"I'm not going anywhere Derek."

"Malik if I had a choice I wouldn't want to do this, but I need to do this."

"For who Derek. For who? I know someone gave you the power to seal someone, so don't play dumb."

"Your correct Malik, since these are your last moments on this world. I will tell you what I know."

Sampson looked up to the top of the dome. "The explosion happened. The day I announced I would stop dueling in our City, you always noticed that one month after, I changed my stance to a more violent tone."

"Yes, one month after you gave the Elite Squad new disks to seal people, and you changed the rules."

"Correct, the day before I changed the rules. I was contacted... by someone."

"Who Derek who?"

"Thats the thing. I don't know Malik. He appeared to me, the night before it was a month. He appeared in my office, he was nothing but a black figure. I asked him what he wanted, he said only one thing. A package."

"What is this package?"

"He didn't know, he said there was one person in this City, who he needed. He said this plan had nothing to do with our world so it wouldnt affect me, he told me to look out for someone with incredible power. For the last year we have looked and searched. Nothing came up."

"So how did you know I was this "Package""

"My science team were able to get a energy signal from this person who appeared. We have been monitoring with that signal around the eight Citys, we have been wondering when someone like that would appear again. And someone did, you dueled him. From what we could see he was using fire monsters."

"His name was Blaze. He had no idea who you was.""

"Regardless of who he was. We were able to track your location and we scanned your energy pattern at that exact time. It was off the charts. I always knew you was special Malik, which is why I chose you."

"So you knew I was special?"

"No, I knew you was a special criminal which is why I was using you to help find the package, funny thing though, it was you all along."

"You used me, for a search?"

"Of course, I never had any plans to give someone a fresh chance. But I did grow to like you Malik."

"And I didn't think you could get any lower. You used from me the start." Malik clentched his fist. "I'm not no package. Your scanners were wrong. I have a question, what did this person give you in return?"

"In return for finding the package, he would help me clean up the City, he gave me the power to seal people, he also gave me the power of the Growth summon. He also gave me knowledge of a planet."

"So you changed your tune, when you was contacted by someone? Why would you change like that, you was letting people off for the dueling even thought it was banned, then the next night you begin sealing people. why did you change?"

"He said he knew what it was like to clean up a City, he told me I was to nice and needed to become more strict. Otherwise the City would never move on from dueling."

"So you believe him? You would trust your own City in his hands?"

"Yes, he had a point. If I wanted to stop dueling. I had to cut off the roots, not just the head. Taking away duelists, was the answer."

"Why do you want to know about this world? Is that where you sending sealed people? I'm sure you using it for something else."

"Enough talk. As soon as I send you away, there will be no one to stop me finally ending this disease of dueling."

"Fine, we have Ivan, he will tell us something." replied Malik.

 **Turn 1**

 **Samspon LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"That old man has nothing, I will start!"

"First off all, I summon Blank Cone to the field."

 **Blank Cone ATK:0 DEF:0 LVL 1 Light/ Fairy**

"Next I set two cards, I end."

 **Turn 2**

 **Samspon LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I lost to the DP, I'm not losing here." Malik thought. "My turn, draw!"

"Well he wont have summoned Blank Cone without a backup, he must have something else if he didn't draw his Nothingness field spell." Malik said in his head.

"I normal summon Ragtag Goose."

 **Ragtag Goose ATK:1200 DEF: 600 LVL 4**

"When this card is normal summoned, I can destroy one spell/trap! then you 500 points of damage."

One of Sampson's card's were destroyed. It was a trap.

 **Sampson LP: 4000 - 3500**

 **Gage: 0 - 2 (Effect - Destroyed Spell/Trap)**

"Next since I control a Ragtag monster, I can special summon Ragtag Witch"

 **Ragtag Witch ATK: 500 DEF: 200 LVL 1 / Foundation**

 **Gage: 2-3 (Effect)**

"When this card is summoned, I can inflict 400 points of damage to you! It cant attack this turn though when it uses this."

Ragtag Witch flew on her broom over Sampson, and pulled out her wand. She shacked it and it leashed little stars over him. Sampson wasn't impressed.

 **Sampson LP: 3500 - 3100**

"Now go Goose take out his Sphere."

The Goose ran over to the Sphere and hit it with its peak. Sampson held his arm out to cover himself from the damage.

 **Sampson LP: 3100 - 1900**

To Malik's surprise Ragtag Goose destroyed Sphere, without a trap activating.

 **Gage 3 - 5 (Destroyed Monster)**

"Very good Malik, your not holding anything back."

"But you are. What is that face down."

"You know me to well, I play my trap, Nothing To See. If a Blank monster was destroyed this turn, I can add one field spell from my deck to my hand. You know which one."

Sampson's deck popped out the field spell Nothingness from his deck, he added it to his hand.

" I have enough counters for Phoenix and Swordsman, buts its not the time." Malik thought. "I set one card."

 **Turn 3**

 **Sampson LP: 1900 Hand: 3**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

"I draw!"

"I play the field spell, Nothingness. Now all monsters on the field's ATK points become 0!"

The field and the dome changed into a room of pure whiteness.

"Do you ever get a new strategy?" said Malik.

"Why change whats not broken?"

"The City wasn't broken, before you became a dictator."

"Dueling right now hurts Malik, I was there-"

"I know you was there the night of the explosion, boohoo. It affected all of us, not just you."

"Very well, your weird Ragtag army powers down!"

 **Goose Witch ATK:0**

"I normal summon Blank Cuboid."

 **Blank Cuboid ATK:0 DEF:0 LVL 1 / Foundation Light/ Fairy**

"When this is summoned, I can special summon one monster with 0 ATK/DEF from my deck, appear Blank Rectangle!" Gage 0 - 1 (Effect)

 **Blank Rectangle ATK:0 DEF:0 LVL 1 /Foundation Light/Fairy**

"Now then, I can tribute Rectangle to increase my Gage Counter by, one monster on the field with 0 ATK points X its LVL.I choose your Goose."

Blank Rectangle disappeared from the field, as Sampson's orange lights increased.

 **Gage 1-6 (4 X Goose, 1 X Effect)**

Malik knew what was coming. "I grow my Cuboid by paying four counters!"

The four orange lights shooted out of Sampson's duel disk, surrounding the colorless shape, as it dropped into the floor and a new monster arose takings its place.

"I summon Gage LVL 4, Blank Prism!" **Gage 6 - 2**

 **Blank Prism ATK:0 DEF:0 Gage LVL 4/Growth Monster/Light/Fairy**

"I am really getting sick of that monster." said Malik.

"Well enjoy this Malik, I play my spell Blank Removal. If I control one Blank monster, and my opponents cards are 0 ATK, they are destroyed, and the highest monster's ATK becomes my Blank monster's ATK."

"I don't think so." Malik clicked a button on his disk. "I play my trap, Foundation Protection. If I control a Foundation monster, I can negate one spell or trap on the field and destroy it. Your Blank Removal is gone! However I dont gain a Gage Counter when I destroy your trap."

Sampson gritted his teeth. "I should know what it does, since I gave it to you. I set a card and end there."

 **Turn 4**

 **Sampson LP: 1900 Hand: 1 Gage: 2**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 3 Gage: 6**

"I draw!" "I cant do anything with that field spell on the field. Plus it cant be destroyed as long as Derek controls a Blank monster." Malik thought.

"I summon Ragtag Alien!" One of Maliks most trusted cards appeared, it was a green alien, with a black spacesuit on, with the letter R printed on it. He had sharp claws.

 **Ragtag Alien ATK: 1700 DEF:1200 LVL 4. Dark/Reptile**

 **Ragtag Alien ATK: 0**

"I set one card. Your move."

 **Turn 5**

 **Sampson LP: 1900 Hand: 1 Gage: 2**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 1 Gage: 6**

"I draw."

"I play Blank Sphere."

 **Blank Sphere: ATK: 0 DEF:0 LVL 1 Light/ Fairy**

"Now then, Blank Sphere can take the original ATK of one monster who now has 0 ATK. I take your Alien!"

Blank Sphere started to shine as it powered up, using Alien's ATK points.

 **Sphere ATK: 1700**

"Why on earth would you play a monster Malik with such high ATK, when you knew I would summon Sphere soon" Malik ignored him.

"The Silent treatment then? Go Sphere take out his Witch!"

Blank Sphere lifted up its side panels, to reveal mini saws. The Sphere then flew over to Ragtag Witch, cutting her in half.

 **Malik LP: 4000 - 2300**

 **Sampson Gage: 2 - 4 ( Destroyed Monster)**

"Now I play my quick play spell, Zero Thunder!"This allows me to attack you X the amount of 0 ATK/DEF monster's you control with one Blank monster, even if its attacked this turn. Go Sphere, attack his Goose and Alien!"

Sphere used its saws to slice Goose in half. Malik felt his life points draining.

 **Malik LP: 2300 - 600**

"Time to end this, Go Sphere!"

Malik looked confident. "I activate the trap, Revenge Attack. This card allows me to destroy as many cards on the field X the amount of times I lost life points this turn. And I lost life points twice this turn!" Malik pointed towards Sampson. " I destroy your two Blank monsters!"

Maliks trap card shot out metal chains at the two Blank monsters, they tried to struggle their way out of the chains, but instead were crushed, saving Malik's lifepoints from dropping to zero.

"Your a annoying little character Malik, always holding on. I end my turn." said a annoyed Sampson.

 **Turn 6**

 **Sampson LP: 1900 Hand: 0 Gage: 4**

 **Malik LP: 600 Hand: 1 Gage: 6**

"My turn, I draw!"

"Oh I don't just hold on Derek, at long last I can play my Mystical Space Typhoon spell. This spell destroy one spell or trap on the field, and you know what I'm targeting. Destroy his field spell!"

The blue typhoon spun its way around the room, creating wind which forced Sampson to shield his eyes. The room then reverted back to its normal setting with the colorless field spell gone.

"Since your spell is gone. Alien's ATK returns."

 **Ragtag Alien ATK: 1700**

"Now go Alien. Attack him directly!"

As soon as Malik finished his sentence, Ragtag Alien sharped its claws, as he slashed Sampson across the stomach.

"GAH!"

 **Sampson LP: 1900 - 200**

"I cant lose, I cant. I have to much riding on this." said Sampson starting to panic.

"Derek, you can end this duel, you can end all of this."

"I cant Malik, as I said. There's no way to bring the sealed people back, and the person who gave me the power to Growth summon, he will come and wreck this City if I don't deliver you."

"Then I will have to stop you and him."

"Well your not stopping me, I play my trap, Emergency Growth Repair. "

As soon as Malik saw the card, his head begun to hurt. The cold feeling rushed back to his body. Malik dropped to one knee, holding his head.

As Malik was in pain. Sampson looked down at him.

"I got this card directly from the person who gave me the gage. This card increases my Gage Counter to match yours."

 **Sampson Gage: 4 - 6**

"Then both of us can summon a Growth monster, directly from our extra decks, without a Foundation monster, Strongest one wins Malik."

Malik got back up, his pain had gone. "Fine I pay three counters to summon Fire Swordsman!"

 **Malik Gage: 6 - 3**

 **Fire Swordsman G LVL: 3 ATK: 2000 DEF:1000 Fire/Warrior/Growth**

The warrior appeared on the field, on fire and with his swords.

Sampson was shocked. "How on earth did you get a new Growth monster?"

"Sorry to surprise you Derek. But I don't want to tell you."

"You little scumbag. I pay three counters, I Growth summon Blank Octagon!"

 **Sampson Gage: 6 - 3**

A colorless Octagon appeared to the field.

 **Blank Octagon ATK:0 DEF:0 G LVL 3 / Foundation Light/ Fairy3**

"I pay three Counters, this card gains 500 ATK points for each Blank monster in my grave! I have 5."

 **Sampson Gage: 3 - 0 Octagon ATK: 2500**

The Octagon increased in size, and then started to glow!

"THIS IS IT MALIK. GOODBYE!" Sampson shouted. "GO COLORLESS RIFT!"

Octagon spun around, creating a whirlwind like effect in the dome. It then spun directly towards Malik.

"Finally I win." said Sampson relived.

"I don't think so, I pay three counters for my Swordsman effect, this allows me to negate your attack and you take 400 points of damage! Take it out Swordsman!"

 **Malik Gage: 3 - 0**

"NO, NO NO WAY!" cried Sampson. "It cant be!"

Just as Fire Swordsman was about to pull out his sword to negate the attack from the oncoming Octagon, Malik felt someone behind him.

He looked over his shoulder and saw a figure, in a hood. Before anymore action could happen, the hooded figure then attached a chip on Malik's yellow shirt. Similar to what teleported him to the dome before.

He then pushed a button inside his cloak, he and Malik then disappeared in a blue light. The duel field faded away. The monsters also disappeared.

Sampson looked on in disbelief. "What the hell just happened." he said.

 **Malik - Sampson No Result**

 **Seconds Later On A Mountain**

The two reappeared on top of a small mountain. Malik was stunned as looked around the area.

He looked at the cloaked figure, unable to speak at what had just happened.

The cloaked figure lifted up his hood. It was a white male, same age as Malik. He had black pointy hair.

Malik started at him. "King Malik, I am King Morgan, we meet at last. And its about bloody time to."

 **Cards**

 **Malik**

 **Foundation Protection/Trap**

If you control a Foundation monster, negate a spell or trap on the field **.** You dont gain a Gage Counter for destroying a spell/trap when you use this card.

 **Revenge Attack/Trap**

Destroy as many cards on the field X the amount of times you lost lifepoints this turn.

 **Sampson**

 **Nothing To See/Trap**

If one Blank monster was destroyed this turn, Add one Field spell from your deck to your hand.

 **Blank Removal/Spell**

If all your opponent cards have 0 ATK/DEF, then you can destroy them. Then target one Blank monster you control with 0 ATK/DEF, increase its ATK by the highest ATK points of a monster you just destroyed.

 **Zero Thunder/Quickplay Spell**

Target one Blank monster you control, it can attack X the amount of monsters your opponent controls with 0 ATK/DEF, even if it attacked this battle phase.

 **Emergency Growth Repair**

If you and your opponent have Gage Counters and yours is below, increase yours until your both equal, Then you can both summon a Growth monster from your extra decks, without a Foundation monster.

 **Blank Octagon ATK:0 DEF:0 G LVL 3 / Foundation Light/ Fairy**

(One Foundation Monster and 4 Gage Counters.)

Once per turn you can add one banished LVL 1 monster to your hand. (This does not count towards your Gage Counter's")

You can pay any amount of Gage Counter's to activate these effects during your turn.

3 Counters - Increase this cards ATK X 500, per Blank monster in your grave.

1 Counter - You can add one LVL 1 monster from your grave to your hand.


	15. King V King

The cloaked Morgan ripped off his cloak. He was wearing gray boots, a golden belt, and black jacket. He had black spiky hair.

Morgan ran over to Malik, who was still bemused. He shook his hand, like a kid high on sugar.

"Its about time we met, King Malik." He said energetically.

Malik pulled his hand back, and took a few steps back. "Who are you?!"

"Ah, your a joker. Thats cool-"

"Tell me who you are now." said Malik more serious.

Morgan was bemused. " Hang on, your joking right?"

"I don't joke about things. Who are you? Why did you teleport me? Do you work for someone? "

"You don't actually feel it? Are you serious?"

"Answer me!" Malik shouted.

"Ok ok." Morgan replied with hands in front of him. "A test thats cool, I'm King Morgan, I sensed you Malik, I came to help you. And people work for me, not the other way around. Being a King is cool that way. Do I pass?" Morgan smiled awkwardly.

Morgan looked at Malik, he was still bemused.

"I don't know who you are. But I didn't need saving." Malik came up to Morgan and grabbed him by his shirt. "I nearly beat the bane of my life, Derek Sampson. If you didn't interfere, He would have been history."

"Ok now Malik, now your scaring me."

Malik took a breath in and let Morgan go, he pushed him backwards as he landed.

"I don't know who you are. What are you a King of?"

The penny dropped for Morgan, Malik didn't know who he was. "You generally don't know who I am?"

"No, No I don't."

"So you lost your memories."

"Tell me who you are?"

"My name is Morgan, I come from a planet, far away from this one. My role is King, but not a normal king. Yes I'm leader of my world , but I like to be a normal guy as well, I hang out with people. I love a bit of fun."

Malik looked unimpressed. "Ok, what is this planet called?"

"My world is called the Light World."

Malik smirked. "Ok, its a fun story. Your King, of a world call the Light World? I give you ten out of ten on imagination."

"Deny it all you like Malik, but I know one thing. You have been having feelings, a cold feeling rush through your body. Its how I was able to sense you."

Malik look around at Morgan, with a more surprised face. "How did you know about my feelings?"

"I sensed it, I knew exactly where you would be. Don't you want to know who you are?"

"No, because I'm not some King. Your the second person to tell me that, someone called Blaze. He must have told you what I was feeling."

"I don't know this Blaze guy. But you are the King of-"

"ENOUGH" Malik shouted. "I have heard enough of this, but since you like to chatter lets make a deal, if I beat you in a duel then you shut up and go away. If you win, then you can tell your little kids story. Deal?"

"Thats fine Malik, back home not only am I a King, I'm quite the duelist as well." Morgan put his hand up to the sky, yellow energy appeared, forming a duel disk on his left arm.

The duel disk was yellow and white, it had a yellow orb in the middle, it had a Gage on it.

"So you run a Gage as well. You must come from where Blaze is."

"Malik, im going to win, and show you why your a King, and why I need your help. All King's have a Gage counters. But..."

"Lets duel!" shouted Malik, wanting to shut up Morgan.

 **Turn 1**

 **Morgan LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I will go first Malik, I summon Vylon Vanguard to the field." The monster was a white robot with gold plating

 **Vylon Vanguard ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000 Light/Fairy LVL 4**

"Next I equip it with Vylon Material!" Vylon Vanguard's gold plating grew with the new equip card. "This increases my cards ATK by 600."

 **Vylon Vanguard ATK: 2000**

"That will do for now. I end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Morgan LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Hardly impressive for someone with a big mouth, I draw!"

"I normal summon Ragtag Tiger."

 **Ragtag Tiger ATK: 1700 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Beast/Earth**

"I play his effect, this card gains 100 ATK X the amount of cards in your hands." Ragtag Tiger growled as he powered up.

 **Malik Gage: 0 - 1 (Effect)**

 **Ragtag Tiger ATK: 2000**

"Next I special summon Ragtag Witch, since I control another Ragtag monster."

 **Ragtag Witch ATK: 500 DEF: 200 Dark/Spellcaster LVL 1 / Foundation**

"When this card is summoned you take 400 points of damage."

 **Malik Gage: 1- 2 (Effect)**

 **Morgan LP: 4000 - 3600**

"Shes cute, for a monster." said Morgan cheekily.

"I cant wait to shut you up, I play a spell, Ragtag Trust, by tributing my Witch, my Tiger gains her ATK points, and it cant be destroyed this turn."

Ragtag Witch spun on her broom as she disappeared, Ragtag Tiger, grew in size.

 **Ragtag Tiger ATK: 2500**

"Now go Tiger, take out Vylon Vanguard, Slashing Claw!"

The Tiger scratched twice on Vanguard destroying it. Morgan stood still as he took damage.

 **Morgan LP: 3600 - 3100**

"I play Vylon Materials effect, if this equip card was destroyed. I can add one Vylon spell to my hand, I choose Vylon Pieces to my hand."

"Fine I gain three more Gage counters, but you know that."

 **Malik Gage: 2- 5 (Destroyed Monster, destroyed Spell/Trap)**

"Also my Vanguard has a effect, when its destroyed I can draw a card for each card it was equipped to it."

"I end my turn. My Tiger loses its first effect at the end of the turn. "

 **Ragtag Tiger ATK: 2200**

 **Turn 3**

 **Morgan LP: 3100 Hand: 5**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 3 Gage: 5**

"Very well I draw!"

"I normal summon Vylon Solider"

 **Vylon Solider ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000 Light/Fairy LVL 4**

"Next I play my spell Vylon Pieces ."

"This card allows me to add two Vylon equip cards from my deck to my hand, I add Vylon Filament and Vylon Boost., Next I play Vylon Boost."

The spell card appeared on the duel area. "With this card, as long as I have a equip card in my hand,I can special summon a Tuner monster from my deck."

"A Tuner? So you run Sychro's? But what about your gage?"

"As I was trying to say, I do run Growth monsters, but my world was attacked. It was attacked by a third King."

"Third King?"

"Yes, I knew about you, and a third King, aswell as his planet. Which I guess is where that Blaze guy came from. He came to my planet, they attacked my people. All that and they were looking for me. When they found me, I was able to hold them on in a duel, but I lost. After I lost they started... they clicked a button on their duel disk, and I started to fade away."

"That sounds like... being sealed. Sampson is doing that to people."

"He must have had help from the from this world. I was lucky enough to escape, I dont know how, however they drained me of some powers I have."

"Powers?"

"As King, we have a select number of powers, one of them is to use Growth monsters. All my Foundation, and Growth cards could no longer work"

"But people in my City use Growth monsters?"

"I saw, as I said. Whoever this Sampson guy is, he must have had help from this third world. He must have been given the power to Growth summon and given it to other people. But I will tell you more after I beat you, I special summon Vylon Psi."

 **Vylon Psi ATK: 1400 DEF:200 LVL 3 Light/Fairy/Tuner**

"I now tune my LVL 3 Psi with Vylon Solider!"

Vylon Stella and Solider flew into the sky, Solider passed through the green rings which Psi had turned into.

 **4+3=7**

"I Synchro summon LVL 7 Vylon Sigma!"

 **Vylon Sigma ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200 LVL 7 Light/Fairy/Synchro**

The monster was white and had gold plating again,but the plating was rings going down its arms.

"Now I can do this, by paying 500 life points I can equip Vylon Psi on to my monster."

 **Morgan LP: 3100 - 2600**

"I now play a second Vylon Material, increasing its ATK by 600!"

 **Vylon Sigma ATK: 2400**

"Now go Sigma, take out his Tiger!"

The monster powered up a golden energy orb in its hand, then unleashed it directly at Ragtag Tiger.

 **Malik LP: 4000 - 3800**

"Next up my Psi's effect, if this card is equipped to a monster, and it destroyed a monster this turn. You take Psi's ATK as damage aswell."

"So thats why you paid 500 life points."

 **Malik LP: 3800 - 2400**

"I end my turn Malik with two face downs."

 **Turn 4**

 **Morgan LP: 2600 Hand: 3**

 **Malik LP: 2400 Hand: 3 Gage: 5**

"I summon Ragtag Gravedigger."

 **Ragtag Gravedigger ATK:1200 DEF:800 LVL 3 Dark/Spellcaster**

"I can special summon a Foundation monster from my grave to my hand. Return Ragtag Witch. Ragtag Witch flew back on her broom. "Once again you take 400 points of damage."

 **Morgan LP: 3100 - 2700 Gage: 5 - 7 (Effect X 2)**

"I pay four counters, to grow my Witch!"

 **Gage: 7 - 3**

"I summon my most mighty beast, Ragtag Phoenix."

 **Ragtag Phoenix ATK: 2500 DEF:2000 Gage LVL: 4 /Growth Monster/Light/Winged Beast**

Morgan was impressed. "Thats a good monster, mine is similar."

"I pay two Gage Counters, this allows me to half your monster's ATK."

 **Gage: 3 - 1**

Phoenix flapped its wings, as it blew Sigma towards the ground.

 **Sigma ATK: 1200**

"Now go Phoenix, take out his monster!"

Ragtag Phoenix flapped its wings again, this time sending Sigma into the sky before it was destroyed.

 **Morgan LP: 2600 - 1300 Gage: 1 - 4 (Destroyed Monster, Destoyed Spell)**

"Since Material was destroyed again, I can add one Vylon spell to my hand. I choose Vylon Matter."

"I end my turn with a set card." said Malik.

 **Turn 5**

 **Morgan LP: 1300 Hand: 4**

 **Malik LP: 2400 Hand: 1 Gage: 4**

"Ok, a test. I like a test I draw!"

Malik's face was showing his annoyance at Morgan. " I play my trap. Synchro Reborn! I bring back my Sigma."

Sigma appeared back on the field. Morgan then showed his next card. "I play my next card Vylon Matter, this card can allows me to return two Vlyon equip cards to my deck, then I can either draw a card, or destroy one card you control."

"Damnit." said Malik.

Morgan re added the two Vylon Materials to his deck, and then pointed at Malik's Phoenix. "I destroy your monster."

As Phoenix disappeared, Morgan looked more excited. "Ok next up, I summon Vylon Sphere."

 **Vylon Sphere LVL 1 ATK: 400 DEF: 400 Light/Fairy/Tuner**

"Now I can tune this with my Sigma!"

 **7+1=8**

"Vylon Epsilon, your turn. Appear now!"

 **Vylon Epsilon ATK: 2800 DEF: 1200 Light/Fairy/Synchro LVL 8**

"Thats more like it." said Malik.

"I'm glad you like it, but you wont like this. I equip Vylon Filament on to it. But then I play my Epsilon's effect by destroying this equip card. I can destroy one monster you control. I take out your Gravedigger! Now Epsilon win me this duel. Attack directly!"

Epsilon charged a power ball in its hands, before unleashing it at Malik.

"I play my Tiger's effect I banish this card from my grave, then I reduce the damage I would by 200 X the amount of Ragtag monsters I controlled this duel, which was four. So I take 800 less damage. "

The attack hit Malik, sending him flying backwards.

 **Malik LP: 2400 - 400 Gage: 4 - 5 (Effect)**

"I play my trap Ragtag Force, this allows me to special summon one Ragtag monster from my deck to the field, with ATK equal or less then the amount of damage I took, I bring out Ragtag Cyborg."

 **Ragtag Cyborg ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000 LVL 4 Machine/Dark**

"Damn, nearly. I end my turn." said Morgan.

 **Turn 6**

 **Morgan LP: 1300 Hand: 2**

 **Malik LP: 400 Hand: 1 Gage: 5**

"Time to end this. I draw!" said a fierce Malik.

"I summon my Ragtag Pirate"

 **Ragtag Pirate ATK: 1000 DEF: 200 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

"This card allows me to take away 800 of your monsters ATK and put them onto my card."

"I play my trap, Sychro Rejection. If I control a Synchro monster, I can negate your effect and destroy your card." Morgan pointed as Malik's Pirate was destroyed.

"Very well then. I banish my Pirate to play his second effect, when its banished I can special summon one LVL 3 or below Foundation monster from my grave, its effects are negated and its destroyed during the end phase. Guess who's coming back!"

"I'm starting to regret calling her cute..."

Ragtag Witch reappeared again. "Now I play my Cyborgs effect. I can tribute this card, then I can add one card from my grave to my hand. So I tribute my Cyborg, so I can add Ragtag Phoenix back to my extra deck!"

 **Gage: 5 - 7 (Effect x2)**

"Now I banish my Cyborg for his second effect. If all my opponents monsters this turn were speical summoned, their ATK and DEF are switched!"

"No way." said Morgan.

 **Vylon Epsilon ATK: 1200 Gage: 7 - 8 (Effect)**

"You negating my Alien actually worked, for me at least. I now regrow Ragtag Witch, come back Ragtag Phoenix!"

Ragtag Phoenix reappeared, Morgans face showed defeat.

"Now then, I pay eight of my counters, this halves your monsters ATK for each two counters I pay."

 **Vylon Epsilon ATK: 75 ATK Gage 8 - 0**

Epsilon's golden plates became more pale, as Ragtag Phoenix flew into the sky.

"Finish this off Phoenix, Phoenix flare!"

Malik's mighty monster flew down head on, dive bombing right into Epsilon.

Morgan stood there in defeat as his life points fell to zero.

 **Morgan LP: 1400 - 0 Malik Wins**

As the duel field disappeared, Malik came over to Morgan.

"You win, it looks like I will be off then."

"Yeah, but only after you tell me everything."

"But you said-"

"Yes, I know what I said. But throughout that duel, you kept being optimistic. You was enjoying it. I don't know why, something in my body is telling me, I have seen that sort of attitude to dueling before."

Morgan gleed with surprise. "Yes.. Yes Yes! Your finally getting your King-"

Malik threw his fist at Morgan's stomach, stopping just before he made contact. "I'm not going to listen to you, if you keep referring to me as King. Malik is my name, call me that."

"Sure." Morgan said, relived at Malik not punching him. "Your a violent one aren't you."

"I am, the first thing im wondering is. Why am I not feeling this coldness? Plus what is that feeling?"

"The coldness is a sign, it must be you, denying your power. On my planet, I always knew I was going to be King, but I kept rejecting it. I had the same feeling. I'm thinking every King has a different upbringing, in your case, you have no knowledge of it all together. As to why your not feeling it, Im guessing, your starting to understand what a King is."

"So what do these Kings do?"

"That Malik I don't know. From what I was told growing up, these selection of Kings were chosen to protect our worlds."

"So why did you come here to find me?"

"Ever since I lost my powers, my world has been dying. I was told we are connected to our planets physically. My planet is losing everything, plants aren't regrowing. The air is getting thiner, everything is getting worse. "

"But this planet isn't dying? If I am this King, I don't have these powers and this world isn't dying."

"No Malik, I think it is. If a King does not have their power, that world is dying. In your case, I don't think its physical signs. I think -"

"You think my world is dying in the sense of Sampson?"

"I can only guess yes."

Malik thought about it. "Fine, but why didn't you come for me before?"

"Because the Kings were not meant to meet. We were chosen to protect our worlds. I was told when we all come together, something bad will happen."

"Something bad?"

"I don't even know, but why would we not be allowed to meet if our powers are for good?"

"So what are you thinking?"

" I cant help but feel there is a dark reason behind that."

"Ok, well you come back to our base, and we will talk more. But Morgan, don't tell this to anyone ok?"

"Roger that Kin- Malik." Morgan correcting himself at the last minute.

"Ok, so can you teleport me to this place or what?"

"Yes, I was unable to enter that duel dome, but this device can track your energy signals." Morgan pointed towards his belt. "I can teleport us back to your base." Morgan put a chip on him and Malik from his pocket.

"Hold on." said Morgan. He pushed a button on his belt, as the two disappeared in blue aura.

 **Seconds Later**

The two reappeared, but they weren't at Malik's base. They however had appeared in a road with run down buildings.

Malik looked around. " . Why did you bring me here?"

"I must have got it wrong? My transporting device normally does this. Whats bad about here?Give it twenty minutes, then it will work again."

"We don't have twenty minutes, this is the City. My City, and I don't think Sampson is going to leave me alone."

Morgan and Malik looked at each other with concern.

 **Back At The Base**

Hannah and Alex were back in their base, they were gathered around a table. Professor Ivan was talking to them.

"So Ivan, what is project N.W?" said Alex.

"One day I was researching a new energy signal I had received on my Planetary radar. It had energy patterns I had never seen before."

"And?" said Hannah

"These patterns had the same energy signal as fire. Expect, this planet was burning as hot as the sun. I wouldn't give it to Sampson, because anyone who were to go there. Would, well you know."

"And you have a device to teleport people?"

"I did, but I dismantled it. Project N.W isn't the planet discovery, its the plans on the machine to teleport people to those planets. Whatever Sampson wants, he wants to teleport to that world.

Hannah and Alex looked at each other. They knew they had to get those plans back.

 **Next Time: Morgan and Malik are trapped in the City, however Sampson isn't the main threat. A crying child is.**

 _I changed Vylon Matter, its a Real card, but I changed the effect from 3 equip spells to 2 for plot reasons._

Morgan

Vylon Psi ATK: 1400 DEF:200 LVL 3 Light/Fairy/Tuner

If this card is sent to the graveyard, pay 500 LP, equip this card to one face up monster you control.

When this card is equipped onto a Vylon Synchro monster, when you destroy a monster with the equipped monster, inflict this card's ATK as damage.

Synchro Reborn/Trap

Speical summon one Synchro monster from your graveyard to the field.

Synchro Rejection/Trap

If you control a face up Synchro monster, negate a card effect and destroy it.

Vylon Pieces/Spell

Add two Vylon equip spells from your deck to your hand

Vylon Boost/Quickplay Spell

If you have a equip spell in your hand, you can speical summon one Vylon tuner from your deck to the field.

Malik

Ragtag Cyborg ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000 LVL 4 Machine/Dark

1) Tribute this card, then you can add one card from your grave back to your hand/extra deck.

2) if all your opponents monsters are speical summoned, Banish this monster from your grave, monsters, switch their ATK and DEF.


	16. A Cry For Help

Malik and Morgan are now stuck in the middle of the City. The street is a run down road. It is daytime.

"Morgan I cant be here. If Sampson and his goons find out I'm here in the City, then I'm doomed. Sampson said he could trace me, using mymy energy signal." Malik said worrying.

"I wouldn't worry about that Malik, I broke his dome thing."

"Yes, but things can get repaired. There's nothing to stop them finding me and keeping me while they fix it."

"Good point." said Morgan.

"You said you have powers?"

"Well you also have powers aswell if you-"

"What did I say about all that." said Malik interrupting.

"Fine, I cant fly if thats what your wondering?"

"Well what can you do?"

"Apart from using Growth monsters and sensing other Kings? I was able light up a room where it was dark by snapping my fingers."

Malik paused for a second. "What sort of power was that?!"

"As King of the Light World, what did you expect?"

Just as Malik was about to reply, a helicopter overhead could be seen.

"Thats not good, thats one of the DP patrol units. We need to move." Malik looked around and saw a small alleyway. "This way" he said to Morgan.

The two ran down the alleyway, it was more rundown buildings and roads. Malik looked around again. "We need to get inside somewhere. This street from my memory had a few abounded houses."

Malik went up to a house, and looked through the window. "This one looks clear."

Malik took out a card from his deck, and placed the card within the door frame, and wiggled the door handle. Eventually the door opened.

 **Inside**

Malik and Morgan were now inside the empty house. "Where did you learn to do that?" said Morgan.

"Do you know anything about me Morgan?"

"Yes, when I was able to sense you, your name and a basic background came to me. I know you worked for Sampson, before that I don't know."

"So you read my mind?"

"More like reading your file."

"Well don't do that, I learned it from the streets. Back when I had to take peoples cards from them."

"You was a criminal?!" said a surprised Morgan.

"Yes, I don't know about what lifestyle you live. But I didn't get a good background, I was forced on the streets, I had to do things to survive."

"But stealing?!"

"Yes, I stole peoples cards, but thats not even the worse thing I have done. My past is dark, I prefer not to speak about it."

"A King should never steal."

"I'm not a King. OK? I am normal human, trying to get his City back. I'm keeping you around because there might something about my past I cant remember, but I'm not a King." said Malik annoyed with Morgan.

" "Your City" sounds like a King to me."

"God I could punch you."

"Why does this Sampson need to patrol this City?" Morgan said changing subject.

"Even though this City banned dueling, there are still people in this City who can hack the Anti Duel Network system, or anyone found with any cards on them are arrested straight away."

"So people still duel despite being in this City?"

"Not everyone was able to come with us when we all escaped this City, some didn't see Sampson being the dictator who he is and wanted to give him a chance, or some were not quick enough to get over the fence, which is why my team and I are their last chance."

"So how are you going to overthrow this Sampson then?"

"I'm going to seal him, without him there will be no one left."

"More violence, that wont work."

"Why wont it?"

"The only way to resolve conflict is by being nice to each other and to try and talk things through.."

"What planet are you living on? We are talking about a man who sent half of my team away to some unknown location, a man who arrests people for having a single card."

"Where I come from-"

"Your not on your world anymore Morgan. Things here a done differently. Don't like it, go back."

"I cant, my planet is dying. Which is why I need your help."

"What can I do? "

"We need you to get back your memories, then we can go after the people who invaded my world and talk to them."

"So you want to TALK to the people who invaded your world and make peace?!"

"Yes yes I do. Surely by having two Kings on one side of the argument, the other will see sense."

"Your even more deluded then I thought."

As Malik finished his sentence a yell could be heard from outside. "I NEED HELP!" It sounded like a young boy.

Morgan heard the scream, and looked at Malik. "What was that?"

"Whatever it was, its none of our business."

"What?! How can you say that?"

"This City isn't all rainbows, The DP used to be the police force, all they do now is arrest people with cards. There is no police or normal law enformcent in this City. There are dangerous gangs around here. Not everyone uses duels in this place, its every dog for himself."

"So your scared thats what?"

"No, I don't want to be captured again. I would like to help, but without me this City has no chance."

"Well I'm not going to hide and let that kid be attacked." Morgan threw his teleport belt to Malik. "You push the middle button when the time is up. That should take you back to your base this time."

Morgan opened the door and ran out onto the streets, looking for the kid.

"Idiot." Malik said to himself. "Dammit." Malik put the belt in his pocket and ran after Morgan.

 **Sampson's Office**

Sampson was at his desk. He had thrown items across the floor as if they were thrown.

"How could that loser get away from me. If I had lost then fair enough, I would have teleported him away anyway, but he was taken. Who by? DAMMIT!" Sampson slammed his fist on his desk.

A beep was heard on his computer. Sampson looked at it.

The message read. "Target located Name: Malik Location: South Street

"Oh Malik, your to kind. This new dome system was worth it."

Sampson pushed a button his desk. "How long before the dome is repaired."

"Sir, it will be at least two more hours."

"I DON'T HAVE THAT LONG, GET IT DONE NOW!"

"But Sir.." replied the voice.

"NO BUTS, YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES!"

Sampson looked out his window. "Your mine Malik."

 **Back On The Streets**

Malik ran around a corner, he saw Morgan starting a young boy who was around ten. He had a green jumper on. Standing in front of him was a tall black male with a Mohawk hair cut and black boots, aswell as gloves.

The male stood over the little kid.

"OK kid, we had a deal. Time to pay up."

"No please, I cant."

"Leave him alone." shouted Morgan.

The random stranger looked at him. "Well, Well what do we have here?"

"Leave that poor kid alone. What did he do to you."

"If you must know, this little brat asked me to hack his duel disk, so he could duel with his friend. I did, but now he wont pay up."

Malik looked surprised. "You can hack the ADN?"

"Of course, its a nice little business. We can hack the ADN, and as well we can do it so the DP wont find out."

"So you pry on little kids?" said Morgan.

"Not just kids, we take all sorts. What are you going to do about it?"

Morgan walked up to him, and offered him his hand. "Please, can we discuss this peacefully. I'm Morgan, what is your name?"

Malik shouted, "Morgan you idiot. Hes a thug, he wont do that."

"You need to give people a chance Malik."

The stranger looked at Morgan. "Are you for real?" The stranger then punched Morgan in the face, it sent him flying backwards. "The names Don."

Malik ran over to Morgan. Morgan slowly got back up, he held his face, checking for blood.

"Morgan I told you. People don't deal with peace talks here. This City is full of thugs and gangs. All they respond to is violence."

"I refuse to believe that Malik. So if we cant talk it out, then I ask you to a duel, I win you, then you shall stop taking advantage of these people. You win, I will give you whatever he was going to give you.."

"Morgan are you insane, you will get spotted by the DP, just because his disk wont be spotted does not mean yours wont."

"Sorry Malik this needs to be done. What do you say Mr Don?!"

"What on earth are you on, fine. I agree to your terms, only if you agree to double it.

The figure put the boy down. "Run before I change my mind." said the man. The kid quickly left the allyway.

"Double? Double what?" said Morgan.

"My fee? I help people, in exchange they give me money."

"What is this "money" you speak of?" question Morgan.

"You are kidding me." said Malik, facepaliming himself. "How do you not know what money is?.

"Well everything on my planet is given out for free. "

"You lot must be drunk, this wont take long. Lets duel!" shouted Don.

"Yes lets." Morgan put out his hand, and the yellow energy appeared again. His duel disk then came onto his arm.

"Nice trick." said Don.

 **Turn 1**

 **Morgan LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Don LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I begin, I summon Vylon Prism" (1500/1500 LVL 4 Light/Thunder/Tuner)

"I will give you one last chance. Stop this bullying."

 **Turn 2**

 **Morgan LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

 **Don LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I dont think so, I draw!"

"Your going down, thanks to the power of my Alexandrite Dragon!" (2000/100 LVL 4 Light/Dragon)

"Next I play Double Summon, and I bring out Goblin Elite Attack Force (2200/1500 LVL 4 Earth/Fiend) A group of five goblins in amour appeared with clubs in their hands.

"Now go Alexandrite Dragon, take out his Prism!" The dragon flew into the sky, and launched a powerful fireball at Vylon Prisim.

 **Morgan 4000 - 3500**

"Now take him out my Goblins!"

The goblins all threw their club's in the air at Morgan, knocking him backwards.

 **3500 - 1300**

"Since my Goblins attacked, I have to switch it into defense mode. I end my turn with two set cards. That was to easy."

 **Turn 3**

 **Morgan LP: 1300 Hand: 4**

 **Don LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"Fine I gave you a fair chance, my turn. Draw!"

"First off all I Vylon Boost, if I have a equip card in my hand I can special summon one Vylon Tuner from my deck, I special summon Vylon Cube." (800/800 LVL 3 Light/Machine/Tuner)

"Next up I normal summon Vylon Solider." (1700/1000 LVL 4 Light/Fairy) "I now tune my LVL 4 Solider with my LVL 3 Cube!"

 **4+3=7**

"I Synchro summon Vylon Sigma!" (1800/1000 Light/Fairy LVL 7/Synchro)

"A Synchro summon, but the DP seized all the extra deck cards?"

"Well I'm not from around here, I play my equip spell, Vlyon Strike." Vylon Sigma started to glow. "I will explain what it does, when I attack a DEF position monster, you not only take piercing damage, but I can draw a card. Take out his Goblins!"

Sigma floated into the sky, he created a energy ball in his hand, sending it towards Elite Goblin.

"Ahhh." shouted Don. **4000 - 2200**

Morgan then drew a card from his deck, adding it to his hand.

"I play one of my face downs" shouted Don, "I play the trap Return Of The Mighty, if a LVL 4 or below monster with 2000 or more ATK was destroyed this turn. I can special summon it back, but with half the ATK. Return my Goblins!"

 **Goblin ATK: 1100**

"Fine, I end my turn with a face down."

 **Turn 4**

 **Morgan LP: 1300 Hand: 2**

 **Don LP: 2200 Hand: 1**

"Very well I draw."

Don smirked at his card. "You see, in this City most of our cards were taken or destroyed. So I had to scavenge for cards from people, so I might have a archetype but I made sure I got the best of the rubbish. " I tribute my two monsters, in order to bring forward a even stronger beast."

Both of Don's monsters turned into energy as they flew into the sky, as they disappeared a giant orange hand appeared from the sky. Malik and Morgan looked up.

More of the monster appeared, bit by bit. A orange giant appeared on the field.

"I summon forth The Creator!" (ATK:2300 DEF:3000 LVL 8 Light/Thunder) "The DP might have taken our cards, but we still have our ways of getting results."

"Don't you get it, violence isn't the way." replied Morgan.

"After this City banned dueling, I found a good opportunity"

"A opportunity to take advantage of these people? Why not try and make this City better again?"

"Before dueling was banned, I was making good money. But now since the dueling has now gone, do you know how much people will pay to have one duel? My price has tripled."

"Your a sick person"

"I might be, but I'm also a very rich person. I play the Creators effect, I can special summon one monster from my grave by sending a card to my grave, Return Goblin Elite Attack Force!"

The Goblins once again appeared on the field. "Next I play my face down spell, Dominance. If I control two monsters with 2000 or more ATK. My opponent must send his entire hand to his graveyard."

Morgan sent his two cards to his grave. "Your not so happy with me now are you?"

"I will always try and find the best in people. Please stop this."

"My god, your annoying. I attack your monster with my Goblins. Go!"

The Goblins ran directly towards Sigma, one by one hitting him before he was destroyed.

 **Morgan LP: 1300 - 900**

"Now then time to finish this off, go Creator attack him directly! Be prepared to pay!"

The Creator put his two fists together to create a fiery fist on his right hand. He then started to ran directly at Morgan. Malik looked on at Morgan with concern. "Come on Morgan." he thought.

Morgan looked on. "I have been playing nice, I was trying to let you have a chance, but a good King knows when to fight. I play my trap Vylon Equipment. If I have three or more Vylon equip cards in my grave, I can end this battle phase!"

Malik smirked. "Not bad Morgan. Not bad." he thought.

The Creator slammed his fists at Morgan, but a force field appeared sending him backwards.

"What HOW!"

"The hand you made me discard, them last two cards were equip cards. Now the second effect of my card, I can special summon one Vylon from my grave to my field. Return Sigma!"

Vylon Sigma came back to the field, charged with power.

"Whatever. Your not going to be able to beat me, my monster can keep special summoning during each of my turns, and with 2200 life points, I win." Don smirked.

 **Turn 5**

 **Morgan LP: 1100 Hand: 0**

 **Don LP: 2200 Hand: 0**

"On my planet, we believe its not over until our life points drop to zero. And thats the case now I draw!"

"I play the spell Advanced Synchro, first I have to half my life points.

 **Morgan LP: 900 - 450**

"Next I can special summon one tuner from my deck, I special summon Vylon Tetra!" (900/900 LVL 2 Light/Machine)

A triangle shaped robot with eyes and gold arms came to the field. "Now I can tune LVL 2 Tetra with LVL 7 Sigma!"

 **7+2=9**

"Come to the field Vlyon Alpha!" (2200/1100 LVL 9 Light/Machine/Sychro)

The monster was another robot but this one had giant white wings and had a more circular shaped body.

Malik laughed to himself, suprised with Morgans comeback. "Your not bad at all, Morgan" Malik shouted.

"I did say I was pretty good. Now then, I play Alphas effect, this allows me to equip my monster with a equip spell in my grave. Since you have your Goblin's still on the field, I bring Vlyon Strike back."

Don was speechless. "You took advantage of the weak for to long, now I will do the same to you. I equip Vylon Strike again to Alpha, and I attack your Goblin one last time!"

Alpha glowed in a blinding gold light. The machine flew into the air, the wings then covered Alpha. Then Morgans monster divebomed into Elite Goblin.

As the machine monster hit Don's monster, a explosion occured, it destroyed the Goblins, the Creator and it sent Don flying backwards.

 **Don LP: 2200 - 0 Morgan Wins**

Morgan jumped in the air. "YEEHA, I WON!" He said.

"Please never say that again." said Malik walking onto the duel field. "Now can we go? The DP will be here any second?"

"Sure but let me ask this guy something." Morgan walked over to Don. "Now you will keep your promise?"

Don looked up at Morgan. "Your joking right?" Don slowly got back up, but he pulled Morgan down on the ground with him. He raised a fist at Morgan. "I will teach you for beating me!"

"HALT DO NOT MOVE. YOU ARE ALL NOW UNDER ARREST." said a booming voice on a microphone. Guards then appeared blocking all exits from the road.

Malik Morgan and Don did not move.

"The DP. No way." said Malik looking around.

"What now Malik?"

"Is the teleport working?" Malik pulled the belt from his pocket, and threw it at Morgan still on the ground.

"Oh yes, I forgot about that." Morgan pushed a button the belt. "Sorry Chaps need to go." Morgan said cheekily to the DP.

"DO NOT MOVE" the voice said. Just as his sentence finished, Malik and Morgan telepored away.

The DP were stunned. Don quickly got back up. "What on earth is happening? Get me out of here!" he panicked.

Don made a run for it, he tried to run past the DP guards. But they quickly jumped on him and put him in handcuffs.

 **At The Base**

Malik and Morgan had teleported again. This time they were just outside of their base.

"Finally back home. " said Malik. "Remember no saying about any King stuff. OK?"

"Yes Sir." said Morgan saluting.

"Please dont do that either."

As Malik begun to walk, he heard Morgans voice. "Malik im sorry, I nearly got you into trouble today."

"Yes you did Morgan, but I was wrong to."

Morgan looked bemused. "If I am to be a good leader, I need to take some chances. I used to take risks all the time, but I have not lately all because of fear. I nearly let the poor kid get beaten up, because I was to scared I might get caught. I might not know who you are Morgan. But I know your a good guy." Malik put out his hand for a handshake. Morgan grabbed Malik's hand and did a firm shake.

A few minutes later, Malik and Morgan walked in. They saw Alex and Hannah sitting at a table. Alex and Hannah slowly got up from the table and ran over to Malik.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in." said Alex.

"Where did you think you went to this time?" questioned Hannah, who nearly hugged Malik but backed off at the last second.

"We need a long discussion guys." replied Malik.

Alex looked around and saw Morgan. "Who? Who is this guy?"

"I am Morgan. I come from another planet. I'm pleased to enter your home."

Malik rolled his eyes at Morgan, then face palmed.

"Another world?" said a bemused Alex.

Hannah stood there, but she froze as the other three were talking, there back's were turned to Hannah. Hannah's eyes changed to red. Rachel had taken over her body again.

"So another King then? This was really unexpected. This will also be very, very, very fun indeed." Rachel thought to herself. Hannah's eyes changed back to blue.

Hannah looked around dizzy.

 **Sampsons Office**

"You let them get away?" said Sampson on the phone

"Sir I'm sorry, they just teleported away."

"Fine. Report back to me at once." Sampson put the phone down.

As he finished his phone call, Sampson left his office and walked further down the stairs. He reached a large metal door.

Sampson typed a pin code on the wall, and the door opened.

Inside was a large factory like room. Builders with work hats and hi-viz jackets were constructing something large.

"How is it going?" Sampson asked a worker.

"Its going to plan Mr Sampson. Project N.W will be ready by tomorrow."

"Good." Sampson replied.

Sampson turned around and walked back through the doors and into his office again. He sat and looked at his computer which had Malik's energy readings.

"Even if N.W is sorted, thats only half of the plan. I need to deliver Malik. But how?"

Sampson stood up and took out a file from his bookcase. He opened it up to a certain page.

"Of course, Malik's old friends. Thats the answer."

 **Cards:**

 **Morgan**

 **Vylon Strike/Equip Spell**

Equip this card onto a Vlyon monster, this card can inflict piericng damage and when you destroy a monster using this equipped monster, draw a card.

 **Advanced Syncro/Quick play Spell**

Pay half your life points, special summon one Tuner from your deck, then immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro summon one monster from your extra deck using the materials on the field.

 **Vylon Equipment/Trap**

If you have 3 or more different Equip cards in your grave, end the battle phase during your opponents turn, then you can special summon one Vlyon monster from your grave in face up ATK position.

 **Don**

 **Dominance/Quick play**

If you control 2 or more monsters with 2000 or more ATK, your opponent must send his/her hand to the grave.

 **Return Of The Mighty/Trap**

If a LVL 4 or below monster with 2000 or more ATK is destroyed this turn, special summon it but half its ATK.


	17. Old Friends, New Danger

Gage Counter rulings.

Growth monsters normals effects don't count towards the gage counter.

Growth monsters gage effects don't count towards the gage counter.

You can use gage effects more then once, as long as you have enough counters

1 Counter - Monster Effect, Destroy opponents spell or trap.

2 Counters - Battle damage with direct attack, Destroy a monster by battle.

 **Thank you for the good reviews again. I wanted to put the Gage rulings back up again.**

"There names are John, Phillip and Josh. What is there current status? They are ex convicts, they were in a gang with Malik." Sampson was speaking to someone on his phone.

"From our records, they did not flee the City. Nor have we arrested them for dueling. But we did arrest them for years ago after Malik told us what they did and who they are, when he worked for our Police Force. We do know there location."

"Good, send the DP and arrest them three."

"But Sir they have not broken any laws?"

"No they haven't, but we need them to get Malik. Once we get Malik, we can begin our clean up."

"Yes Sir" replied the voice.

Sampson stood up in his office, hanging up the phone. "Time is ticking, that person gave me a month to sort it out. I still have time. I need Malik to get into that Duel Dome again and for him to be teleported. Then I can finally put an end to this dueling madness once and for all."

 **30 Minutes Later**

"Mr Sampson we have the three in custody. They are in one of the holding cells" spoke the same voice on the phone.

"Very good, I will come up straight away."

Sampson came up the stairs from his office, into the jail building. Sampson was wearing his smart suit, he a glee in his eye.

Sampson arrived at a jail. Inside was three males, John was black and had green hair, Phillip had a green shirt, Josh had a yellow jacket on. Outside the cell one was a DP officer.

"Leave us be." asked Sampson to the Officer.

"Yes Sir." replied the Officer as he left.

Sampson turned to face the three males behind the bars, they were the same age as Malik. "Hello boys. Nice to have you here."

John ran up to the bars of the jail. "We did nothing man. This is a illegal arrest."

The other two also shouted there displeasure.

"Don't you worry boys, your not under arrest. You obey my rules, so your not in any trouble. I only told that to my officers so I could get you here. They follow me in my beliefs, but if they knew everything, they would not agree with me and get rid of me."

"So what do you want us for?" asked Josh.

"I understand before Malik joined my team. You were his comrades in his little gang?"

"Yes, so what?" said Phillip.

"When we still had the police force, Malik was on the same squad. He ratted you boys out didn't he? You were all in here for two years."

"That scumbag snake needs to be put in his place." said Josh.

"I agree boys. Malik wants me to stop dueling in this City. Where do you boys stand on that?Don't worry, you wont be in any trouble."

Josh spoke up. "I think what your doing is evil. Dueling is what makes this City thrive, you got rid of the police force, you have left people to fight for themselves. All that just to stop dueling."

John also spoke. "We despise the rules, we hate Malik. But we have nothing but respect for him trying to take you down. We tried to escape over the fence but by the time we arrived your goon DP squad blocked our way."

Phillip did not speak up.

"Very well. I respect you for your opinion boys." Sampson turned around, he pulled out a mobile phone from his suit's inside pocket. "This is Mr Sampson, I need three heavy duty officers up here please."

"What, what are you doing?" said Josh holding onto the jail bars.

Just as Josh finished his sentence, three bulky officers arrived. They stood beside Sampson. "OK men, the one with green hair and one with the yellow jacket. They have volunteered for Project Upgrade. Take them to the Science Department."

"Yes Sir." Two of the three,bulky men said, as they opened the jail door and carried the two men down the stairs.

"LET US GO!" yelled Josh.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING US?!" Shouted John.

Phillip was in the corner looking to Sampson, Sampson turned to Phillip. "Well done young boy. You have won the best prize. Luring Malik here."

"What... What have I done?"

"Its what you didn't do which is the important thing, you didn't speak up against me."

"You said not to fear, what we thought about you?"

"Yes, and I lied. Now then about your prize."

Sampson spoke to the last bulky guard. "Take him to the Seal Room. I will join you shortly."

 **Team Fightback's Base**

Malik, Hannah, and Alex were sitting at a table. Morgan was outside, talking to people.

"Hang on, hang on. Let me get this straight. This Morgan guy is saying he is a King of a planet called the Light World, he is reaffirming what that Blaze guy said to you two when I was knocked out, that Malik is a king?" said Hannah

"Yes, in a nutshell. He says I have lost memories. I don't think I am a King, but I have a feeling about Morgan."

"Do we believe him?" asked Alex.

"I don't know. He knew all about me even though I never saw him in the City. He is something thats for sure."

Alex asked the same to Hannah. Hannah looked up. "I don't know. Why would Malik be a King?"

"Is there anything else you want to say Hannah?" Alex prompting her.

"No why would I?"

"Anything at all?"

"No, not what I think. Though I have been feeling a bit dizzy the last few days, and I seem to have some memory gaps. But I'm forgetful person!" smiled Hannah.

Alex was looking at Hannah. Not knowing what to say about this mysterious girl in her body called Rachel.

Alex was about to say something, when Malik's duel disk rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and clicked answer.

Sampson was there on the touchscreen in the seal room.

"Derek. Long time no see."

"Yes Malik." Derek then turned the camera to Phillip. He was chained down,

Malik was stunned, and shocked. "Phil- Phillip?! What is he doing there?!"

"You see Malik, I have Jake and John. I know that you and them aren't on the best of terms right know. But you are a caring person Malik, if you don't want them to see the same fate. Come to the outskirts of the City, in two hours."

As Sampson finished his sentence, Phillip begun to turn in blue aura, bit by bit. He then was fully disappeared and the blue energy begun to float to the orb.

"Derek. How many more people must you seal away?"

"Until I win this game between you and I Malik. Two hours, the clock is ticking."

The screen then cut off and disconnected.

Malik slammed his hands on the table. Outraged was his only thought.

"Malik who was he?" asked Hannah.

"He... he was one of my old best friends when I was in my street gang. I turned them in when I worked for Sampson's police force. I only did it, because I wanted to give them a better life like I was able to get. We never spoke after that."

Alex stood up. "We will save the other two Malik."

"Its a trap though. You said Sampson wanted to teleport you to another world or something?" replied Hannah.

"Yes, but I need to go. I have had enough of losing to him Hannah. I want to win, I want to beat Sampson once and for all."

"Yes Malik I know." Morgan came walking back in to the room.

"Morgan, if you think I can talk it out with Derek then I don't want to hear it."

Morgan shaked his head. "I believe there is good in everyone, but the battle against Don showed me not everyone is good on this earth. You have given this Sampson guy enough chances, its time you brought him to justice."

Malik nodded to Morgan. "So thats why I'm going alone."

"Malik you cant go alone? Who knows what will happen to you." said Hannah.

"I know, but I need Alex to talk to Morgan."

Morgan looked confused. "Why me?"

"Because you came from another world, which I guess has different technology. If we could build another teleporter like what you have got on you, we would have a edge, and we don't have many at the moment. Alex is the best technology expert I have ever seen, he can work it out."

"You got it." said Morgan. Alex nodded back.

"But why not me?" question Hannah.

"Because this is a trap, and I don't want to endanger anyone else."

"Malik, you and I was doing jobs long before any of this. Don't start turning soft."

Malik knew he could not stop Hannah. "OK, get ready." Malik looked at Alex and Morgan. "If were not back by nightfall, send a search party Alex"

"You got it." Alex replied.

"Malik wait!" yelled Morgan

"What is it Morgan?" Malik turned around.

Morgan held out a black and blue monster card, it was a Growth monster card. "I want you to have mine Malik."

"This.. This card was your own?"

"Yes, I cant use it since my power got taken away. So you better use it."

"Morgan I cant."

"Well until I get my power back, think of it as me fighting alongside you. The two Kings-" Morgan stopped midsetance, remembering Malik didn't want to be told, he was a King.

"Morgan thank you." The two shook each others hands, and then Malik and Hannah departed.

 **Two Hours Later - Outside The City**

Hannah and Malik had reached the outside of the City. They stood just outside their old Village base in the wasteland.

"Hannah, this is your last chance, go back before this goes downhill."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"OK." Malik then walked around. "OK Derek, show yourself I'm here!" He shouted.

Just as Malik finished his sentence, Malik and Hannah heard a robotic voice from behind them. It spoke in a montoned voice "Its time to duel Malik."

Malik and Hannah looked behind them and could not have been more stunned. Facing them was something they had never seen before. A Cyborg but with a difference. He had a human face, this face however was made up of two different faces.

"What... What the hell am I looking at." said a horrified Malik. "That... those faces, they are... they are Josh's and John's faces."

"What... is... this." Stuttered Hannah. She was frozen in place.

Malik then heard bleeping coming from this duel disk again. Malik answered the call, Sampson was on the end of it.

"Derek, what have you done?"

"What I have done Malik is simple. I have created the best of both worlds. I have created a living machine, unstoppable. It could withstand anything thrown at it."

"Why have you copied John and Josh's faces?"

"Copy? No thats the real thing. You see technology can only go so far, and all technology can fail. Just as the holographic projection did on the night of the explosion."

"What have you done?" Malik shouted angrily.

"What I have done is simple, I have combined the two. Machine body with a human brain. But why stop at one? My science team have been working on a way to push our City into the next generation, what you see is a perfect hybrid. Two brains merged into one. Two duelists into one. Perfect."

"You...killed them?!" replied Malik.

"I will let you find that out for yourself Malik." Sampson said without regret.

"I don't... don't know what to do." Hannah said, as she finished her sentence she started to run away. The Cyborg rotated his head, he lifted up his arm and a small gun appeared from within the arm.

The Cyborg then shot out a green net over Hannah. Causing her to fall to the floor, trapping her.

"HANNAH!" yelled Malik. "Are you OK?"

"Yes, fine Malik." Hannah tried to free herself but was electrocuted.

"Derek let Hannah go."

"You have no bargain chips left Malik."

The Cyborg pushed a button on his chest. A light started to spin around him and Malik, it was creating another duel dome.

"No. Not this again."

The duel dome had been built by the time Malik ended his sentence.

"You see Malik, your friend whoever he was may have damaged the dome. But we have made it better and stronger. Now it can appear outside the City. Now then, my Cyborg will beat you once and for all."

Sampson disappeared from the duel disk screen. Malik looked around and then at the Cyborg.

"John...Josh... Are you in there?"

"Oh yes Malik. We are in here, together as one."

"I'm so sorry, what Sampson did to you."

"Don't be. He has given us a purpose, something you failed to do."

"Damn it, he must have altered there heads aswell." Malik thought to himself.

"OK you pile of scrap metal, your not Josh or John. Your just using their brains for your own purpose" Malik activated his disk.

"Oh Malik, we are alive and well. And you will soon see that for yourself." The Cyborg broke out a duel disk on his left arm.

"Lets go!" both said.

 **Turn 1**

 **Cyborg LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"We shall start off. I summon Android Main Core to the field."

 **Android Main Core ATK:0 DEF:0 LVL 1 Dark/Machine**

"Of course you run a machine deck." thought Malik

"I play the effect of Android Left Arm in my hand, If I control Android Main Core then I can special summon it to the field.

 **Android Left Arm ATK:0 DEF:0 LVL 1 Dark/Machine**

"Since I play a effect. I gain one gage counter."

"What?" said Malik. "Your disk doesn't run a gage?"

"I don't need to." The body of the Cyborg lit up one gage counter. **Cyborg Gage: 0 - 1 (Effect)**

"I end my turn Malik with a set card, old friend."

 **Turn 2**

 **Cyborg LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"You are not my old friend. Your just a Sampson creation. I draw!"

"You look at us Malik, you know we are here. Your just not telling yourself it. Can you really hurt us?"

"Shut up. I normal summon Ragtag Bouncer."

A man in a black suit appeared with the R on the left hand side. He had a black bowtie.

 **Ragtag Bouncer ATK:1600 DEF: 1000 LVL 4 Earth/Fiend**

"When this card is summoned, I can send one card you control back to your hand, I return your Android Main Core.

The Cyborg added the card back to his hand. "Now then Bouncer destroy Android Left Arm!"

 **Cyborg LP: 4000 - 2400**

 **Malik Gage 0 - 2 (Destroyed Monster)**

"I end with two face downs."

"Very well, but I play the effect of both my Android cards, if these cards are destroyed or are affected by a card effect, then I can special summon them back to the field during the end phase.

 **Cyborg Gage 1 - 3 (Effect X 2)**

Both Android Main Core and Arm returned back to the field.

"Well thats annoying." said Malik.

 **Turn 3**

 **Cyborg LP: 2400 Hand: 2 Gage: 3**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 3 Gage: 2**

"My move, I draw!"

"Since I control Android Main Core, I can special summon Android Right Arm to the field."

 **Cyborg Gage 3- 4 (Effect)**

 **Android Right Arm ATK:0 DEF:0 LVL 1 Dark/Machine**

"Next I play my continuous trap card,Android I special summoned a Android monster this turn, then I can add a Android monster to my hand. I add Android Left Leg, next since I control Main Core, he comes to the field."

 **Cyborg Gage: 4 - 5 (Effect)**

 **Android Left Leg ATK:0 DEF:0 LVL 1 Dark/Machine**

"Finally I play the spell card, Android Addition. I can add one Android monster to my hand if I control two or more monsters on the field. I add Android Right Leg and since-"

"Let me guess, you can special summon him aswell." Interrupted Malik.

"Affirmative Malik."

 **Android Right Leg ATK:0 DEF:0 LVL 1 Dark/Machine**

 **Cyborg Gage: 5 - 6 (Effect)**

"You see Malik, we have now assembled the complete collection. Soon they will become better. As John and Josh, we became stronger and better."

"You are not them for the final time."

"Really Malik, we have our faces? Do you not remember that time we ransacked rich people's homes, in order to sell the most expensive cards."

"So what, you have one memory?"

"Or what about the time, you beat up that kid in order to take his money."

"I..."

"Or maybe you recall that time you hurt us, by sending the DP to our very home. You said it was to make us better."

"I did it, so you could have a improved life like I did." Malik snapped back.

"So you admit, this is us?"

Malik gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "No, but you must have had there thoughts and memories placed inside of you."

"Very well Malik, let us show you."

The Cyborg's suit started to fall apart. Bit by bit, the suit started to lift up or move to the side. Smoke was coming out of the sliver suit.

"What. What is this?" Malik questioned.

The suit's insideunveiled it self,. Malik had a face of horror. He saw a human heart, made of two different parts.

"We have a heart Malik, and a mind. However we have a body capable of much more now. Tell us we are not here and not alive."

"What on earth did Sampson do to you?"

"He made us as a sign. A sign as to what will come to the City on the day he completes his clean up."

Outside the dome, Hannah was seen with even more horror on her face. "Malik don't let this stop you" she tried to shout, but the net electrocuted her again.

Malik looked to Hannah and then back to the Cyborg which now had a closed suit.

"So Malik, now you know we are now here. Can you really beat us? And destroy us? If we lose this duel, Sampson will self destruct this very suit."

"WHAT?!" Malik backed away a few steps.

"We end our turn Malik."

 **Turn 4**

 **Cyborg LP: 2400 Hand: 1 Gage: 6**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 3 Gage: 2**

"I draw."

"I play the spell card Ragtag Bond, I send one LVL 4 or below Ragtag monster from my deck to my grave, then my monster increases its ATK by that monsters ATK until the end of the turn. I send my Ragtag Alien to the grave, increasing my Bouncers ATK by 1700."

 **Ragtag Bouncer ATK:3300**

"Malik could you really do that? Could you really live with yourself? Another guilty moment. We will self destruct if you attack me with that monster."

"I don't... I didn't ask for this." Malik shouted. He looked at his hand,I play the spell Lighting Vortex, I send one card from my hand to the grave, all your monsters are destroyed. "

Malik sent Ragtag Camel to his grave.

A lighting storm was created in the dome, the clouds were rumbling as five different lightning bolts hit each Android part.

"I end my turn. Because I used a spell card to destroy your monsters I do not gain any counters."

 **Ragtag Bouncer ATK:1600**

"You didn't attack us Malik?"

"I cant.. I'm not going to kill you."

Malik was shocked and feeling dizzy, he was confused by these horrible sights of his old friends, who were now part machine.

"Thank you Malik, you have now sealed your doom."

"Wha- What?"

"You seemed to forget about my Android's effects, if they are destroyed or removed from the field via card effects, they can all return!"

"What. No way, how did I forget that?"

"Because Malik, we know your weakness. Regret, thats all your filled with. Now return my Android's!"

Each of the Android's appeared back on the field. **Cyborg Gage 6 - 11 (Effect X 5)**

 **Turn 5**

 **Cyborg LP: 2400 Hand: 1 Gage: 11**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 1 Gage: 2**

"Time to end this, I draw!"

Malik was still stood still, not knowing what he had done.

"Now then its time. Time to grow our monsters!"

Malik snapped back to normal. "You don't control any Foundation monsters, so you cant."

"Oh yes we can, I play the spell card, Android Change, for this turn only, it changes all LVL 1 Machine monsters on the field into Foundation monsters!"

"No way." said Malik.

"We now grow each of my five Androids into something better, we pay one counter for each monster, to grow all five of our monsters!"

A orange light shooted out of the Cyborg's panel. It then circled around the Androids, they dipped into the ground and new monsters took there place.

"We Growth summon, Gage LVL 1 Perfect Android. X 5!"

 **Perfect Android ATK:0 DEF: 0 Gage LVL 1 Dark/Machine/Growth**

Each Perfect Android was a slim sliver robot, with a massive silver sword in their left hand.

 **Cyborg Gage: 11 - 6**

"Now then, I play there normal effects, if we controlled 5 different Android Foundatin monsters when we Growth summoned, we can double our gage counter!"

 **Cyborg Gage: 6 - 12**

"I play their only Gage effect, by paying two gage counters for each monster, their ATK increases by 1000 X the amount of machine monsters on the field. Which is 5000!"

 **Perfect Android ATK: 5000 Cyborg Gage: 12 - 2**

"5000 ATK. How could I let it get to this?"

"Now then, Perfect Android 1 take out his Bouncer!"

The Android shot out with a blast of energy from its back, it then slashed Bouncer into half.

 **Malik LP: 4000 - 600**

Hannah tried to get back up. "Malik. Please get it together."

"Now then Android 2, finish him off!"

The same happened again, Perfect Android this time however went for Malik.

"I play Ragtag Alien's effect, any damage from this battle is reduced to 0."

 **Malik Gage 2 - 3 (Effect)**

"Fine, I attack with Android 3!"

"I play a trap, No Show! If I control no monsters this turn, I can switch a monster into DEF mode."

Perfect Android 3 stopped mid attack and switched into DEF mode.

"Your annoying me now, Attack Android 4!"

"I play my second face down card,Defense negates your attack and then I can draw a card."

Malik drew his card, as a force field protected him against Android 4's attack.

"Never giving up as ever Malik. But now your out of choices, no monsters in your grave can save you, nor do you have any face downs. Go Android 5!"

"Not so fast." Malik yelled out, he showed a card to the Cyborg. "I special summon from my hand, Ragtag Kuriboh!"

A normal like Kuriboh appeared with a yellow R on its forehead.

 **Ragtag Kuriboh ATK:0 DEF:0 LVL 1 Light/Fairy/Foundation**

 **Malik Gage: 3 - 4 (Effect)**

"NO!" yelled the Cyborg "What does that fuzzball do?!"

"Its a classic, when I am targeted for a attack and I control no monsters,this card special summons itself in DEF mode. Then that monsters ATK is reduced to 0 this turn!"

 **Android ATK:0**

"Damn you Malik. Regardless of this minor fault, we expect you will lose next turn."

 **Turn 6**

 **Cyborg LP: 2400 Hand: 1 Gage: 0**

 **Malik LP: 600 Hand: 1 Gage: 4**

"Malik, you cant let this person get into your head." said Hannah, who was now standing up despite the electrial current from the net.

"Hannah, I'm sorry but I cant have more regret on me."

"Malik if you don't pull yourself together then you wont be here anymore, you told me sometimes you have to take a risk. Well I'm telling you something, yes you have done some bad stuff, but that cant dictate your future. Without you Malik, we don't have a future."

"But there going to die?"

"Malik, yes there still alive to some extent, but Sampson has messed with them and screwed up their heads, thats not them. You will be doing themselves a favor. Malik end this."

Malik looked at Hannah, who had now collapsed again due to the net's electrical current. Malik then had a firm look on his face. "Hannah's right, yes you might have their face and their brains and hearts. But John and Josh would never act like this, I'm ending this. I draw!"

Malik added the card to his hand. "I banish Ragtag Bouncer to play his second effect, for each speical summoned monster you control, I gain one extra gage counter!"

 **Malik Gage 4 - 10 (Effect X 1, Cyborgs monsters X 5)**

"It does not matter, we have done our calculations. You do not have a Growth monster capable of winning you this duel, this turn."

"Think again boys, because a new friend is helping me out. I pay four gage counters to grow my Kuriboh!"

 **Maliks Gage: 10 - 6**

"Mighty wings of light, I need you now. I Growth summon Golden Light Heart Eagle!"

A bound of light started to blind the Cyborgs sight, once it cleared, flying in the air was a yellow eagle. It had golden eyes and beak. It let out a massive screech.

 **Golden Light Heart Eagle ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600 Gage LVL 4 Light/Winged Beast/Growth**

"This does not compute." said the Cyborg.

"It does for me, I pay two gage counters. Now for each monster my opponent controls, my monster gains 500 more ATK.

 **Eagle: 5500**

 **Malik Gage: 6 - 4**

"Now I pay my last four counters, for my Eagle's best effect. This card can reduce all your monsters ATK to 0."

 **Malik Gage: 4 - 0**

"No way. This does not compute. This does not compute." repeated the Cyborg.

 **Android's ATK: 0**

"Now go Eagle, finish this off. Golden Air Slash!"

Golden Light Heart Eagle rose into the sky and turned into a massive beam of light, it then shot down aiming for one of the Android's. It shot down at massive speed, hitting it on impact, creating a massive burst of light."

 **Cyborg LP: 2400 - 0 Malik Wins**

The Cyborg was knocked backwards into the duel dome. The Cyborg was now sparking and showing red wires. The duel dome disappeared.

Malik ran over to it. "Josh, John?!"

The Cyborg moved its head. "Hello... Hello... Malik."

Malik fell to his knees. "Guys I'm so sorry."

"Its...ok...Malik...you winning has helped us return back to normal. Sampson's hardware has been destroyed... we can finally be ourselves for one last time."

"Guys."

"No...Malik, we had a massive grudge after you got us arrested... but after seeing what Sampson did... we know your a good guy... were so sorry for everything Malik..."

"Please. Don't die. We can take you back-"

"No Malik... we can feel our system preparing to self destruct, please go."

Malik let out a tear. "I will get revenge for you guys, and Phillip."

"Please...do Malik... NOW...GO!"

Malik started to run to Hannah, not looking back.

Malik reached Hannah who was now free of the net, which stopped after the Cyborgs defeat.

As Malik went to hug Hannah, a explosion was heard. Malik didn't look back, instead he and Hannah embraced each other.

 **30 Minutes Later**

Hannah and Malik were making there way back to there base. Malik was holding a computer chip in his hand.

"Malik I'm so sorry for what has happened." said Hannah.

"Hannah, don't be. You have helped me once again, I don't know where I would be without you."

"Well I am pretty good." She winked back. "We will stop him Malik, we will."

"I hope so, now we have this computer chip from the Cyborg suit. We might just have a answer as to what Derek is doing."

"Its like Josh and John wanted you to have it, it was the only piece not destroyed."

"I will make sure there avenged." said Malik walking back with Hannah.

 **Sampson's Office**

"How did they fail? A Cyborg, with two brains, mixed with the perfect body, how?! I guess I will need three or more minds next time."

A beep came on Sampson's computer. He pressed the answer button. "I'm sorry, I'm busy."

A silence was heard. "Busy? Busy? From what I can see, your standing and failing."

The man on the screen was the same man which appeared before. The man who gave them the Growth summoning.

"No... No please, I'm sorry. You gave me a month, there's still a few weeks."

"From what I have seen, you have failed twice now, with your little dome. So I'm taking back my offer of a month. You have 24 hours to deliver the package. Or else, we will come and destroy your City."

The screen turned to black. Sampson fell back into his chair.

 **Cards**

 **Malik**

 **Ragtag Bouncer ATK:1600 DEF: 1000 LVL 4 Earth/Fiend**

1) When this card is summoned, target one LVL 4 or below monster your opponent controls. Return it to their hand.

2) Banish this card from the graveyard, for each speical summoned monster your opponent controls, increase your Gage Counter by that amount.

 **Ragtag Kuriboh ATK:0 DEF:0 LVL 1 Light/Fairy/Foundation**

If you control no monsters on your field and your targeted for a direct attack, speical summon this card in defense mode. Then make the attacking monster's ATK 0 until the end of this turn.

 **Golden Light Heart Eagle ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600 Gage LVL 4 Light/Winged Beast/Growth**

 **One Foundation Monster + 4 Gage Counters**

 **Main effect:** Not Shown (This does not count towards your Gage Counter's")

You can pay any amount of Gage Counter's to activate these effects during your turn.

 **4 -** Reduce the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls to 0.

 **2 -** Increase this cards ATK by 500 for each monster your opponent controls. This effect can only be used once per turn. This monsters ATK points do not reduce if one of your opponents monsters are destroyed.

 **1 -** Increase this cards ATK by 200 until the end phase.

 **No Show/Trap**

If you control no monsters on your field, you can either switch a monster from ATK to DEF mode. Or negate any damage you would take from a monster's effect.

 **Ragtag Bond/Quickplay Spell**

Send a Ragtag LVL 4 or below monster from your deck to your grave, increase the ATK points of one face up Ragtag monster on your field by that cards amount until the end phase.

 **Cyborg**

 **Android Main Core ATK:0 DEF:0 LVL 1 Dark/Machine**

If this card leaves the field during your opponents turn, then you can speical summon this card back to the field during your opponents end phase

 **Android Left Arm ATK:0 DEF:0 LVL 1 Dark/Machine**

If you control Android Main Core, speical summon this card to the field from your hand.

If this card leaves the field during your opponents turn, then you can speical summon this card back to the field during your opponents end phase

 **Android Right Arm ATK:0 DEF:0 LVL 1 Dark/Machine**

If you control Android Main Core, speical summon this card to the field from your hand.

If this card leaves the field during your opponents turn, then you can speical summon this card back to the field during your opponents end phase

 **Android Left Leg ATK:0 DEF:0 LVL 1 Dark/Machine**

If you control Android Main Core, speical summon this card to the field from your hand.

If this card leaves the field during your opponents turn, then you can speical summon this card back to the field during your opponents end phase

 **Android Right Leg ATK:0 DEF:0 LVL 1 Dark/Machine**

If you control Android Main Core, speical summon this card to the field from your hand.

If this card leaves the field during your opponents turn, then you can speical summon this card back to the field during your opponents end phase

 **Perfect Android ATK:0 DEF: 0 Gage LVL 1 Dark/Machine/Growth**

 **One Foundation Monster + 1 Gage Counter**

 **Main Effect** : If you Growth summoned 5 different Perfect Androids this turn, while controling 5 different Android Foundation monsters, double the amount of Gage Counters you have. (This does not count towards your Gage Counter's")

You can pay any amount of Gage Counter's to activate these effects during your turn.

 **2 -** Increase this cards ATK by 1000 X The amount of Machine monsters you control.

 **Android Assemble/Continous Trap**

If you speical summoned a Android monster this turn, you can add one Android monster from your deck to your hand.

 **Android Addition/Spell**

If you control two or more Machine monsters on your field, add one Machine monster from your deck to your hand.

 **Android Change/Spell**

All LVL 1 Machine monsters on the field for this turn only, become Foundation monsters.


	18. The Explosion

A few hours had passed since Maliks win against the Cyborg. Malik and Hannah had made it back to their warehouse base.

The night had rolled in, and it was past midnight. The remaining members of Team Fightback had retired for the night, expect for Malik. He was sat at the table alone.

Malik was drinking from a cup, and looking up at the star filled sky.

Morgan came down the stairs, he saw Malik at the table. He walked over to the table.

Malik turned around to see Morgan. "Malik? Even on my planet we have bedtimes. What are you doing up?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Does that really matter Morgan?"

"No, but if were on the same team. We should not have secrets."

"Believe me I found that lesson out the hard way. Fine pull up a seat."

Morgan took a seat. "You know earlier today I had to beat a Cyborg. A Cyborg who Sampson created to take me down, a Cyborg created from two of my old friends."

"Yes, I thought you knew you had to take it down?"

"I do, but I was just thinking about everything."

"Everything?"

"Like how our once great City, is now nothing more then a non dueling zone. I was also thinking about everyone we have lost, and may lose in the future."

Morgan nodded his head. Malik was surprised. "I thought you of all people would tell me, don't focus on the past etc."

Morgans face changed into a downed look."Malik, I lost people aswell. My own planet was invaded by another world, by another King. I think about those people everyday and night. It may be easy to say, don't think about it. But how can you not when people who you once knew, are no longer here."

"For someone I don't really know Morgan, you do make alot of sense. What happened on your planet, if you don't mind me asking."

"Its a big blur Malik. All I can remember is flames, and people getting attacked."

"So you sensed another King? Do we know what world this guy was from?"

"No." Morgan shook his head.

"The Growth monster card I got from that Blaze guy, was a fire monster. You said there was flames? Could there be a Fire World?"

"Growing up on my world, I was told I would soon be King. The only other thing I was told was that the Kings should never meet. So there could be a Fire World."

"What is this world then?" asked Malik.

"That I don't know Malik either. As I said, your the only King I was able to sense. Which is why I came for you. So that you and me could find the third King, and deal with him."

"A Fire World, A Light World. Hard to believe that is all out there."

"Do you believe me Malik?"

"I'm still skeptical, but your face when you speak about your home. I don't think that face is lying."

"I will convince you one day." Morgan joked

Malik nodded. "What happened on this planet Malik? Mainly your City. When I read your mind all I got was a explosion occurred. What happened?"

"What happened? That was the night everything changed."

 **2014 - The Night Of The Explosion**

The City already was a sight, but at night with the colored towers and the lighting from the tall buildings made it even more so.

As soon as you see the City, you see a massive stadium right in the middle.

The stadium was a closed oval bubble stadium. It had lighting all around the roof, making it glow.

Huge cheers could be heard from inside.

 **Inside The Duel Stadium**

There was four stands, each side of the stadium. The stands were packed with people. In the middle was a duel arena.

A commentator could be heard, with a crowd roaring in the background. "OK Ladies and Gentlemen. Were in the fifth turn in this final battle, whoever wins this, will take on President Sampson for the Champions Cup. Can young Clark win against the Champion Tyrus?"

Tyrus was a black strong male wearing leather, Clark had a white shirt and jeans on.

 **Turn 5**

 **Clark LP: 2000 Hand: 1**

Clark controls Reptilliane Vaskii (2600/0 LVL 8 Dark/Reptile) Vaskii was a woman monster, with a snake tail.

 **Tyrus LP: 900 Hand: 3**

Tyrus controls no monsters, but two face down card.

"COME ON CLARK" Could be heard from the stands as Clark was about to beat the Champion.

"Its my move and I draw!" Clark yelled.

I equip my Reptilliane Vaskii with Reptilliane Acid, this increases my monsters ATK by 500, also if this card attacks, you cant activated facedown cards!"

 **Reptilliane Vaskii ATK: 3100**

"Now then Vaskii, finish off this duel!" said Clark pointing for his monster to attack.

Vaskii slivered her way to Tyrus, he was stood there unconcerned.

"Is this the moment, the moment the champion falls?" said the commentator.

"Not for this battle I wont." Tyrus stated. "I play the monster card, Battle Fader. By special summoning this card in defense mode, I can end the battle phase."

The monster appeared on the field, as Vaskii was knocked back to her side of the field.

"WOULD YOU BELIEVE IT!" yelled the commentator. "The champion pulls out a last ditch move to save his title for now."

"Sorry kid." Tyrus said to Clark. "Just because you stop spells and traps does not mean you can stop me."

"Very well, I end my turn Champion. But your title is mine." said Clark with excitement.

 **Turn 6**

 **Clark LP: 2000 Hand: 0**

 **Tyrus LP: 900 Hand: 2**

"Bring it I draw!"

Tyrus saw his hand and grinned. "I have everything I need. First of all I place Qliport Scout and Qliport Monolith into my Pendulum scales!"

Scout and Monolith both rose in two beckons on light above the stadium.

 **Monolith Scale 1 - Scout Scale 9**

"I pay 800 LP, in order to add one Qli monster to my hand from my deck, thanks to the effect of Qliport Scout."

 **Tyrus LP: 900 - 100**

"I add Apoqliphort Towers to my hand!"

The card was added to his hand. "Now then with my set Pendulum Scales, I can Pendulum summon monsters which were destroyed from my extra deck. Come back Qliport Helix, Disk and Shell!"

A circle in the sky shot out three different beams of light, which contained the monsters.

"Summoning monsters from the extra deck. Now that is why you are the Champion." said Clark. "But they still don't have enough to get rid of my Vaskii.

"Not with my current monsters no. But by tributing all three I can bring forth my mighty beast,Apoqliphort Towers straight to the field!"

A massive shadow started to loom over the stadium as a mighty blue monster floated in the sky.

 **Apoqliphort Towers ATK:3000 DEF:2600 LVL 10**

"Ladies and Gentleman, the Champions ace monster takes to the field how will Clark fare now?"

Clark had a desperate look on his face. "It still isn't strong enough."

"No, but with my monsters effect it is. But first I play the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon. This destroys your equip card."

The equip card on Clark's side of the field was destroyed. "Now I play Apoqliphort's effect. Once per turn, I can force you to send one card from either your hand or field to the grave. Since you have no cards in your hand, nor any other monsters apart from your Vaskii. It looks like its goodbye to your monster!"

"So thats why you used that MST. Very smart." said Clark. "I destroy my Vaskii and send it to the grave."

"Kid, you have been a good opponent. But now its time for me to win this. Go Apoqliphort Towers. End this!"

The mighty blue monster, fired a energy ball into Clark. The crowd cheered, as Clark was knocked backwards.

 **Clark LP: 2000 - 0 Tyrus Wins**

The crowd was silent as they took in what had happened. "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN. What a duel. We have a Champion, and he defends his title. Give it up for Tyrus!"

The crowd got onto their feet and screamed. "TYRUS TYRUS TYRUS!"

Tyrus went over to Clark, and shook his hand. "Good game kid."

Clark shock his hand back. He left the stage, Tyrus, went back on to the field.

"Now then, as we promised. The winner of this duel will take on President Sampson. In order to win the Champion Of Champions Cup. I give you Ladies and Gentleman, our President. MR Sampson!"

Sampson walked into the arena, he was wearing a pinned suit with a yellow tie. He was smiling and waving to the crowd.

"Thank you, thank you everyone. Can I just say what a pleasure it is to have you guys here tonight. What a great duel that was. Congratulates Tyrus for you win."

"Thank you Sir." replied Tyrus.

"But now, as I promised. I would duel the winner of this tournament." The crowd roared.

"This is it folks, the rare chance to see our President duel. He was once a champion before he retired. What a game this should be."

Sampson launched his duel disk. It was a standard model, Tyrus also activated his.

"Lets duel!" They both shouted.

 **Turn 1**

 **Tyrus LP: 4000 Hand:5**

 **Sampson LP: 4000 Hand:5**

"As you are the Champion, you go first." said Sampson in a kind voice.

"Very well, I normal summon Qliport Carrier. This card can be summoned without a tribute buts its LVL becomes 4 and its ATK is reduced to 1800."

The monster appeared on the field. "I set two cards and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Tyrus LP: 4000 Hand:2**

 **Sampson LP: 4000 Hand:5**

"Nice move, I draw!"

The crowd cheered as Sampson added the card to his hand."I play the spell card, Normal Strength. This card allows me to special summon normal monsters from my deck X 1000 life points per monster, they are destroyed during the end phase though. I pay 3000 to bring out 3 Blue Eye's White Dragons!"

 **Sampson LP: 4000 - 1000**

Three mighty blue dragons took to the field. One by one they landed on the field, they let out a deafing roar.

"Three Blue Eye's folks. Incredible." said the commentator.

"Now watch this, I attack Qlipoirt Carrier with my first Blue Eyes. Go White Thunder!"

The first Blue Eyes flew into the air. Tyrus looked concerned.

As Blue Eyes was about to fly at Carrier, the monster stopped.

The crowd was shocked. The monster had stopped mid air. "Er Mr Sampson, is this a card effect?" Asked the commentator.

"No.. I have no idea why my monster has stopped mid air" stuttered Sampson.

Then as he finished his sentence the other two Blue Eyes flew into the sky, along with Qliport Carrier.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I'm so sorry. It appears we have a glitch within our dueling projections. Even with todays technology, these are still holograms. We will get this fixed right away." said the commentator.

The crowd started to mutter and murmur, they were concerned they would not see the duel.

The crowd then heard rumbling coming from their pockets. They looked at their pockets, the rumbling was coming from their decks.

"What... Why is my deck vibrating?!" shouted out one member of the crowd

"Mine to!" said another.

Then, each deck released beams of blue light into the sky, one by one the decks let out a more vibrating.

"What is this?!" yelled the commentator.

Monsters from everyones decks were taking to the field. Goblins;Warriors;Dragons and more were now in the sky.

"Folks, we don't know whats happening, our system must be broken. Please bear with us." said the commentator.

Sampson and Tyrus were shocked. "What is this?" said Sampson.

Each monster's eyes then started to glow, they all roared or made a noise. It sounded like they were in pain.

Then the holograms started to change. There holographic appearance was changing, the monsters skin was started to become real, their body shape was becoming more and more bulky.

The monsters who could not fly, dropped to the ground. When they dropped, they made a massive dent like effect on the floor.

"This.. This cant be. There only holograms, how can they cause real life damage?!" yelled Tyrus.

A moment of pause was heard. The dragons let out a massive roar, the monsters then started to go wild.

One by one the Blue Eyes White Dragons, launched white fireballs into the crowd. Along with the other monsters, each one launched their own attacks. The members of the Crowd who were getting targeted at, could not move. They were scared stiff.

As the fireballs came flying in, the audience members not being targeted started to yell and panic, they were rushing to get to the exits.

Tyrus and Sampson made their way out via the entrance Sampson came in by.

"HELP US!" One member yelled.

"HELP US PLEASE!" Said another.

The exits were now blocked, and overrun with people trying to get out. "LET US THROUGH" each one yelled.

The fireballs then made contact with the people. The audience members who escaped the attacks looked back, one by one each audience who got hit by a attack fainted. Then, their bodys started to evaporate into the air.

The audience members were now stuck, as they all couldn't fit through the doors in time. The monsters on the ground, made their way to the main exit. They leapt at the crowd members with their weapons.

"NO NO NO!" Yelled a woman.

 **Outside The Stadium**

Helicopters were making their way to the stadium, which was now on fire from the sky view.

The sound of the Fire and Ambulance services could also be heard.

The audience members who escaped were rushing out of the exits. The police had arrived on the scene and set up a barrier. The police got everyone who escaped, behind the line.

Police officers with guns then went past the barrier. They were wearing gas masks and their guns had lights on them.

"OK men, lets go in there and end this." said one of them.

"Yes Sir" they replied.

The police officers entered the now empty duel stadium, slowly with their guns drawn, ready to fire at any minute.

The smoke and the flames were covering their eyes, as they continued to walk down the corridor. Searching left and right.

Eventually they reached the duel field, which was still on fire. They looked around, but they didn't see any monsters, all they could see was massive holes in the now destroyed stands and the duel field had been badly damaged.

One police officer walked into the middle of the duel field. He looked down, there he saw peoples monster cards left on the duel field. They were badly burnt and damaged.

The officer picked them up, and showed it to his fellow police officers. They looked confused.

They then heard a massive shouting and roaring coming from outside. The police quickly made there way back outside.

When they reached outside, they saw flying monsters in the sky. The ground monsters had returned to being cards, but the flying monsters were now attacking the public outside the stadium.

The flying monsters were attacking buildings and people. One dragon launched a fireball to people running and screaming down a road, making them disappear.

Two giant insect monsters attack tall buildings, blasting a huge hole in them.

"FIRE MEN!" Yelled a officer.

The officers took out their guns and begun shooting rounds into the flying monsters.

One by one, when the monsters had been hit, they started to disappeared. The public numbers had been reduced. Most had been attacked and had now disappeared, however some had taken shelter elsewhere.

A good ten minutes had passed with constant shooting. More and more monsters begun to disappear. Finally only one monster was left. It was a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

An officer aimed his gun at the Dragon. "Say goodbye." The officer said, firing his gun.

The bullet hit the dragon, it roared in pain. Then disappeared, all the monsters had been turned back into cards, which were scattered across the street.

The officers looked around and up into the sky. All they saw was one thing. Devastation. The City had fell.

 **One Day Later**

The fire and flames had cleared, but the City in the daylight, the true damage was seen. The entire City had fallen into a state of despair.

Sampson was in a office, looking out his window. He had a tear in his eye.

A man entered his office. "Mr Sampson. The council are ready."

Sampson made his way into a meeting room, there was at twenty people around the table. Sampson took the seat at the top of the table.

"Welcome Gentleman we don't need any introduction as to what happened last night. So to save time, I say we ban dueling from the City, for a while.."

There was a gasp around the table. "How can you ban dueling Derek? That is giving in, to the person who committed this crime." said a old council member.

"I don't want to do this, but until we know who did this. Its not safe, someone hacked the holographic system, somehow monsters became real. So let us vote, hands up if you vote no."

Six members of the council put up their hands.

"OK now hands up, if you vote to ban dueling."

"The remaining fourteen members put up their hands."

"Then it is decied, dueling is banned until further notice." Sampson then pushed a button on his desk. "Can we have six officers in here please."

Six police officers entered the meeting room.

"What is the meaning of this." said the old man.

"I was voted as the President, so I make the rules. So I'm arresting all the people who voted against banning dueling. How do I know you are not behind this?"

The officers grabbed the six council members, dragging them out of the room.

"You wont get away with this." said the councilman as he was dragged away.

"Anyone else who disagrees with me, will meet the same fate. Is that understood?" said Sampson to his remaining council.

They nodded their heads.

"Good. Now we make this public."

 **Flashback End**

Morgan looked down at the table. "Wow. That is terrible, real monsters attacking people and making them disappear."

Malik looked at Morgan. "Yes, it was horrible."

"But why is it called a explosion? There wasnt any explosions?"  
"Its called the explosion, not because there was a actual expolosion. But because there was a explosion of monsters."

"Where was you when this happened Malik, and how do you know what happened in the council room?"

"You see Sampson had recored the meeting, as a warning sign to people to not disobey him. So that was how I knew. But what I was doing that night..."

 **Flashback Night Of The Explosion**

Malik was in his police uniform, he was evacuating people to a basement. People were running in a line to get into the basement.

"OK, one by one. Go go go!" Malik said hurrying them.

A Blue Eyes White Dragon saw the people running into the basement, and came flying towards them.

The people begun screaming. "Just go, keep going I will lead it away." said Malik, who ran out into the street and start waving his arms. "OI OVER HERE YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD!" Malik then started to run leading the monster away.

The dragon chased Malik, Malik was running as quick as he could. He took a left at the top of the road.

As Malik turned the corner, he continued to run. But he hit a dead end. There was a giant brick wall, in which he could not jump over.

The Blue Eyes landed in the alleyway and begun to walk towards Malik, who was trapped.

Malik showed no sign of nerves. Malik then pulled out a pistol, ready to fight. "I'm not going down without a fight."

The Blue Eyes stopped as soon as he saw Maliks face. Malik was surprised. "Why have you stopped?!"

The Blue Eyes roared in pain, as it shook his head back and forth. The monster then vanished.

Malik looked stunned, the disappeared monster had returned to being a card. Malik picked it up. "What on earth just happened" Malik said holding his head.

 **Flashback End**

"So a monster stopped, right before you?" said Morgan

"Yes, even to this day I don't know why."

"I know why." Said Morgan standing up. He had a excited look on his face.

"OK why?"

"Because your the King. That monster must have recognized you even without your powers or memories."

"Morgan don't be stu-"

"Malik, one power of a King is the ability to control monsters. You wanted it to disappear, and so it did."

Malik was taken back. "Hang on, your saying a King can control a monster? Can they turn them real?"

"Yes Malik, a King can turn monsters real."

"So, was I at fault for what happened?" said Malik scared.

"No, I didn't mean that Malik."

"They have never found out who did the crime. What if... what if I caused it all?!"

Malik looked up to Morgan with a fear on his face.

 **Next Time: Sampson pulls his last trump card in order to save his City, and secure Malik once and for all.**


	19. The Last Chance

Sampson is sat at his desk. He was looking at clock ticking by, second by second.

He knew he had 24 hours left to deliver Malik, before the mysterious man would invade his City. Sampson was twirling and twisting a pencil in his hand.

He pushed the button on his desk. "Is project N.W fully tested and working?"

"Yes Sir. However.."

"However what?"

"Well, we don't have the power needed to power it up. If we are to travel to this world, we will need to seal more people."

"We have already sealed more then 100 people,how many more?!"

"Sir, we think it would take at least a 1000."

"Fine, leave that to me. Just make sure its all ready to go, in case this last plan fails."

"Roger that Sir."

Sampson looked out his window. "I'm sick of this cat and mouse game with Malik. I cant let them invade my City. I have been planning the day for to long. I have tried to beat Malik, and I used his friends. Its time to play dirty."

Sampson pushed the button on his desk again. This time talking to someone different. "Get all the DP and Elite Squad to the their new base. We have been able to find their new home."

"Sir, all of them? That leaves us open to an attack."

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No Sir."

 **Team FightBack's Base**

Alex Morgan and Hannah were outside the warehouse. Looking outwards

"Malik still hasn't come outside since yesterday. Though I don't blame him, if it is his powers that caused the monsters to attack" Hannah said.

"Back on my world, I had the same powers. We used to take monsters out and race them." replied Morgan.

"Any more weird and wacky things?" said Alex.

"I know you guys don't fully believe me, thats fine. But I will prove it one day. I asked Malik the question yesterday, I didn't expect him to be like this."

"Malik has changed alot recently, ever since he told us he worked for Sampson. He has become alot open. He used to be a firm leader. Now hes a leader with alot of issues." said Alex.

"I came to this world, hoping to find a King. Instead I found someone who's fighting a revolution, and he does not have his memories. Anyway where was you guys on the night of the explosion?" asked Morgan.

"I was inside my lab." said Alex. "I'm lucky, the monsters never came near me."

Morgan looked at Hannah. " I... I cant remember. Like I said I have issues with my memory."

Alex looked at Hannah. But all he could see what flashbacks of Rachel.

"We will win this war Morgan, and we will help you get back your people." said Hannah.

"Thanks. Coming here, I have learned more then I ever could on the Light World."

Malik came up to the group. "Malik good your moving. I have some good news." Alex said.

"What is it?" said a despaired Malik.

"Right, after running the tests on Morgans teleporter. It is possible for me to make a second one, however I will need to run a few more tests first."

"OK thats good. What about the computer chip."

"You will like this even more, I ran it through my computer and I found out that Sampson has been receiving messages from the same world, Professor Ivan first found out about. It has all the same readings."

"Hang on. Sampson has been getting messages from, this Fire World?" said Malik.

"Yes." Alex pulled out a tablet and showed the video messages to the group. "Sampson must have planted these into that Cyborg."

"So hes the guy who gave Sampson all the power. Do you know anything Morgan?" asked Malik.

Morgan was frozen stiff. He was breathing faster and faster. "Morgan... Morgan you OK?" said Hannah.

"That voice. Hes the one. Hes the one who attacked my world. I knew it, the one who gave Sampson the power to Growth summon, it was the Fire Word." Morgan stuttered.

"No. No way. So hes the third King?" said Malik.

"I would never forget his voice. I don't know his name. But he is the one who ordered for my world to be attacked, hes the one who beat me and took my powers before I escaped."

"Morgan I'm sorry." Alex put the tablet away.

"Don't be." Morgan had returned to normal. "Now we know who our enemy is and its confirmed. The Fire World."

"So the Fire World ordered the attack on the Light world, and he gave Sampson the power of Growth summons. So this King wants me and you Morgan. Hes killing off the Kings." said Malik.

As Malik finished his sentence, loads of helicopters were seen overhead.

"What, thats the DP, and the Elite Squad." cried out Alex.

"They must have found out our new base." said Malik. "Everyone go inside and lock the doors. We will deal with this."

The members of Team Fightback ran back into the warehouse, and locked the steel doors.

Only Alex Hannah Morgan and Malik was left. "Er don't the others duel?" said Morgan, bemused.

"No, they either had their decks destroyed or they don't duel. Our Duel Team was taken and sealed at our last base." replied Hannah.

The helicopters stopped and ropes appeared from the doors. They were thrown out of the doors and DP officers aswell as Elite Squad members slid down the ropes. They circled around the entire base after landing.

"What the hell is this. Why are they surrounding us? This looks like all of them. Why would Sampson send everyone of his forces to us?" shouted Malik

"He must have been very desperate." Said Alex.

More and more men surround the group. They had their duel disks activated.

One more male jumped out of the helicopter, he was a black male and had a high ranking uniform on. He landed right in front of Malik.

"Oh great, just who I didn't want." Malik stated.

"Who is he?" said Morgan

"Its Tyrus. The man who fought Sampson in the final before all hell broke loose. Hes the leader of the Elite Squad. Hes the highest ranked officer of them all."

"Malik, its good to see you again old friend." Tyrus said.

"The feelings not mutual. Your here to collect me?"

"What, cant someone visit an old team mate of there's? You and I served on the Elite Squad for months. But yes, Mr Sampson has ordered you in, so either come quietly or we will have to use force."

"I have beaten two attempts before now, what makes you think Sampson can win a third?"

"Because Malik, if you win. We will take your friends instead."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me, if you win. Then we will seal your friends. If you lose, they will be left alone. Easy maths really."

"What makes you think they will be sealed. You can only seal someone outside via a duel."

"Oh really? What makes you think that Malik?"

"But..."

"We have rigged our duel disks, so that if you win, we will be able to seal regardless. Your not the only one with a good hacker on your team."

Frank dropped a capsule on the floor. A white light started to circle around Tyrus and Malik. As the light appeared, Hannah Morgan and Alex were grabbed by the DP next to them. Holding them with full force.

"Dont worry Malik, you beat him." said Hannah struggling.

As she finshed her seteance the duel dome was complete.

"This is not fair. This is a lose lose situation for me." said Malik.

"Thats right, Mr Sampson gave you a chance, but you rejected it. So now we have to play unfair."

"This guy threatening your City, hes the real threat. Not me."

"Until we teleport you to him, then he will remain a threat. Now lets duel!"

"Fine."

Malik and Tyrus's disks activated.

 **Turn 1**

 **Tyrus LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I will go first." Said Tyrus. "I set my Pendulum scale, I place Qliport Scout and Qliport Monolith in my zones!"

Two golden robots arose in beams of light. The numbers 1 and 9 could be seen

 **Scout Scale: 1 - Monolith Scale: 9**

Next I normal summon Qliport Helix, but its LVL and Attack are reduced to 4 and 1800. Come forth!

 **Qliport Helix ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000 LVL 4 Machine/Earth**

"Next I use the Pendulum effect of my Scout, I pay 800 life points, I add one Qliport to my hand from my deck, I add Qliport Disk to my hand I end my turn with that."

 **Tyrus LP: 4000 - 3200**

 **Turn 2**

 **Tyrus LP: 3200 Hand: 3**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I see your still working for that tyrant then Tyrus. I draw!"

"Mr Sampson saved me on that night of the explosion, I am ever grateful to him."

"Yet, your to blind to see the truth. I summon Ragtag Tiger."

 **Ragtag Tiger ATK: 1700 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Light/Beast**

"This card increases its ATK by 100 points x for each card in your hand."

 **Ragtag Tiger ATK: 2000**

"Next I play the continuous spell card, Double Speed. Now if a LVL 4 or below monster attacks this turn, then I can attack again but its ATK points become half. Now go Ragtag Tiger, Take out his Helix!"

 **Tyrus LP: 3200 - 3000**

 **Gage: 0 - 3 (Effect, Destroyed Monster)**

"Since Helix is a Pendulum monster, it goes back to extra deck."

"Fine, but my spell allows Tiger to attack again, though with 1000 ATK points this turn!"

The Tiger slashed Tyrus in chest, before jumping back.

 **Tyrus LP: 3000 - 2000 Malik Gage 3 - 5 (Attacked Directly)**

"Very impressive Malik, but I know your deck inside out. I was your boss after all."

"We will see about that, things have changed and so have I. I set a card and end my turn. My Tigers ATK returns to normal at the end phase."

 **Ragtag Tiger ATK: 1700**

 **Turn 3**

 **Tyrus LP: 2000 Hand: 3**

 **Malik LP: 4000 Hand: 3 Gage: 5**

"I draw!" yelled Tyrus.

"Right first of all I pay 800 life points, this allows me to add one more Qliport to my hand. I add Qliport Carrier."

 **Tyrus LP: 2000 - 1200**

"Now I Pendulum summon my Helix and Qliport Carrier to the field!"

A portal opened in the sky and a light shot out which contained Qliport Helix and Carrier

 **Qliport Carrier ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000 Earth/Machine**

"Now then I tribute my two Qliports, this allows me to tribute summon a LVL 7 or above monster!"

The two monsters disappeared, "I tribute summon Qliport Disk!"

 **Qliport Disk ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000 Earth/Machine**

"Now this is the fun part Malik, the Pendulum effect of my Monolith activates, I can draw cards X the amount of monsters I tributed, I draw two cards. Next my Disks effect, if this card was tributed summoned I can special summon two Qliports from my deck but there destroyed at the end phase."

Malik remained unmoved. "I special summon Qliport Cephalopod and Stealth, since there special summoned there ATK is reduced to 1800."

 **Stealth Cephalopod Earth/Machine ATK: 1800 LVL 4**

"Next up I play the effects of my two Tributed monsters, if i tribued Helix, I can destroy a spell or trap, say goodbye to your Double Speed Spell!"

The card was destroyed, Malik gritted his teeth. "Now I play the other effect of my Carrier, if this card was used to tribute summon, a monster you control returns to your hand. Your Tiger is no more."

"Maliks got nothing left, he cant lose." said Morgan.

"Malik always has something up his sleeve, don't worry." said a confident Hannah.

Back in the dome, Tyrus pointed towards Malik. "I attack directly with Celphapod!"

 **Malik LP: 4000 - 2200**

"Now then go Qliport Stealth your turn!"

Malik took the hit, knocking against the back of the dome wall.

 **Malik LP: 2200 - 400**

Hannah Morgan and Alex could be seen inside the dome, but Malik was dazed after the knock.

"This was to easy. Take him out Disk!"

Malik struggled back up, and fell back down. "Damn it" he said.

"Stay down Malik, this time you cant win. This time your not getting away with this."

Malik got back. "You know me well Tyrus, but I always have a trick up my sleeve, or in this case a card in my hand. Lets roll Ragtag Kuriboh!"

 **Ragtag Kuriboh ATK:0 DEF:0 LVL 1 Light/Fairy/Foundation**

"Ragtag Kuriboh bounced onto the field and the Qliport Disk was knocked back."

"This card reduces your monsters ATK points to 0 until the end of the turn. So im safe for now."

"Very well, I set two cards face down and end my turn. My Cephalpod and Stealth are destroyed and they go to my extra deck."

 **Turn 4**

 **Tyrus LP: 2000 Hand: 2**

 **Malik LP: 400 Hand: 2 Gage: 5**

"My move and I draw!"

"I play the spell Ragtag Explosion. I send one LVL 4 or below Ragtag monster from my hand to the grave, then I destroy one card you control, then you can that half of that cards ATK as damage.

"WHAT?!" cried Tyrus.

"I send my Tiger to the grave, then your Disk is destroyed. And you take 1200 points of damage!"

 **Tyrus LP: 2000 - 800**

"Now since I control a Ragtag monster, I can special summon Ragtag Witch to the field."

 **Ragtag Witch ATK: 500 DEF: 200 Dark/Spellcaster LVL 1/Foundation**

"Now her effect activates, she can inflict 400 points of damage to you when summoned."

 **Gage: 4 - 6 (Effect X 2)**

 **Tyrus LP: 800 - 400**

"I pay four gage counters to grow Ragtag Kuriboh."

 **Gage: 6 - 2**

"I Growth Summon Ragtag Phoenix!"

 **Ragtag Phoenix ATK: 2500 DEF:2000 Gage LVL: 4 /Growth Monster/Light/Winged Beast**

"As I expected, I heard you had some new Growth monsters, but you still rely on your old favorite, I play the continous trap, Growth Negation."

"What on earth does that do."

"If a Growth monster is speical summoned, its effects and its gage effects are negated. Plus Foundation monsters cant attack. "

"Fine, but I attack you directly anyway. Go Phoenix Flare!"

Ragtag Phoenix turned into a diving purple energy beam, firing directly at Tyrus.

"I play my second trap, Pendulum Reborn, I can bring back a monster from my extra deck. I bring back Qliport Disk in DEF mod."

"Fine, take out his Disk instead."

Ragtag Phoenix dived into Qliport Disk, destroying it.

 **Gage: 2 - 4 (Destroyed Monster)**

"Very smart Tyrus, you stopped my Phoenix's main effect which allows him to negate a card effect. So you could play your Reborn trap.

Outside the dome Hannah, Alex and Morgan were still being held the DP. "We need a way out of this." said Hannah.

"Were surrounded by every Elite Squad and DP member, I don't think there is a way out of this." said Alex.

"I don't know Malik as good as you two do. But you told me to trust him, and I do. He will think of something." replied Morgan.

"I end my turn." said Malik.

 **Turn 5**

 **Tyrus LP: 800 Hand: 2**

 **Malik LP: 400 Hand: 0 Gage: 4**

"Then its my move. Draw!"

"Using my set scales, I Pendulum summon back all five of my monsters from my extra deck. Since they were special summoned, there ATK's drop to 1800."

Carrier, Helix, Cephalopod Stealth, and Disk all reappeared on the field. **ATK: 1800**

"Now then its time for this silly little feud to end. For to long now Malik you have been trying to put a end to Mr Sampson's reign. I tribute three of my monsters, to bring out the beast which strikes fear into all."

Helix Carrier and Stealth all disappeared. "I tribute summon Apoqliphort Towers!"

The blue giant robot with four long arms appeared on the field. It caused a massive shadow to appear over Malik.

 **Apoqliphort Towers ATK:3000 DEF:2600 LVL 10 Earth/Machine**

"So then Malik, how will you cope with this?!"

Maliks started at the monster, he knew he was now in trouble.

 **Next Time: Malik is in a tight corner as Tyrus summons a mighty beast. Knowing a win or a lose will be bad news to him. What will he choose to do?**

 **Cards**

 **Malik**

 **Double Speed/ Continuous Spell**

Target one LVL 4 or below monster, once per turn that monster can attack again during the battle phase but reduce its ATK points by half.

Other effect unknown.


	20. The Last Chance Pt 2

**Thank you D3lph0xL0v3r, your comments mean alot.**

 **Turn 5**

 **Tyrus LP: 800 Hand: 2**

Tyrus controls Apoqliphort Towers ATK:3000, Cephalopod ATK: 1800 Disk ATK: 1800. Trap - Growth Negation. Scales Scout and Monolith 1 - 9

 **Malik LP: 400 Hand: 0 Gage: 4**

Malik controls Ragtag Phoenix ATK: 2500 and Ragtag Witch ATK: 500

"So then Malik, here it is. The beast that beats all. But first I play Monoliths Pendulum effect, I can draw cards X the amount of monsters tributed, I draw 3 cards." Tyrus smirked.

He added the three cards from his deck to his hand. "Now then, I play the tribute effects of my monsters. I tributed my Stealth, as you know this allows me to send one card you control back to your hand. I return your Phoenix!"

Malik put his Ragtag Phoenix back into his extra deck. He looked annoyed. "Next, I play Carriers effect, this also returns a monster to your hand. So Ragtag Witch is gone."

Ragtag Witch disappeared from the field, as Malik returned it back to his hand.

"I now play my Towers effect, I force you to send one card from your hand or field to the grave, so your Witch goes bye bye."

Malik remained quiet. "Malik, I'm disappointed. Do you have nothing to say?"

"Just hurry it up." said Malik.

"Very well. Towers, end this now!" Apoqliphort Towers created a energy ball in its long arms and fired it at Malik.

Hannah, Alex and Morgan could barely watch.

"I banish Double Speed from my graveyard to play its second effect. By banishing this card, I can choose one LVL 4 or below monster from my grave and special summon it to the field in DEF mode. So return Ragtag Witch."

Ragtag Witch flew back onto the field on her broom. "Her effects are negated and her ATK/DEF is 0. Also I forgot to say, it cant be destroyed by battle this turn."

"No way." said Tyrus, as a forcefield appeared around Ragtag Witch. Protecting her. "Fair play Malik, but nothing you do can beat my Towers, its immune to spells/traps and to any monster with a lower LVL/Rank/Gage LVL. So good luck, I set two cards face down. Since all the monsters have gone, Growth Negate is destroyed. But since you didn't destroy it with a card effect, you don't gain a counter."

 **Turn 6**

 **Tyrus LP: 800 Hand: 4**

 **Malik LP: 400 Hand: 1 Gage: 4**

"Fine, My draw!"

Malik looked at his one card hand. "Its not perfect, but it will do." Malik thought to himself."Lets roll Ragtag Goose!"

 **Ragtag Goose ATK:1200 DEF: 600 LVL 4 Aqua/Beast**

"When this card is normal summoned, I can destroy one spell or trap on the field and you then take 500 points of damage. I destroy your Pendulum card, Monolith!"

 **Gage: 4 - 6 (Effect, Destroyed Spell)**

Monolith disappeared from Tyrus's zone.

 **Tyrus LP: 800 - 300**

"You think burn effects will save you, then I play this trap. Re Scale. If a Pendulum card in my Pendulum zone is destroyed, I gain LP equal to its DEF. But you can draw a card."

 **Tyrus LP: 300 - 1300**

"I play my other trap. Pendulum Echo. If a monster targeted a Pendulum card with a effect, then that monster is destroyed."

Ragtag Goose got blasted away from the field. "Fine, I pay three gage counters, this allows me to grow Ragtag Witch!"

The orange lights disappeared from Maliks gage, circling around the Witch.

 **Gage: 6 - 3**

"I Growth summon Fire Swordsman!"

The warrior who was on fire with a mighty sword took the stage.

 **Fire Swordsman G LVL: 3 ATK: 2000 DEF:1000 Fire/Warrior/Growth**

Tyrus laughed. "There we go, one of your new monsters. That was the card which nearly beat Mr Sampson wasn't it? I will do him the honor of beating it for him."

"I end my turn."

 **Turn 7**

 **Tyrus LP: 1300 Hand: 4**

 **Malik LP: 400 Hand: 1 Gage: 3**

"I draw!"

"I play my Towers effect, this forces you to send one card from your hand or field to the grave!"

"Fine, I send Ragtag Banker to the grave from my hand."

"Now go Towers, end this for me!" Towers launched another attack at Maliks monster.

"Don't think so Tyrus! I pay three gage counters, this negates a attack on my Swordsman and you take 400 points of damage."

"NO WAY!" Tyrus was knocked back after taking the damage.

 **Gage: 3 - 0**

 **Tyrus LP: 1300 - 900**

"Screw you Malik." said an annoyed Tyrus. "I end my turn with a set card."

Hannah let out a sigh of relief. "How much more can Malik withstand"

"He wont, he needs to do something fast." said Alex.

 **Turn 7**

 **Tyrus LP: 900 Hand: 3**

 **Malik LP: 400 Hand: 0**

"I draw!"

"Malik, why don't you just lose? Your friends will be safe."

"I wont lose this duel, nor lose my friends. Because I play Ragtag Bankers effect from my grave. If I control no monsters, I can banish this card. Then I can draw a card for each Ragtag LVL 4 or below monster I have controlled this duel."

 **Gage: 0 - 1 (Effect)**

"Lucky draw." said Tyrus

"I played 4 Ragtag's which were LVL 4 or below. So here comes four new cards."

Malik fanned out his new hand and smirked. "This duel is just getting started Tyrus."

Tyrus looked surprised at Maliks new hand.

Malik looked at his hand. "So that monster cant be affected by spells or traps. Nor can it be affected by card effects with a LVL below its own LVL. " thought Malik. "I attack your Cephalopod with my Fire Swordsman! Go Fire Slash!"

 **Tyrus LP: 900 - 700 Gage: 1 - 3 (Destroyed Monster)**

"Next I play the Quick play Spell. Sacrifice. This card doubles the ATK of one monster on my field and I can attack again this turn. However I take damage equal to that monsters ATK!"

"A draw? Your playing for a draw?! That wont save anyone."

"Lets see about that."

 **Fire Swordsman ATK: 3000**

"But now I play his effect, by paying three gage counters, I negate his attack and you take 400 points of damage."

 **Gage: 3 - 0**

"Negate your own attack?!" yelled Tyrus.

Fire Swordsman jumped back to Malik as Tyrus got hit with more lifepoint loss. **Tyrus LP: 700 - 300**

"Why would you pull a stunt like that Malik?!"

"Because of this. Time for the finishing blow. I play the spell, Tribute Call. If a monster on my field did not attack this turn, you then take that monsters ATK as damaged instead!

"Maliks done it!" said Hannah.

"But what happens to us?!" said Alex.

"Go, finish this off!" Fire Swordsman attacked Tyrus directly but a forcefield pushed Fire Swordsman back.

 **Swordsman ATK: 0**

"What?! What now?" said Malik

"Malik, you have improved, that was a nice try. But not good enough, I played my Trap, Qliphort Turn Over. If I have more then one Qliphort monster in my extra deck. I can send all of them back to my deck, then I negate a attack and reduce a monsters ATK to 0."

"Gr.. fine. I end my turn."

 **Turn 8**

 **Tyrus LP: 300 Hand: 3**

 **Malik LP: 400 Hand: 2**

"Was you really going to attack me directly Malik? What about friends?

"Your bluffing, even Sampson has some morals."

"He has morals, but he is also desperate to end this feud. Your friends are lucky you didn't win with that attack."

The three outside the dome, looked angry at Tyrus. "I draw!"

"I play Qliphort Power. I destroy one Pendulum monsters anywhere on my field, then I can increase my life points by those monsters DEF points, I destroy my Disk and my LP is back to 1300. So even if you do comeback from this attack, I'm more then prepared next turn."

 **Tyrus LP: 1300**

"Now go Towers attack his Swordsman!"

"I play Defense Draw. This negates your ATK and I draw a card."

Towers was negated once again.

"You see Malik, this is all you do. You defend, defend and defend. Your whole deck needs work."

"My.. whole deck?" Malik questioned.

"You never let us sort out your deck. Yeah we gave you Growth summon cards and Foundation monsters. But you never let us sort your deck out. Its too inbalanced."

"It might not be the best, but this deck has helped me through alot."

"Very well I end my turn."

 **Turn 9**

 **Tyrus LP: 1300 Hand: 2**

 **Malik LP: 400 Hand: 1**

"I draw."

"I cant lose this duel nor win it. A draw would be the same." Malik thought. "I have to win this."

"Made your mind up yet Malik."

"Yes, I'm winning this duel!"

"How, your monster has 0 ATK, no gage counters and my LP is stronger then yours."

"Yes, but these unbalanced cards will help me prove you wrong. I play the spell Growth Boost. If I control a Growth Monster, I can increase my gage to the highest counter total on the card. But any damage you take from this card is halved. The highest counter total is 5."

 **Gage: 0 - 5**

" So what? Not good enough to beat my Towers."

"Not yet. I special summon Growth Partner to the field."

 **Growth Partner ATK: 1200 DEF:600 LVL 3 Dark/Machine**

The monster was a small robot with a gage counter on its head. "This card can be special summoned if I control a Growth monster. I can tribute this card, then my Growth monster increases its ATK by 500 for each Gage Counter I control, until the end of this turn, then it reverts back to the ATK it had at the start of the turn.."

 **Gage: 5 - 7 (Effect X2)**

 **Swordsman ATK: 3500**

"Now go Swordsman, take out his Towers!"

Swordsman slashed Towers in the stomach, cutting it into two.

 **Tyrus LP: 1300 - 800**

 **Swordsman ATK: 0**

"I set one card and end my turn."

 **Turn 10**

 **Tyrus LP: 800 Hand: 2**

 **Malik LP: 400 Hand: 2**

"I draw."

"You was brave Malik, but I respect you, going until the end then losing for your friends. I normal summon Qliphort Disk." **ATK: 1800**

Just as Tyrus was about to put the card on his disk, Malik activated a card. "I play my quick play spell Re-Gage. This allows me to target on Growth monster on my field, then I can activate its effects this turn."

"What?!"

"Oh yes. I pay five counters to play Swordsman effect, each time you normal summon a card while this card is on the field, you take 1000 points of damage!"

 **Gage: 7 - 2**

"No. It cant be?!" Qliphort Disk appeared on the field, but Swordsman put his sword in the air and rained fireballs down on Tyrus.

"NO NO NOOOOOOO!" He yelled.

 **Tyrus LP: 800 - 0 Malik Wins.**

The duel dome didn't fade. "What? Why isn't this fading?!"

Tyrus got back up. "Malik I said Sampson was desperate. I was bluffing, this whole duel was to allow our team the time, to give this dome the ability to teleport you without us beating you."

"What?! You cant I won!"

"Life sucks. Deal with it." Tyrus clicked a button on his disk. "OK, hes ready to be teleported. Don't worry Malik, we will seal your friends to. Now we can seal and teleport people without dueling. Our day will soon come!"

"Malik?!" yelled Alex and Hannah.

Malik begun to turn into blue aura. "Guys I'm sorry, but what can we do against someone with all this power?!"

The Elite Force pushed Morgan Hannah and Alex to the floor, they got out their duel disks, ready to seal them.

As Morgan fell to the floor, his head dropped down. Morgan then begun to glow in a light aura.

"What is this?!" said one Elite Force Guard.

Morgan then put his hand on the ground. The guards didn't know what to do.

Morgan then opened up his eyes to reveal a light color flowing through his eyes. He then pushed his hand into the ground. As his hand made contact, a massive white light exploded from the groun, itblinded everyone expect Hannah, Alex and Malik.. No one could see a thing.

Morgan looked at Malik. Morgan then teleported himself into the duel dome, Malik was teleported out of it.

"Morgan? Whats going on?!" said Malik

"I guess I still had onelast bit of my King powers left Malik, a King can swap places with someone, I will go to this place. Please save my world.

"No Morgan?!"

" I told you guys I would prove im a King." Morgan winked.

Morgan turned into blue aura and disappeared in the duel dome. He had saved Malik.

The entire DP and Elite Squad including Tyrus had collapsed after Morgans flash of light. A speaker could be heard from Tyrus.

"Well done Tyrus, we have collected Malik. I will teleport you guys back now."

As the sentence finished all the DP and Elite Force teleported away.

Malik Alex and Hannah were speechless.

 **Somewhere Else**

Morgan dropped down into a room after being teleported. Morgan was in a small room, he looked around.

The whole room was very hot and it had fire lamps on the wall.

A door opened, Morgan looked up. It was Blaze.

Blaze was stunned. "Your not who we wanted...well not yet anyway."

 **Next Time: Morgan is stuck in the Fire World, drained after using his powers. He must go in a duel with Blaze.**

I got rid of Towers, reduce speical summoned monsters ATK by 500 effect for plot reasons. This duel was hard to write because of Towers, please tell me of any mistakes.

Thank you for reading again.

 **Cards**

 **Malik**

 **Ragtag Banker - Unknown**

1) Unknown

2) Banish this card from your deck, if you control 0 monsters, draw a card for each LVL 4 or below Ragtag monster you controlled this duel.

 **Growth Partner ATK: 1200 DEF:600 LVL 3 Dark/Machine**

Special summon this card if you control a Growth monster. Tribute this card then increase its ATK by 500 X each gage counter you control, until the end of this turn.

 **Re-Gage/Quick play Spell**

This turn, you can activate one Growth monster's Gage effects as if it were your turn.

 **Growth Boost/Spell**

Increase your gage to one Growth monster's highest gage total effect. Any damage your opponent takes this turn is halved.

 **Sacrifice/Spell**

Double the ATK points of one monster you control, it can attack again this turn. You take that monsters current ATK points as damage after the second attack. This effect lasts until the end phase.

 **Double Speed/Spell**

2) Banish this card, then special summon one LVL 4 or below monster from your grave. Its effects are negated, it cant be destroyed by battle this turn.

 **Tyrus**

 **Qliphort Power/Trap**

Destroy one face up Pendulum monster anywhere on the field, then increase your LP by that monsters DEF points.

 **Pendulum Echo/Trap**

If a Pendulum monster is destroyed by a card effect, destroy that monster.

 **Qliphort Turn Over/Trap**

If a opponent monster is attacking. Send all face up Qliphort monsters from your extra deck, then target one monster your opponent controls, negate the attack and reduce the monsters ATK points to 0.

 **Re Scale/Trap**

If a Pendulum card was destroyed in your scales. Increase your LP by that monsters DEF. Your opponent draws a card.


	21. Welcome To Hell

"Who are you?!" said Morgan getting up off the floor.

"The name is Blaze."

"No.. Your the guy who took on Malik."

"Oh yes, Malik. The slimy snake had a shock card up his sleeve. I would have beaten him."

"Where. Where am I?"

"Is it not obvious. Your on the world which destroyed your world."

"This is the Fire World?!"

"Welcome." Blaze laughed.

Morgan ran over to Blaze, he was ready to punch him in face. But Blaze dodged it due to Morgans weak status. Blaze then punched Morgan, flat back onto the floor.

"My my aren't we angry. You couldn't fight back on your planet, what makes you think you can do it on mine!"

"Why... why did you attack my world. Why did you burn it down."

"You should thank us, your planet was terrible and ugly. But if you must know, we were trying to kill you."

"But why attack my own people. You beat them in duels. Then you sealed them up. Like Sampson does on his world."

"You don't need to worry about that."

"TELL ME!"

Blaze laughed. "I only answer to one King. Our King."

"You might laugh, but you didn't finish off the job. I'm still standing here."

"Yes, you did well to escape. Like the coward you are. Don't worry your time will come when we finish the job off."

"Why not do it now?!"

"Fine. I will tell you this. Because after we came back from invading your world, two years ago, we were attacked by a unknown entity. Our entire energy system was destroyed. That energy is what we used to seal your people, teleport our warriors and the same energy we used to try and kill you. We were able to take most of your power before you escaped. We need to eliminate the entity and restore our power before we do anything else."

"Sealing? So Malik was right. Your sealing people the same way as Sampson does."

"Oh no. We gave Sampson the technology to seal people, in return he delivers us the package. But unlike Sampson were not sealing people to power something up. Were doing it for a much much better purpose"

"What do you want from us Kings?"

"Isn't it simple? We need your powers, also since you and the other Kings are connected to your own worlds, by absorbing you we will also get control of those worlds."

Blaze turned his back and begun to walk out the door. Morgan tried to teleport back to Maliks world. Blaze looked back.

"Don't bother, these walls were made to stop all powers."

"Fine." Morgan pushed his pain threshold and got back up. He this time, successfully tacked Blaze to the floor.

Morgan grabbed the key from his belt and quickly tried to leave the room, but Blaze pulled his leg and made Morgan fall to the floor.

"Give that to me now!" Blaze demanded.

"Fine, duel me then."

"I have no need to duel you. We have you where we need you to be."

A speaker then turned on in the room. It was the same voice as the voice which contacts Sampson.

"Come on Blaze. Give our new guest a welcome gift. I haven't had much entertainment for a while. How about this, if he beats you. We will let him go back to Maliks world."

"But Sir, thats a waste of our energy."

"Blaze. Until we find the threat, we cant continue. Now duel him."

Morgan looked up. "So your my fellow King. The guy who beat me in a duel. Even though I wasn't able to see your face through the flames, show yourself."

"Don't worry Morgan. One day we will meet, when the time is right. But for now, Blaze is your opponent."

The room glowed a different color. Morgan felt back to normal.

"Even without your King powers, you was still able to create a duel disk. Well now you can. But don't think about using anymore of your powers. We did a quick check, you may still have some of your powers left, but you strained your body so much using them. I doubt you will be able to use them again for a while."

"Why do you need my powers, and why are you killing the Kings?"

"That would be telling. Blaze put on a duel disk. Morgan put his arm up and a disk appeared on his arm."

"LETS DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Blaze LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Morgan LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I will go first. I summon Laval Magma Cannoneer " said Blaze

 **Laval Magma Cannoneer Fire Level 4 [Pyro/Effect] ATK 1700 DEF 200**

"His effect twice per turn allows me to send 2 Fire monsters from my hand to my grave, then you take 500 points of damage, per card I send Laval Burner and Laval Lakeside Lady. Now feel the heat!"

Blaze pointed as the Fire lamps on the wall shot out fireballs to Morgan. Knocking him backwards.

 **Morgan LP: 4000 - 3000**

 **Gage Counters: 0 - 2 (Effect X 2)**

Morgan got back up. The heat in the room had increased.

"Why is it getting hotter?"

"Oh this heat? This is nothing for us. But for an outsider, it might be different. The more the duel goes on, the hotter it gets! I end my turn."

"Cheap trick." said Morgan

 **Turn 2**

 **Blaze LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Gage: 2**

 **Morgan LP: 3000 Hand: 5**

"I draw!"

"I'm surprised you have a Gage Counter still. Because you left your Fire Swordsman back on Maliks world."

"I left it on purpose. We need the Kings to be at their strongest. Malik didn't have any other Growth monster apart from his Phoenix. So we gave it as a gift."

"Well it was a bad move. I play Vylon Pieces, this card allows me to add 2 Equip spells to hand from my deck. I add Vylon Material and Vylon Filament."

The two cards popped out of Morgans deck.

"Next I play the spell card Vylon Boost. If I have a Equip spell in my hand, then I can special summon one Vylon Tuner from my deck. I bring forward Vylon Prism!"

 **Vylon Prism LIGHT Level Level 4 [Thunder/Tuner/Effect] ATK 1500 DEF 1500**

"Next I equip it with Vylon Material and Filament. First Material increases its ATK by 600!"

 **Prism ATK: 2200**

Next Filament activates, this prevents you from activating Spell or Trap cards until the end of the damage step."

Vylon Prism glowed in a very shiny gold colour after the two equip spells were equipped to it.

"Now go Vylon Prism, Light Ray Burst!" Prism fired a light beam at Blazes monster, destroying it.

 **Blaze LP: 4000 - 3500**

"I end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Blaze LP: 3500 Hand: 2 Gage: 2**

 **Morgan LP: 3000 Hand: 4**

"Very nice. I draw!"

"I heard a rumor you gave Malik your Growth monster card aswell."

"Yes, only Kings have that power. How did Sampson and his goons get that power. Also how about you?!"

"Your so stupid, Growth summoning existed long before the Kings. Yes its true nowadays Growth monsters can only be used by Kings. But our King gave us the power to use Growth monsters. The same as we gave to Sampson. But the Growth summons we gave to Sampson are nothing."

"Nothing? You mean theres alot more to Growth summons?"

"This is the Fire World. This is the home of the Growth monsters. But you wont need to see that because I'm summoning, Flamvell Firedog!"

 **Flamvell Firedog FIRE Level Level 4 [Beast/Effect] ATK 1900 DEF 200**

"Next im playing the field spell Molten Destruction!"

Morgan felt the ground tremble, as the room suddenly grew to look like the top of a volcano. The room also got more hotter, Morgan was starting to sweat.

"Hot enough yet? This field spell increases the ATK of all Fire monsters by 500."

 **Firedog: 2400**

"Now go my Hound, take out his Prism. Fire Bite!"

The beast took a huge bite out of Prism and destroyed it.

 **Morgan LP: 3000 - 2800 Blaze Gage: 2 - 6 (Destroyed Monster, Destroyed Equip Spells X 2)**

"Your deck works fine for me. You run Equip spells, I keep destroying your monsters. The more gage counters I get."

"Its a small price to pay, I play my Materials effect. This allows me to add one more Equip spell from my deck when its destroyed. I add another Vylon Material."

"Fine, I play Firedogs effect, this allows me to add special summon one Fire monster with 200 DEF from my deck, I special summon Laval Volcano Handmaiden in DEF mode.""

 **Laval Volcano Handmaiden FIRE Level 1 [Pyro/Tuner/Effect] ATK 100 DEF 200 (ATK: 600)**

 **Gage: 6 - 7 (Effect)**

"I end my turn with a set card"

 **Turn 4**

 **Blaze LP: 3500 Hand: 0 Gage: 7**

 **Morgan LP: 2800 Hand: 5**

Morgan was sweating and out of breath due to temperature of the room. "Get up and play." said Blaze. "Or are you as weak as the people who we destroyed on your planet. "Blaze laughed.

Morgan looked at Blaze with anger. "I DRAW! You think my people getting killed is funny."

"Yes. The way they fell was pretty bad."

"I will get my revenge, I use to believe there was no evil in people. But your a living example that I was wrong. I summon Vylon Beta!"

A golden robot was a gold B on it came to the field.

 **Vylon Beta Light/LVL 3 Machine/Effect ATK: 1000 DEF:200**

"I play his effect, I send Equip spell from my hand to the field. I can special summon one Vylon monster from my grave." Morgan sent Vylon Material to the grave. "Return Vylon Prism."

"So what, your little machines having nothing on me."

"Little? Is that how you saw my people?"

"Yes. Everyone is little compared to the Fire World."

"Well how about this for little. I tune Prism and Alpha to form a stronger monster!"

 **4+3=7**

"I Synchro Summon Vylon Sigma!"

 **Vylon Sigma LIGHT Level Level 7 [Fairy/Synchro/Effect] ATK 1800 DEF 1000**

"I pay 500 life points to equip Vylon Prism to my Sigma. This effect can only be used when Prisim is sent to the grave. "

 **Morgan LP: 2800 - 2300**

"Next I equip it with Vlyon Component, this allows my Sigma to inflict piercing damage on a DEF monster. Now Sigma Go take out his Maiden!"

Sigma flew into the air and launched a energy ball from its hands at Maiden.

"I play my trap. Fire Shield. This protects all Fire monsters from being destroyed while this is on the field."

"But you take the damage, also since Prism is equipped onto Sigma, his ATK increases by 1000 during the battle phase!"

"What?!"

 **Sigma ATK: 2800**

Sigma hit Maiden, knocking Blaze to the ground.

 **Blaze LP: 3500 - 1300**

"But thats not all, I play the spell card. Equip Rebound. This card inflicts 400 points of damage X the amount of Equip cards in my grave. Since I have 3, you take 1200 damage!"

 **Blaze LP: 1300 - 100**

Morgan fell to the floor, the room temperature was now so hot. Morgan looked ill.

"I... end my turn." Morgan could hardly talk.

 **Turn 5**

 **Blaze LP: 100 Hand: 0 Gage: 7**

 **Morgan LP: 2800 Hand: 2**

"Struggling are we? I draw."

"Not... not as much as you are. You will lose next turn and send me back to Maliks world."

"Tell me. We attacked your world two years ago. Why go and search for Malik now? Why did you wait?"

"I was told the Kings should never come together. But my world is close to dying since my powers were taken. I had to do something."

"Well I respect you for that."

"What...?"

"You might see us as evil vile people. But we also have morals. And I respect you for trying to protect your world."

"So why invade my world then?"

"Because the job needs to be done. Back to the duel, first of all I play my Laval Killers effect from my hand. If I have 3 or more Fire monsters in my grave, then I can special summon him to the field!

Laval Killer was a rock like human, with a red spear.

 **Laval Killer ATK: 1600 DEF: 100 Fire/Pyro LVL 4 (ATK 2100)**

 **Gage: 7 - 8 (Effect)**

"Now then, I tune LVL 4 Laval Killer and LVL 4 Firedog with LVL 1 Maiden!"

 **4+4+1=9**

"Fire blazing from under the core. Come to the surface and fly high, I Synchro summon Fire Blazing Hawk!"

 **Fire Blazing Hawk LVL 9 ARK: 3500 DEF: 2000 Fire/Pyro/Synchro**

A massive Hawk, whose wings were on the fire flew onto the field.

"Thats not all. I play Fire Shields second effect. If I special summoned a Fire monster, I can add one Fire monster from my deck to my hand. I choose Laval Warrior and I normal summon him!"

 **Laval Warrior ATK: 500 DEF:200 LVL 1 Fire/Pyro/Foundation**

"Of course they get a boost thanks to the field spell."

 **Hawk ATK: 4000**

 **Warrior ATK: 1000**

"But Warrior isn't staying around. I pay five gage counters, to grow him!"

 **Gage 8 - 3**

"I Growth summon Fire Destroyer!" The monster was a massive giant with fire on its head, it wore red body amour.

 **Fire Destroyer G LVL: 5 ATK: 3000 DEF:1800 Fire/Warrior/Growth (ATK: 3500)**

"A Growth and Synchro. So.. this is the Fire Worlds true power?"

"Not even close. My King beat you with just a Growth monster remember."

Morgan was still on the floor. He now could not move due to the heat, Blaze was unaffected.

"I pay one gage counter, For one of his Gage effects, this card destroys all non Fire monsters on the field then you take 500 points of damage X each monster."

 **Morgan LP: 2800 - 2300**

"What? No!"

Morgans Sigma was destroyed. "Since Growth effects don't count towards my gage, I will do this. I pay my last 2 counters, this deals any damage you took this turn which was inflicted by a Fire monster and inflicts it on you again!"

"No..."  
"Oh and this doubles the damage aswell! Since you took 500 points of damage, you now take 1000 points of damage."

 **Morgan LP: 2300 - 1300**

"No... I cant. I cant lose."

"Well you have. Go Blazing Hawk. Attack our guest directly!"

Blazing Hawk took flight against Morgan, Morgans sight was now dizzy. All he saw was a giant red flame coming straight towards him. Morgan shut his eyes.

The next thing he felt was his head hit the floor and the field spell disappearing.

 **Morgan LP: 1300 - 0 Blaze Wins**

"Thats what you get. King." Morgan was flat on the floor.

"Now you will remain here until the threat is dealt with. We thought we would have to go and find you. But you came to us."

Blaze left the room and locked the door, the door had iron bars on it. Morgan was flat on the floor.

 **In A Throne Room**

Blaze was kneeing on the floor. The room was a grey castle like room with grey bricks. There was a gold throne and a red carpet, with giant windows behind the throne.

"Very good Blaze. I'm impressed." said the Fire World Kings voice.

"Thank you Sir."

A small male got off the throne. He had a red cape on. He had red boats and jeans with a red shirt. He had short thin hair. He looked the same age as Morgan and Malik.

"So Sampson didn't deliver the package." said the King.

"No Sir. But we don't know what the package looks like, so its not a surprise Sampson wasn't able to deliver it.

"It was always going to be tough. For two long years now we have waited on Sampson to deliver the package. For two long years my plans have been halted. We have only enough energy to teleport you to Maliks world and back."

"It makes you wonder why that entity attacked us."

"That is what I have been wondering. Does it want to stop me? Regardless we know it went to Maliks world, and we only have enough energy to teleport one person to a world. Which is why we needed to do a deal with Sampson."

"What shall I do next Sir."

"Even though were not sealing people for energy, we haven't been able to restore our own. Sampson must have enough energy by now, to at least allow us access to teleport a full squad to Maliks world and find the entity for ourselves. Even though Sampson has failed us, at least he has collected us enough energy."

"It was a smart plan my King."

"Go Blaze, you have 48 hours."

"Yes King Henry."

Blaze left the room. Henry looked out of a window.

Blaze was in a corridor. He was in a massive gray castle with huge wooden doors. He walked to a small room and opened the door.

Inside was a green teleport. Blaze went to the screen and rotated a dial.

On the screen it said. "PLEASE SELECT YOUR WORLD"

Blaze flicked through the options. He selected a option with the words.

"Maliks World - The Dark World."

Blaze entered the teleport and disappeared.

 **Next Time: Blaze has arrived in the City. With his guards still injured, Sampson must protect his plans from failing. Elsewhere Hannah and Alex must head off on a misson.**

 **Cards**

 **Morgan**

 **Vylon Beta Light/LVL 3 Machine/Effect ATK: 1000 DEF:200**

Send one Equip spell from your hand. Then speical summon one Vylon monster from your grave to the field.

 **Equip Rebound/Spell**

Inflict 400 points of damage X the amount of equip spell cards in your grave to your opponent.

 **Blaze -** Uses a Flamvell/Laval deck which focuses on burn effects. His Growth monsters also focus on a burn effect style. He also runs a Synchro monster which adds to his arsenal.

 **Laval Killer ATK: 1600 DEF: 100 Fire/Pyro LVL 4 (ATK 2100)**

If you control 3 or more Fire monsters in your grave, then you can speical summon this card from your hand.

 **Fire Destroyer G LVL: 5 ATK: 3000 DEF:1800 Fire/Warrior/Growth**

 **One Fire Foundation Monster + 5 Gage Counters**

 **Main effect:** If this card is destroyed, inflict this cards ATK points as direct damage to your opponent.(This does not count towards your Gage Counter's")

You can pay any amount of Gage Counter's to activate these effects during your turn. (These do not count towards your Gage Counters)

 **4 -** This card doubles its ATK points during the battle phase.

 **2-** Inflict the same amount of damage on your opponent which they took from Fire monsters this turn, and doubled it. (This effect can only be used if you inflicted damage from 2 or more Fire monsters)  
 **1** \- Destroy all non Fire monsters on the field and inflict 500 points of damage to the user of the card(s), X the amount of monsters destroyed.

 **Fire Shield/Continous Trap**

All Fire monsters you control can not be destroyed by battle while this card is face up on the field.

If you speical summoned a Fire monster this turn, you can add one LVL 4 or below Fire monster from your deck to your hand.


	22. We Do This Ourselves

24 hours had passed since Morgan disappeared. The team were back at their base. Malik and Hannah were sitting on some seats. The mood was sombre.

"Should we not be moving bases again? Sampson found us here." said Hannah.

"If he can find us here, he can find us anywhere." replied Malik. "Plus we need to find Morgan."

"Morgan was teleported without his own teleporter. He could be anywhere."

"He could yes, thats why we need to know exactly where this Fire World is and how we could get there."

"So how are we going to do that?" Hannah got up from her chair.

"The only people who know that, are in the City. We need to get back into Sampson's office."

"Are you nuts? We only just escaped from there."

"I know. But the fact Sampson hasn't sent his goons back, im guessing they are all still injured from Morgans flash of light."

Alex appeared after overhearing the conversation. "If only we had our spies back in the City. Then we could truly know."

"We don't need our spies. We have a way of getting straight to where we need to go."

Alex looked at Malik. "You don't mean Morgans teleporter?"

"Thats exactly what I mean Alex. We haven't built our own version yet, so its our best chance. Morgan explained it to you how it works?"

"Yes, but even with the knowledge we cant guarantee it will work. It teleported you into the middle of the City, it could go wrong."

"We have one chance Alex, the DP and Elite Squad are all out of action."

"Fine. But I don't agree with this plan." Alex said displeased. He went to fetch the small teleport device.

A few minutes later Alex reappeared with the teleport in hand.

"OK, I have set the teleporter to teleport into the near outskirts of the City. It should be safe there." said Alex.

"How does the teleport actually work?" said Hannah.

"Its a simple map teleport. You choose where you want to go and there you go." Alex answered.

"Cant we just teleport to this Fire World?" replied Hannah

"We could, but we don't know where it is." said Malik.

Malik took the teleport from Alex's hand. "OK. I will be there and back in no time."

Alex took it back from Maliks hand. "What do you think your doing Malik?"

Malik was confused. "Even if that guards are injured, they still want you. You cant do this mission." said Alex.

"But you cant do it?"

"Why not?" said Alex. "You think were weak?"

"I didn't say that. I mean this is my mess, it should be up to me."

"Alex is right, me and him will go. " said Hannah.

"Then were agreed." Alex put the teleport on himself.

"No, you two. I cant have you risking yourselves."

"I thought you believed in risks?" said Hannah.

"Yes, but not one this big." replied Malik.

"Look Malik. Were a team. A team sticks together, we do things for each other even if we don't agree with it. Morgan has disappeared, Sampson is continuing to reign and is after you, this affects all of us not just you. We have to do this" said Alex with determination.

"Alex..."

Alex took Hannah's hand. "We will be back in no time."

Malik nodded, he knew he could not stop the two. "You two. Be safe."

Malik put out his fist for a fist pump. Hannah and Alex joined in. "We will be back quicker then you can say-" Alex pressed the button before Hannah finished her sentence.

 **A Run Down Building**

Alex and Hannah dropped down in a rundown building.

"OK, never doing that again." said Hannah standing up, holding her neck.

"Well im surprised that worked." Alex said looking out the window. "There is no one out there. Looks like the DP really are out of it."

Hannah and Alex made there way onto the dusty streets.

"Hard to believe this used to be home." Alex looked around.

"Yeah, but like I said, I cant remember much."

Alex looked at Hannah again. All he could keep seeing is Rachel.

"OK lets make our way to the office."

"Why didn't we teleport directly into Sampson's office?" said Hannah.

"Because this thing takes 20 minutes to recharge. Plus we don't know whats lurking in there. We need to scout the place out."

Hannah agreed by nodding her head back to Alex.

 **Outside The Prison/Office**

Hannah and Alex were now outside the Prison. Hiding behind a brick wall. They knew Sampson's office was on the ground floor.

Alex looked around the brick wall and he could not see anyone or anything. All there was, was a large shut metal door which blocked the entrance to the prison.

"OK lets go." Alex said to Hannah.

A few minutes they were outside the metal door. The pair kept looking around keeping vigilant.

"OK Alex. How on earth are we going to get past this metal door?"

"Easy." Alex found a small switchboard by the bottom of the door.

Alex bent down and moved some wires around. As he finished, the metal door slowly begun to open.

Hannah was stunned. "Hacking this door is nothing." said Alex. "Come on lets go."

A few minutes had pass and the pair were walking up the stairs. Trying to reach Sampson's office.

"How do we know Sampson wont be in his office?" said Hannah quietly.

"We don't. But with his guards still injured, with us two. He wont be a issue."

The pair arrived on the office floor. There was still no signs of life. Sampson's office was to the left of the stairway.

Hannah and Alex slowly reached the corridor which housed Sampson's office. The door was open.

"OK here we go." said Hannah. Alex nodded back to her.

The pair made there way to the door, Alex stood on the left of the door, Hannah stood on the right. They both slowly looked into the room.

As there eyeballs saw more and more of the room they saw nothing but a empty office room. The pair entered the room and went towards Sampson's desk. Alex saw Sampson's computer on desk, he went to it while Hannah walked to his bookcase.

"OK what are we looking for?" said Hannah.

"Anything which can tell us where the Fire World is. Just be ready for Sampson to return." Alex said while trying to hack into Sampson's computer.

Hannah looked through Sampson's bookcase, flicking through the books. She found nothing.

"I'm in." said Alex, as he finished typing on Sampson's computer.

Alex pulled out a USB flash drive from his pocket and begun to download the information onto it.

"Wait, cant we just get the information and go?" said Hannah.

"No, there's to many bits of information on here, I will need time back at base to analyze it all."

Just as Alex had finished his sentence, he pulled the flash drive out of its socket and put it in his pocket. "Right lets go" he said in a hurry.

The pair walked towards the door, but as they were within a hand of opening the door. A loud noise could be heard.

Metal bars rushed down from the top of the door slamming shut.

"What?!" said Hannah. She looked back and the windows behind Sampson's desk were now also barred.

"We've been comprised." said Alex in a serious tone.

The speakers in Sampson's room turned on, making a static noise at first.

"Yes. Yes you are Team Fightback." said Sampson on the speaker. "We have not formally met. I guess you two are Alex and Hannah. Maliks two best friends."

"Yes. Yes you got that right." said Alex.

"Good. I was able to identify you from the memory scans of the two people we scanned earlier."

"So where are you then Sampson. Cant you come down here and meet us in person?"

"I'm sorry, im busy dealing with another concern. The day is getting closer, and I need to make sure it wont fail."

" "The Day" I keep hearing that. What does that mean?" said Hannah.

" You will see soon enough. Did you really think anyone could sneak into my office without a security system?"

"Well your guards hardly put up a fight." said a sarcastic Alex.

"Yes my guards got knocked out, the dome must have exploded. But with Malik now gone, your team is finished."

"That might be the case... if Malik had been teleported."

"What... What are you saying?!" Sampson shouted.

"You teleported our friend Morgan instead. Where is this Fire World?!" Hannah replied.

"Impossible... Malik didn't teleport... Your lying!"

"Check your records. Malik is safe and sound, and you wont be. Come down here and face us." Alex replied.

Silence was heard from Sampson's speakers. However a sound of Sampson losing his temper could be heard, the sound of books throwing were also heard.

"Losing your temper, not a great thing for a President." said Alex smirking.

"I'm sorry you two, but I have other things to deal to. However since my guards are all still injured, I will get one of my prototypes to take you to the seal room."

"Prototype?"

At a blink of a eye, Sampson's bookcase lifted up, showing his hidden duel arena. Inside was a cyborg, it was part human and part robot. He had half a human face and a short black hair.

"No way." said Hannah.

"What is it?" Alex replied.

"That Cyborg looks like just like the one Sampson built out of Maliks old friends."

"Sampson is turning people into Cyborgs. Why?" Alex looked at the Cyborg.

"You two with me." said the Cyborg. He begun to walk towards them.

"I don't think so." Hannah put on her duel disk, she touched the automated duel button on her disk.

 **"AUTOMATED DUEL - THIS CAN NOT BE SKIPPED"**

"I do not need to listen to a dumb computer program." The cyborg continued to walk towards the two, however as he walked the Cyborg was shocked. "What is the meaning of this!"

"In a automated duel, neither can avoid it. If you do then your shocked." said Alex

"Very well." The Cyborg put his left arm out and a duel disk appeared from inside his body."

Alex got out his disk and clicked a button. "Malik its Alex."

"Alex, is everything OK?"

"We have had a small distraction." Alex pointed his disk to the Cyborg to show Malik via a video feed. "Sampson has us trapped."

"No way. I know that robot."

"You do?" Hannah questioned.

"Thats Hank. I dueled him a while ago, he wanted to take our old Village base, he was a gang member."

"You never told us this?" said Alex.

"It wasn't important. Hank. Its me Malik, can you hear me? What happened?"

"Ah Malik. The person who threatened me. After you defeated me and my gang. We ran away. We had nowhere to go."

"Then what?" said Malik.

"We were cornered by Sampson's guards, they were scouting the area for recruits for the Upgrade Project. We were captured, and turned into this."

"Hank. I'm sorry, we can fix -"

"I don't need fixing, Sampson has turned me and my ex gang members into the perfect dueling machine. Half man, Half Cyborg, and soon he will do the same to everyone."

"So, you three are all one, like the last robot?"

"No, Sampson saw his mistakes, He discovered putting three minds into one body didn't work. So instead its one mind in one cyborg, with a much better cyborg AI. I can calculate any move you dare think of.

Alex turned the disk back to himself. "Malik, what shall we do?"

"Beat him. Thats not Hank. By the time you beat him the teleporter should have recharged. I'm going to come aswell."

"Malik don't you dare come." said Hannah " This is mine and Alex's mission."

"Hannah!"

"Malik we need to do this. Please trust us, we can do it." said Alex.

Malik nodded. "Beat him guys, and return home." Malik faded out of the screen.

"Alex, try and find a way to get us out of this office."

"Right, Hannah be careful."

Hannah entered the duel arena, both she and Cyborg Hank were ready.

"Lets go!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Hank Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

 **Hannah Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

"I shall start this duel off. I summon PowerBeast-Ogre to the field."

 **PowerBeast-Ogre ATK:1500 DEF:0 LVL 4 Earth/Warrior**

"Next his effect activates, I can special summon another Powerbeat from my hand. Appear PowerBeast Gorgon!"

 **PowerBeast-Gorgon ATK: 1500 DEF: 0 LVL 4 Earth/Warrior**

A woman with snakes for hair came to the field. "I gain a Gage Counter for Ogres effect."

 **Hank Gage: 0 - 1 (Effect)**

"I end my turn with a face down."

 **Turn 2**

 **Hank Hand: 2 LP: 4000**

 **Hannah Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

"My move then, I draw!"

"I summon Outlaw Doc" He wore a red cape and his face was covered by a hankerchief.

 **Outlaw Doc ATK:700 DEF:300 LVL 4 Earth/Warrior**

"I play his effect, I pay 1000 life points, this allows me to add 2 spell cards to my hand."

 **Hannah LP: 4000 - 3000**

Hannah added the two cards from her deck. "I added Hell Fire and Outlaw Gun. And I play Outlaw Gun right now. If I lost life points this turn, I can attack you directly. Go Outlaw Doc!"

Outlaw Doc gained a new gun in his hands, he fired it at Hank.

 **Hank LP: 4000 - 3300**

"Very well, I play my trap. Gage Power Up. This forces one of your monsters to attack one of my monsters. But your monster isnt destroyed but I gain the same counters as I would if I destroyed it."

"Dammit. Fine, I attack Gorgon."

Outlaw Doc was destroyed after attacking the monster.

 **Hannah LP: 3000 - 2200 Hank Gage: 1 - 3 (Trap effect)**

"I set two cards and call it quits this turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Hank Hand: 2 LP: 3300 Gage: 3**

 **Hannah Hand: 5 LP:2200**

"I draw!"

"Your nothing compared to what Malik is. Nothing."

Hannah begun to clench her fist. "Make your move."

"I summon PowerBeast-Centaur!"

 **PowerBeast-Centaur ATK:1800 DEF:0 LVL 4 Earth/Warrior**

"I play the equip spell card Power Push. This increases one monsters ATK by 300, also you cant activate any cards this turn! I equip it to my Centaur."

 **Centaur ATK: 2100**

"Finish this. First off all go Centaur!"

The Centaur struck Outlaw Doc with a sword, slasing the Outlaw in half.

 **Hannah LP: 2200 - 800 Gage: 3 - 5 (Destroyed Monster)**

"This was to easy, go Power Beast Gorgon!"

"Don't get ahead of your self, since I have less then 1000 LP I can play this trap from my hand, so your Power Push wont effect it. I play the trap ReBurst."

"What does that do!"

"Simple. By paying half of my life points, this allows me to take control of the monster which is attacking me, and it cant be destroyed by battle this turn."

 **Hannah LP: 800 - 400**

"Now your Gorgon is mine!" The Gorgon disappeared from Hanks field and reappeared on Hannah's. "And since your final monster has the same ATK, only your monster would be destroyed."

"Brat, I end my turn with a set card"

 **Turn 4**

 **Hank Hand: 0 LP: 3300 Gage: 5**

 **Hannah Hand: 4 LP 400**

"I draw!"

"Little girl you was foolish to take me on me."

"Who are you calling a little girl." Hannah was now shaking her clenched fist.

"Hit a nerve? Wont matter, you will sealed soon enough."

"Let me guess, you thank Sampson for turning you into a Cyborg?"

"Oh yes, when I lost to Malik, I was struggling I had no purpose. Him capturing me was the best thing, and soon we will be part of his new City."

"New City?"

"You wont be here to find out. Now make your move."

"Fine, I summon Outlaw West!"

 **Outlaw West ATK:1200 DEF:800 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

"When this card is summoned I send one LVL 4 or below Outlaw from my deck to the field, then I can increase my LP by its ATK. I send Outlaw Billy, which gives me another 1200 LP. However it cant attack the turn it uses this effect."

 **Hannah LP: 400 - 1600**

"Next I play my spell, Changing Of The Guard! This allows me to destroy a monster I control and then I can special summon a monster in my deck with the same LVL or less, by paying 500 LP."

 **Hannah LP: 1600 - 1100**

"I special summon Outlaw Jesse!"

 **Outlaw Jesse 500 ATK 200 DEF LVL 2 Earth/Warrior**

"If my life points are under 2000, I can pay 500 LP to tribute summon this card and special summon a LVL 5 or 6 monster from my deck."

 **Hannah LP: 1100 - 600**

"A tribute summon from the deck?!"

"Oh yes, I tribute Jesse, and I bring out Outlaw Butch!" The outlaw appeared on a sliver horse.

 **Outlaw Butch ATK: 2000 DEF:1500 LVL 6 Earth/Warrior**

"When this card is tribute summoned, Butch's ATK increases by the difference in our LP. Which is 2700!"

 **Butch ATK: 4700**

"4700?!"

"Now go Butch attack his Ogre!"

Butch jumped off his horse and fired shots at the Ogre.

 **Hank LP: 3300 - 100**

"I play my quick play spell, Hell Fire. By paying half of my life points, I can attack again!"

 **Hannah LP: 600 - 300**

"I don't think so. I play Power Change, if I control a PowerBeast with 1500 or more ATK, then your spell is negated."

Hannah's spell was destroyed. "But thats not all, you 500 points of damage and I gain 500!"

 **Hank LP: 100 - 600**

"I play one of my face downs, the trap Outlaw Swing if I control a Outlaw monster, then any effect damage I take is instead used to increase my LP."

 **Hannah LP: 300 - 800**

"I end my turn. My Butch's ATK returns to normal."

 **Butch ATK: 2000**

 **Turn 5**

 **Hank Hand: 0 LP: 600 Gage: 5**

 **Hannah Hand: 2 LP: 800**

"I give you credit, your a stubborn little girl. I draw!"

Hannah was growing more angry at Hank. Alex came running back into the room.

"Hannah, I got the door back to normal, it took a bit of hacking but its open."

Alex saw Hannah gritting her teeth and shaking.

"Hannah, whats wrong?"

"Stay out of this Alex."

"But-"

"GO AWAY!"

Alex was breathing faster, he had flashbacks to Hannah's last duel, and transforming into Rachel while she was angry.

"I summon the Foundation monster PowerBeast-Chimera, thanks to Sampson. I can now be just like Malik."

 **PowerBeast-Chimera ATK: 500 DEF: 0 LVL 2 Foundation/Earth/Warrior**

"Another Foundation monster." said Alex.

"I pay all five of my counters, this allows me to Growth Summon!"

Chinerma disappeared from the field as a new monster took its place.

 **Gage Counter: 5 - 0**

"Come forth Gage LVL 5, PowerBeast-Sphinx!" The monster was giant size, it was half a man and half a lion.

 **PowerBeast-Sphinx ATK: 3000 DEF:0 Gage LVL 5 Growth/Earth/Beast**

"When Chimera is used to Growth summon, I gain the counters I paid to summon Sphinx!"

"What?!" said Alex. Hannah was still looking on angry.

 **Hank Gage: 0 - 6 ( 5 from Chimera, 1 counter for Chimeras effect)**

"Now then, time for some fun. First of all Sphinxs normal effect, when this card is Growth summoned, one monster you control is destroyed, I destroy your Butch!"

Outlaw Butch disappeared. "Next I pay three gage counters, this takes your monsters ATK points and adds them to my Sphinx. I take your Outlaw Wests points!"

 **Gage: 6 - 3**

 **Outlaw West ATK: 0 Sphinx 4200**

"Next I pay two counters, this allows me to prevent any monster with 2000 or more ATK points on my field from being targeted by card effects while this card is on the field!"

 **Gage: 3 - 1**

"Dammit Hannah." thought Alex. Hannah was stood there, not even making a gesture on her face.

"Time to end this. Go Sphinx, take out her West!"

The beast galloped towards Outlaw West, the running picked up pace per step.

"Hannah do something!" shouted Alex.

"What did I tell you!" Hannah's face stared right into Alex's face. "I play my second face down trap card Outlaw Ride. I pay half of my life points This allows me to special summon one Outlaw from my grave, with its effects negated, and it cant change position from DEF mode. Plus you must attack this monster instead!"

 **Hannah LP: 800 - 400**

Butch appeared on the field in DEF mode, the Sphinx hit the Outlaw and jumped back.

"Fine. I end my turn."

 **Turn 6**

 **Hank Hand: 0 LP: 600 Gage: 1**

 **Hannah Hand: 2 LP: 400**

"I draw."

"I'm struggling to understand little girl. Why are you so angry all of a sudden." Hank said prompting her.

"Leave it!" said Alex to Hank.

"Stay out of this Alex." Hannah said forcefully. "No one calls me a little girl. Never.

"Why not? Little Girl. Are you hiding something?" Hank said.

"NO ONE CALLS ME THAT!" Hannah's hair started to turn black, Hannah's eyes started to turn red, they blinked from Hannahs normal eye colour which was blue to red.

"Hannah!" Alex ran over to Hannah. "What on earth is going on, why is this happening."

"Go...Go away!" Hannah said trying to fight her anger.

"No. We ARE a team, and im not leaving you, would Malik want to see you like this?"

"I don't like this, I cant control this." she shouted. Her physical appearances was flicking from Hannah to Rachel.

"Hannah please."

"I said.. go away!"

"Plan B then." Alex slapped Hannah around the face with full force. "Sorry Hannah, but im not having you turn into that Witch again."

Hannah's transformation ceased, she looked up at Alex. "Did I fall? What... happened?"

"Hannah im sorry."

"Why are you sorry? What happened? My head hurts."

"If you two are done, make your move." shouted Hank.

"Oh im dueling, I forgot. I have a bad memory, weird I don't remember the last few turns."

Hannah looked at her hand and then at her duel screen. "A Growth monster, how did I miss that?"

"Make your move!" Hank said again.

"Fine. This will be the final move aswell, I play the spell card, Ultimate Tribute. I tribute two Outlaws from my field, then I take damage equal to that of my lowest ATK monster, then I can tribute summon a LVL 7 or 8 monster from my deck. But in this case the lowest ATK monster is 0. So I take nothing!"

Hank gritted his teeth with annoyance. "I tribute Outlaw Kid and West to bring out my strongest Outlaw. Lets round them up Outlaw John!""

 **Outlaw John ATK: 2800 DEF:2000 LVL 8 Earth/Warrior**

"When this card is tribute summoned, all monsters you control are destroyed, and since your Growth monster's effect only stops itself from being targeted, and my effect destroys everything, your monster is gone!"

Outlaw John fired a golden bullet at PowerBeast-Sphinx, destroying it.

"No, it cant be. I finally had a Growth monster, and im going to lose."

"Growth monsters aren't everything, go Outlaw John. Finish him off, Golden Shot!"

John fired his gun one more time, this time it hit Hank in his half cyborg chest, sending him backwards.

 **Hank LP: 600 - 0 Hannah Wins.**

Hannah ran over to Hank. "I'm sorry, come back with us. We can fix you."

Hank looked at Hannah. "I'm the one who is sorry, Sampson screwed with my head. I didn't want to be a Cyborg, and I didn't want to hurt you, after losing to Malik, he showed me what I did was wrong. Going to different towns and stealing from them. I was a bad guy. Please go, im counting down to self destroying myself."

Hannah looked at Alex. " We can do something, cant we?"

Alex shook his head. "Hannah im sorry, but not even im this smart."

Hannah looked at Hank. "Please go, but I have one thing which could help you." Hank said.

"Sampson is planning a war, he plans to use the other Cities to fuel his army. NOW GO!" Hank said.

Alex grabbed Hannah and started to run out of the room. Hank looked up. "At least I did something good for once."

Alex and Hannah ran up the stairs, they heard a loud boom. Hannah and Alex dropped their heads.

Morgans teleported begun to bleep. "Its recharged. I set it to return us to the base while you was dueling." Alex grabbed Hannah, and pushed the button. They disappeared from the staircase in a blue aura.

 **The Science Lab**

Sampson was looking at Project N.W. A scientist came to him.

"Sir, im sorry to say but the prototype lost, he self destructed as per his programming. The pair got away."

"WHAT?!"

"Sir im sorry."

"Sorry wont cut it, go and send the other prototypes to Maliks base, fetch me Malik. I cant have my plans being ruined because we sent the wrong guy!"

The Scientist ran to the door. Sampson was alone.

"I need more power for Project N.W, if we are to send our prototypes to war then we need N.W working. Since Project Upgrade is nearly complete, Its time to begin the final phase."

Sampson said to himself.

"Oh really. I'm sorry but we need your power for ourselves. My King needs it." a voice from behind said.

Sampson turned around, it was Blaze.

 **Next Time - Sampson and Blaze go head to head, while Team Fightback discovers what Sampson's true plans are.**

 **Cards**

 **Hannah**

 **Outlaw Doc ATK:700 DEF:300 LVL 4 Earth/Warrior**

Pay 1000 LP, add two spell cards from you deck to your hand.

 **ReBurst/Trap**

Pay half of your lifepoints, take control of a monster which is attacking you. Speical summon that monster to your side of the field, it cant be destroyed by battle this turn.

If you have less then 1000 LP, you can play this trap from your hand.

 **Outlaw West ATK:1200 DEF:800 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

When this card is summoned, you can send one LVL 4 or below Outlaw monster from your deck to your grave, increase your lifepoints by that monsters ATK. This card cant attack the turn it uses this effect.

 **Changing Of The Guard**

Pay 500 LP, destroy one monster you control, then speical summon one monster from your deck whose LVL is equal or less then that of the monster you destroyed.

 **Outlaw Swing/Trap**

Any damage you would take from a card effect is instead used to increase your LP.

 **Outlaw Ride/Trap**

Pay half of your life points, Speical summon one Outlaw monster from your graveyard in DEF mode, with its effects negated. It can not be switched from DEF mode. If this card was activated a battle phase, your opponent must attack this monster and only this monster during the battle phase.

 **Hank**

 **PowerBeast-Gorgon ATK: 1500 DEF: 0 LVL 4 Earth/Warrior**

No effect

 **PowerBeast-Chimera ATK: 500 DEF: 0 LVL 2 Foundation/Earth/Warrior**

If this Foundation monster was used for a Growth summon of a PowerBeast monster, then you gain the Gage Counters, you used to summon the Growth monster."

 **Gage Power Up/Trap**

Activate this only during your opponents battle phase, force one of your opponents monsters to attack on of your monsters, even if it attacked this turn. Your opponents monster is not destroyed but you gain 2 gage counters if your monster would have destroyed it.

 **Power Change/Trap**

If you control a monster with 1500 or more ATK, then you can negate one spell card your opponent activates. After this effect resolves, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent and you gain 500 LP

 **PowerBeast-Sphinx ATK: 3000 DEF:0 Gage LVL 5 Growth/Earth/Beast**

One PowerBeast Foundation monster + 5 Gage Counters

Main effect: When this card is Growth summoned, you can destroy one monster your opponent controls. (This does not count towards your Gage Counter's)

You can pay any amount of Gage Counter's to activate these effects during your turn. (This does not count towards your Gage Counter's)

 **3-** Reduce the ATK points of one monster your opponent controls, reduce it to 0. Then increase this monsters ATK by that amount.

 **2 -** This card can not be targeted by card effects for as long as this card remains on the field.


	23. Sampson's Stand

**Thank you Devil Slayer 123 for the favorite.**

"Who are you?" said Sampson.

"Thats not a way to speak to one of your bosses?" replied Blaze.

"Bosses? I don't work for anyone."

"Are you forgetting who gave you everything, the Growth summons? Your bosses are from the Fire World."

"Your..."

"No I'm not the person who has been speaking to you, that was my King, King Henry. I'm his right hand man, and you failed to bring us the package."

"Maliks energy signal was different to everyone else's on the world. The male we sent had exactly the same energy signal as Malik, is he not enough?"

Blaze laughed. "Were not after Morgan or Malik. We are on about a different person all together."

Sampson took a step back. "Then why didn't you tell me?!"

"We assumed you knew?"

"Knew what?"

"That Malik is a King. We would have told you to fetch the King if we wanted him."

"King? King of what?"

"King of this world. The Dark World?"

Sampson laughed. "I'm sorry but you have the wrong person. Malik is not a King. Plus he cant be, I rule this City, and there are other leaders around this world. So hes not."

"Malik is the rightful King of this world, he just does not remember. Now since you failed to find the package, I will be taking charge here."

"I'm sorry, but I will not let you or your World ruin my plans."

"You wouldn't have a plan without us Sampson."

"Yes, your help, helped me alot. I had a plan before you gave me a deal. But you were a fool. You put your greatest weapons in my hands, I don't need your help anymore."

"Sampson your a bigger fool then I thought. We needed your help yes, but you have outlived your purpose. Now im here to deliver your energy you have been saving, and then we will be able to send a full force here, to capture the package."

"First you want my world, then you want my sealed energy. I don't think so."

Sampson put on a duel disk. "Since my Force are all still injured, I will take you on."

"Just as I wanted." Blaze put his left hand up, and a duel disk appeared on it.

"You can create a duel disk out of thin air?"

"You know nothing of the Fire World."

"Lets duel." Sampson shouted.

 **Turn 1**

 **Sampson LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Blaze LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I will go first, then you will be sealed aswell. I summon Blank Cuboid!"

 **Blank Cuboid ATK:0 DEF:0 LVL 1/Foundation Light/Fairy**

"This allows me to special summon one Blank monster from my deck with 0 ATK/DEF. Appear Blank Square."

 **Blank Square ATK:0 DEF:0 LVL 1 Light/Fairy Sampson Gage: 0-1 (Effect)**

"I end my turn with two face downs."

 **Turn 2**

 **Sampson LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Gage: 1**

 **Blaze LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Then im up. Draw!"

"I summon Laval Miller!"

 **Laval Miller FIRE Level 3 [Pyro/Effect] ATK 300 DEF 400**

"This allows me to send two Laval monsters from my deck to the grave. I send Laval Coatl and Laval Lakeside Lady."

 **Blaze Gage: 0-1 (Effect)**

Blaze put the cards into his graveyard. "Next I play the spell card Foolish Burial, this allows me to send one card from my deckto grave, I send Laval Blaster!"

"Is this the power of the Fire World? Sending cards to the grave." Sampson said with an unimpressed tone.

"No this is. If I control three or more different Lavals in my grave, I can special summon Coatl to the field!" A small red winged bird came to the field.

 **Blaze Gage: 1-2 (Effect)**

 **Laval Coatl FIRE Level Level 2 [Pyro/Tuner/Effect] ATK 1300 DEF 700**

"I tune my LVL 2 Coatl with LVL 3 Miller!"

 **3+2 =5**

"Come forth LVL 5 Laval Dragon!"

 **Lavalval Dragon FIRE Level 5 [Dragon/Synchro/Effect] ATK 2000 DEF 1100**

"Now go Dragon, take out his Blank Square! Flame Burst!"

The dragon flew into the air and unleashed a fireball.

"I play Squares effect, as long as this card is on the field, Blank monsters cant be destroyed."

 **Sampson Gage: 1 - 2 (Effect) Sampson LP: 4000 - 2000**

"And since my monster wasn't destroyed, you don't gain two gage counters."

"Fine, I set two cards aswell I end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Sampson LP: 2000 Hand: 2 Gage: 2**

 **Blaze LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Gage: 2**

"I draw!"

"So then Sampson, do you know much about the Fire World?"

"I never knew what the Fire world was, I was only aware of the name thanks to Professor Ivan. What are you trying to achieve?"

"Were trying to rule the world."

"Really?"

"No, were not that stereotypical, what about you?"

"I'm trying to end the disease of dueling. Dueling caused many people to disappear, I will find the person who did it. Bit by bit we remove the duelists who refuse to give up dueling, and soon we will have a pure City."

"Thats it? Well whatever else your not telling me, none of it will come true. We gave you our equipment in return for the package. And you failed us."

"Enough. I play the field spell Nothingness!" Sampson's field zone disk part popped out, he placed the field spell in it.

The entire room turned into a colorless room.

"Now then all your monsters-" Sampson stopped midsentance as the room turned back to normal. "What- Whats going on?!"

"We have studied you Sampson, we might not have alot of power, but we have been checking on this City via its CCTV. We know about your Blank deck, and how it relies on a field spell."

Sampson's face was filled with shock and not knowing what to do.

"Your Blank monsters, represent your beliefs in non dueling? Hence why there colorless and have 0 ATK/DEF don't they? Just like you want this City to be."

"Thats right, what did you do!"

"I played the trap Burn Down. If I control a Fire monster, all spell cards on the field are destroyed, and they cant be activated while I control a Fire monster. This ends though at the end of the next turn."

 **Gage: 2 - 3 (Destroyed Spell)**

"No way." Sampson said out loud.

Blaze was stood smirking at him. "So this is the power of the Fire World? I cant let him stop me." Sampson thought.

"I play one of my facedown traps. Blank Change. This powers down one monster on the field to 0 as long as it remains on the field. Your Dragon is my target"

 **Dragon ATK: 0**

"I summon Blank Sphere!"

 **Blank Sphere: ATK: 0 DEF:0 LVL 1 Light/ Fairy**

"His effect activates, when this card is summoned I can target one monster and its original ATK becomes Spheres ATK!"

"Cheap move."

 **Blank Sphere: ATK: 2000 Gage: 3- 4 (Effect)**

"Now go Sphere, destroy his Dragon!" Sphere lifted up one of its colorless panels and a laser appeared, it fired it.

"I play the continuous trap Fire Shield, this prevents all Fire monsters on the field getting destroyed."

Blazes dragon took the hit of Spheres lasers but remained on the field. **Blaze LP: 4000 - 2000**

"I end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Sampson LP: 2000 Hand: 0 Gage: 3**

 **Blaze LP: 2000 Hand: 2 Gage: 4**

"It looks like were close then Sampson. Similar gage and the same LP. I draw!"

"Your nothing like me."

"Oh why so touchy?

"Duelists are scum, I hate this game. I am above every duelist."

"But yet you continue to play it?"

"Once my plan is fulfilled I will never pick up a deck again."

"I like your confidence, I respect that. I summon Flamvell Magican!"

 **Flamvell Magician FIRE Level 4 [Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect] ATK 1400 DEF 200**

"Another tuner?!"

"Oh yes, Lets go Magician tune with my Dragon!"

"Fire blazing from under the core. Come to the surface and fly high, I Synchro summon Fire Blazing Hawk!"

 **4+5=9**

The mighty Hawk blew onto the field in all its glory.

 **Fire Blazing Hawk LVL 9 ARK: 3500 DEF: 2000 Fire/Pyro/Synchro**

"I play Fire Shields second effect, when I special summon a Fire monster, I can add one Fire monster from deck to my hand. I choose Laval Warrior. But he will come later."

"Now go Blazing Hawk take out his Sphere!" Fire Blazing Hawk unleashed a mighty blast of its Flamethrower.

 **Sampson LP: 2000 - 500**

"Fine but due to my Blank Square, Sphere isn't destroyed." **Sampson Gage: 3 - 4 (Effect)**

"I end my turn there. Burn down is sent to grave aswell."

 **Turn 5**

 **Sampson LP: 500 Hand: 0 Gage: 4**

 **Blaze LP: 2000 Hand: 3 Gage: 4**

"I draw!" yelled Sampson

"I play the spell card Blank Increase, I can tribute Blank monsters, then I gain a Gage Counter X each one I tribute. I tribute Blank Sphere and Square." **Sampson Gage: 4 - 6**

"Now then, I pay three counters, this allows me to grow my Blank Cuboid!" **Sampson Gage: 6 - 3**

Blank Cuboid was circled by orange light as it dipped into the floor and a new colorless shape came to the field.

"I Growth summon Gage LVL 3 Blank Prism!"

 **Blank Rhombus ATK:0 DEF:0 Gage LVL34/Growth Monster/Light/Fairy**

"I pay two Gage Counters for one his gage effects, I can destroy all face up spells and traps on the field, then you take 400 points of damage for each."

A massive whirlwind blew away Blazes continuous trap. **Blaze LP: 2000 - 1600 Sampson Gage: 3 - 1**

"Since it was a Gage effect, I don't gain any counters."

Blaze laughed. "What is it?" said Sampson.

"You don't know the full power of the Growth summon. What we gave you was a small piece of the truth."

"So why you don't you use it?"

"Because my world needs to save the power."

"Well im still strong enough to beat you, time to play my second face down. The continuous trap Nothingness Replacement!"

Blaze looked shocked. "What does that do!"

"It does this. If I control a Growth Blank monster, then all monsters you control drop to 0 ATK. I still have ways even without my field spell!"

 **Fire Blazing Hawk ATK: 0**

"Now I attack your Hawk with my Rhombus!"

"A 0 AT ATK. What are you planning?"

"This, I play Rhombus's main effect, when this card battles with a monster who has 0 ATK. My Rhombus gains 1000 ATK during the battle phase."

"What?!"

Rhombus fired a colorless laser at the Hawk. But Hawk remained on the field.

"My Hawks two effects activate. One it cant be destroyed via battle and two I take no damage when this card battles!" **Blaze Gage: 3 - 5**

"No way." Sampson said, "I pay one Gage Counter for another effect, this allows me to add one spell or trap from my deck to my field. I then set it." **Sampson Gage: 1 - 0**

 **Turn 6**

 **Sampson LP: 500 Hand: 0 Gage: 0**

 **Blaze LP: 2000 Hand: 3 Gage: 5**

"I draw!"

"I play the spell Ignition. This allows me to special summon one Laval monster from my grave. But you draw a card."

"Thanks alot." said Sampson.

"Come to the field Laval Lakeside Lady."

 **Laval Lakeside Lady FIRE Level Level 3 [Pyro/Tuner/Effect] ATK 200 DEF 200 (ATK: 0)**

"Next I normal summon Laval Warrior!"

 **Laval Warrior ATK: 500 DEF:200 LVL 1 Fire/Pyro/Foundation**

"Its about time you played your Foundation card. I thought you was lying."

"Well enjoy this. I pay five counters to grow Laval Warrior."

 **Blaze Gage: 5 - 0**

"Come Fire Destroyer!"

 **Fire Destroyer G LVL: 5 ATK: 3000 DEF:1800 Fire/Warrior/Growth (ATK: 3500) (ATK: 0)**

A red machine with flames on arms came onto field, it aimed a punch at Sampson.

"Impressive, but the monster is now switch to 0 ATK, thanks to my trap."

"Thats not a problem, I play the spell card Burning Release, by tributing two Fire monsters I c an destroy two cards on your field, I destroy Lakeside Lady and Blazing Hawk."

Both of the two monsters were engulfed by a flame pit, destroying both.

"I destroy your face up trap, and your Growth monster!" **Blaze Gage: 0 - 1 (Destroyed Spell/Trap)**

"Not before I play my other face down, Growth Refund. This lets me send my Growth monster back to the extra deck, then I gain gage counters equal to the Growth monsters gage LVL and I gain a additonal two counters if I send it to my banish zone instead, which I wIll do."

 **Sampson Gage: 0 - 7**

"Fine but then you have nothing to protect you, since your trap is gone. Fire Destroyer returns to its full ATK."

 **Fire Destroyer ATK: 3000**

"Now go Fire Destroyer, finish this off!" Blaze roared.

"I don't think so, when im targeted for a direct attack, I can special summon Blank Pyramid!"

 **Blank Pyramid ATK 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1 Light/ Fairy**

"This reduces the attacking monsters ATK points to 0!"

 **Destroyer ATK: 0**

"I have to say your not half bad. You have used the Growth summons well, and you have created good cards. But theres nothing you can do to save you. I set one card and end my turn."

 **Turn 7**

 **Sampson LP: 500 Hand: 0 Gage: 7**

 **Blaze LP: 2000 Hand: 0 Gage: 0 Gage: 1**

"We will see about that, draw!"

"You may have given me the power of Growth summoning and the ability to print new cards, but I have taken a step up above you and your Fire World."

"Go on. Prove it." Blaze shouted. "Your using a limited gage, you cant beat me."

"A limited gage? Very well, I summon Blank Rectangle."

 **Blank Rectangle ATK:0 DEF:0 LVL 1 Foundation/Light/Fairy**

"I pay three counters to grow it into something better!"

 **Sampson Gage: 7 - 4**

"Blank Octagon, time to end this!"

 **Blank Octagon ATK:0 DEF:0 Gage LVL 3 Growth/Light/Fairy**

"I pay three counters, I can increase this cards ATK X 500 per each Blank monster in my grave. Which is 5. And by my maths thats 2500!" **Sampson Gage: 4 - 1  
**

 **Blank Octagon ATK:2500**

"Now go Blank Octagon, attack his destroyer now!"

Octagon begun its attack on Blaze, it begun to fly at Blazes monster, but Blaze was looking confident.

"Not so fast, I play my trap, Rippling Mirror Force. This sends all ATK position monsters on your field back to your deck!"

"Really, thats the best you can do. I banish my Nothingness Replacement from my grave, if my opponent controls a monster with 0 ATK, I can negate a card effect on their field"

Rippling Mirror Force was destroyed, Octagon continued its ATK. It hit Fire Destroyer, destroying it. The force of the impact sent Blaze flying.

 **Blaze LP: 2000 - 0 Sampson Wins.**

Blaze was on the floor, he had a bruise to his head. Sampson walked over with his duel disk out.

"If your the best your King can send, I dread to think of what your worlds other duelists are like." Sampson lifted up his disk. "Time to seal you." Sampson clicked a button.

"You dueled well, but trust me, you will not beat us." Blaze hit a button on his duel disk, Blaze turned into blue aura and teleported away.

"Coward." Sampson said. He turned around to look at Project N.W.

A few minutes later Sampson arrived back in his office, he sat down and clicked a button on his desk.

"This is Mr Sampson, this is a call to the council members in the other seven City's. We have perfected Project Upgrade and sent each of you the specifications, Gentlemen our final phase begins here. Begin Project Upgrade on the mass level."

 **Team Fightbacks Base**

Hannah Malik and Alex were gathered around a table with Alex's laptop up. They were looking at the data they taken from Sampson.

A picture of a Cyborg was on the screen.

"Project Upgrade. Sampson is turning people into robots to start a war." read Hannah.

"Hes going to turn random people in the eight City's into these "Duel-Bots" to fight. And the power from sealing everyone, is going to power up Project N.W. Sampson is going to send these bots to another world." said Alex.

"But where?" said Hannah, its not on the screen.

"Its obvious." Malik said standing up. "Hes going to send these Duel Bots to the Fire World. Sampson feels threatened by them. He wants to have a non dueling City guarded by these bots, there more efficient then any DP or Elite Squad member. And there the perfect fighters aswell."

 **Sampson**

 **Nothingness Replacement/Continous Trap**

If you do not control the field spell Nothingness, then you can activate this trap. You can only play this card if you have a face up Blank Growth monster.

All monsters on your opponent side of the field are reduced to 0 ATK/DEF

Banish this card from your grave, if your opponent has a monster with 0 ATK, negate a card effect.

 **Blank Square ATK:0 DEF:0 LVL 1 Light/Fairy**

While this card is on the field, Blank Monsters cant be destroyed.

 **Blank Change/Trap**

Target one monster your opponent controls, that monsters ATK is reduced to 0, as long as it remains on the field.

 **Growth Refund/Trap**

Return one Growth monster back to the extra deck, and gain Gage Counters equal to its level.

You can banish the card instead and gain two extra gain counters.

 **Blank Rhombus ATK:0 DEF:0 Gage LVL3 /Growth Monster/Light/Fairy**

(One Foundation Monster and 4 Gage Counters.)

Once per turn when this card attacks, it gains 1000 ATK points during the battle phase only.(This does not count towards your Gage Counter's")

You can pay any amount of Gage Counter's to activate these effects during your turn.

 **2** \- Destroy all face up spells and traps your opponent controls.

 **1** \- Add one Spell or Trap card from your deck to your field.

 **Blank Increase/Spell**

Tribute Blank monsters, then gain a Gage Counter X the amount tributed.

 **Blaze**

 **Ignition/Spell**

Speical summon one LVL 4 or below Laval monster from your grave to your field, your opponent draws a card.

 **Burning Release/Spell**

Tribute two Fire monsters, destroy two cards on your opponents field.

 **Burn Down/Continous Trap**

If you control a Fire monster, destroy all face up spell cards. Spell cards can not be acitvated while you control a Fire monster. This card is sent to the grave at the end of the next turn.


	24. The Clean Up Begins

**Thank you Kingster16 for the follow**

Sampson was stood in his office. His finger was hovering above a button.

In seven other similar offices, men with suits on were also in the same position.

"Gentlemen, you each received your button I take it?"

All of the men shouted"Yes Sir!"

"This is what we have been working towards ever since the explosion. I asked you to infiltrate the other seven City's, this was to allow each one of you the chance to reach a high position in there councils. And the perfect way to gain there trust. I assume each one of you was able to get the ugrade boxes installed into the City's main electrical grid."

"Yes Mr Sampson. Each of the Upgrade boxes have been installed into the City's main power grid." one Councilman said.

"Perfect. Then we shall commence. Begin!"

One by one each councilman pushed their button. Sampson was the last to push his. "It ends here Malik." Sampson pressed it. "Let the cleaning, begin!"

The other seven City's were all different to Sampson's City. They were clean, and looked normal, compared to Sampson's run down City. People were outside on the streets.

Small boxes were attached to power grids in each city. The box begun to beep with a yellow light blinkering.

The box emitted a sound to all the Eight City's. The people in the City's heard the sound and fell to the floor like fainting. They were fainting in the streets and in buildings.

As they fell to the floor, blue like spirits floated away from each body. The spirits all floated into that City's upgrade box.

The upgrade box seconds later shot out arrows of light to a laboratory in each City. In each lab was disabled Androids. The light was shot directly into the Android body's.

All the Androids eyes glowed up in a red light. They all started to move slowly towards a door.

 **Base**

"There here." said Malik. "I knew it wouldn't be to long. Thankfully we got the people inside."

Ten androids were in front the base. "Alex Hannah, as we planned. You need to find a way to disable all the boxes. I will keep these guys busy."

"You sure you can take all ten?" said Hannah.

"Well we will find out." Malik said with a joking tone. "Alex, your the best chance of disabling those boxes, Hannah will provide back up. Now go!"

"Good luck Malik." The pair both said as they left around the back, and ran into the desert like terrain."

 **Inbetween The City's**

Alex and Hannah were in the desert like area inbetween the eight City's. The two were standing up in the middle of nowhere, dust was flying around them.

"So how do we stop these upgrage boxes?" said Hannah.

"Well going by the data we recovered from Sampson's office, it appears these boxes were delivered to each member of the council. They went undercover in the other City's to plant the boxes."

"But what do they do?"

"The boxes takes the living consciousness and transfer it into another body, aka the Androids."

"But why are they acting different? Hank and the bot Malik dueled, they were all different from there personalities."

"It must be some brain override. They must be reprogrammed, the moment they transfer bodies. If we can switch them back, they should all be back to normal."

"Will they?"

"I can only presume so Hannah."

"But the people Sampson sealed, he said they were gone forever."

"Lets focus on the bots for now, Sampson needs alot more sealing to be able to teleport to the Fire World. If we can stop the bots, then we can stop them from sealing the amount needed for Project N.W."

"So where do we go?"

"We need to go to one of the other City's, one of the councilman should know how to stop it."

"How will be get-"

Alex held up Morgans teleporter to Hannah, stopping her mid speech.

 **Malik**

"10 V 1. This is hardly fair said Malik. My turn anyway. Draw!"

 **Turn 12**

 **Malik LP: 300 Hand: 4 -** One Set Card

 **Androids X 10 : 4000 Hand: 4 -** One Android controls one set card. Each Android controls one Perfect Android with 5000 ATK

 **Perfect Android ATK: 5000 DEF: 0 Gage LVL 1 Dark/Machine/Growth**

"Using the same deck Sampson gave to John and Josh. Typical. And I don't have any Gage Counters. I need to think of something quick."

 **Hannah And Alex**

"OK I have programmed it to hit one the offices where one of the councilman works."

"I'm going to enjoy seeing another City. Since we all got banned from them."

"The other seven City's banned anyone from Sampson's City entering. Because they feared one of us was behind the explosion and we would do the same thing again. Its actually a good idea, but they shouldnt cut everyone off."

Alex pushed the teleport button. He and Hannah disappeared.

Seconds later, the pair landed into a similar looking office as Sampson. There was a black man in a suit, he was bald and had a red tie.

"Who... Who are you?!"

"Hello Councilman." said Alex.

"Security. I need you!"

"Don't try, I added a chip to this teleport. All communications are blocked."

"Teleport, who are you?!"

"Were Team Fightback." said Hannah.

"Team Fightback?" He laughed. "What are you doing here?! Here to stop our cleaning up process."

"Thats exactly what were doing, tell us about these boxes?"

"Why should I?"

"Because turning people into Robots is not the way to solve the problem." said Hannah.

"These people are duelists, they are the evil ones. We made sure all non duelists in each of the other City's were protected from the boxes. Only the evil ones are getting turned."

"Duelists are not evil!"

"Really, someone turned the Championship match between Tyrus and Sampson into a personal matter, someone turned monsters real, and the people who got hit disappeared."

"Whoever it was, it does not tarnish all Duelists. Were not all like that." said Alex fiercely.

"I disagree, plus your nothing, Your team was a waste of time. What can you do? All eight of us including Mr Sampson are all high in power, no one will listen to you. What we say goes."

Hannah begun to shake with anger. "I will not let you." she said angrily.

"And what?!" The councilman said.

"Hannah, cool it." said Alex.

The councilman stood up and went to the door. "If you excuse me, I will get the police. Then you two will join your fellow losers in being sealed."

" ." Hannah spoke slowly.

"Hannah please."

Before Alex ended his sentence, Hannah had turned into Rachel. Her red eyes pierced at the Councilman.

 **Malik**

"I summon Ragtag Pirate!"

 **Ragtag Pirate ATK: 1000 DEF: 200 LVL 3 Earth/Warrior**

"This card allows me to target one monster on the field, and decrease their ATK by 800 and increase Pirates by 800. And since were playing battle royal mode, I can do it to all of your fields at once."

 **Androids: ATK: 4200 Pirate: 9000 Malik Gage: 10**

"9000 ATK points isn't enough, I need to end this duel, this turn. And I know how."

 **Alex Hannah/Rachel**

"Who... What are you?!" said the councilman.

"My name is Rachel, and my good half just lost her temper."

"Hannah Rachel, whoever you are." said Alex trying to speak to Rachel.

"I will deal with you later." Rachel's red eyes looked at Alex, she froze his body. Only Alexs head could now move.

"Don't do this." Alex said. Rachel ignored him.

"Now then, its time for some information." said Rachel.

"I wont tell you." replied the Councilman.

"I don't need telling."

"Why do you need to know, are you helping Hannah?!" said Alex.

"Hardly, this plot could screw up my destiny. "

"Destiny?" said Alex

Rachel froze the councilman on the spot. She placed her hand on his chest, his eyes looked down with panic sewed into them.

"I'm sorry, but if your not going to tell me. Then I will need to do my own digging." Rachel's hand then glowed with dark aura. She placed it onto the Councilmans body.

The councilmans face started to clench up in whole body was glowing a dark aura. His aura was passing onto Rachel."

 **Malik**

"I play the trap, Ragtag Team Up. I send one Foundation Ragtag from my hand to the grave, then I can special summon one LVL 4 or below Ragtag from my deck. I send Ragtag Camel, then I special summon Ragtag Turtle to the field!"

 **Ragtag Turtle ATK: 200 DEF: 100 LVL 1/Foundation Aqua/Reptile**

"I pay four gage counters to grow my turtle!"

 **Malik Gage: 10 - 6**

"Golden power, soar the sky. Golden Light Heart Eagle appear!"

 **Golden Light Heart Eagle ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600 Gage LVL 4 Light/Winged Beast/Growth**

"We knew you would do this." said the Androids all at once. "One Android flipped his trap. "I play the trap, Solemn Strike."

"Solemn Strike?"

"By paying 2000 lifepoints, we can negate your special summoned monster." **Android 4000 - 2000**

"I'm sorry my friend, Eagles effect kicks in. This cards summon cant be negated."

"No, impossible."

"Yes it is possible. I pay four gage counters, this reduces your monsters to 0 ATK!"

 **Perfect Androids ATK: 0 Malik Gage: 6 - 2**

"I play the quick play spell. Growth Chain ."

Eagle got wrapped in chains, it then was destroyed. "This card allows me to destroy one Growth monster, then I can attack another monster on the field!"

"Why would you destroy your own monster just to attack when you could already do so?!" said the Androids.

"Ah, but this card allows my monster to keep attacking monsters, as long as I destroy a monster before."

"Impossible."

"Come on, I knew you guys were coming. Sampson was never going to leave me alone. So I changed my deck around which focus on Battle Royal rules. I have more then 40 cards at my disposal. I can switch them around. Now go Pirate attack each Android!"

 **Alex Hannah/Rachel**

The councilman fell to the floor. His body was motionless, his body looked like it had been drained of all life energy.

"What... what have you done?" said Alex.

"I have killed him. If thats what you wanted to know."

"How... How could you?!"

"He wasn't going to tell me what I needed to know, so I drained his memory."

"So you didn't have to kill him?!"

"No. But that was half of the fun. Now about you Alex, you tricked me last time. I thought you didn't see me, but you did. Well done."

"Who are you? What has happened to Hannah?!"

"That does not matter. I have a destiny to fulfill." Rachel held out her hand to Alex. "I could erase your mind, but killing you will be more fun. Why didn't you tell Malik about me?"

"How can I tell someone his best friend is a Witch?"

"A Witch. No. I'm a Queen."

"A queen..." Rachel's hand was close to Alex's chest, he had to think fast.

"I know, how about aduel? You love fun, please give me one last duel before I die."

Rachel withdrew her hand. "You would be willing to duel me? Fine. You will still die but one last duel. Yes that will be fun."

Rachel touched Alex. "I don't need no fancy teleporter." The pair disappeared from the office.

 **Malik**

 **Androids LP: 4000 & 2000 - 0 Malik Wins.**

The androids collapsed and disappeared. Malik let out a sigh of relief. "That took a long time, why isn't Alex and Hannah back yet?" Malik looked down.

He looked at Golden Light Heart Eagle in his hand. "Morgan, I will come and get you. Just hold on."

 **Alex Rachel**

The pair had landed in the middle of eight City's, they were in the wasteland. There duel disks were out.

"So we can duel here. I hope you don't mind me freezing your legs, but I don't like cowards."

"No I don't mind. I'm going to die at the end of this duel, I'm being attacked by a Witch. All is going well." he said sarcastically

Rachel was stood still,her head tingled. She looked on, thinking about something else.

"One of the Fabled Bird cards is nearby. Golden Light Heart Eagle, a King is close." Rachel thought to herself.

 **Next Time: Alex is dueling for the last time, unless he can trick the impossible person who stands in front of him.**

This current arc is coming to a close and the new one will begin on Chapter 30.

 **Cards**

 **Malik**

 **Golden Light Heart Eagle ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600 Gage LVL 4 Light/Winged Beast/Growth**

Effect: This cards summon cannot be negated. (This does not count towards your gage counters.)

 **Growth Chain/Quick play spell**

Tribute one Growth monster on your side of the field, target one monster you control. Then each time you destroy a monster, that monster can battle another monster again.


	25. The Devil Within

Alex was stood in a ready mode. His white shirt was a star on it was blowing in the wind.

Rachel wearing the same clothes as Hannah but they were black instead was also stood, ready to duel. Her black and red hair waved in the wind.

 **Turn 1**

 **Alex LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Rachel LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I will go first." Alex shouted. "I will get you out of there Hannah. Somehow." Alex thought.

Alex looked at his hand. "I summon Virus Trojan and I set one card. I end there."

 **Virus Trojan ATK:1200 DEF:700 LVL 3 Light/Machine**

 **Turn 2**

 **Alex LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Rachel LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Very well I draw."

"Let me see, Virus Trojan. When a monster destroys it, that monster loses 1000 ATK points."

"How? How did you know that?"

"I can view Hannah's memories, thats how. Its a good advantage. I summon Vampiress Raven!"

 **Vampiress Raven ATK: 500 DEF:400 LVL 3 Dark/Zombie**

"Now since I control Vampiress Raven, I can special summon Vampiress Assistant Elisabeth from my hand."

 **Vampiress Assistant Elisabeth ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1 Dark/Zombie**

"And as you saw from my last duel Alex, by tributing Elisabeth, I can add one Vampiress Spell/Trap from my deck. So be gone Elisabeth."

Elisabeth screamed as she was sacrificed. "I add Vampiress Bite and I play it."

The card appeared on the field, it was a continuous spell. "I will get to what it does later. Now since a Assistant was tributed, Raven can attack directly!"

Raven jumped in the air, she grew dark wings from her back and flew towards Alex. Biting his duel disk.

 **Alex LP: 4000 - 3500**

"She knows my deck works best when my monsters are destroyed." thought Alex.

"I set one card and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Alex LP: 3500 Hand: 3**

 **Rachel LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

"I draw!"

"Just who are you? I'm going to die, so you might aswell tell me." said Alex.

"Very well." Rachel grinned. "I'm not from this planet."

"I kind off guessed that..."

"Anyway, my destiny is kill each of the Five Kings. Each from their different worlds?"

"Five Kings?"

"Oh yes. There's a prophecy. "When the Kings arrive. It will thrive." My job is to stop that from happening.

"But why use Hannah as a body?"

"I had to start somewhere. My people was able to create a human body from scratch, I was placed inside her soul, when the time would come,I would take over and kill the King. But there was a problem, instead of being in charge the only way I can appear is when Hannah is angry."

"Screw that. So Hannah isn't a human-human?"

"No shes not. She was created from a lab, what better way to go undercover and kill Kings then being a real human with no idea whats inside her head. We created her at her current age."

"So thats why Hannah cant remember her past. She doesn't have one." Alex grew more angry. "How could you do such a thing?!"

"Just make your move, I'm getting bored."

"Fine." Alex looked at his hand. "I need to find a way out of this, my legs are frozen. If I send this signal to Malik. It might work." Alex pushed a button on his duel disk touchscreen.

"I play the field spell Digital Network."

The field changed to digital lines and graphics.

" This field spell prevents any damage involving a battle with a Virus monster. Next I summon Virus Worm."

 **Virus Worm ATK:1500 DEF:800 LVL 3 Light/Machine**

"I play the continuous spell. Red X. Once per turn I can destroy one Virus monster on my field. But then you only take half of any damage you would take. I destroy Virus Worm."

A lighting cloud shooted down a piece of thunder destroying Virus Worm.

"Since Virus Worm was destroyed, you cant play any cards next turn."

"Smart move." said Rachel.

"Now go Trojan, wipe out Vampiress Raven!"

The Trojan galloped towards Raven, pulling out a sword. Its digital marks glowed.

"I play the continuous trap Bat Back. If I control a Vampiress monster, by equipping this onto it. I can stop my monster being destroyed by battle. But then you take my Vampiress monsters DEF points as damage. However you can draw a card when this card is first activated."

 **Rachel LP: 4000 - 3650**

 **Alex LP: 3500 - 3100**

"Damnit. I set one card and call it quits."

 **Turn 4**

 **Alex LP: 3100 Hand: 1**

 **Rachel LP: 3650 Hand: 3**

"I draw! and because of your Worm I cant do anything. I end my turn." Rachel smirked to herself.

 **Turn 5:**

 **Alex LP: 3500 Hand: 1**

 **Rachel LP: 3650 Hand: 4**

"I draw!"

"Good, I bought more time. I just hope Malik got my signal. I cant end this duel until hes here. I lose even if I win." thought Alex. "I summon Virus Logger."

 **Virus Logger ATK:1600 DEF:800 LVL 4 Light/Machine**

"I cant have her thinking I'm stalling either." Alex thought again. "I wont use my Red X spell. So attack Logger take out Raven!"

"Fine, but Raven isn't destroyed because of my trap."

 **Rachel LP: 3650 - 2550**

 **Alex LP: 3500 - 3100**

"Now go Trojan attack!"

 **Rachel LP: 2550 - 1850**

 **Alex LP: 3100 - 2700**

"Your life points are also going down. You sure are making it interesting." Rachel giggled.

"Why are you so happy? Your a killer, a witch?"

"Because I'm full of life and I love it. I enjoy everything and everyone."

"So why kill that councilman?"

"Because I have a mission, a destiny to fulfill. And no one will stop me."

"I set one card and end there."

 **Turn 6**

 **Alex LP: 2700 Hand: 0**

 **Rachel LP: 1850 Hand: 4**

"I draw."

"And since I control a Vampiress monster, I can special summon more Assistants from my hand. Appear Assistants Gabrielle and Victoria!"

 **Vampiress Assistant Gabrielle and Victoria ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1 Dark/Zombie**

"Now its time for my continuous spell card. Vampiress Bite, each time a Vampiress monster is special summoned. You take 500 points of damage!"

"No way."

A massive jaw appeared next to Alex, taking him by surprise. The jaw bit down on his left arm. Making him clench in pain.

 **Alex LP: 2700 - 1700**

"Now I play the spell card. Polymerization!"

"Polymerization?!" said Alex weakly.

"I now fuse Gabrielle Victoria with my Vampiress Raven, to fusion summon!"

Gabrielle Victoria and Raven flew into the air as a blue and orange background swirled around.

"I fusion summon Vampiress Master Carmilla!"

 **Vampiress Master Carmilla ATK: 3000 DEF: 1600 Dark/Zombie/Fusion**

She wore a red undershirt with a black rope. Her eyes were burning red.

Rachel's eyes also glowed a more darker red.

"Now my best card is out. This duel will be over. Since Raven left the field, my trap also goes."

"Well thats something."

"I play my continuous spell Vampiress Bite. Each time a special summoned Vampiress monster is special summoned you take 500 points of damage!"

"Not again."

 **Alex LP: 1700 - 1200**

Rachel laughed to herself.

"What is it?"

"You thought you would get out of being killed? I saw you push a button on your duel disk. I know your technology expert."

"What. What are you on about?" Alex said.

"You bringing Malik here. Good, I can kill him off. But first." Rachel touched the ground. Both she and Alex aswell as their monsters disappeared.

"What have you done?"

"I have hidden us from sight. Now Malik wont find you, and I will sneak up on him."

"You cant."

"Oh I can. When a King has his Fabled Bird card, I can kill him off."

"A Fabled Bird card?"

"Yeah. Each King has a certian Growth monster. One of the Five Fabled Bird cards. And Malik has his one on him. Golden Light Heart Eagle."

"Shes on about Golden Light Heart Eagle? But thats Morgans card. She doesn't know which world is which. I can use this." thought Alex.

"Back to the duel. When Carmilla is on the field. Once per turn I can special summon one Assistant from my grave. Appear Victoria!"

The Vampiress Assistant came back to the field. Her skin was very pale.

"Now I tribute her. But you take another 500 points!"

 **Alex LP: 1200 - 700**

"I'm really hating this." said Alex.

"When Victoria is tributed. I can banish one monster on the field. I take out your Logger!"

"Damnit."

"Now time to end this. Go Carmilla attack!"

"I play the trap. Digital Download. This allows me to special summon one Virus monster from my deck onto the field with 0 ATK/DEF then your monster must attack that monster. I special summon Virus Infection, in DEF mode."

 **Virus Infection ATK: 1000 DEF: 600 LVL 3 Dark/Machine (ATK: 0 DEF: 0)**

The monster was a dark like spore, it had dark spikes coming out of it.

Carmilla leaped onto the infection, destroying it.

"I play Infections effect. This destroys the monster which destroyed it!"

Carmilla let out a huge scream as the infection covered it, and destroyed it after.

"Nice move." said Rachel. "Your a fun guy, shame I will have to kill you after."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do. I set one card and end my turn."

 **Turn 7**

 **Alex LP: 700 Hand: 0**

 **Rachel LP: 1850 Hand: 0**

"I draw."

Alex looked over the hill, he could not see Malik. "Where are you Malik." thought Alex.

Rachel looked on at Alex. Her red eyes looking right into him.

"I tribute Virus Trojan to summon LVL 5 Virus Charlie. The monster was a small robot with the letter C on its head.

 **Virus Charlie LVL 5 ATK:2000 DEF:1600 Light/Machine**

"Now go Charlie, attack her directly!"

The robot charged up a attack in its hands and aimed it at Rachel directly.

"I don't want to end this duel yet. I play Zombie Barrier. If all monsters in my grave are Zombies. Then I can negate your attack. Plus I draw a card! "

Charlie's attacked faded before hitting Rachel.

"Fine. I play Charlie's effect, if I tributed a Virus monster to summon him.I can destroy one card on the field. I destroyed your Vampire Bite Card and I end there."

The card disappeared from Rachel's field.

 **Turn 8**

 **Alex LP: 700 Hand: 0**

 **Rachel LP: 1850 Hand: 1**

"Time for the final turn. draw!"

"I play the spell Blood Offering! This allows me to special summon one Vampiress monster in my hand or in my grave. Return Carmilla! However due to the effect of Blood Offering Carmilla's ATK is halved. "

 **Carmilla ATK: 1500**

"I could have won this duel before. Carmillas effect allows me to attack as many times X each assistant I used to fusion summon."

Alex remained silent. He saw Maliks purple jacket coming down the hill in the distance.

"Maliks here." thought Rachel. "I play Tribute To The Dead." A spell appeared. "This allows me to tribute a LVL 5 or above Zombie monster on the field. Then you take 100 points of damage for each card in both of our graves!"

Alex was ready for his defeat. Carmilla disappeared from the field, as dark electric zapped Alex's duel disk, making him scream in pain.

 **Alex LP: 700 - 0 Rachel Wins**

"ALEX!" shouted Malik, he was still invisible with Rachel. Malik was looking around the area. he could see no one.

Rachel pulled out her hand, ready to kill Alex. She then looked at Malik closing the distance. She had another sense in her head.

"Golden Light Heart Eagle. It.. it isn't Maliks card. There energy's aren't the same. Damnit." she said. "I cant kill a King without them having their Bird card."

"Hang on. We had Morgan back at our base, he had his card on him all the time. Why didn't you kill him there and then?" said Alex.

"Like I said, my fusion with Hannah failed. I can only appear when shes very angry. I can sometimes take over her body and see things for myself but thats it."

Malik got ever close to the invisible barrier.

"Killing someone takes to long. If Malik gets to close, the barrier will break. Think yourself lucky." Rachel touched Alex freeing him. "If you tell Malik about me or Hannah's real past, then I will kill her. Within."

Rachel faded away back into Hannah. Her black hair being replaced by blond hair, and her clothes going from black to Hannah's green and blue jeans.

As Rachel started to leave she said one last thing. "Alex the boxes are connected to each City's power source, the only way to shut them off all at once, is in Sampson's office. He has a master override switch. That will revert everyone to normal. Also he plans to use the Cyborgs to seal all duelists around the world. If this happens, then my destiny wont be furfilled."

Rachel winked at Alex as she transformed back to Hannah.

Hannah returned, she dropped to the floor. The barrier faded, Malik came seconds after.

"Alex Hannah are you OK?!"

"Yes.. I think?" said Hannah confused. "Did I get knocked out?"

"Yes you did. The teleport knocked you out. Thats why I called Malik here. We got the information Malik. Sampson has a override switch." said Alex.

"Good, anything else?"

"Yes... hes going to use the Cyborgs to seal people around the world. Malik, this is now global."

Malik stood silent. "He knew Sampson was now winning this war."

Alex looked at Hannah on the floor holding her head. "If you tell Malik about me or Hannah's real past, then I will kill her. Within." The words echoed in Alex's head.

 **Sampson's Office**

Sampson looked out his window. The Cyborgs were on the street, marching.

Some Cyborgs were sealing people, who were running away with their duel disks.

"This is great. The Cyborgs are flushing out all duelists, the Elite Squad and the DP could not find. There also sealing all the duelists in the other seven City's. There police forces cant cope."

A speaker came on Sampson's office. "MR SAMPSON! This is Elite Squad Commander Tyrus!"

"What is it Tyrus?"

"There... there are these Robots. There marching into our Elite Squad HQ. There sealing the DP and the Elite Squad?! What it this?!" Tyrus shouted, as screams could be heard in the background.

"Oh yes sorry." Sampson pushed a button on his desk.

"People of the City. This is your President. As you may see Cyborgs are sealing away the people who refused to stop dueling. These Cyborgs are a major step forward from the DP and the Elite Squad. With these Cyborgs we will be truly safe. " Sampson could be heard over a loudspeaker across the City.

"Do not fear, they are only sealing people with a duel disk. Those who gave up dueling are safe, so do not worry. Also you see, the DP and The Elite Squad, they betrayed me. They want to overthrow me! So they will be sealed aswell."

"Mr Sampson, why are you doing this? We backed you up, we want dueling gone aswell?" said Tyrus on the speaker.

Sampson stopped talking over the loudspeaker and returned to speaking to Tyrus.

"Yeah, I lied. Sorry. I do want dueling gone, but I also have a invasion beginning. That is why I wanted people sealed. For the energy. I could easily have banned dueling without sealing people. But had you known that, you would have stopped serving me. Only my science team knew everything, but they hardly put up a fight."

"Your a sick cruel man." said Tyrus. "Malik will- ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH." The sound of the Cyborgs could be heard.

"Mailk will fail. Yes he will." Sampson pushed one more button, this time it went to the Cyborgs. "Boys, once your done in the Eight City's. Track and locate all duel disks and their owners around the world. Then seal them. Project N.W will be complete once that is done."

Sampson looked at his duel disk in the corner of his room. It was destroyed. "My days of dueling are done." Sampson smirked as he drunk from a wine glass. As loud screams could be heard from outside.

 **A Safe house With Metal Doors**

People were inside a safe house. Men and women off all ages were watching the action unfold on a T.V Screen.

They were sitting down and eating. One man in a suit stood up. "I purpose a toast. To our wonderful President. Not only taking down all dueling, but turning our City into the perfect City.

People put up their cups and glasses. "To Mr Sampson!"

 **Rachel**

 **Vampiress Raven ATK: 500 DEF:400 LVL 3 Dark/Zombie**

 **If you control this card, you can speical any amount of Vampiress Assistants from your hand.**

 **If a Assistant was tributed you can attack directly with this card.**

 **Vampiress Bite/Continous Spell  
Each time a Vampiress monster is speical summoned, inflict 500 points of damge to your opponent**

 **Bat Back/Continous Trap**

 **Equip this to a Vampiress monster, then that card cant be destroyed this turn. Your opponents takes the equipped monsters DEF as damage, they draw a card.**

 **Vampiress Assistant Gabrielle and Victoria ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1 Dark/Zombie**

 **Victoria: Tribute this card, then destroy one card your opponent controls.  
Gabrielle: No effect given**

 **Vampiress Master Carmilla ATK: 3000 DEF: 1600 Dark/Zombie/Fusion**

 **One Vampiress monster + Any amount of Vampiress Assistants**

 **Once per turn you can speical summon one Vampiress Assistant from your grave.**

 **This card can attack X the amount of Assistants you used to Fusion summon this card.  
**

 **Blood Offering/Spell**

 **Speical summon one Vampiress monster from your grave. Its ATK is halved.**

 **Tribute To The Dead/Spell**

 **Tribute a LVL 5 or higher Zombie monster, inflict 100 points of damage to your opponent for card in your and your opponents grave.**

 **Zombie Barirer/Trap**

 **If all monsters in your grave are Zombies, negate a attack. Then draw a card.**

 **Alex**

 **Red X/Continous Spell**

 **Once per turn you can destroy one Virus monster on your field. Your opponent takes half the amount of damage during the turn this is used.**

 **Virus Infection ATK: 1000 DEF: 600 LVL 3 Dark/Machine**

 **When this card is destroyed, destroy the monster which destroyed it.**

 **Virus Charlie LVL 5 ATK:2000 DEF:1600 Light/Machine**

 **If you tributed a Virus monster to summon this card. You candestroy one card your opponent controls. You can only use this effect once.**


	26. Go Back To Go Forward

Malik Alex and Hannah were all sitting in the dirt. Malik was rubbing his head.

"So what do we do now?" said Hannah.

"How could I have let it get to this stage?" said Malik.

"What stage?"

"Sampson is now going around the world. People are getting sealed, its my fault."

"Are you serious?" said Alex. "We have had to deal with alot more then just Sampson. We know there are now Kings and different worlds out there. We had Morgan appear then get taken instead. None of this is on you."

"I could have been a better leader."

"Malik without you, we would have been caught by Sampson along time ago. Team Fightback exists purely because of you." said Hannah.

"No Hannah. I failed as leader. Sampson has won."

"How can you say that?" said Alex.

"Sampson has only gotten stronger. Our entire Duel Team got sealed because I refused to continue to help Sampson. My old friends got turned into a robot."

"Hows that your fault?" Hannah asked.

"Because it all links back to me. Everything falls back to me. I'm the one who caused the monsters to become real which led Sampson to being like this."

"Now hang on." Hannah said firmly. "We don't know it was you? You don't have any knowledge of being a King, and you don't have any powers like Morgan showed.

"No. But I know I did it. I'm sorry guys, but its over. Sampson has beaten me."

"So thats it were just going to give up?"

"No. I am." Malik stuttered. "I don't know what more to do." Malik collapsed into the dirt. His deck fell out of his pocket and scattered across the floor.

"Get a grip of yourself!" said Hannah. "You don't just give up."

"Sampson has beaten me Hannah. I'm useless now. Go, go to safety."

"He wants you feeling like this?" she said.

"Maybe. But it is all my fault."

"Fine." Alex stood up. "If thats what you want Malik. Then we will continue the fight, even if you wont." Alex begun to walk away.

"Alex. You cant?" Hannah put out her hand to stop him.

"We have to Hannah. Team Fightback is for people who are willing to do the impossible. We will do this without him."

"Go." said Malik. He spoke with disgrace of himself. "Hannah, go with Alex please."

"We cant beat him without you? All we have is Tribute summons. We need your Growth summons."

"I cant beat him. Get you and Alex to safety, maybe find someone who can stop Sampson and who didn't bring the whole City to its doom."

Hannah look despaired. She knew she couldn't convince Malik. She begun to walk away. Alex had already left the area.

Hannah stopped and turned around. "We never let you be leader Malik because you got everything right. We let you be Leader because you cared about everyone, you put everyone before you. You did jobs for Sampson because you wanted to protect us. Thats not a bad leader." Hannah walked away.

Malik looked blankly onwards. The wind blew his cards further away from him.

 **An Hour Later**

Malik was still sitting on the ground. He heard a noise in the sky. It sounded like metal hitting the wind.

Malik looked up. He saw a uncountable number of Cyborgs flying across the sky. The Cyborgs flew over Maliks head at high speed.

He was feeling even more despondent. "So there going abroad now?

"Scary isn't it?" said a voice from behind Malik.

Malik turned around. There stood a tall white male. He was wearing dark boots, ripped dark trousers and a black jacket. He had a white scarf around his mouth, he also had a stetson hat on.

Malik was taken back. "Who... who are you?" he stuttered.

"I remember this moment. And I regretted it ever since." the male spoke. He spoke with a deep voice.

"Are you working for Sampson?" Malik said.

The male walked over. He removed the white scarf around his neck and the stetson from his head.

Time seemed to be going slowly as the male reveled his face. His hair was purple with a blue streak going through it. The same hair as Maliks.

"Who are you?" Malik asked again.

Malik looked at his eyes. They were blue which was the same as his. The face looked like Maliks though it looked more rugged and had a scar on his right cheek.

"I think you know who I am."

"Your someone who looks like me but as an adult? Are you a Cyborg?"

"You know who I am Malik. Your just not wanting to believe it."

"You are not. Your not..."

The male pulled out his duel disk. It was the same as Maliks but it looked war torn. He then took out his deck. He pulled one card from it.

Malik let out a massive gasp. The male was showing Ragtag Phoenix.

"Your... your me? But... how?!"

"There we go." The adult Malik said.

"I don't... I don't understand?"

"I'm you Malik. From ten years in the future, from this date exactly."

"You...time traveled?"

The adult Malik nodded. "Your surprised? What a long ten years it has been. I was able to steal some of Sampson's technology and time travel back to this point."

"But... why? Why are you here?"

"Let me show you." Adult Malik took present Maliks hand. He pushed a button on his duel disk which he had attached to his left arm.

The pair disappeared.

 **Unknown Location**

The pair teleported into a clean, neat street. The buildings were as clean as anything, the houses were all painted white.

"Where are we?"

"Were home. The City. Or in this time, known as The Clean City."

"The Clean City?"

"Come on." Adult Malik walked down the street, Malik followed him. He reached a small alleyway, the pair walked down there.

Adult Malik opened up a sewer lid. Malik looked up to him.

"Get in then." Adult Malik said. "Quick before the Cyborgs come?"

"Cyborgs?"

"JUST GO!"

Malik jumped down the drain. Adult Malik followed and put the lid over.

Inside a dark tunnel was running clean water. Adult Malik walked across the sewer, Malik followed.

The pair reached a sideways passage, there was a metal door with a keyhole. Adult Malik opened the door. They both entered, it was then locked.

Inside was a small room with a bed, and a desk. There was alsoa map of the City.

"What is this place?" said Malik.

"This? This is my hideaway hole."

"Hideaway Hole?"

"Well I'm the most wanted man in the entire City."

"Hang on this City? This is my... our City?"

"Finally he gets it."

"What has happened?"

"We happened Malik. The day you quit as Team Fightbacks leader. The day I just took you from."

"How did all this happen because of me?"

"Because Malik. You gave up, that also made everyone lose hope. Team Fightback soon dissolved. You was the only person who was smart enough to lead the Team, you had the tactics, the knowledge of Sampson. Without you, it soon collapsed."

"What about Alex and Hannah. They wouldn't let the team stop?"

"They led a small team in the City. Because the Duel Team was sealed, they were leading people who had never dueled before into a war zone. They were quickly defeated by the Cyborgs and then captured by Sampson."

"What happened to them?"

"When they got captured Sampson wanted to make an example. He hurt them in public for being pro dueling. Eventually they were thrown into a cell, left to rot."

"So why didn't you go to save them?!"

"Because I needed a team to help get them out. I had no one left to turn to. After Alex, Hannah and the small team got captured, all remaining members of Team Fightback had to flee. They were quickly sealed by the Cyborgs.

Malik dropped to the floor. "What about Sampson and the City?"

"Sampson defeated all duelists around the world via his metal headed friends. Sampson shows the whole world that dueling is wrong. He soon reigns over all of it. Governments fall to his Cyborgs. He becomes what we were meant to be."

"He becomes..."

"He becomes King. King of this earth. To this day I don't know why we were chosen to be King of the World. But I know we would never have been like Sampson."

"Cant you use your powers?"

"Powers? I never gained any. Sampson won, we never learn what we should have become."

"What about the Fire World?"

"He invades it, and stops them. Sampson achieves everything he wanted."

"Everyone.. suffered because of me?"

"Yes."

"I'm... sorry." Malik didn't know what to say.

"The cheek." Future Malik picked Malik from sitting and threw him against the wall. "SORRY THATS ALL YOU CAN SAY?!"

"What else do you want me to say?"

"Nothing. I'm going to seal you."

"What?!

"If I seal you, then none of this will happen."

"But you wont exist either?!"

"I don't want to live like this anymore. Now hold still." Future Malik was about to tap his duel disk.

"NO." Malik went from sad to determined within a second. "I wont let you." Malik got out his duel disk and activated it."

"Fine. We will solve this in a duel."

"LETS GO!" both shouted.

 **Turn 1**

 **Malik Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

 **Future Malik Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

"I wont let you seal me. I summon Ragtag Alien."

 **Ragtag Alien ATK: 1700 DEF:1200 LVL 4. Dark/Reptile**

"I set two cards and end there."

 **Turn 2**

 **Malik Hand: 2 LP: 4000**

 **Future Malik Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

"I draw!"

"I summon Ragtag Alien!" The same monster appeared on future Maliks field.

 **Ragtag Alien ATK: 1700 DEF:1200 LVL 4. Dark/Reptile**

"What?! Your playing just like me?"

"Oh no Malik. I'm nothing like you, your a coward. Running away from things. I play the spell card Future Growth. This allows me to banish any number of monsters from my deck. Then I gain Gage Counters equal to what I banished. I banish ten worthless monsters. "

Future Malik threw ten cards into water passing them by in the sewer. Destroying them.

 **Future Malik Gage: 0 - 10**

"Worthless? Our monsters are not worthless?! You don't destroy your own cards?""

"There weak, they serve no purpose. Just like you Malik? Isn't that how you feel?"

"Of course they serve a purpose! There a part of your team. You don't give up your monsters!?"

"So why did you give up on your team?"

Malik was gob smacked. His future self made a valid point.

"Next from my hand. I summon Ragtag Witch. If I control a Ragtag, she can appear."

 **Ragtag Witch ATK: 500 DEF: 200 Dark/Spellcaster LVL 1/Foundation**

"You take 400 points of damage when she is summoned."

 **Malik LP: 4000 - 3600 Future Malik Gage: 10 - 12**

"Now I have reached the full gage. I pay four counters, this allows me to grow Ragtag Witch!"

 **Future Malik Gage: 12 - 8**

"Appear Ragtag Phoenix." The mighty bird flew onto the field.

 **Ragtag Phoenix ATK: 2500 DEF:2000 Gage LVL: 4 /Growth Monster/Light/Winged Beast**

"I play the spell card, No More. This allows me to target one monster on the field then I send every card in my deck, hand, grave, and field apart from the targeted monster. And then banish them."

Future Malik threw the other cards in the water. "This allows me to double the ATK points of the monster I targeted."

 **Ragtag Phoenix ATK: 5000**

"Next I play the continuous spell Banish Force. If I have no cards in my deck, grave or hand and only one monster on the field. Then I can not lose the duel when I cant draw no more cards. Also one monster on the field doubles its ATK points! But you also draw a card."

Malik drew one card.

 **Ragtag Phoenix ATK: 10000**

Malik stood there looking at his own monster facing him.

"Now then finally I play the card Gage Misery. If I have more then 5 Gage Counters, I can get rid off all of them. Then I can reduce my opponents LP to just 100!"

"What?!"

 **Future Malik Gage: 8 - 0 Malik LP: 3600 - 100**

"Now then. Finish this off Ragtag Phoenix. Phoenix Flare!"

The mighty bird unleashed its huge purple wings, releasing purple arrows directly at Malik.

"Game over." Future Malik said.

"I play the trap Ragtag Shield!"

"Yeah im sorry but that wont work, Phoenixs main effect kicks in, during my turn I can negate a card effect!"

"I don't think so. I play the trap Defense Draw! This negates any damage to 0 and I draw a card!"

A forcefield blocked Ragtag Phoenixs attack.

"Fine. I end there."

 **Turn 3**

 **Malik Hand: 4 LP: 100**

 **Future Malik Hand: 0 LP: 4000**

"I draw!"

Malik looked at his card, then back to his future self. "I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Why am I like this? Why are you destroying your own cards, in the game and in person?"

"Because these cards are for weak people. I was weak. I don't want to use them."

"But there a major part of who we are. They have been there ever since the start?"

"When the going gets tough, the tough get going. I don't need these weak cards."

"When they work together they are very very strong."

"Give up Malik. You cant win this, let me seal you. Its time to end this once and for all."

"As you said the tough get going. And I'm going to beat you and knock some sense into you. You don't give up on a duel, ever. You don't give up on anyone or anything, thats something I now see!"

"Then show me Malik, show me."

"Of course. I special summon Ragtag Doll!" The monster was a old torn looking, stuffed girl doll with blonde hair. She had R on her shirt.

 **Ragtag Doll ATK: 800 DEF: 2000 Dark/Spellcaster/Foundation**

"When my opponent controls a special summoned monster, I can special summon her. I play her second effect, when shes on the field I can special summon one card from my hand in DEF mode. Appear Effect Picker!" It was a small robot was a light.

 **Effect Picker ATK:500 DEF:200 LVL 2 Dark/Machine**

 **Malik Gage: 0 - 2**

"I play Effect Pickers effect, it allows me to send one LVL 4 or below card from my deck to the grave, then it gains its effect. I send Ragtag Swordsman to the grave and Effect Picker gains its effect."

 **Malik Gage: 2 - 3**

"If I control a Ragtag monster on the field, Swordsman can slash the ATK points of one monster on the field by half!"

Effect Pickers light on top of its head spun around and Ragtag Phoenix lowered in ATK.

 **Phoenix ATK: 5000**

"Next I special summon my Ragtag Witch since I control one Ragtag on my field and you take 400 points of damage!"

 **Ragtag Witch ATK: 500 DEF: 200 Dark/Spellcaster LVL 1/Foundation**

 **Future Malik LP: 4000 - 3600 Malik Gage: 3 - 6  
**

"I play the spell Ragtag Double Up. I negate one Ragtag monster effect, then I can special summon one Ragtag monster from my deck with ATK lower then it. I negate my Aliens effect, to special summon Ragtag Boxer!"

 **Ragtag Boxer ATK: 0 DEF: 1000 LVL 4 Dark/Warrior**

"0 ATK. What are you, Sampson?"

"Very funny. You should know what this monster does. This card gains ATK X 1000 for each Ragtag on the field.

 **Boxer ATK: 3000**

 **Malik Gage: 6 -7  
**

"I pay four gage counters to grow my Witch. Appear Ragtag Phoenix!"

 **Ragtag Phoenix ATK: 2500 DEF:2000 Gage LVL: 4 /Growth Monster/Light/Winged Beast]**

 **Malik Gage: 7 - 3  
**

"I pay two gage counters, this allows my Phoenix to trim your Phoenix's wings and half its ATK!"

 **Malik Gage: 3 - 1  
**

 **Ragtag Phoenix ATK: 5000 - 2500**

"Next I banish my Swordsman from the grave. This allows one of my monsters to increase its ATK by Swordsmans ATK until the end of the turn.

 **Ragtag Swordsman ATK: 1000 DEF: 400 Dark/Warrior**

 **Malik Gage: 1 - 2  
**

 **Ragtag Phoenix ATK: 2500 - 3500**

"Time to end this. I play the spell card Attack Rebound. I can transfer all my monsters ATK onto a special summoned monster!"

 **Doll: 0 Alien: 0 Effect Picker: 0 Boxer: 0**

 **Ragtag Phoenix ATK: 9500**

"Now that is how you power up a monster, not through destroying your cards. But by teamwork. I bet you regret making those decisions, leaving you with no back up cards."

"No I don't regret it."

"What? Why?!"

"I made a choice, a choice which i thought was the right one. If I made the choice thinking it was right, why would I regret it."

"I... I never looked at it that way before. Hang on. First you tell me about regret, then you get my teamwork feeling back again. Is this... a test?"

Future Malik laughed, he clapped. "Took you long enough Malik. I had to teach myself lessons I never was told."

Malik was gob smacked.

"You no longer believed you was a good leader, but if you make the decision you thought was right. You cant regret it. Malik your a fine leader, not once have you ever ever made a decision for yourself. You only think of your team, that sounds like a good leader to me."

"I... I have been quite stupid haven't I."

"Not just that. Your still feeling the regret from sealing people away and other things, like Morgan disappearing. You cant. Yes you did some bad stuff and some mistakes aswell, but the past cant change. Change the future is the only thing you can do, and you cant do that by living your life in regret!"

"Alex and Hannah told me the same thing once. I should have never lost faith in that."

"You also lost your faith in teamwork, you was worried you would mess up. But in a team effort, every part is needed, Malik you are the heartbeat. Without you, nothing happens." NOW BRING ME YOUR BEST SHOT!

Malik laughed to himself. "The only person who could get through to me is myself. That is quite something. OK, Ragtag Phoenix, finish myself off!"

Present Maliks Phoenix flew into the air and repeated his counterparts same attack. It hit the future version of the monster in the stomach, destroying it.

 **Future Malik LP: 4000 - 0 Present Malik Wins.**

Future Malik was knocked onto his back. He got up and laughed.

Malik walked over to him. "But your cards are now destroyed, you wont have them?"

"Your going to change the timeline aren't you? I wont need them. " Future Malik put atime travel device on Malik. "Never give it up Malik. The City needs you. Stop Sampson."

"Don't you worry." Malik looked at his deck. "I needed a wake up call. I was to busy living with regret and everything else. Not only seeing what happens in the future, but talking to someone with the same issues as me. That helps."

"Do you think you can beat Sampson? He will be stronger then before."

"I don't back down from a duel remember? Derek will lose and face justice for his crimes."

"Now thats the Malik I know. Confident."

"You made those cards just to test me didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

" We wont blow up the world or something if we shake hands will we? Y'know timetravel stuff."

"I don't know? Lets try!"

The two Maliks did a very manly shake between. Both as strong as each other. "A little risk aswell. Your fine now" future Malik said.

Future Malik clicked the device. It begun to beep. "Malik it has been a honor."

"No. The honor is all mine, its not often I have said this about myself, but. I'm pretty damn proud of myself today."

"Back at you. Soon to be King." said future Malik bowing. The pair both laughed at each with present Malik then disappeared.

 **The Present**

Malik landed back to where he was. Malik looked to the sky and it was exactly the same as when he left. He knew the time was exactly the same. "No time to lose." Malik looked at the time travel device, it disappeared.

Malik begun to run and run. He could see prints in the dirt. He followed them.

Hannah and Alex were walking towards there base. Soon they heard running behind them. They looked behind and saw Malik.

"Malik!" the pair said.

"You sound surprised?"

"Well you did just give up back there?" said Alex.

"Well, lets say I had a bit of help."

"From who?" said Hannah

"A very very long story. But thats for another day, now we have to get to Sampson's office, and turn that override on."

Alex and Malik put out there hands and clenched there fists around each. "Nice to have you back Malik."

"OK now were back to normal. Lets take down Sampson, get our City back and save Morgan." shouted Hannah.

 **Cards**

 **Malik**

 **Effect Picker ATK:500 DEF:200 LVL 2 Dark/Machine**

Once per turn, send one LVL 4 or below card from your deck to the grave. This card gains that cards effect during this turn.

 **Ragtag Doll ATK: 800 DEF: 2000 Dark/Spellcaster**

If your opponent controls a special summoned monster, special summon this card from your hand.

If this card is on the field, you can special summon one LVL 4 or below monster from your hand in DEF mode.

 **Ragtag Boxer ATK: 0 DEF: 1000 LVL 4 Dark/Warrior**

This card gains 1000 ATK points X each Ragtag monster you control on the field.

 **Ragtag Swordsman ATK: 1000 DEF: 400 LVL 4 Dark/Warrior**

If you control a Ragtag monster other then this card, you can half the ATK of one monster on the field.

Banish this card, then target one Ragtag monster on the field, it gains this cards ATK, until the end of your turn.

 **Attack Rebound/Spell**

Target one special summoned monster you control, then decrease all other monsters ATK you control to 0 then add that total onto the targeted monster.

 **Aborted Timeline Malik**

 **Future Growth/Spell**

Banish any amount of monsters from your deck, increase your Gage by the amount you banished.

 **No More/Spell**

Target one monster on your field, banish all cards in your deck, hand, grave and your field expect the targeted monster. Double the ATK points of the targeted card.

 **Banish Force/Continuous Spell**

You cant lose the duel if there are no more cards to draw from your deck and if all but one card is in your banish zone. Double the ATK of one monster on the field. Your opponent draws one card.

 **Gage Misery/Spell**

If you have over 5 Gage Counters, remove them and then reduce your opponents lifepoints to 100 LP


	27. It Begins

**Thank you to TigerExclipseX5 for the favorite and follow. Also D3lph0xL0v3r, thanks again for the review.**

"Are you sure you weren't y'know dreaming?" question Hannah.

The team were sitting at their warehouse base, people in the background were walking around with duel disks on. There was a blueprint of the City on the table.

"I traveled in time Hannah. Its true. I saw what happens if I didn't lead."

"Heck we have different planets, Kings and Androids flying around the world. Time Travel is hardly impossible these days." said Alex.

"So the entire world is ruled by Sampson as a dictatorship." Hannah replied.

"Yes. The entire earth is nothing more then people agreeing with each other. Under his reign. And that will be our future if we cant beat Sampson."

"Right. So were all agreed then? With the DP and Elite Squad gone, all we have to deal with is the Androids. Get rid of them and get Malik to Sampson's office." relied Alex.

"Yes but the Androids are much more powerful. Sampson could easily withdraw them from other Countries just to defend himself." said Malik.

"Which is why were going to use this." Alex put a metal like grenade onto the table. It had a blue graphic screen, it was digital.

"An EMP?" said Hannah.

"Yes. But not just any old EMP. I used Morgans teleporter, with the energy that thing kicks. This thing will knock out all Androids within the Eight City's, and while its active any Androids within a mile of the City will also get knocked out. So Sampson wont be able to call a retreat."

"Yes but it wont work in Sampson's building. Ever since me and Hannah raided the jails, Sampson has made it EMP proof. So any Androids in there will need to be dealt with the old fashion way." Malik answered back.

"Yes, which is why were taking everyone in our Team who knows how to duel to the City. Even though they don't have the skill of our Duel Team. There the best we got. They along with me and Hannah will be able to deal with them." Alex walked over to a table. "OK. Its time."

Malik and Hannah walked over aswell. There was three duel disks, along with three decks. The three picked up their decks and put on there duel disks, placing the deck inside.

"Have you made any changes to your deck Malik?" Hannah said facing Malik.

"Yes, I did it last night. These 40 cards will be what decides our future."

"Your lucky to be able to switch around cards, me and Alex have had to use the same cards for the last few years."

"When this is over. People will be able to duel again, and all normality will return."

Malik ran over to the table and stood on it.

"OK, everyone please I have a message." Everyone slowly gathered Malik around the table, they were wondering what was to be said.

"Today is the day. The day this team was built for. The day we take down Sampson. All of us here are either duelists, or people who wanted to flee the City. But we all share one goal. Get rid of the evil man. We have lost people, including our Duel Team. But we will fight for them. We focus on the people whose souls are currently in the Androids. We can free them. We will deal with the sealed people after."

Malik walked along the table. "Those who will not be coming along with us will remain here with the base on full lock down. Those brave people who have volunteered to help us. Some of you wont survive, some will lose and you will be sealed by the Androids. But this is bigger then all of us now, the whole world is at threat. We must step up to the plate, and cant lose this... thank you." Malik got off the table.

There was a brief moment of silence. Then a huge round of clapping followed around the room, which got louder and louder.

Hannah and Alex gave Malik the thumps up. "Nice speech." said Hannah. "Did you take lessons?!"

"OK. New Duel Team. Put these on your shirt." Malik shouted. Alex handed out little computer chips with tape to everyone.

"I was able to make our own teleport device even better. We can now teleport as many people." said Alex. "We will teleport right inside the City. Anyone who wishes to back out now, then do so."

No one backed out. Hannah Alex and Malik put the clips on there outfits. The other duelists also did the same. "OK then. Lets roll." said Malik.

The three nodded at each other. "Lets do this guys." Hannah replied.

Alex placed the teleport device on his wrist. He pushed the button. Everyone disappeared in blue aura.

 **Sampson's Science Lab**

Sampson was in the Science lab. He was looking the Project N.W. It was a huge green machine. It large metal pipes on top of it, and there was a small computer control panel. In the middle was a small phone box like room. It had a glass door.

Sampson walked over to it. He went inside the small room. "So this is the teleporter which will take me to the Fire World. How is the seal energy doing?"

A scientist walked over. "We are close Sir. The Androids have made a superb amount of sealing. We estimate we need at least 100 more."

"Perfect. That should be another half an hour at worst." Sampson stepped out. He looked at it. "Everything is finally coming together."

A Android walked into the room and with a robotic voice said. "Sir. We have detected teleport energy. It appears to be Team Fightback."

"WHAT?!" screamed Sampson. "The Ten Androids didn't beat Malik. It was ten V one. How could he have won?"

"Sir with respect. But how did you not know. I thought Malik was the main aim." said a scientist.

"He isn't the main aim anymore. And how dare you answer back to me. I am your superior!"

"Sorry I am sorry."

"No. I'm soon to take this earth into a new age. We don't need people arguing. Android eliminate this man."

"Yes Sir."

"No.. No Sorry NO!" said the scientist, he was to scared to run.

"Tough." said Sampson calmly.

Sampson turned his back. Lazer sounds could be heard. Sampson turned around, he saw a pile of ash on the floor.

"Now. Take out Malik. Recall everyone from the duties."

"Yes Sir." said the Android.

Sampson looked around at the other workers standing around. "Well. GET ON WITH IT."

 **The City**

Everyone appeared in the City. The duel team had at least twenty people in it.

"Go time." said Alex. He dropped the EMP grenade.

A few seconds ticked by. By then the Androids in the City had seen the group.

They flew towards the group. "Alex why isn't it working?!" said Hannah.

"It will!" The robots flew closer.

"Damnit!" she said in a panicky tone.

The Androids got within a arms reach, but then a huge explosion occurred. All the robots began to spark and smoke. They fell to the floor.

"Told ya." Alex said to Hannah.

"Yeah cutting it close! And its you, not ya."

"You two have enough time to banter with each other later." said Malik. "Everyone get to the building. You know where your going. Either the top or the bottom.

"Yes Malik." the duelists said, as they ran off.

A huge blue bubble then surrounded the City. In the background you could see Androids in every inch of the Sky.

One by one they flew into the blue bubble. Shocking themselves. "The EMP works great Alex." said Malik.

"Yes. It should hold for at least a hour. Now go Malik, me and Hannah will take the bottom."

"I will go above then. Damnit why did Sampson have to teleport proof his office."

"He had enough technology to do it. Thankfully he didn't have enough for the whole City." said Alex.

"Guys good luck." Malik put out his hand to Alex and Hannah.

Hannah looked at it. She ignored it and swung her arms around Malik. "Stay safe please Malik."

Malik also hugged back. "I will."

Alex also joined in. "Guess were Team hugging then. Malik. Look after yourself. Right?"

The three let go of each other. "I will Alex. You two, return home safe. Now get to the electrical room. We cant win without it."

"Yes and Malik remember the weapon can only used once." said Alex.

Hannah and Alex ran off towards the bottom. Malik left for the top.

 **Sampson's Office**

Sampson looked at the three via CCTV. He was close to red in the face.

"A EMP. How could they?!" Sampson threw his computer onto the floor, breaking it.

He stood up. "The whole building is on maximum lock down though. No one can make it through my door. The whole room is teleport proof. I have Androids guarding my door. I will be OK." Sampson was starting to lose it.

 **Staircase Hannah and Alex**

Hannah and Alex ran up the stairs. They looked around and reached a corridor. There was two duelists, they were on there knees.

"No!" said Hannah.

The Cyborgs chest plate slipped down and the two turned into blue aura. "Damnit!" shouted Hannah.

"Weaklings. You two are next." said the two Cyborgs.

"Lets do it." said Alex and Hannah at the same time, activating there duel disks.

 **Staircase Malik**

Malik was also running, this time down the stairs. He looked at his duel disk.

"Hannah and Alex are in a duel. Good luck guys."

Malik swiped the screen with this finger. "We have lost eight duelists already, but we have beaten four. Thats something."

Malik also reached a corridor. He saw a Android losing to a male duelist. Malik ran over. "Good job."

"Sorry Malik. I could only draw."

The robot disappeared and the duelist was also sealed. Malik gritted his teeth. "DAMNIT."

A Android appeared before Malik. He had his arm/duel disk set.

Malik activated his. "Lets make this quick."

 **Hannah and Alex**

"Take them out Outlaw John!" Said Hannah pointing towards one of the Androids.

Outlaw John jumped high on his horse, and reigned down bullets towards the Android.

 **Android #1 LP: 2000 - 0 Hannah Wins.**

"Go Virus Delta." Shouted Alex as he finished up his duel.

The small robot was a D on its head fired a electrical blast at a blank field Android.

 **Android #2 LP: 1900 - 0 Alex Wins.**

The androids disappeared as Alex and Hannah put there cards back into their deck. "Well thats two down." said Alex.

"Yes. Lets go." replied Hannah. "The power core should be close."

 **Malik**

"Go Fire Swordsman. Fire Slash!" Malik was pointing towards a Android.

The on fire warrior slashed the Android directly.

 **Android LP: 800 - 0 Malik Wins.**

The android disappeared from the floor. Malik begun to run further down the hall, he turned left. He saw Sampson's office door.

He saw five Androids protecting it.

"Oh for gods sake."

 **Inside Sampson's Office**

Sampson was sitting down. He was sweating.

"Maliks outside. He cant. He just cant..."

Sampson heard one by one the Androids falling to the floor. "He cant... he cant."

Malik was outside. The five Androids disappeared. Malik walked towards the fully bolted metal door.

Malik knocked on it. "Derek open up. End this."

No answer was heard. "Fine. Guess we need to do it the hard way." Malik swiped his touchscreen on his duel disk right again. He pushed a red button.

Maliks duel disk lit up. He placed his ace card on his duel disk. "Ragtag Phoenix, blow open that wall!"

Ragtag Phoenix flew into the corridor, it unleashed its mighty fire blast at the metal door.

As it made contact, smoke filled the room. A massive hole was in the room.

Phoenix disappeared. Malik ran into the room.

"DEREK!"

Malik was in a empty office, he looked right. He saw Sampson's duel arena open. Sampson was inside. He was pushing a wall panel. He was looking nervous.

"YOUR NOT ESCAPING!" Malik ran over to Sampson, he grabbed onto the arm as the pair disappeared.

 **Science Room**

The pair appeared outside Project N.W. Sampson was shocked.

"Malik you little brat. Where are the Androids!" Sampson was speaking to scientists.

"None are available Sir!"

"THEN YOU TAKE HIM OUT!"

"We don't duel Sir!" the Scientists ran out of the room.

"Cowards! Each one of you!"

Malik was laughing. "Are you done?"

"How... How did you blow open my secure door."

"Easy Derek. Alex was able to rebuild the machine he built which turns monsters real for a few seconds. Remember? He built the machine to see how the explosion happened."

"You took out my Android Army?"

"No. We know you changed the models. If they lost in duel there souls would return to the soul box and enter a new Android body. Good move, that way they dont die and self destruct."

"The last Androids self destructing wasnt affordable. But that wont be a problem, I will just seal you myself!"

"In a duel?!"

"I don't duel anymore Malik. Sorry I destroyed my duel disk."

Sampson ran over to Malik ready to punch him. Malik dodged the punch and punched Sampson in the stomach, knocking him backwards.

Malik walked over to Sampson. "End this Derek. Time to face your crimes."

Sampson begun to laugh. "I guess you win this battle Malik. You are much stronger then me. I hate you. I hate every bone in your body. I want you dead."

"You said I always had a place here? Why do you want me dead?"

"Because Malik. I have seen your true colours."

Sampson got back up. Sampson raised his hand. A duel disk appeared.

"What?! How are you doing that?"

"A person came here called Blaze. I think you know him."

"Blaze came here?!"

"Oh yes. I want my Androids to evolve, this guy had powers beyond belief. I was able to get a DNA sample from him before he teleported away."

"You put some of Blazes powers in you? There from a different world? You don't know what that could do to your body?!"

"Well I can create a duel disk from thin air. I injected this into just incase I needed to duel as a last resort. And this will be it. When I beat you I will... kill you."

"What?! Sampson this is crazy. Please, this isn't healthy."

Sampson was speaking with a angry voice tone. "I can only use these powers after beating someone in a duel. Which is a hitch. No worries I will beat you, like I did to the test subject."

"You... you killed someone earlier?!"

"Oh yes. The fire was most pleasant."

"DEREK! This isn't right. Your sick, please stop this!"

"Why do you care Malik."

"Because... even though you used me. You still raised me, and I will never forget that."

Sampson laughed. "The feeling isn't mutual. And soon you shall perish in flames."

Malik activated his duel disk. "Derek. How many people have suffered because of you?"

"Me? Not many. What about Malik? Your the one who caused the explosion... remember?"

Malik shook his head."I might have... I might have not. But I cant dwell on that. Lets go!"

"I will prove you cant just over it."

 **Turn 1**

 **Malik Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

 **Sampson Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

"I will go first." Malik looked at his deck. "Guys. This is it." Malik thought to himself as he spoke to his deck.

"I summon Ragtag Tiger to the field!"

 **Ragtag Tiger ATK: 1700 DEF: 800 LVL 4 Light/Beast**

"His ATK increases X 100 for card in your hand until the end of the turn."

 **Tiger ATK: 2200 Malik Gage: 0 - 1 (Effect)**

"I set two cards and my turn. Tigers effect ends here."

 **Tiger ATK: 1700**

 **Turn 2**

 **Malik Hand: 2 LP: 4000 Gage: 1**

 **Sampson Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

"Getting a counter on board first, interesting. I draw!"

"You know whats first Malik. I play the field spell Nothingness!"

The whole laboratory turned into nothing but whiteness. "This effect makes all monsters ATK on the field 0!"

 **Tiger ATK: 0**

"Next I play the continuous spell card, Gage Power, I will describe what it does later, but now I summon Blank Sphere!"

 **Blank Sphere: ATK: 0 DEF:0 LVL 1 Light/Fairy**

"Its just like before Malik. This card can gain the oringal ATK points of your monster!"

 **Sphere ATK: 1700 Sampson Gage: 0 - 1**

"I play the spell Blank Duplicate. This allows me to special summon Blank Tokens in each unused monster space, so appear 4 tokens!"

 **Blank Tokens ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Light/Fairy**

Each one as a small Disc. All were colourless.

"Now I play the spell Blank Increase. This allows me to tribute any amount of Blank monsters in exchange for gage counters X the amounted I tributed, so be gone Blank Tokens."

 **Sampson Gage: 1 - 5**

"Next I special summon Blank Diamond!"

 **Blank Diamond ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1 Light/Fairy/Foundation Sampson Gage: 5 - 6**

"I can special summon this card if I have Nothiness in play. Now my Gage Power card activates, I double my Gage Counter by sending one card from my deck to the grave once per turn. I send Blank Star to the grave."

"WHAT?!" Malik was stunned.

"I'm in control of making cards Malik. Since we run a limited gage I had to think of ways to power it up, I send Blank Star to the grave. Even if there slighty unfair. I will do anything to win! Im in charge here, no one tells me what I can and cannot make. Dueling will be gone forever!"

 **Sampson Gage: 6 - 12**

"I pay seven counters, I grow Diamond!"

 **Sampson Gage: 12 - 5**

"Appear before me Blank Triangle!"

 **Blank Triangle ATK:0 DEF:0 G LVL 7 Light/Fair/Growth**

"I pay its main gage effect, by paying two counters, this card destroys a monster with 0 ATK."

 **Sampson Gage: 5 - 3**

"Damnit."

The monster shot a colorless beam at Tiger.

"Then you take damage equal to its oringal ATK!"

Malik was hit by a massive wave of damage. He held his hands up to protect his face.

 **Malik LP: 4000 - 2300**

"Malik your such a weakling. You might have nearly beaten me before you was taken from the dome. But trust me you are not going to win this, I have only gotten better. While you have gotten worse."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"I know what this world is called."

"You what?"

"There's the Fire World. Also I now know there's a Light World. thanks to Blazes DNA, I can also access his memory. But he told me what this World is."

"What?" Malik said firmly.

"Your the King... of the Dark World!"

"Dark World? But thats not right. That would mean..."

"Your evil. Yes. But since you cant access your memories, its does not matter. I wonder why that is..."

Malik tried to contain his angry and anxiety. "Make your move!"

"Fine. I pay one counter, from Triangle. This stops you activating any cards this turn."

 **Sampson Gage: 3 - 1**

"I don't think so Sampson, I special summon Ragtag Wizard in DEF mode.!"

 **Ragtag Wizard ATK: 1500 DEF: 800 Light/Spellcaster**

"When my opponent activates a card effect, this card can appear on the field. But also that effect cant be used at all during this turn!"

 **Malik Gage: 1 - 3 (Effect X 2)**

"Fine then. Blank Sphere, take out his Wizard!"

Malik stood prepared.

 **Next Time: Malik and Sampson continue to battle head on with all there might. As Sampson summons his strongest monster, a devastating truth is revealed.**

 **Malik**

 **Ragtag Wizard ATK: 1500 DEF: 800 Light/Spellcaster**

If your opponent activates a effect you can speical summon this card from your hand.

Then that card effect can not be used during this turn.

 **Sampson**

 **Blank Diamond ATK: 0 DEF: 0 LVL 1 Light/Fairy/Foundation**

Speical summon this card if you have the field spell Nothingness in play.

 **Blank Duplicate**

Speical summon Blank Tokens (ATK: 0 DEF:0) to the field in each monster zone not being used on your side of the field.

 **Gage Power/Continous Spell**

Discard 1 card from your deck, then double your gage counter. This can only be used once per turn and only duing Main Phase 1 and 2.


	28. The Truth

**Turn 2 - Sampson Attacking**

 **Malik LP: 2300 Gage: 3 Hand: 1**

Malik controls Ragtag Wizard (ATK: 0 DEF: 800) in face up DEF mode with 2 set spells/traps.

 **Sampson LP: 4000 Gage: 1 Hand: 0**

Sampson controls Blank Sphere (ATK: 2100 DEF: 0) and Blank Triangle (ATK: 0 DEF: 0) He controls the field spell Nothingness and the continuous spell Gage Power.

 **Sampson is attacking Ragtag Wizard with Blank Sphere.**

"Go Blank Sphere, destroy his Wizard!"

Blank Sphere fired a colorless beam at the Wizard who was sitting in DEF mode.

"I play the trap Ragtag Shield. This stops my monster from taking damage, but its second effect is the important one. And that monster attacking is then destroyed.

A metal shield with the letter R engraved on it appeared before Wizard. The beam bounced off the shield and back at Blank Sphere, destroying it.

"Fine. I end my turn there." Maliks shield disappeared.

 **Turn 3**

 **Malik LP: 2300 Gage: 3 Hand: 1**

 **Sampson LP: 4000 Gage: 1 Hand: 0**

"I draw!"

"I cant destroy his Blank spells and traps because while he controls a Blank monster they cant be got rid off." thought Malik.

Sampson looked very confident, like he had changed inside.

"I summon Ragtag Goose!"

 **Ragtag Goose ATK:1200 DEF: 600 LVL 4 (ATK: 0)**

"That monster?!"

"Yes that monster. This card can destroy one spell or trap once per turn, then you take 500 points of damage. I destroy your Gage Power card!"

The spell card was destroyed from Sampson's field. **Malik Gage: 3 - 5 (Effect, Destroyed Spell)**

 **Sampson LP: 4000 - 3500**

"Next up appear Ragtag Witch!"

 **Ragtag Witch ATK: 500 DEF: 200 Dark/Spellcaster LVL 1/Foundation**

"She can appear when I control another Ragtag, also you take 600 points of damage!"

 **Sampson LP: 3500 - 2900 Malik Gage: 5 - 7 ( Effect X 2)**

"Derek, you do have something here. Your teleport to the Fire World. When I beat you.. I will go to the Fire World and save my friend Morgan."

"Morgan? King of the Light World. The coward who ran from King Henry."

"King Henry? Hes the one in charge of the Fire World?"

"Yes. Thanks to Blazes memory's my invasion of the Fire World will be a success."

"I have seen that future I wont let that happen! I pay four counters to grow my Witch."

 **Malik Gage: 7 - 3**

"Spread your mighty gold wings, fly to the sky. Golden Light Heart Eagle!"

 **Golden Light Heart Eagle ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600 Gage LVL 4 Light/Winged Beast/Growth (ATK: 0)**

"Another new Growth monster?! Blazes memory's didn't tell me this." said Sampson

"Maybe you didn't get everything. I pay two counters. This allows me to increase Eagles ATK by 500 X for each monster you control!"

 **Malik Gage: 3 - 1 Eagle ATK: 500**

"Now go. Golden Ray!" yelled Malik pointing towards Blank Triangle."

Eagle flew into the sky and flapped its wings. A golden aura came from it which turned into a arrow. Breaking Sampson's monster.

 **Sampson LP: 2900 - 2400 Malik Gage: 1 - 3 (Destroyed Monster)**

"I end there."

 **Turn 4**

 **Malik LP: 2300 Gage: 3 Hand: 0**

 **Sampson LP: 2900 Gage: 1 Hand: 0**

"I draw!"

Sampson laughed at his drawn card. "Oh Malik. I thank you."

Malik was taken aback. "Why?"

"First of all if I have no monsters on my field. Blank Star can appear from my grave. Remember I sent this to the grave a few turns ago."

 **Blank Star ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Light/Fairy Sampson Gage: 1 - 2 (Effect)**

"Now then when this card is the only monster card on the field. I can add one Blank spell card to my hand. I add the continuous spell Blank Reversal and I play it! This prevents all monsters whose oringal ATK was 0 from being destroy, and I take no damage from battles involving them."

"Yes and all my monsters which get destroyed are banished. You used that card in our first duel."

"You mean the first duel in which you opposed me."

"You banned dueling, someone had to speak up."

"Even though I used you Malik, I grew to respect you and care for you. Like a close friend."

"Close friends don't do what you did."

"I had a the perfect reason. Someone caused the explosion, they were never caught."

"No... they were never caught were they." said Malik in a thinking tone.

"What are you getting at Malik."

"Wow. I have been so stupid. So so so stupid!"

"What!" demanded Sampson.

"You had a entire police force at your disposal. And you was unable to track down one criminal. "

"Its harder then you think Malik."

"That night of the explosion, when the monsters became real and made people disappear. There was only one way for someone to make monsters real, as Alex recreated to find out. You had to have access to the holographic system. You arrived just before the monsters became real, and you was able to escape with Tyrus without getting involved."

"Your not saying Malik."

"I am. You Sampson are the one who created the explosion!" said Malik pointing in rage.

"You always had a good imagination Malik. But no. It was you. Your King powers caused it."

"I was wondering that. But not once can I remember having my powers. So why would I get them at that precise time? I wasn't even at the stadium that night."

Sampson looked irked.

 **Power Core**

Hannah and Alex made there way up some stairs. They opened a door and looked around. There was no Androids to be seen.

They entered the door and shut it. The room was dark, Alex turned on the light switch.

Inside was a massive computer room. It was computer servers stacked on top of each.

There was a main computer in the middle. Alex and Hannah walked over.

"How long do we have?" said Hannah.

"Well our duelists are slowly falling, but so are the Androids. We have at least twenty more minutes left of the EMP. We need to find the override.

Alex put a computer stick into the main computer. He typed something on the keyboard and Maliks duel came on screen.

"OK lets find this override switch."

 **Duel**

"Believe what you want Malik. But now I know it was your fault . I will take you down. I play Blank Draw. Now by banish any amount of Blank monsters, I can draw the same amount of cards new cards! I banish Star,Sphere,Triangle,Diamond. I draw four new cards!"

Sampson looked at his new hand. "However my opponent can draw half of what I drew."

Malik drew two cards. "Now then, I summon Blank Cuboid!"

 **Blank Cuboid ATK:0 DEF:0 LVL 1 Light/Fairy/Foundation**

"His effect allows me to special summon one LVL 1 monster with 0 ATK from my deck. Appear Blank Cone!" **Sampson Gage: 2 - 3 (Effect)**

 **Blank Cone ATK:0 DEF:0 LVL 1 Light/ Fairy**

"Cones effect activates, when its summoned it destroys all monsters whose ATK were 0 this turn. Since Blank Reversal is in play, my monsters are safe, but your eagle isn't!"

Blank Cone floated into the air and fired a beam at Golden Light Heart Eagle, destroying it.

 **Sampson Gage: 3 - 4 (Effect)**

"Not so fast Derek. I play the trap Speical Safe. This prevents all Speical Summoned monsters this turn on my field from being destroyed, targeted or banished from the field."

"Very well I play the spell, Blank Punishment. Now for each monster on the field with 0 ATK, you take 300 points of damage. There are currently four. So take 1200 points of damage!

A cyclone appeared from the card, knocking Malik against the wall.

 **Malik LP: 2300 - 1100**

"I then set one card face down and end there."

Malik slowly got back up.

 **Turn 5**

 **Malik LP: 1100 Gage: 3 Hand: 2**

 **Sampson LP: 2900 Gage: 4 Hand: 2**

"My move, I draw!"

Malik looked at his duel disk. He saw a clock counting down. It read "15:00 14:59 14:58"

"Waiting for something Malik?" Sampson laughed. "It wont be long before whatever you did to my Androids to be undone."

"I have to beat Sampson before the EMP wears off." Malik thought. "I play the spell Lightning Vortex. I discard 1 card from my hand, this destroys all monsters you control. I send Growth Warrior to the grave, now say goodbye to your Blanks!"

A lighting cloud appeared above Sampson's monsters, and a thunderbolt struck his monsters, destroying.

"Now then I can special summon Growth Warrior from my grave or my hand by tributing one or more monster on my field." **Malik Gage: 3 - 4 (Effect)**

Golden Light Heart Eagle Ragtag Goose and Ragtag Wizard both left the field.

 **"Now appear Growth Warrior!"**

A muscled white warrior in bronze amour and G engraved on his chest, he held a sword and swung it in air appeared.

 **Growth Warrior ATK: 1400 DEF:1200 Dark/Warrior LVL 4 (ATK: 0)**

"When this card is special summoned via its own effect, I gain Gage Counters equal to the amount of monsters tributed +1"

 **Malik Gage: 4 - 9 ( Effect X 1, Tributed Monsters X 3, +1)**

"I remember giving you that card Malik."

"Yeah. But it seems you cant remember causing the explosion either!"

"I have not committed no crime. How can I claim something I didn't to."

 **Power Core**

Alex and Hannah were looking at the main computer watching the duel.

"What is Malik doing? We were sent here to try and deactivate the Androids? said Hannah.

"I don't know. But all these switches look the same. If we hit the wrong one, god knows what will happen."

"He has a point though. We have never thought Sampson could cause the explosion. He has always been anti dueling,why would he do it."

"He has had years to practice his speech, learn how to cry on queue. It makes sense, but we don't have a cause."

"Maybe Malik is somehow trying to contact us. We have Sampson's main power here. We have every piece of information about him in here."

"Hannah you genius. Thats exactly what Malik is doing."

Alex switch from Sampson and Maliks duel on the computer to searching through his files.

 **Duel**

"Come on guys. Find me something." thought Malik.

Malik returned to looking at his hand. "I normal summon Ragtag Turtle!"

 **Ragtag Turtle ATK: 200 DEF: 100 LVL 1/Foundation Aqua/Reptile**

"I pay four counters to grow my Turtle!"

 **Malik Gage: 9 - 5**

Ragtag Phoenix popped out of Maliks extra deck zone. Malik slammed it onto his duel disk.

 **Ragtag Phoenix ATK: 2500 DEF:2000 Gage LVL: 4 Growth Monster/Light/Winged Beast**

Ragtag Phoenix flew onto the field and glowed in pure purple.

"Because I used Ragtag Turtle, Phoenix cant be targeted by card effects this turn. So your field spell is useless. Also I use Phoenix's main effect, once per turn I can negate a card effect on the field. I negate your Nothingness field spell! So my Growth Warriors ATK is back to normal."

 **Growth Warrior ATK: 1400**

"I used this same combo in our first duel Derek. Back then I didn't think. I'm a much better person and duelist since then."

"Your not Malik. You did all those evil things."

"Yes I did. But I cant live in regret. You wont beat me with that anymore."

"Fine. But your also the Dark Worlds King. Even from Blazes DNA I don't know much about these Kings. But anyone who is King of a world called the Dark World must be evil."

"I cant remember anything about being a King. So what you say is false."

"Maybe the reason you cant remember is because you told yourself lie after lie."

Malik smirked. "This all would have worked before. But I grew, I know why I cant listen to this anymore. Your like a broken record, always going on about the same thing."

Maliks duel disk beeped. Malik looked at it. It was different files sent from Alex.

"Knew it." thought Malik.

"What!" Sampson demanded.

"It all makes sense. Why you hate dueling."

Sampson looked more and more on edge. "TELL ME!"

"You was... bullied."

Sampson face cracked, he was stunned. "Thats all false. It is."

"OK it might be false. But tell me one thing Derek. Why have you got a hit list with different peoples names on it. And theres a line ruled through them."

Sampson stuttered he had no idea what to say.

"But this is the main one. A police report you filled. And on it, it says... "

"A young male today reported, violent and verbal abuse was sent towards him when dueling. He stated while at school or in public he is often bullied for having poor cards, and poor tactics. He is also picked on for his lack of dueling interest."

Sampson shook his fist. He then laughed. "Well done Malik. Well done. You have finally got me."

"Say it."

"Fine. I was the one behind the explosion. I caused it. I caused the monsters to become real!"

Malik stood firm and faced Sampson with a emotionless face. In the Power Core room, Hannah and Alex were shaking with fear.

"Why. Why cause all that pain. All that suffering Derek?" asked Malik.

"As a Child I was bullied. Every day at school during recess all the kids would duel, while I was sat on the sidelines. I never like dueling, but I had to live in the City, in which it was the most popular event.

It was the same outside of school aswell. I never wanted to duel, but walking back from school I was bullied for taking part."

"Then what happened?" asked Malik.

"After a while I was peer pressured into dueling. When I did duel people, I was teased and bullied for having a bad deck and poor tactics. I was summoning trap cards and putting monsters in the spell/trap zone. No matter what I did, my life was a living hell everyday."

"So you reported it to the police."

"Yes I did. But no one took any action. The police said there was no evidence, nothing. Teachers did the same thing, no action."

"So why not move schools or City's?"

"You think I didn't try? I was living on my own, I had no money. I was stuck being bullied everyday. So I suffered that way for years and years. Once I left school I was determined... determined to end dueling forever."

"So you became President?"

"After I left school, becoming a young adult. I was teased, this time at work. So I left, I worked my way up the system to become the President of this City. I knew no one would have voted for me to be President if I didn't duel, so I had to do something drastic. I found everyone who had ever teased me, and took them out."

"You mean?"

"Yes. I killed them. I then took there decks, and there knowledge."

"Knowledge?"

"I was so smart at creating new devices, but no one cared about that. All they cared about was rubbish cardboard. I invented a device which could transfer someones knowledge from one person to another. After I killed them, I took all their knowledge and their decks. I quickly became a Duel Star."

"They didn't need to be killed?"

"No. These bullies tormented me forever. I only returned the favor. Once I was a popular Duel Star, I was quickly more popular and with those who bullied me dead, I was voted President. Then my plan started from there.

"You knew from day one what you wanted."

"Oh yes. It wasn't easy. First I had to create the event, the explosion. I was able to build a chip which was able to turn monsters real. Thanks to year of design and research, I was able to turn monsters into the real thing for a brief period of time. I started it once I became President. It took me five years, but I did it."

"On the night of the explosion?"

"That night was the perfect opportunity. I had gone five years as a good President, allowing duels all the time, even competing in rare events. But the chip was done. Before I dueled Tyrus I went round the back and into the holographic system. I quickly implanted the chip and ran. The duel monsters would become real the moment my Blue Eyes attacked."

"And you had the perfect get away. You knew how and when to escape."

"Oh yes Malik. Afterwords it all went to plan. I was able to convince the majority of the City that there was someone out there who did this and dueling was not safe. I was able to convince several Council members aswell."

"More like you got rid of the ones who didn't agree."

"They didn't see what I was trying to create. It went years without dueling, while the you and the Police Force were looking for a criminal who didn't exist, slowly people were getting that no dueling was better. There was more Kids riding bikes, more interactive with other events. There was less gambling."

"Then a month after the explosion you was contacted by this King Henry from the Fire World I'm guessing?"

"Yes. He told me my ways weren't good enough. People were still dueling, even though people had moved on, they showed me my dream was still far away. He gave me the power to seal people. It took the people who didn't obey, off the streets and gone forever. He also gave the Growth summons, which I then gave to other people. This meant we would never lose."

"You then sent your minions to infiltrate the other Seven City's."

"I was given a package from the Fire World. It was Project Upgrade. The Fire World is beyond any technology we have here. They gave me the Upgrade Box, the way to turn people into Androids. It took us a few years to get the Androids fully prepared. But we did it. The men who I sent to the City's, helped get the Upgrade Boxes installed in the other City's."

"One more thing I don't get Derek. Your going to use sealed people energy to fight the Fire World so they wont be a threat. What was you doing with it before?"

"We weren't. The sealed energy was going to the Fire World to repair their world after they got attacked by a unknown enity. Or in other words "The Package" I thought the package was you Malik. But it wasn't. Someone on this planet attacked the Fire World and they wanted me to send it back, in exchange for the stuff they gave me."

Malik looked on confused.

"They were unable to come to this world themselves so they had to strike a deal with me. We figured out what the sealed energy was, and we decide to keep it for ourselves. We sent some other energy to the Fire World to stop them from catching onto us."

"Another enity." questioned Malik. "So thats it. You did all of that, masterminded it all."

"Yes Malik. But all for a good cause, dueling is wrong. It ruined my life."

"All those people dead. Everyone you have screwed up. All because your life was garbage. Who gave you the right to play such a mighty role?"

"I'm trying to make peoples lives better. Yes I had to kill a few people. But it was worth it."

"I have seen your future Sampson. And its not any sort of future."

Sampson looked bemused. "What future?"

"Never mind. Back to the duel! I pay one gage counter, since you have more then 2000 life points. Ragtag Phoenix can inflict 500 points of damage to you!"

 **Sampson LP: 2900 - 2400 Malik Gage: 5 - 4**

"I do it one more time!" Ragtag Phoenix flapped its mighty wings, and the breeze hit Sampson.

 **"Sampson LP: 2400 - 1900 Malik Gage: 4 - 3**

"Now go Ragtag Phoenix, end this now. Attack him directly!"

"Not so fast Malik, you might have improved, but your not good enough. I play the trap Sampson Statues."

Five statues appeared on Sampson's field. Each one looked like Sampson himself. Phoenix's attack was wiped out.

"Please tell me you didn't create a card about yourself?"

"Well who better to model it then your glorious President."

"Whatever was in Blazes DNA, it has given you a ego. I didn't think it was possible, but your even more hateable."

Sampson chuckled. "This card is special. When I have no monsters on my field, I can special summon Five Sampson Statues. When there are Sampson Statues on the field, all attacks are negated!"

"I end there. "

"Good your monsters revert to 0 ATK."

 **Phoenix ATK: 0 Growth Warrior ATK: 0**

 **Turn 6**

 **Malik LP: 1100 Gage: 3 Hand: 1**

 **Sampson LP: 1900 Gage: 4 Hand: 2**

"I draw!"

"Time to show you what Sampson Statues can truly do Malik. I play the spell Sampson Rebuild. By sending a face up spell card to the grave, I can speical summon Growth monsters in place of my Sampson Statues. However their effects are each negated. I send Blank Reverse to the grave"

"All of them...?" stuttered Malik.

"Indeed." Sampson sent his Blank Reverse. "Now then. Appear before me Blank Prism, Blank Triangle, Blank Octagon, Blank Rhombus and Blank Shell!"

 **Blank Monsters ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Light/Fairy/Growth Gage LVLS: Various**

"Next up is the fun part. I play the spell Blank Reconfiguration! By banishing five Growth monsters on my field. Not only do I gain maximum gage counters, but I don't have to pay anything to summon a Growth monster for the remainder of this turn, plus I dont need a foundation monster!

"WHAT?!"

The Blank Growth monsters disappeared from the field.

 **Sampson Gage: 4 - 15**

"I "pay" ten gage counters, to summon my most brilliant monster!"

 **Sampson Gage: 15**

"Come to the field Blank Rhombicosidodecahedron!"

A massive colorless shape with different shapes around a cube like shape appeared.

 **Blank Rhombicosidodecahedron ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Light/Fairy/Growth Gage LVL: 10**

"What in the world is that? And how on earth do you say its name?!"

"Its name is irrelevant. But since its a high LVL Growth monster, it has low level gage effect costs. Like this, I pay two counters, this banishes all monsters on your field with 0 ATK. And you take 400 points of damage."

 **Sampson Gage: 15 - 13**

Phoenix and Growth Warrior disappeared from the field. Malik was then hit with the damage.

 **Malik LP: 1100 - 300**

"I end my turn."

 **Turn 7**

 **Malik LP: 300 Gage: 3 Hand: 1**

 **Sampson LP: 1900 Gage: 4 Hand: 1**

"Its not very impressive Derek. I draw!"

"Perfect." thought Malik. "I summon Ragtag Dragon!"

A winged orange dragon with the letter R on its tail appeared on the field it roared.

 **Ragtag Dragon ATK: 1000 DEF: 1200 LVL 3 Dark/Dragon**

"This monster is unaffected by face up spell or trap card effects."

 **Malik Gage: 3 - 4 (Effect)**

"Now go Dragon attack his Rhombi-something!"

"You think now is the time to laugh. I play Rhombicosidodecahedron main effect, when this card battles, the card attacking it becomes 0 ATK. Then it is destroyed! However I dont gain any gage counters."

"No way."

 **Dragon ATK: 0**

Ragtag Dragon hit the massive colourless shape and got destroyed.

"I pay one gage counter, when a monster is sent to the graveyard via my monsters effect. You take that monsters ATK as damage!"

 **Sampson Gage: 13 - 12**

Malik looked on in fear as a colourless beam was going straight towards him.

"I banish Ragtag Dragon. Any effect damage I would take is negated."

A shield protect Malik from the beam.

 **Malik Gage: 4 - 5 (Effect)**

"Very well. But how will you stop me now Malik?"

"Good question." thought Malik.

 **Next Time: Malik is faced with little time and little LP left. Taking on Sampson's strongest monster, Malik must call forth his entire deck to find a way to beat his greatest foe.**

 **Cards**

 **Malik**

 **Speical Safe**

This turn, all speical summoned monsters cant be destroyed, targeted or banished from the field.

 **Ragtag Dragon ATK: 1000 DEF: 1200 LVL 3Dark/Dragon**

1) This monster is unaffected by face up spells/trap

2) Banish this card from your grave. Negate all effect damage this turn.

 **Growth Warrior ATK: 1400 DEF:1200 Dark/Warrior LVL 4**

Speical summon this card from your grave or hand by sending any amount of face up monsters you control to the grave. Then speical summon this card.

When this card is speical summoned, you gain gage counters X the amount of tributed monsters.

 **Sampson**

 **Blank Star ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Light/Fairy Sampson**

While you control no monsters, speical summon this card from your grave.

If this is the only monster on the field. Add one Blank spell card to your hand from your deck by tributing this card.

 **Blank Shell/Growth Monster**

Stats Unknown.

 **Sampson Statues/Trap**

When you have no monsters on your field. Speical summon 5 Sampson Statue Tokens. (ATK: 0 DEF: 0) All attacks are negated while these 5 remain on the field.

 **Sampson Rebuild/Spell**

Send one face up spell to the grave from your field. Destroy 5 Sampson Statues. Then speical summon 5 Blank Growth monsters from your extra deck with there effects negated.

 **Blank Reconfiguration/Spell**

Banish 5 face up Blank Growth monsters, then increase your gage counters to 15. You do not pay any gage counters to summon a Growth Blank monster this turn from the extra deck. You do not need a Foundation monster to speical summon this turn.

 **Blank Draw/Spell**

Banish any amount of Blank monsters, the draw the same amount. Your opponent draws half of what you drew.

 **Blank Punishment/Spell**

Inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent for each monster face up on the field with 0 ATK.

 **Blank Rhombicosidodecahedron ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Light/Fairy/Growth Gage LVL: 10**

One Foundation Monster + 10 Counters.

Main effect: When this card does battle with a opponents monster. Make the attacking monsters ATK 0, then destroy it.

 **Other effects unknown.**

2- Counters. Destroy all monsters whose ATK is 0, on your opponents field. Then inflict 400 points of damage.

1 Counter. When a opponents monster is sent to the grave, during either players turn. Inflict damage equal to that monsters ATK to your opponent.


	29. It Ends

**Turn 7 - Maliks Turn**

 **Malik LP: 300 Gage: 5 Hand: 1**

 **Malik controls no monsters with no monsters or set cards**

 **Sampson LP: 1900 Gage: 13 Hand: 1**

 **Sampson controls Blank Rhombicosidodecahedron ATK: 0 DEF: 0 with no set cards. With the field spell Nothingness in play.**

"How on earth can I beat that thing. Whenever I attack it, my monsters will reduce there attack to zero and then there destroyed. Plus with his high gage, he can use its Growth effects to no end." thought Malik.

Sampson stood there in his suit, smirking down at Malik. "What now Malik?"

"I end there."

 **Turn 8**

 **Malik LP: 300 Gage: 5 Hand: 1**

 **Sampson LP: 1900 Gage: 13 Hand 1**

"Time to end this, and you Malik. I draw!"

"Once I win. I will finally be rid of this stupid game once and for all. I will attack the Fire World and finally have my perfect world."

"A perfect world? A world where no one does what they want to do? First it starts with dueling, then you will ban anything and everything you hate. Whats the point?!"

"Because the whole world hasn't woken up to the fact that I know whats best for it Malik."

"Your the one who hasn't woken up. Your living with your head in the clouds Derek."

"Lets see about that. I pay three gage counters!"

 **Sampson Gage: 13 - 10**

"Now then, this 3rd effect of my Rhombicosidodecahedron is in play. This allows me to send any cards in your hand to the grave. So goodbye to your last hope!"

Malik gritted his teeth, he sent a spell to the grave.

"I play the spell Blank Arsenal. One Blank monster on my field gains the ATK equal to my opponents life points.."

 **Rhombicosidodecahedron ATK: 300**

"Now end this. Attack Malik. Colorless Stream!"

Different sides of the shape lifted up, and mini guns appeared. They fired directly at Malik.

"Thanks Derek. The card I sent to the grave was Double Speed! By banishing this card, I can special summon one LVL 4 or below monster from my grave to the field with its effects negated. It cant be destroyed this turn!"

"What?! I helped you?"

"Yes, I would have lost, had it not been for you. A bit of luck gets you far, I bring back Ragtag Dragon in DEF mode."

 **Ragtag Dragon ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

Ragtag Dragon was shielded from the gunfire.

Sampson grew more annoyed. "Your like a cockroach Malik. I end my turn. Rhombicosidodecahedron returns back to 0 ATK."

 **Turn 9**

 **Malik LP: 300 Gage: 5 Hand: 0**

 **Sampson LP: 1900 Gage: 10 Hand 1**

"I draw!"

"Sampson still has ten gage counters, I fear whatever his monsters main gage effect is. It will have something to do with his high number." thought Malik. Malik looked at his hand. "Golden Light Heart Eagle and Ragtag Phoenix are gone. I have one more choice."

"Stop thinking and hurry up. I have a City to improve." shouted Sampson.

"I play the spell Foundation Finder. I can add one Foundation monster from my deck to my hand. Its funny you called me a Cockroach, guess what I deiced to add to my deck for this duel."

Sampson's face looked shocked. "You didn't?"

"I added Ragtag Cockroach! Now I normal summon him! I can only do this by tributing another Ragtag." Ragtag Dragon disappeared.

 **Ragtag Cockroach ATK: 200 DEF: 100 Dark/Insect/Foundation (ATK: 0)**

The monster was a cockroach with the letter R on its wings. It was a huge sized cockroach and was brown.

"You gave me Foundation monsters, this one is pretty good isn't it Derek?"

"It doesn't matter, whatever plan you have up your sleeve."

"I pay three counters, to grow my Cockroach!"

 **Malik Gage: 5 - 2**

"Appear Fire Swordsman!" The flamed warrior came to the field, swinging his sword.

 **Fire Swordsman G LVL: 3 ATK: 2000 DEF:1000 Fire/Warrior/Growth (ATK:0)**

Sampson's body begun to glow a reddish color. "Blazes card.."

"You stuck some of Blazes DNA inside of you to continue to evolve. Its changed you Derek, and now you lighting up like a Christmas tree. End this madness, then we can get you treatment."

"Blazes DNA is the start of me and my Androids evolution. We will become the perfect beings, with the perfect non dueling world." Sampson laughed afterwords.

"You see. You was never a laughing type. When Ragtag Cockroach is used to Growth summon. I can draw two cards.

 **Malik Gage: 2 - 3 (Effect)**

Malik added the two cards to his hand. "I play the equip spell Darkness Rising!"

Fire Swordsman got attached with new dark armour. It shined in the light.

"This equip spell increases the ATK of my monster by 500 ATK points."

 **Fire Swordsman ATK: 500**

"Then by discarding one card from my hand once per turn, I can increase it by another 1000, until the end of the turn." Malik sent a monster to his grave.

 **Fire Swordsman ATK: 1500**

"Now go Fire Swordsman. Fire Slash!"

The Swordsman ran and jumped at Sampson's monster. Sampson laughed.

"Are you nuts? My monsters effect means when its attacked your monsters ATK becomes zero and its destroyed!"

 **Fire Swordsman ATK: 0**

"I'm sorry Derek. Fire Swordsman main effect stops it from being destroyed via card effects. Plus Darkness Rising has one more effect."

"One more?"

"If my monster has a lower LVL or Rank. It gains 500 ATK during the battle phase! Your monster is Gage LVL 10, mine is 3."

 **Swordsman ATK: 500**

Swordsman hit Sampson's monster, it slashed its sword right across its center. The Blank shape slowly cracked, and was destroyed.

Sampson stood firm as his ace monster was destroyed.

 **Power Core**

Alex and Hannah are in the main Power Core room. Hannah is watching the duel on the computer. Alex is looking around for the override switch.

"Yes. Malik got rid of that Blank monster!" shouted Hannah.

"Good. We need to end this, we have ten minutes left before my EMP wears off and the Androids come into the City from the outside."

"What about the override."

"I cant find it. It should be here."

"OK. You watch the duel, I will take over."

 **Duel**

 **Sampson LP: 1900 - 1400**

 **Malik Gage: 3 - 5 (Destroyed Monster)**

"Well done Malik. You got around it. But you deny your King of the Dark World?"

"I know now I'm some sort of King, whatever that means. But I refuse to believe this is the Dark World."

"Look at your deck Malik. Most of them are Dark types. You played a card called Darkness Rising. "

"I have other types in my deck!"

"Yes, but if you do beat me and rule this world, you know deep down you will get rid of those cards, because there weak. Your deck is darkness and you know it!"

Malik shaked his head violently. "Your mind games wont work on me. Swordsmans battle phase ATK boost ends, but since Darkness Rising is still equipped, its ATK returns to 500. I end there Derek."

 **Swordsman ATK: 500**

 **Turn 10**

 **Malik LP: 300 Gage: 5 Hand: 0**

 **Sampson LP: 1400 Gage: 10 Hand 1**

"I draw!"

"First off all I play the spell Blank Downsize. If my opponent controls a monster with ATK points. That monster is destroyed. Then if I control a Growth Blank monster. You lose half of your life points!"

 **Malik LP: 300 - 150**

 **Sampson Gage: 10 - 11 (Destroyed Spell)**

"Damnit." said Malik.

"Not that it matters. Now I play Rhombicosidodecahedrons main Gage effect!"

"I knew it."

Alex and Hannah looked at the computer. They were concerned over Malik.

"But first I pay five Gage counters, if this monster is in my grave. It returns to my field!"

 **Sampson Gage: 11 - 6**

Rhombicosidodecahedron returned to the field in attack mode. **ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Now its time for the main effect. If I have more then four gage counters, and if my monster was returned to my field via its own effect, by paying all remaing gage counters. I can send every monster in your deck and grave to your banished zone and your banish effects don't count!"

 **Sampson Gage: 6 - 0**

"WHAT?!"

"Thats not all. When this happens, Blank Rhombicosidodecahedron attack becomes 10,000!"

 **Blank Rhombicosidodecahedron ATK: 10,000**

"No way..." said Hannah in the Power Core room. "Malik wont beat Sampson. Yet alone in five minutes."

"I thought you hated dueling Derek, which is why you use 0 ATK monsters?"

"I hate this game. But a good leader knows when to change his tactics."

"You are anything but a good leader."

"Well I know this. Its time to die Malik! Go Rhombicosidodecahedron!"

The monster's inner guns popped out again and fired at Malik. Malik stood with his head down.

A smokescreen had been created as it cleared, Sampson saw Malik still standing with Ragtag Cockroach on his field once it had cleared.

"No way."

"Yes way Derek. It seems you forgot Ragtag Cockroach's second effect."

"I cant remember everything. What did you do!"

"Oh, anytime during my opponents turn I can special summon this card from my grave in DEF mode if I have no monsters on my field. Also it cant be destroyed via battle during the turn its special summoned! You was to busy blabbing, you didn't see me summon Cockroach to my field, so it wasn't banished."

 **Malik Gage: 5 - 7 (Effect X 2)**

"Fine. But you have no monsters left in your deck or grave. You have nothing. I end there, with a face down."

 **Turn 11**

 **Malik LP: 150 Gage: 7 Hand: 0**

 **Sampson LP: 1400 Gage: 0 Hand 1**

"I draw!"

Malik looked at his one card. "I set one card face down and end there."

 **Turn 12**

 **Malik LP: 150 Gage: 7 Hand: 0**

 **Sampson LP: 1400 Gage: 0 Hand 0**

"Even if that card is something which can help you, it wont matter. I play the continuous trap. Blank Attack. If I control a Blank monster with ATK points. I can attack my opponent directly, this effect cant be negated."

Hannah put her hands over her mouth, she was shell shocked. Alex looked on with a depressed face. They had stopped looking for the override, they had lost hope.

"Now go Rhombicosidodecahedron, attack Malik directly!"

The guns reappeared and fired once again at Malik.

"If I cant negate it, then I will just do this. I play the card Ragtags Luck!"

"Not that trap." Sampson crushed his fist.

"So you remember this one. If I have a banished Ragtag, then any damage I would take this turn is turned to zero, your favorite number! Next, if I control a Ragtag monster, by tributing it. I can draw two new cards."

Hannah and Alex clenched their fists at Maliks comeback.

Ragtag Cockroach disappeared from the field, then reappeared. Malik drew two new cards.

"Remember its effect, I can special summon it during your turn at any time."

 **Malik Gage 7 - 8 (Effect)**

"Malik, that monster suits you well. Never giving up. But you have no monsters left in your deck or grave. Your traps may work with banished monsters, but theres only so much defending you can do. I set a card."

 **Turn 13**

 **Malik LP: 150 Gage: 8 Hand: 2**

 **Sampson LP: 1400 Gage: 0 Hand 1**

"Your right Derek. I draw!"

"I have done enough defending. Time to win this."

"Your either stupid or insane."

"Whats wrong with both. I play the play the spell, Growth Copy!"

Sampson looked irked, he knew what was coming.

"If I control a Foundation monster, by paying half of my life points I can play this cards effect.

 **Malik LP: 150 - 75**

"Next this card copies the effects of one Growth monster in my grave or banished zone. But first I need to Growth summon it. I pay four counters, to grow Cockroach."

Cockroach was circled by orange light as it dipped into the floor and Maliks spell card appeared from the light.

"It takes the form of... Ragtag Phoenix! And since I used Cockroach to Growth summon, I draw two cards!"

 **Ragtag Phoenix ATK: 2500 DEF:2000 Gage LVL: 4 /Growth Monster/Light/Winged Beast**

 **Malik Gage: 8 - 4 4 - 5 (Effect)**

"Fine, but its a spell card which acts as a monster so due to my field spell, it goes down to 0 ATK!"

 **Ragtag Phoenix ATK: 0**

"Yes, but I knew that. I have a trick up my purple jackets sleeve."

"What?!"

"I play the spell Ragtag Break Down, this card reduces the ATK of one monster on field for every Ragtag in my banished or graveyard zones X 400. I have 25 Ragtags in my banished or graveyard. Plus its effects are negated this turn!"

"But 25 X 400 is?!"

"Is 10,000 on the spot!"

Blank Rhombicosidodecahedron shrunk in size as its ATK rolled down.

 **Rhombicosidodecahedron ATK: 0**

"Next up. I play the spell Counter Knock Down. This card reduces my opponents life points down by 200 X each Gage Counter I have."

Maliks spell shot out orange lights from it, hitting Sampson.

 **Sampson LP: 1400 - 400**

"Next up I play the quick play spell Foundation Return. I can bring back a Foundation monster. Come back my Cockroach! Plus it is unaffected by card effects this turn! Also its ATK is doubled. Its banished at the end of my turn though. "

 **Cockroach ATK: 400**

"Well you wont have until then. I play the quick play spell Blank Fortune. By banishing all my Blanks in my grave, I can double my LP!

 **Sampson LP: 800**

"Now with you will hit me with Cockroach. But I will still have 400 LP left. Then next turn will be it for you. You see Blank Fortune has one more effect, by banishing this card during my turn. You take 500 points of damage!"

"I don't need another turn. Are you forgetting something?"

Sampson glowed a deeper red, this time around his face. "I... don't know."

"Looks like Blazes DNA isn't agreeing with you. You forgot the Growth monster card you gave me, the card you gave me while I was on the Elite Squad to capture and seal people for you. While you was banning dueling for your own selfish purposes!"

Sampson received a shock. "No Ragtag Phoenix!"

"Yes, I play his best gage effect, by paying four counters. It doubles the ATK of one other monster on the field. I choose my Cockroach!"

Ragtag Phoenixes purple aura passed onto Ragtag Cockroach.

 **Cockroach ATK: 800**

"Time to end this, once and for all." Malik pointed towards Sampson. "Cockroach attack!"

Ragtag Cockroach leaped into the air. He angled itself while it was falling. The giant monster slammed into Sampson, creating a dust cloud.

 **Sampson LP: 800 - 0 Malik Wins**

The duel field disappeared. Maliks purple jacket blew in the aftermath. Malik fell to his knees, he finally did it. He beat Sampson.

Sampson was on the floor, his suit had been ripped from top to bottom.

Malik walked over. Sampson slowly got back up.

"Derek. Its over."

"You really thought I would lose control of the City if I lost a duel?! You cant seal me anymore Malik. I know your duel disk got changed. Though I cant seal you since you won, I will just have my Androids take you to the seal room instead!"

"DEREK!" Malik leaped on top of Sampson. A little remote control fell out of his pocket.

Sampson tried to grab it, but Malik kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back down.

Malik quickly contacted Alex and Hannah on his duel disk. "Guys, the override was on Sampson all long!"

"Malik I'm sorry, but the countdown is over. The Androids are coming right now!" said Alex.

The Androids could be heard knocking on the Power Cores door.

Malik pushed the remote control. But nothing happened.

"Malik." said a weakened Sampson. "The remote only works for my hand only. Sorry, you lose again."

"Derek please. Yes you was bullied, yes people mistreated you. But this isn't the way to make the life's of other people better. This City loved dueling, you may not agree but thats what makes this City so great. Not Androids serving you in a impossible dream."

"Do one Malik." Sampson was on the floor weakened.

Malik knew what he had to do. Malik forcefully went over Sampson's body, he pulled Sampson's weakened hand towards the remote. Sampson tried to fight but he had no strength.

"LET GO MALIK!"

Malik forced Sampson's hand all the way, he got one of his fingers to touch the remote ever so slightly.

Malik dropped Sampson's hand. "This time Derek. You lose."

The Androids ceased, every single one inside and out just stopped. They started to shake and shiver. Then a bright white light emerged from the Androids body's, they floated in the air, then they shooted off back to the Upgrade Boxes.

They entered the small boxes located in the eight City's, then the white lights reappeared, they then scattered across the City. Searching.

In eight different rooms, peoples soulless body's were on the floor of the rooms. One by one the souls reentered peoples bodies. One by one each person woke up.

"What... What just happened?"

"I had a weird nightmare I was a robot?!"

Back with Malik. Sampson was slamming his hands on the floor like a crying kid. "Screw...you Malik. I. .YOU!"

Sampson gathered the energy to pick himself up of the floor, he pinned Malik down to the ground. He raised a fist up to Malik.

"I will pummel you so that your face is the same color as your jacket."

As the fist was about to connect to Maliks face, Hannah came rushing over and pushed Sampson off.

"Go away you sore loser." Hannah ran over to Sampson and pinned him to the ground.

Malik got back up, there was some blood on his yellow undershirt. Alex came running over.

"You guys are the bloody best friends anyone could ask for." said Malik out of breath.

"Its not over yet." Alex ran over to a computer near Project N.W

"Yes, we need to get Morgan back." said Malik.

"But the machine doesn't have enough sealed people to teleport?" said Hannah.

"It does actually, when we were in the Power Core, I was able to see the seal energy scale on Sampsons computer. It does not have enough energy to last for long. Malik you have one minute to get Morgan and come back."

"More then enough time." said Malik.

"I have set this to teleport you to the Fire World Jail. Thankfully there's a map on here with life energy. Morgan is the yellow color." Alex pointed on the map to Malik.

The doorway opened up and Malik went inside. "Bring him Home Malik." said Hannah.

"I will." Alex hit a button as Malik disappeared.

 **Fire World Jail**

Malik landed in Morgans cell. Malik felt dizzy afterwords. He looked around and he could see a male in a grey ripped shirt. He had cuts and bruises to his face.

"Morgan!" Malik yelled. He ran over and rolled Morgan over. Morgans face was badly cut up.

"Malik... I knew you would come."

"Well thats what friends are for." Malik picked Morgan up and place him on his back. He begun to piggyback him towards the small blue portal."

Just as Maliks boot was about to step into the portal, the door opened.

A male appeared, he had red boots and a red shirt with a cape. It was the Fire Worlds King, King Henry.

"Now then Morgan. Its time to tell me..." Henry looked at Malik and Morgan.

Henry put out his hand towards Malik and Morgan. A fire ball was being created in his hand.

As the fireball was growing, Malik collapsed with the same freezing pains he felt before. "AHHHHHHHH" yelled Malik as he fell to the ground.

"Well well, two Kings for the price of one. Your Malik."

The fireball was growing stronger. "Not.. today... Malik fought the pain and grabbed Morgan. He shovedMorgan through the teleport.

Malik was the last one, Henry launched the fireball. As Malik stepped up from the ground and was about to go through the portal. The fireball hit Malik right in between the shoulders on his back. Malik let out a massive scream of pain. He fell in towards the portal, as it disappeared.

 **Sampson's Lab**

Project N.W flashed as Morgan and Malik reappeared from the machine.

Alex opened the door, Morgan walking weakly. He was using his last bit of strength to pull Malik out.

"Morgan!" said the two. They then saw Malik with his eyes closed.

"What on earth has happened?!"

"Malik...took a powerful attack dead on. He needs medical treatment now!"

Morgan then collapsed.

Sampson flew up of the ground. His face was now bright red, his blond hair was turning red.

"Malik has bought back Fire energy. I'm much stronger now!"

Hannah was flung against the wall. Alex attempted to hit Sampson but he threw Alex to the ground.

"I will have to start from scratch, but dueling will be banned!"

As Sampson begun to walk off, his face grew even more red. "What... what is this?!"

His skin grew so red, Sampson didn't look like himself anymore. "Why am I so HOT!"

Sampson's suit slowly begun to melt, steam was coming off Sampson's back.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" yelled Sampson, as his face then body begun to melt.

Sampson was slowly melting towards the floor. Malik opened his eyes, Hannah was now holding him.

"Malik...I have seen now. I to have now seen the future thanks to the fire energy. I know what you will become Maliks You will rule this world as I would have done. The King of Darkness. You will kill and torture. Your future is dark, just like your past. I'm so proud of you."

Sampson then melted onto the floor. All what was left was Sampson's suit and yellow tie.

Morgan Alex and Hannah looked at each other. Malik then closed his eyes again. He fell unconscious.

 **Fire World**

Henry was sat on his throne. Blaze entered via the giant wooden door, he had cuts and bruises to his face.

"My King. Are you okay?"

"Fine Blaze. Did you complete the task?"

"Oh yes. By using the portals coordinates we were able to track the machine holding the seal energy. We have transferred it over to our World. Sampson's collected energy is now ours."

"Excellent. Now we can restore our power, in which that entity destroyed. Now we can go to the Dark World with a full army then get rid of it."

"We have learnt of its identity. Since we got the power back."

"So who is it?"

"Its a girl, she wears a black tank top, she has red eyes and black reddish hair."

Blaze walked up to Henry and showed him a picture, which he got from his pocket. The picture showed Rachel in a CCTV style photo.

"Very good Blaze. If only you didn't fail me before. I wouldn't have sent you to the punishment room."

Blaze fell to the floor. "My King, I can only say sorry."

"Here in the Fire World, failure isn't a option. If you fail you get punished. Then your given another chance. Failure for the second time... well you know what happens."

"Yes Sir. If I fail one more time, you will feed me alive to the Engage Machine."

Henry smirked.

 **So the first arc is done. Sampson has been killed. But the Fire World have now grown in power.**

 **Now Sampson is gone, the main plot will finally start in full. The Five Worlds. I shall post a second story on here when the first chapter is done. It shall be called enGAGE II. Thanks for reading this first part guys. It means alot.**

 **Cards**

 **Malik**

 **Ragtag Cockroach ATK: 200 DEF: 100 Dark/Insect/Foundation**

You can only normal summon this card by tributing a Ragtag monster. (You do not gain a Gage Counter for this.)

If this card is used for a Growth summon. Draw two cards.

If you control no monsters on the field, anytime during your opponents turn. Special summon this card from your grave.

 **Darkness Rising/Equip**

Increase the monster equipped with this card ATK points by 500. You can discard 1 card from your hand to increase its ATK by a further 1000 until the end phase.

If this battling monster has a lower LVL/Rank/Gage LVL then increase the equipped monsters ATK during the battle phase by 500.

 **Ragtags Luck/Trap**

If you control a Ragtag monster, any damage you would take this turn is reduce to 0.

You can tribute one Ragtag monster from your field and then draw two cards.

 **Growth Copy/Spell**

 **This spell acts as a Monster card. It is still a spell card.**

Target a banished or destroyed Growth monster on your field. You must control a Foundation monster, pay half your life points. Then pay any amount of Gage Counters to Growth Summon. This card becomes the Banished/Destroyed Growth monster.

 **Ragtag Break Down/Spell**

Target one monster your opponent controls. For every Ragtag monster you have in your grave and banished zone, reduce thats monsters ATK by 400. Negate the targeted monster's effect.

 **Counter Knock Down/Spell**

Inflict 200 points of damage to your opponent for every Gage Counter you have.

 **Foundation Return/Quick play Spell**

Special summon one Foundation monster from your grave. It is unaffected by card effects this turn. Double its ATK it during the next end phase.

 **Sampson**

 **Blank Rhombicosidodecahedron**

 **These do not count towards your Gage**

4+ Counters - Pay all your remaining counters to increase this cards ATK to 10,000. Then send all monsters in your opponents deck or grave to the banished zone.

3 Counters - Send all cards in your opponents hand to the grave.

5 Counters- If this card is in your grave. Pay 5 counters to special summon it from the grave.

 **Blank Arsenal/Spell**

Increase a Blank monsters ATK by the total amount of LP your opponent has.

 **Blank Downsize/Spell**

If your opponent controls a monster with ATK points, destroy it. If you control a Growth Blank monster, reduce your opponents LP by half.

 **Blank Attack/Continuous Trap**

If you control a Blank monster with ATK points you can attack your opponent directly once per turn.

This attack can not be negated.

 **Blank Fortune/Quick play Spell**

Banish all Blank monsters in your grave. Double your life points.

During your turn only, banish this card to inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.


End file.
